El Año de la Revolución IV El Estallido
by ontzilore
Summary: De cómo un solo acto de una sola persona puede determinar los de toda una generación. ¿Qué hubiera sido del destino de Severus Snape, del de Hogwarts, del de todo el mundo mágico, si él se hubiera decidido a realizar un simple y tímido gesto en una dirección que nadie sospechaba podría tener tales consecuencias? Cuarta parte del relato, encontraréis las tres primeras en mi página.
1. 1 Lucius

Aquí comienza la cuarta parte del relato. Encontraréis las tres primeras en mi página.

**Lucius**

_Lily y Sev pasaron hablando el tiempo que les sobró, por iniciativa de ella, de la tercera persona que ahora también formaba parte de su relación._

_Al anochecer del día siguiente entraban de nuevo en Hogwarts. "A la maldita cárcel, otra vez." En cuanto se sentaron a cenar, Sev proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Lauren, es urgente que nos veamos esta noche."_

_"__No le digo nada más por el momento, si no, va a estar sufriendo durante horas."_

_-"Ya contaba con ello, Severus, he de hablarte de la reunión."_

_"__Vaya, ella también tiene malas noticias y tampoco me quiere asustar."_

_-"De acuerdo, quedamos como siempre."_

_-"Vale."_

_"__Por suerte, Lily me ha dejado sus pociones, ahora que ya no las va a necesitar y Lauren también tiene, así que no he de subir al Refugio por ellas. De hecho, a no ser que tenga que acompañar a Lauren esta noche, no me pienso pasar por allí hasta la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, la semana próxima, para preparar todo lo que traigo. Me sabe mal por Remus, quizá se esté quedando también sin pócimas al compartirlas con Cecile y no voy a poder ayudarlo a conjurar el Fidelius todavía. Me precipité al prometérselo."_

_Esa noche, cansados del viaje, los Sly se fueron pronto a la cama, así que pudieron encontrarse antes de las doce. Cara a cara, separados por la mesa y la vela, él le tendió la mano._

_-"Hola, Lauren, ¿qué tal por casa?"_

_Ella se la dio._

_-"Muy bien, mis padres se han alegrado mucho por cómo te van las cosas."_

_"__Empieza con las buenas noticias, yo también lo haré."_

_-"Pues van todavía mejor. Rush y Covet se nos han unido."_

_-"¿Sí?" – ilusionada._

_-"Sí. Y sin siquiera haber hablado conmigo directamente. Jack es fantástico."_

_-"No hace falta que me lo digas, ya sabes que lo amo."_

_"__Bien…"_

_-"¿Has consultado con tus padres el tema? ¿Puedes ya ponerte en contacto con él?"_

_Ella tardó en responder. "Está confusa. ¿Decepción? Por mí. ¿Ilusión? Por Jack. ¿Miedo? Por nosotros dos." Tras mirarlo unos largos segundos a los ojos, valorando lo que él le transmitía, profundo amor desinteresado, bajó la vista._

_"__Bueno, lo está pensando al menos." Le apretó la mano para animarla a decidirse y para que supiera que no por eso se perderían. Tras un largo minuto lo volvió a mirar muy segura de sí misma._

_-"Sí, me dieron permiso, pero esperaré a que tú estés fuera de peligro."_

_"__Justo lo que esperaba. Dispuesta a arriesgarse ella misma por librarme de la carga pero nunca a mí. Jamás seré capaz de corresponderle como merece, ojalá Jack sepa estar a su altura y lo haga y sea feliz."_

_-"Tú mandas."_

_Se sonrieron, tristes._

_-"Veo que me has traído cosas."_

_Sev llevaba las copias que había hecho su madre sobre las Magias Ancestrales y la libreta muggle de Petunia donde había apuntado la letra de la canción de Pink Floyd._

_-"Sí, pero prefiero dejarlas para luego, para acabar bien la noche." _

_-"Yo también te traigo algo. Lo dejaré para luego también."_

_"__Vaya, es verdad, ha bajado la mochila."_

_-"Mejor vamos con lo urgente. ¿Quién comienza?"_

_-"Lo mío no lo es tanto. Comienza tú."_

_-"Está bien, no te asustes, por favor, porque es bastante grave. Lily sabe que eres tú quien me está ayudando."_

_-"¿Desde cuándo?" – alarmada._

_-"Desde el principio."_

_-"¿Y no te lo ha contado hasta ahora?"_

_-"Ni pensaba hacerlo, lo adiviné yo por un comentario que me hizo."_

_-"¿La ha leído La Guardia?"_

_-"No, nunca se lo hubiera permitido. Fue una de las condiciones que les puse, que de los Gryff me encargaba yo."_

_-"Pero ellos han aprendido entre ellos. Puede que alguno se haya enterado."_

_-"No, Lauren, tranquila por eso. Usaba el pensadero."_

_-"¿Y no se lo habrá contado a su amiga?"_

_-"Tampoco. Era consciente de que debía guardar el secreto."_

_-"¿Y vio a Dumbledore antes de que pasara lo del escudo?"_

_-"No, Lauren. Porque teníamos nuestros propios secretos y ella sabía que podría leerla."_

_-"Pero pudo haberla citado. ¿No era consciente del peligro en que me ponía no sabiendo ocluir?"_

_-"Por entonces era bastante inconsciente todavía. Nunca se vio en situaciones difíciles hasta que pasó lo del escudo."_

_-"¿Comprobaste antes de vacaciones si ya ocluye bien?"_

_-"No, no lo hice. Yo la instruía cuando nos veíamos de noche y allí no teníamos pensadero, así que nunca la leí a fondo y luego delegaba en ella que entrenara a los Gryff. Ha sido culpa mía."_

_-"No, si tú no sabías nada, bastante tenías con los Sly. Cuando le contaste sobre mí, ¿lo hiciste como te dije?"_

_-"Sí. Al pie de la letra y sólo le dejé leerlo una vez. Después quemé la nota."_

_-"Entonces… ¿Cómo lo adivinó?"_

_"__Buf… Va a acabar sintiéndose culpable ella, en aquel momento no se dio cuenta de nada, estaba pendiente de mí y de Slughorn."_

_-"Porque observó atentamente tu reacción durante la bronca de Pociones, fui yo quien le pedí que lo hiciera. Se percató de que te sentiste culpable y arrepentida y dedujo lo que sentías. Cuando después le pasé la nota y supo que estabas poniendo en peligro a tu propia familia, entendió que sólo podías ser tú. Es muy intuitiva."_

_-"Desde luego… Mucho más que yo. Dejé que le dieras demasiada información. ¿Por qué no te lo ha contado hasta ahora?"_

_-"Porque yo he evitado al máximo hablar de ti con ella y temía ponerme en un aprieto."_

_-"Bueno… Todos hemos tenido parte de culpa. Yo por destaparme así en Pociones, fue la peor metedura de pata de mi vida. Tú por darle la información que te permití sabiendo que se había percatado de todo y ella por no confiarse a ti."_

_"__Vale… Por suerte no se echa ella toda la culpa, porque no la tiene en absoluto." Lauren quedó pensando medio minuto._

_-"Lo mejor será que sea yo misma quien compruebe que ocluye bien y le enseñe si todavía no lo consigue. Así no tendréis que volver a encontraros como habíamos planeado."_

_"__De nuevo lo que esperaba, arriesgándose ella en vez de yo, pero es la mejor manera, ella lo hará más rápido y mejor."_

_-"¿Le has dicho que tal vez tendríamos que ponernos en contacto nosotras dos?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Y qué le ha parecido?"_

_-"Muere de ganas de conocerte."_

_-"¿A pesar de lo que sabe?" – muy extrañada._

_-"Sí."_

_Se quedó mirándolo unos largos segundos, asombrada y expectante, todavía no atreviéndose a preguntar. Cuando lo hizo, fue de viva voz, cambiando el tono a confidencia._

_-¿Y lo tuyo? ¿También lo ha adivinado?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y aun así…? – visiblemente asombrada._

_-Pues sí. Te quiere mucho porque sin ti nunca hubiera salido del hoyo, Lauren. Ella también es muy generosa y desinteresada. Y hay algo más aparte de todo eso. Te lo explicaré más tarde._

_-"Claro. Ahora hemos de solucionar esto. ¿Llegas a proyectarle en el Comedor?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"Wow… Eres un portento, Severus."_

_-"Ella también a mí y de espaldas."_

_-"Claro… Ella también es excepcional. Muy bien. Entonces avísala mañana mismo en el desayuno de que voy a proyectarle para darle una cita, si puede, en el descanso tras el almuerzo. Conozco un sitio que es relativamente seguro para dos chicas. Cuando se asegure de que puede hacerlo sin riesgo, que te lo confirme y me proyectas a mí para que me comunique con ella."_

_-"¿Dónde piensas que quedéis, Lauren?"_

_-"Hay unos servicios de chicas en el cuarto piso en que vive una fantasma, Mirtle la llorona, que es una pesada y nadie entra nunca allí."_

_-"No me parece seguro, no puedes andar en pleno día con el pensadero por el castillo. Tengo una solución mucho mejor."_

_-"¿Cuál?"_

_-"Nosotros nos hemos estado viendo de noche en un Fidelius que tenemos en el quinto, en un lugar muy recóndito y poco frecuentado."_

_-"¿Has conjurado un Fidelius dentro del castillo?" – muy asombrada._

_-"Sí. A finales del curso pasado."_

_-"Wow… Severus. Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme."_

_-"Y además tenemos también un pensadero, lo compró en Diagon, quizá en este mismo momento lo está llevando hasta allí."_

_-"Vaya… Pero deberías revelarme el secreto."_

_-"Claro. Te explico dónde está y te apunto lo que debes pensar para entrar. O incluso te puedo acompañar hasta allí esta misma noche cuando acabemos."_

_Lauren se quedó pensando._

_-"¿Sólo lo conocéis vosotros dos, verdad?"_

_-"Sí. Lupin también sabe dónde está, pero no el secreto."_

_-"No me gusta la idea. Me parece invadir vuestro espacio."_

_-"Vamos, Lauren, no digas tonterías" – hastiado – "Es la manera más segura."_

_-"No quiero. Podemos acudir también a tu claro del Bosque."_

_-"Eso es mucho más arriesgado, Lauren."_

_Ella quedó pensando de nuevo. "Está agobiada, no quiere ir al Refugio y me parece normal, es nuestro espacio íntimo y no quiere imaginarnos allí. Qué difícil…"_

_-"Quizá llegue con encontrarnos una vez para comprobar que ocluye bien, prefiero hacerlo en el claro."_

_-"Bueno… Lo entiendo. Pero en ese caso no os dará tiempo en el descanso tras el almuerzo, deberéis ir por la tarde, después de clases." _

_-"Por mí no hay problema."_

_"__Y a Lily pueden cubrirla Remus y Cecile, mañana no lloverá y pueden salir a pasear, pero no deben ver a Lauren, a ver cómo hacen. Al final hemos traído el pensadero para nada y Lily y Remus trasnochando y arriesgándose a andar por el castillo de noche. Buf…"_

_-"Bueno, le proyectaré mañana en el desayuno para saber si puede acudir de forma segura."_

_-"Gracias, Severus."_

_-"No me las des. Nosotros te hemos metido en el lío y nosotros hemos de sacarte. Ahora estamos los tres en el ajo."_

_Se sonrieron._

_-"Bueno, pues ahora que ya sabemos que no vamos a salir esta noche es el momento de tomar la estimulante" – prosiguió él – "Yo necesito al menos una hora para contarte todo."_

_-"Vale, entonces tomamos para dos, a no ser que hoy también quieras practicar lectura."_

_-"No, hoy vamos a dedicarnos sólo a las noticias."_

_-"De acuerdo, entonces."_

_Tomaron sus dosis para dos horas._

_-"Me toca."_

_Ella le tendió la mano y él se la tomó._

_-"Tú tampoco te asustes. Voy a comenzar por lo malo, pero luego hay bueno."_

_Ella respiró profundamente y le apretó muy fuerte la mano, poniéndose muy seria._

_-"Bellatrix se ha obsesionado contigo."_

_-¿Qué…?_

_-"Lo que oyes" – Lauren respiraba profundamente - "Es tan fuerte lo que imagina hacerte que mis padres ni siquiera quisieron transmitírmelo proyectando, pero el caso es que lleva insistiendo a Malfoy desde Navidades para que concierte la cita cuanto antes."_

_-Buaaah… Entonces, ¿por qué no lo ha hecho? – Sev temblaba._

_Lauren recuperaba la calma._

_-"Ahí viene la buena noticia. Él la conoce de sobra y aunque no pueda leerla imagina lo que va a hacerte por su insistencia, la ha retrasado al máximo intentando protegerte y previendo que ella lo leería ha aprendido Oclumancia con Narcissa. De hecho, mis padres no pudieron leer nada sobre ti en su mente en la reunión más que lo que ya sabían hasta Navidad y se percataron de que ocluía."_

_-"Entonces… ¿Cómo pudieron saber?"_

_-"Porque leyendo a Bellatrix e intuyendo la razón por la que Malfoy estaba ocluyendo todo lo referente a ti a partir de aquel momento, concertaron otra cita con él en privado y lo tantearon de palabra, comentándole que yo te conocía y que les extrañaba que no te hubieran citado todavía habiendo hablado de ti desde Navidad. Lo hicieron con tanta astucia que consiguieron que se confiara a ellos sin tener que delatarse."_

_-"Buah, Lauren… Tus padres se arriesgaron por mí."_

_"__Ya llevo diecinueve."_

_-"No te preocupes por eso, déjame seguir contándote. Les dijo que ya se había percatado por tu respuesta de Navidades, en la que le mentiste diciéndole que ibas retrasado, que no quieres unirte, pero no le queda más remedio que enviarte la carta, porque metió la pata hablando de ti en público sin consultártelo antes, pero te va a advertir en ella de que no aceptes la cita."_

_-Vaya…_

_-"Se la está jugando por ti, te quiere mucho y se ha dado cuenta del follón en que está metido."_

_-Lucius…_

_A Sev le saltaron las lágrimas. "Nunca llegué a pensar que lloraría por Malfoy. Ya llevo veinte."_

_-"¿Se puede hacer algo para ayudarlo?"_

_-"Él ya está pillado, Severus, al menos tiene un buen puesto en el escalafón. Supongo que todo quedará en competencia entre ellos dos, porque, como te dije, no llegará a oídos de Voldemort. Además, mis padres también se percataron de que ocluía lo que opinaba de él ante ellos y haciéndole comentarios como que había hecho bien en no dejar marcar a Narcisa y que ellos mismos no lo habían hecho, consiguieron que también les confiara eso. Se derrumbó, está desesperado."_

_Sev bajó la vista._

_-"Y todo por mí…"_

_-"No Severus, se lo buscó él solito. Mis padres le pidieron que les dejara leerlo y confirmaron todo lo que les había dicho de palabra, van a intentar ayudarlo en lo que puedan. Por descontado, no le dijeron que nosotros ya estamos al tanto de las maniobras, así que él va a enviarte la carta igualmente, que ahora sí que sí, debes rechazar sin abrir, también por él. No te ha advertido con más tiempo por no ponerte en riesgo y porque ya deducía que tú estarías intentando librarte por tu cuenta."_

_-"Ya somos seis buenos guerreros en La Guardia. Podría desvincularme ya y evitar que lo haga."_

_-"¿Tenéis proyecto de ser más?"_

_-"Sí. Jack me contó que había encontrado una manera."_

_-"Entonces espera un poco. Te la va a enviar al menos quince días antes de la cita, para darte tiempo a prepararte."_

_-"Buf… Entonces nos queda menos de un mes y no se lo puedo decir a ellos."_

_-"Sí puedes. Inventa que has leído más profundamente a algún serpiente de nuestro curso, sabemos la fecha exacta."_

_-"¿Sí?"_

_-"Sí. Mis padres lo leyeron en Malfoy. Quince de mayo, sábado, en el desayuno, para que siendo fin de semana tengas tiempo de recurrir a Slughorn o Dumbledore o marcharte del colegio si no te queda otro remedio."_

_-Merlín… Lucius…_

_-Él es astuta serpiente también._

_-Debe estar sufriendo tanto…_

_-Tranquilo, en cuanto os destapéis se enterará por mis padres de que estás a salvo._

_-Ya… Pero él… y Narcisa…_

_Lauren negó con la cabeza._

_-"Mis padres los van a instruir correctamente en Artes Mentales, para que resistan lo que haga falta."_

_-Tanta gente embrollada por mi culpa._

_-"No, Severus, ahí te equivocas, fue él quien te lio, ahora le toca pagarlas. Y por mis padres no te preocupes, para ellos es una gran hazaña, por fin pueden hacer algo efectivo contra Voldemort, ellos también quieren luchar como puedan, todos formamos un gran equipo. Y tener a alguien contrario a Voldemort en un puesto tan avanzado en el escalafón puede resultar esencial. Y ahora al menos no están tan solos, ya son cuatro, las dos parejas."_

_-"¿Y Bellatrix no llegó a leerlo antes de que aprendiera a ocluir?"_

_-"Imposible de saber. Ella también ocluye."_

_-Buf…_

_-"Pero suponemos que no, porque hubiera dado algún paso contra él. Fue astuto y puso la excusa que ya te dije de que no quería venir a Escocia con el mal tiempo."_

_-"Merlín… Nunca hubiera imaginado a Malfoy jugándosela así por mí."_

_-"Ya te dije que no es tan malo y que te quiere mucho. Eras como su hermano pequeño mientras coincidisteis en el colegio y ahora se siente culpable por haberte arrastrado."_

_-"Vaya… Yo nunca lo vi así, siempre pensé que me hacía caso por mi talento. En su momento, cuando sea seguro, quiero que sepa que le estoy muy agradecido por lo que ha hecho y también a tus padres."_

_-"Claro, Severus. Mis padres ya lo saben sobradamente y él también lo sabrá cuando estés seguro."_

_"__Cada vez más gente metida en líos por protegerme."_

_-"Buah… No veo las buenas noticias por ningún lado. Esto me ha acabado de derrotar."_

_-"Bueno, para ti sí son buenas. Tienes, tenemos, a Malfoy de nuestra parte, que era tu contacto mientras estés en el colegio. Eso te asegura que no volverá a molestarte, ni a insistir en que lo haga el resto de serpientes, por algo llevan meses sin hacerlo."_

_-"Claro…"_

_-"Y por supuesto, su idea inicial de que te unieras a la causa de Voldemort para fortalecerla, ha dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, ahora desea que estés del otro bando para vencerlo."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Alguien más a quien has cambiado la vida. No es tan mala noticia."_

_"__Lucius… Pobre. ¿Cuántos años tiene ahora? Veinte. Hay que acabar con el maldito Voldemort cuanto antes, si no, le queda todavía toda una vida de esclavitud por delante, e incluso así… quizá Azkabán."_

_-"Bueno, ¿algo más?"_

_-"Sí. He hecho un repaso rápido a los de casa ya que nos íbamos a ver y no hay nada nuevo. A los que citaron en vacaciones, comenzarán su entrenamiento en verano, como ya esperábamos, y el resto, lo de siempre, a esperar que acaben el colegio. Y sobre ti, Lily, La Guardia o yo, tampoco nada."_

_-"Coincidimos. Yo no he leído a todos, pero también he encontrado lo mismo."_

_-"Todo en orden, entonces."_


	2. 2 La pecera

**La pecera**

_-"Cambio de tema" – dijo Lauren – "Ahora que ya sois diez, seis buenos guerreros mayores y con la perspectiva de ser más, deberíais cambiar la estrategia del momento de recibir la carta. Ya no vais a caber en el extremo de la mesa Sly como pensabais."_

_-"Ya, ya lo había pensado" – dijo Severus – "Podríamos sentarnos en la de Rave, que está menos concurrida."_

_-"No, hay una opción todavía mejor. Lo planeamos con mis padres, previendo que se os uniría más gente en el mes que tenéis por delante."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"¿No se te ocurre a ti?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Severus, has de espabilar, te queda un mes escaso para tratar con Dumbledore. Con todo lo que te cuento todavía no te valoras."_

_"__No se me ocurre."_

_-"Ya veo que deberé seguir ayudándote también con el viejo" – continuó Lauren – "A ver, si te levantas y te vuelves a sentar, aunque se vea el movimiento de La Guardia, quizá sólo los Sly se percaten de lo que ocurre y te perderás entre ellos. Muy pocos se darán cuenta de que tú estás presente. A ver… Sigue tú."_

_-"¿Quedarnos en pie al fondo del Comedor?"_

_Ella asintió._

_-"¿En formación y conmigo y Jack al frente?"_

_Asintió y sonrió._

_-"Y con las varitas en la mano."_

_-"Bien… Mi chico va aprendiendo. Frente a los profesores, dejando espacio para que todo aquel que quiera unirse lo haga de inmediato. Lo que te dije, histórico. Va a salir en El Profeta."_

_-"Pero entonces los maléficos irán por mí."_

_-"Yo estaré leyendo y Dumbledore no va a permitir que te pase nada. Y no creo que se atrevan, se arriesgarían a represalias, son minoría."_

_-"¿Y Lily?"_

_-"Lo mismo. Si se les pasa por la cabeza que estáis juntos y se atreven a tocarla, tendrán a medio colegio en su contra, porque ahí también se sumarían los Gryff. Sois perfectos. Dos amantes de casas enemigas, el catalizador necesario para que todos nos unamos."_

_-"Tú ya tenías todo esto planeado."_

_Ella le sonrió encantadoramente._

_-"Sí, lo he soñado muchas veces. El Recuerdo de mi Patronus va a cambiar el quince de mayo. Y aprovechando que es sábado y que no vais a caber en el claro, ya imaginarás lo que debes hacer justo a continuación, ¿no? Te lo digo ya para que lo vayas planeando."_

_-"Un entrenamiento."_

_-"Eso. Donde quepáis todos y bien a la vista."_

_-"A la orilla del Lago."_

_-"El germen de un ejército, Severus, se van a amedrentar. Me juego lo que quieras a que muchos maléficos se van del colegio."_

_Estallaron en carcajadas._

_-Shhh… Que se oye el zumbido – dijo él de viva voz - Lauren, destápate tú también._

_-"Mis hermanos pequeños, Severus. Ellos todavía no saben nada."_

_-Ya…_

_-"Bueno, todo esto son hipótesis, hemos soñado un rato. Pero por si acaso sale todo como hemos planeado y no sólo por eso, sino también para que no debas seguir entrenando con el uniforme del colegio, te he traído un regalito."_

_Ella se inclinó hacia la mochila que estaba en el suelo y sacó un paquete bastante grande de ella, que dejó sobre la mesa. Era de papel de envolver muggle, cerrado cuidadosamente con cinta adhesiva._

_Sev pensó. "Ya sé lo que es… Ropa cómoda para combatir, como la que lleva ella." Le saltaron las lágrimas. "Ahora no voy a saber cuál ponerme, si la suya o la de Lily."_

_-No era necesario, Lauren._

_-Claro que sí. Anda ábrelo, a ver si te gusta – ella también estaba a punto de llorar._

_Le desprendió la cinta sin romperlo. Dentro había un equipo completo. Dos camisetas de manga corta, una verde oscuro y otra negra y otras dos de manga larga, una sudadera negra, unos pantalones ligeros verde oscuro y un impermeable del mismo color casi idéntico al que había comprado en Cokeworth, sólo que de mejor calidad._

_-Esto es demasiado, Lauren._

_-Esto no es nada, Severus. Se compra con dinero, que a mí me sobra. Las cosas realmente valiosas son imposibles de comprar._

_-Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho, son nuestros colores._

_-Claro. Espero haberte acertado la talla, ya me dirás. Me los probé yo, somos casi de la misma altura – le sonrió._

_-El viernes la estreno._

_-Claro. No me falles._

_-Nunca._

_Sev guardó todo en su mochila._

_-"Si no conseguís más gente quizá no sea conveniente hacerlo así, pero debía decírtelo ya para que te vayas preparando."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"No se lo digas a los demás por el momento, sería sospechoso que conocieras con tanta antelación la fecha en que va a llegarte la carta. Y tampoco lo de la estrategia, espera a que se os unan más. Seguro que Rush y Covet atraen a la mayoría de los guerreros de sexto y séptimo, quizá también Raves, y si te han aceptado ellos, conseguirán que lo hagan el resto. Habladlo el próximo fin de semana. ¿Cuándo os toca?"_

_-"El sábado."_

_-"Genial. Me cuentas todo en la cena y yo los iré leyendo."_

_-Lauren… ¿Qué haría sin ti?_

_-¿Y yo sin ti?_

_"__Merlín… Cuánto nos queremos, es el momento."_

_-"Vamos a hacer hoy algo bonito. Lily y yo estuvimos en Diagon investigando sobre la Magia Druida. Encontramos un libro antiguo y muy completo sobre la misma. Se lo ha quedado ella, es más seguro, lo irá copiando completo y protegiendo los escritos para que también nosotros y La Guardia tengamos una copia, mi madre ya lo hizo con parte del mismo. Vienen rituales en todo tipo de espacios naturales mágicos, cada uno con un poder y significado distinto, incluidos lugares muy a mano, como el Bosque y el Lago, que descubrimos también por unas guías de viaje que encontramos en Flourish & Bloots."_

_-"¿Qué me estás diciendo?" – asombrada._

_-"Lo que oyes, y no sólo eso. Trae multitud de hechizos perdidos, algunos cambiaron su invocación al latín como el Protego esférico que ya conocemos, viene ahí y los podemos realizar. Mi madre seleccionó toda la información que nos es útil en este momento e hizo copias para todos, aquí está la tuya – le dijo tendiéndole un primer fajo de pergaminos – Ya la mirarás con calma en otro momento, es mucho."_

_-Wow…_

_-"Te voy a enseñar a protegerlas."_

_Le mostró el hechizo que Remus empleó para el mapa._

_-"La pena es que la gran mayoría de hechizos perdidos que no cambiaron su invocación vienen en gaélico antiguo. Nos va a tocar estudiarlo. El padre de Lily va a buscar a alguien en la Universidad muggle para que nos dé clases en verano."_

_-"¿No es un poco arriesgado?"_

_-"Quizá sí, Lauren, pero merece la pena. Se puede incluso cambiar el clima y detener el tiempo."_

_-¿Qué dices? – muy asombrada._

_-Lo que oyes._

_-"¿Y dónde encontraste el libro?"_

_-"En la misma librería de viejo que el otro, en un rincón y lleno de polvo. Al ser magia sin varita, nadie le hizo caso durante décadas."_

_-Wooow…_

_-"De hecho, lo saqué por la mitad del precio que marcaba y podría haberlo hecho por menos."_

_-"Eres fantástico" – le sonrió satisfecha – "Y ya que fuiste a Diagon… ¿Probaste a vender los regalos?"_

_-"Sí, pero ahí no fui tan astuto. Me demostraron muy poco interés y me los dejé comprar por muy poco."_

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_-"Severus, sigues sin valorarte. Ya te dije que eran metales y minerales preciosos. No debiste hacerlo."_

_-"Ya… Pero necesitaba el dinero y no tenía manera de demostrarlo. Ahora sí la tengo, la madre de Lily los va a llevar a un tasador muggle y los va a intentar vender entre sus amigas."_

_-"Genial…"_

_-"Al menos me valió para enterarme que Lily sabía lo tuyo, porque fue cuando me vio salir de la tienda de regalos que se agobió un poco y al día siguiente me preguntó si había ido a comprarte uno y si iba a ir a verte."_

_-"Vaya… Entonces sí está celosa."_

_-"No. Porque le expliqué a qué había ido y que el regalo que compré era para ella."_

_-"Ya…"_

_-"Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. Esa misma tarde, descubrimos, de bendita casualidad, otras dos Magias Ancestrales, todavía más antiguas."_

_-"¿Sí?"_

_-"Sí. En los anexos de la edición del Compendio General de Defensa del '36. El mismo libro que retiraron de Hogwarts en los '40. Ése lo hemos tenido que dejar en casa, no nos cabía todo en los baúles, pero mi madre hizo copias para todos de los mismos" – le pasó un segundo fajo de pergaminos._

_Ella leyó el título._

_-Magia Roja. La Magia del Amor. ¡El arma más poderosa contra las Artes Oscuras! Buaaah… Esto es la bomba._

_-"Está basada en el amor, tanto entre parejas, familias y grupos afines. Pero es sólo un resumen, no viene cómo desarrollarla."_

_-"Ya…"_

_-"Aunque no todo está perdido, puede que el libro del que está extraído esté en Hogwarts. Estaba en la S.P. en la época de mi madre y está escrito en rúnico. Es del año 1238."_

_A Lauren se le iluminó la cara._

_-Hay que buscarlo…_

_-"Por supuesto. Voy a leer a quienes eran profesores por aquel entonces. Dumbledore queda descartado, porque seguramente lo conoce y si no volvió a ponerlo al alcance seguro que lo ocluye. Pero quizá Slughorn, que también daba clases o McGonagall, que sucederá a Dumbledore, sepan algo."_

_-"Claro…"_

_-"¿Te apuntas?"_

_-¡Claro!_

_-"Genial. Te enseño a proteger éstos también."_

_Lo hicieron._

_-"Y ahora la explicación de por qué Lily, a pesar de lo que sabe, no está celosa en absoluto. Éste quiero que lo leas ahora completo, es mucho más corto, te espero."_

_-Magia de la Luna. La magia más antigua. Hechicería matriarcal._

_-"Ya ves, de la que surgieron todas las demás. Cuando las mujeres eran las cabezas de familia y las brujas las dirigentes de las tribus. Lee, lee, no tiene desperdicio."_

_Lauren se concentró muy interesada en la lectura, que le llevó una media hora. Sev no le quitaba ojo de encima, adivinando por dónde iba, pues había pasado gran parte del viaje en Expreso aprendiéndolo de memoria._

_Ella no levantó la vista hasta que terminó y aun entonces, no lo miró en un buen rato._

_"__Está pensando. Entiende que estoy poniendo la decisión en sus manos. Recordando a Jack y lo que opina Lily sobre el tema y por supuesto, también cómo se sentiría ella misma de tener que compartirme. Y evita mirarme para no dejarse llevar por lo que siente por mí y precipitarse, quiere ser racional." Por fin suspiró profundamente y habló, todavía sin mirarlo._

_-Esto sería imposible de sacar a la luz en la sociedad que vivimos._

_"__Sí que quiere, son excusas. Sabe que de cualquier modo, ella no puede salir a la luz en el colegio tampoco con Jack y que cuando acabemos podemos vivir como nos venga en gana."_

_-No en el colegio, pero sí después, los muggles lo hacen._

_Ella volvió a suspirar y a pensar. "A ver qué otra excusa se le ocurre." No tardó mucho en preguntarle._

_-No me respondas si no quieres. ¿Eres virgen?_

_"__Wow… Al grano y al meollo de la cuestión."_

_-Por los pelos, pero sí._

_-E imagino que Lily también. Nunca antes habíais tenido pareja._

_-No._

_-Yo no lo soy y vosotros lleváis juntos toda la vida. Debéis ser los primeros el uno para el otro._

_-Sí, así pensamos ambos._

_-Y ahora vais a pasar sin veros hasta el verano._

_-Eso. Y además quizá tardemos todavía más en dar el paso, por cuestiones de la otra magia. Existe un rito que se llama Unión de las Almas y es más poderoso si es la primera vez para ambos amantes. Viene en los apuntes de la Magia Roja._

_Ella negó levemente. "Arrepentida de haberse tirado a medio Sly… Pobre. Ahora que sabe que me tiene, aunque nunca hubiera sido la primera para mí… Me voy a ofrecer."_

_-Se puede amar sin hacerlo hasta el final._

_Ella respondió inmediatamente._

_-No me parece justo para ella. Ya lo habéis tenido bastante difícil, vais a pasar más de dos meses sin veros y tú y yo nos tenemos muy a mano, nunca podría estar segura de ser la primera. Sufriría mucho si lo supiera y no deben existir secretos de ese tipo entre vosotros._

_"__Toda la razón."_

_-Soy de la misma opinión._

_-Y lo mismo mientras no podáis salir a la luz y estar juntos libremente. Tú y yo convivimos día a día y a ella la ves esporádicamente. No. No pienses que te rechazo, pero ya pasé mucho tiempo haciendo las cosas mal y ahora he madurado y sé qué es lo correcto. Esperaremos a que pasen los problemas. Y quizá, mientras tanto, salga lo de Jack - lo miró por fin - ¿Sufrirías si me vieras con él?_

_-No, Lauren, siempre que tú seas feliz, es tu decisión. Pero no te precipites por sacarme del aprieto, para mí no lo supone. Cuando sea el momento, puedo amaros a las dos por igual, lo llevo comprobando desde que estuvimos en el abeto. Existe en el Bosque un endemismo mágico llamado Sabor del Amante, que tiene para cada persona el sabor o el olor de aquél a quien ama. Lee esto para que sepas de qué va - le pasó el pergamino que Lily copió del libro de endemismos._

_-¿Es la letra de Lily?_

_-Sí._

_Lauren leyó y cuando acabó lo miró._

_-Recolecté las bayas en otoño. Las usamos para saber cómo estamos, pues si alguno sufre adquieren además un sabor amargo. ¿Sabes a qué me saben a mí desde que pude olerte en el abeto?_

_Ella no le respondió, sólo lo miraba. Sev continuó._

_-A las dos por igual y tan intenso, que casi duele. Ahora, cuando me saben amargas, no puedo saber cuál de ambas sufre._

_Se sonrieron._

_-No hemos vuelto a abrazarnos desde entonces. Seguro que no recuerdas mi olor - se levantó, rodeando la mesa, hasta donde estaba ella – Ven aquí - le dijo tomándola de la mano, para que también lo hiciera – Abrázame como entonces._

_Se aferraron uno a otro, hundiéndose en sus cuellos. Ella aspiraba profundamente su aroma y él depositó un leve beso en la base de su cuello. Esperó a que fuera ella quien se desprendiera._

_-¿Lo tienes?_

_-Sí._

_-Abre la boca._

_Depositó en ella una baya roja. Cuando la hizo estallar cerró los ojos con un rictus de dolor._

_"__Le duele más todavía que a mí."_

_-Buaah… ¿Es cierto lo que pone? ¿No las has hechizado o algo así?_

_-No, Lauren. Si no confías, te diré dónde está el libro. Lo tenemos escondido en la propia Biblioteca._

_-Entonces… ¿Tanto me amas?_

_-¿Acaso lo dudabas?_

_-Sabía que me querías, pero no hasta ese punto._

_-Bueno, pues ahora ya tienes tú también toda la información para decidir lo que quieres hacer, si esperarme o buscar el amor en otro lugar. Yo no volveré a hablarte de ello. Pero para que sepas que yo también te espero, toma – le dio un paquetito – Son un tercio de lo que nos quedaba. Los dos hemos estado de acuerdo en compartirlas contigo, así como en todo lo que hemos hablado sobre el tema. Hay que racionarlas hasta septiembre._

_-No, Severus. Me llega con lo que he sentido._

_-Quédatelas. Como te he dicho antes, ahora estamos los tres en el ajo. Mañana, además, hablarás también con Lily y te confirmará todo lo que te he dicho yo._

_Volvieron a sentarse, frente a frente, sonriéndose._

_-Y para acabar bien la noche…_

_-¿Mejor todavía?_

_-Bueno, no sé si mejor. Una canción que escuché en la radio y que me recordó mucho a ti y a nosotros. El padre de Lily tiene el disco y me la puso varias veces para que la aprendiera. Quizá la conozcas, ¿escucháis la radio muggle en casa?_

_-Sí._

_-Por si acaso, te he hecho una copia también de la letra - arrancó una hoja de la libreta y se la tendió - ¿Te suena?_

_Ella asintió._

_-Me da un poco de apuro, pero quiero cantártela. He pasado un buen rato en el Expreso aprendiéndola._

_Sev comenzó tarareando la parte instrumental, mientras ambos se miraban profundamente a los ojos._

_-Taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradará… tan tara dán… _

_Taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradara… _

_So, so you think you can tell_

_Heaven from hell, blue skys from pain_

_Can you tell a green field_

_From a cold steel rail?_

_A smile from a veil?_

_Do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade_

_Your heroes for ghost?_

_Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze?_

_Cold comfort for change?_

_And did you exchange_

_A walk on part in the war_

_for a lead role in a cage?_

_En estos dos últimos versos, Lauren lo acompañó, señalándose a sí misma. Él asentía. Ambos comenzaron a llorar, sin dejar de mirarse, mientras Sev continuaba con el puente instrumental._

_Taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradará… Tan tara dán… _

_Taradará… Tan tara dán… _

_Justo antes del comienzo de la siguiente estrofa, le tendió las dos manos y se las tomaron con fuerza. Cantó con una pasión que nunca se hubiera creído capaz de expresar así, llorando._

_How I wish, how I wish you were here_

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year_

_Running over the same old ground_

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears_

_Wish you were here._

_Estos dos últimos versos los cantaron juntos también._

_-Taradará… tan tara dán…_

_¿Sigues pensando que he hechizado la baya?_

_Tan taradará… tan tara dán…_

_-No._

_-Tan taradará… Tan tara dán… _

_Saldremos de la pecera, Lauren_

_Taradará… Tan tara dán… _

_Los dos._

_Taradara…_

_Quedaron mucho rato mirándose, llorando, tomándose las manos. Había sido la primera demostración del amor que sentían uno por otro que se habían permitido en mucho tiempo._


	3. 3 Hermanas

**Hermanas**

_En cuanto Sev se sentó a desayunar proyectó a Lily._

_-"Lily, hablé anoche con Lauren. Quiere quedar contigo, pero no en el Refugio, siento mucho que anoche asumierais el riesgo de llevar el pensadero hasta allí."_

_-"No importa, Sev, no fue para tanto, nos llevó un cuarto de hora y la entiendo perfectamente. ¿Cómo hacemos entonces?"_

_-"Prefiere que os veáis en mi claro del Bosque esta tarde después de clases. ¿Podrán cubrirte Remus y Cecile?"_

_-"Sí, claro, hoy no llueve. Diremos que salimos a dar un paseo."_

_-"Recuerda que es esencial que no la vean."_

_-"Les diré que ayer tuvimos una urgencia y que hemos debido quedar nosotros dos solos. Me acompañarán hasta allí y les pediré que se adentren en el Bosque por el camino hasta que vuelva a buscarlos."_

_"__Lily se ha vuelto toda una estratega también y confío totalmente en la discreción de Cecile y el lobo."_

_-"Genial, voy a proyectarle para que os comuniquéis directamente. ¿La tienes localizada para poder hacerlo?"_

_-"Claro, Sev. Desde hace meses."_

_"__Vaya…"_

_-"No le digas nada de lo que debisteis hacer anoche, de lo contrario se va a sentir culpable."_

_-"Claro que no, Sev."_

_-"Cuando acabéis seguimos hablando si quieres."_

_-"Vale."_

_Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Lily está avisada y podéis veros con seguridad esta tarde."_

_-"Genial, Severus, somos un gran equipo. Todo en orden por casa."_

_"__Nunca descansa."_

_-"Te comunico el resultado en la cena."_

_-"Vale."_

_Lauren proyectó a Lily._

_-"Hola, guapa, ¿cómo estás?" – cordial y animosa._

_"__Buaaah… Qué simpática."_

_-"Dentro de lo que cabe, genial. ¿Y tú?"_

_-"Muy bien también, todo va viento en popa. Antes de nada quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en Pociones en diciembre. Me comporté muy mal."_

_"__Pobre, todavía está hecha polvo por aquello…"_

_-"Lauren, deja de sufrir por eso. Lo has compensado con creces desde entonces, nunca hubiéramos salido del embrollo sin ti. Jamás podré compensarte lo que estás haciendo por nosotros" - ambas luchaban por no llorar -"Soy yo quien debe disculparse por no haber contado a Sev que sabía lo tuyo para que pudiera asegurarse de que ocluyo bien o incluso lo hicieras tú misma."_

_-"Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, esta tarde lo solucionaremos. Severus me contó dónde tengo que acudir. ¿Cómo quedamos?"_

_-"Calculo que llegaré sobre las seis y veinte. Espera hasta y media para salir del castillo y adéntrate por el camino, estaré desilusionada y cuando te vea llegar apareceré. No te asustes."_

_-"No, claro. ¿Cómo voy a asustarme de ti?"_

_"__Dios… Me quiere mucho a mí también…"_

_-"Vale, pues así quedamos. Te dejo para que puedas seguir hablando con Sev."_

_-"No, Lauren, habla conmigo un rato más si quieres. Ya hemos pasado juntos toda la semana."_

_Lauren se emocionó de tal manera que le costó continuar, Sev la vio llorar._

_-"Gracias, Lily. Me alegro mucho de conocerte por fin."_

_-"Y yo a ti, no sabes cuánto."_

_-"¿Qué tal por casa?"_

_-"Muy bien, hay muy buenas noticias, ya te iremos contando. La carta llega el quince de mayo."_

_-"Bien. Casi un mes por delante y con otro antes de los exámenes."_

_-"Sí, ha resultado redondo. Has de ser fuerte y resistir por él."_

_-"Por supuesto, Lauren. No tengo duda alguna sobre ello y mientras tanto te tiene a ti. Cuídalo por mí, por favor."_

_-"Claro que lo haré."_

_-"No lo dudo, llevas haciéndolo mucho tiempo más que yo. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan egoísta y hubiéramos podido ponernos en contacto mucho antes. Tú también necesitas que te cuiden, déjale que lo haga."_

_Sev pensó. "Lauren sigue llorando. ¿Qué le estará diciendo?"_

_-"Ya lo hace y muy bien, además, pero no voy a inmiscuirme entre vosotros, puedes estar tranquila en ese aspecto."_

_-"No sería inmiscuirte, Lauren. Ahora somos tres personas que nos queremos mucho, debemos estar unidos al máximo, no te quedes al margen."_

_-"Me llega con lo que me da y ahora que te tengo a ti también, resistiré. Además, también amo a Jack, ya debes saberlo."_

_-"Sí, claro."_

_-"Esperaré que sea seguro y lo intentaré con él."_

_-"No, Lauren, no esperes, no sigas sola. ¿Se ofreció a estar contigo?"_

_-"Sí…"_

_-"¿Y te dio la baya?"_

_-"Sí…"_

_-"¿Te explicó lo de la Magia de la Luna?"_

_-"Sí…"_

_-"Pues ya sabes, Lauren. Para mí sería un alivio que os tuvierais el uno al otro durante el período tan difícil que nos espera."_

_Sev pensó. "Merlín… Lauren parece un manantial, están hablándolo todo ya mismo."_

_-"Buf… Lily, tú no lo entiendes, yo no sería capaz de hacer como vosotros. Ya lo he probado y muchas veces. No me conformaría con juegos, querría llegar hasta el final y lo arrastraría, lo deseo demasiado."_

_"__Vaya… Puedo entenderla, a mí me pasa igual."_

_-"Te entiendo y no me importa que lo hagas."_

_-"Ni hablar. Él no me dijo eso anoche, si no que debéis ser los primeros el uno para el otro y yo opino así también. Ya leí lo de la Unión de las Almas."_

_Sev pensó. "Bueno, se ha calmado, se está negando, menos mal, ya estaba resultando sospechoso."_

_-"¿Y no podrías resistirte? Te aseguro que él sabe hacerlo y nunca te va a dejar a medias."_

_"__Ahora respira profundamente, la está intentando convencer."_

_-"Nunca podrías estar segura de ser la primera, Lily."_

_-"Sí lo estaría, sé que él nunca me mentiría en algo así."_

_-"Entonces, menos todavía. Yo no soy de fiar para esas cosas, cariño."_

_-"Bueno, piénsalo con calma y esta tarde seguimos hablando si quieres."_

_-"Sí. Será lo mejor, porque ya me he puesto en evidencia y creo que Sev se ha dado cuenta de todo. Por favor, no le digas nada de lo que hemos hablado."_

_-"Claro que no, Lauren. Secretos de chicas."_

_-"Eso. Nos vemos esta tarde, guapa. Habla un rato con él, debe estar preocupado."_

_-"Claro, Lauren. Te espero."_

_"__Lauren se ha calmado. Han terminado o lo han dejado para luego. Esperaré a ver si Lily me proyecta." Tardó un minuto._

_-"Hola, mi amor. Ya tengo una nueva amiga."_

_-"Cómo me alegro, Lily. La has hecho llorar de emoción."_

_-"Ya se lo he notado. Es un encanto."_

_-"No hace falta que me lo digas, ya lo sé."_

_-"Me quiere mucho a mí también."_

_-"Pues claro."_

_-"Me ha contado lo del quince de mayo."_

_"__¡Vaya!"_

_-"¿Ah, sí?"_

_-"Sí, pero nada más de ese asunto. ¿Puedes contarme algo más tú?"_

_"__Si ella no lo ha hecho, por supuesto que no."_

_-"Prefiero hacerlo después de asegurarnos que sabes ocluir bien, cariño."_

_-"Vale, sin problema."_

_Continuaron conversando durante el resto del desayuno y también en el almuerzo, de temas no polémicos. Lauren, en cambio, a pesar de pasar todo el día juntos en clases, no le proyectó a Sev una palabra. "Espero que no esté dolida por algo que le haya dicho Lily."_

_A las seis y veinte Lily se desilusionó en el punto del camino desde el que había que adentrarse para ir hasta el claro, Lauren llegó un cuarto de hora después. Cuando la vio, deshizo el hechizo._

_-Hola… - le dijo bajito, con su mejor sonrisa._

_-Sígueme – le respondió ella, con el mismo gesto._

_Llegaron al claro en silencio y Lauren esperó que Lily protegiera._

_-Oh… Cariño… - dijo la morena._

_-Ven aquí… - dijo la pelirroja._

_Se abrazaron y las dos lloraron._

_-Gracias… Gracias… Te quiero mucho… - decían ambas._

_-Vamos a ponernos al trabajo, tenemos apenas media hora – se separó Lauren._

_Lily preparó el pensadero, Lauren le dijo._

_-Extrae sólo lo comprometido con Sev, por seguridad. No me quiero enterar._

_"__Para no verse tentada." Lily lo hizo, le llevó casi diez minutos._

_-Quizá no hubiera hecho falta, porque yo sé buscar lo que quiero ver, pero por si acaso._

_-Claro, Lauren, lo entiendo._

_-Ocluye todo lo mío._

_-Ya lo hago constantemente, desde que aprendí._

_-Vale, entonces te leo._

_Lo hizo a los ojos, verdes con verdes. Lily pensaba ("Tenemos los mismos ojos, podríamos ser hermanas también. ¿Cuántas horas ha pasado Sev sin apartar la vista de ellos…?)_ _Lauren tardó apenas un minuto._

_-Perfecto. Sólo que me conoces de clases, ni siquiera los inmediatos de ahora mismo. Eres maravillosa._

_-Y tú. Qué velocidad._

_-Llevo haciéndolo desde los cuatro años._

_-¿Manifestaste tu magia tan pronto?_

_-Sí._

_-Otra fuera de serie._

_-Gracias, somos un gran equipo. Pues nos queda un ratito para charlar si quieres._

_-Claro que sí, Lauren. ¿Has pensado lo de esta mañana?_

_-No hay nada que pensar, ya se lo dije ayer a Sev. Para hacer algo así deberíamos estar las dos en igualdad de condiciones, sin que vosotros debierais esconderos._

_-Eso pensaba él en un principio pero yo le convencí de que hablara contigo de lo que sentía y de que eras tú quien debía decidir._

_-No soy de la misma opinión. Me parece muy idílico todo eso de la Magia de la Luna, pero ya está superado, hombres y mujeres debemos decidir por igual y él no está preparado para alguien como yo, me he tirado a medio Sly. Debe empezar contigo, ambos sois muy inocentes en ese tema y si te adelanto, no va a ser lo mismo entre vosotros. Lo estáis descubriendo juntos y eso debe ser precioso. Yo no me di esa oportunidad y me arrepiento mucho._

_"__Tiene razón. Me saca millas de ventaja a pesar de ser de mi misma edad."_

_-Te agradezco mucho tu generosidad y tu confianza, pero por eso mismo no te traicionaré – continuó Lauren - Esperaré a Jack como te dije, la baya también me supo a él._

_-Claro._

_-No tanto como a Sev, por supuesto, pero supongo que se debe a que llevamos casi un año separados._ _Y de hecho, quiero devolvértelas. Vosotros las necesitáis más que yo – tendiéndole el paquetito._

_-No, Lauren, quédatelas por si Jack te falla. A nosotros nos llegan para dos meses, después vamos a pasar juntos todo el verano. No las consumas si no quieres, pero tampoco cierres la puerta a la esperanza ni le niegues la oportunidad a Sev. Te va a esperar hasta que esté preparado y no quiero que sufra otro amor imposible como le pasó conmigo._

_-Gracias, Lily. Como yo lo voy a seguir viendo no las consumiré, las guardaré para el verano._

_-Buena idea._

_-Hay otro tema que quiero hablar en persona. ¿Tú has caído en la cuenta de lo de Ariel?_

_-Sí, claro._

_-¿Y La Guardia y los Gryff?_

_-Lo sabemos todos menos él._

_-Qué fuerte, maltratado desde que era un bebé._

_Ambas se tomaron de las manos llorando amargamente._

_-No puede enterarse todavía._

_-No, por supuesto._

_-No hablaste de ello con su madre, ¿verdad?_

_-No._

_-Pero él sí le contó lo de La Guardia._

_-Sí._

_-Entonces ella ya sabe que están juntos._

_-Claro._

_-Muy bien… - con gran alivio – Qué coraje. Intentar mantener a salvo a sus dos hijos contra ese hijo de perra, sin recursos, después de haber llevado una vida fácil. Si de aquí al verano todo se arregla, incluso aunque no pueda estar contigo todavía a la vuelta al colegio en septiembre, deben estar juntos los tres, de una maldita vez._

_-Sí. Ya lo tengo todo hablado con Jack y dejé a mis padres encargados de que se ocupen de ella para que no se sienta sola y vuelva a dejar entrar a su marido en casa, sin decirles todavía tampoco por qué._

_-Muy bien, Lily… Así tendrá tiempo de asimilarlo antes de volver a Hogwarts. Debéis tener mucho tacto para contárselo, lo va a pasar muy mal._

_-Estaremos todos con él. Mi familia, La Guardia, los Gryff. No lo dejaremos hundirse. Sólo nos faltarás tú._

_-Yo estaré en vuestros corazones. Le cuentas que yo también lo sabía._

_-Claro._

_-Buf… Merlín, vaya regreso al colegio más intenso. No me lo esperaba así para nada._

_-¿Te cantó la canción?_

_-Sí. Qué bien canta._

_-¿Verdad? Le bastó con escucharla tres veces. Este fin de semana descubrió que le apasiona la música, como a mi padre. Pasaron horas escuchando discos juntos._

_-Wow… Es un artistazo. ¿Viste lo que vendió en Diagon?_

_-No. No me lo enseñó._

_-A mí sí. Y era espectacular._

_-Vaya. Qué pena._

_-¿Quieres ver el que me hizo a mí? ¿No te importará?_

_-Claro que no. Yo también te enseño el mío._

_Lily se sacó el colgante._

_-Wow… Ónix veteado de plata, oro, jade y granate. Esto vale un dineral, Lily._

_-No me importa._

_-No. Lo importante es que son vuestros colores en el negro de sus ojos._

_-Fue lo primero que hizo. Por mi cumpleaños._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-El treinta de enero._

_-Yo soy del veinte de febrero. Nos llevamos tres semanas._

_-Como Sev y yo, él es del nueve de enero._

_-Vaya… No lo sabía. A mí también me lo regaló en mi cumpleaños, la noche que fuimos al abeto._

_-¿Fuisteis de noche?_

_-Era más seguro._

_-Claro._

_-Mira._

_Lauren sacó también su colgante._

_-Buaaah… Sois vosotros…_

_-Claro. Me contó que le salió simplemente pensando en mí. Qué suerte tenemos, Lily, de que nos quiera, porque es realmente extraordinario, uno entre un millón. No podemos fallarle._

_-Claro que no._

_-Bueno, recoge y vámonos. Si es seguro intentaremos encontrarnos alguna otra vez. Si no, estamos comunicadas. _

_Lily recogió el pensadero y lo protegió._

_-Por supuesto, Lauren. Proyéctame siempre que quieras._

_-Esta noche le diré que ya sabes ocluir para que pueda contarte las buenas noticias y te vayas preparando tú también para lo que va a llegar._

_-Gracias, hermana._

_-Tienes razón, podríamos serlo. Imagino que no es necesario que te diga qué cosas puedes contarle y cuáles no._

_-No, Lauren. Guardaré tus secretos._

_-Muy bien. Abrázame._

_Se abrazaron._

_Lily la precedió en silencio hasta el camino. Lauren se dirigió al castillo y ella a buscar a Remus y Cecile que la esperaban dos curvas de camino más allá y no le hicieron ninguna pregunta comprometida. Volvieron juntos, a tiempo para la cena. Cuando Sev se sentó a la mesa, proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Todo en orden por casa."_

_-"Vaya, ya tengo vigilante yo también. No debías haberte molestado, debías haber aprovechado para estudiar."_

_-"No importa, debía proteger a mis dos amores."_

_La vio cerrar los ojos y respirar hondamente, sin mirarlo. "Me quiere más todavía que antes y yo a ellas. Las bayas nos van a arder en la boca." Por fin le respondió._

_-"Tu chica es fantástica y ocluye a la perfección, puedes contarle todo cuanto quieras, no la tengas sobre ascuas. Aprovecha la cena, el desayuno, Pociones y el almuerzo para comunicarte con ella. Ya volveremos a hablar mañana en Transformaciones si no hay nada urgente antes y me cuentas las noticias de La Guardia."_

_"__Lily no la ha convencido, va a esperar. Mejor así."_

_-"De acuerdo, Lauren, pero en Pociones te proyectaré las modificaciones. Hasta mañana por la tarde."_

_Sev proyectó a Lily._

_-"Hola, mi amor. ¿Qué tal esta tarde?"_

_-"Buaaah, Sev. Es maravillosa. Me he enamorado de ella yo también, qué buen gusto tienes."_

_-"¿Os ha dado tiempo a hablar?"_

_-"Sí, un ratito. Le he contado lo de la música y me ha dicho que cantas muy bien."_

_"__Vaya…"_

_-"Y también nos hemos enseñado los regalos que nos hiciste. Qué bonitas las serpientes enlazadas."_

_"__Buaaah, estas dos han tenido una buena charla de secretos de chicas, para que Lauren haya llegado a enseñarle eso. Seguro que ya tienen menos secretos entre ellas que conmigo. Bueno… Mejor para mí, que se lleven bien para el futuro…"_


	4. 4 Hermanos

**Hermanos**

_Sev fue contando a Lily, desde el principio, todos los manejos que había llevado a cabo con Lauren, incluido lo de Malfoy, Bellatrix, su fama en el colegio, los posibles planes con Dumbledore, la perspectiva de La Guardia y la posible estrategia a seguir. Lily alucinaba con cada nueva revelación._

_-"Wow, Sev. Vas a tener un papel determinante en el desarrollo de la guerra."_

_-"Eso parece."_

_-"¿Y tú quieres?"_

_-"Por supuesto. Quiero vencer a Voldemort a toda costa, aunque pierda la vida en el intento. Ya lo pedí al abeto en mi cumpleaños."_

_"__Buaaah… Y apenas tres meses atrás quería ser mortífago. Cómo le cambié."_

_-"Temo por ti."_

_-"Yo también. Y por ti, por vosotras, por todos."_

_-"Es lo que nos ha tocado. Yo también quiero participar, me prepararé a fondo, tengo dos años por delante."_

_"__Wow… Cómo ha cambiado Lily. En seis meses ha pasado de ser una chiquilla que vivía en una nube de algodón a desear ser una guerrera."_

_-"Sufriré, pero lo entiendo. Haré todo lo posible por mantenerte en la retaguardia y también a Lauren."_

_También le contó que entre Lauren y él iban leer a los profesores para intentar averiguar dónde se encontraba el libro de la Magia Roja. Y precisamente ese día, miércoles, los Sly tenían clase con los dos candidatos, Slughorn y McGonagall. Durante la clase de Pociones Sev y Lauren sólo se comunicaron para que él le diera las modificaciones sobre las mismas. Ella le respondió._

_-"Muchas gracias, Severus, sigue hablando con Lily. Estoy leyendo a Slughorn y me va a llevar tiempo, porque sabe algo pero lo oculta en parte. Te lo explico esta tarde."_

_"__Al final fue una suerte que se cambiara a la primera fila." Proyectó a Lily._

_-"Lauren me acaba de contar que Slughorn sabe algo pero lo está buscando."_

_-"Bien."_

_En Aritmancia, habló con Anthony con el Muffliato._

_-¿Me puedes contar qué narices ha inventado Jack para conseguir más gente?_

_-Obliviate – le respondió su amigo carcajeándose._

_-¿Cómo?_

_-Su tío le ha enseñado a hacerlo correctamente._

_"__Su tío el auror, claro… Jack ya puede usar la varita fuera del colegio."_

_-Así que iremos llevando a los posibles candidatos al claro, les contaremos por el camino tu historia sin decirles quién eres, tú nos esperarás allí y los entrenarás durante la mañana al mismo tiempo que los lees – continuó Anthony - Si no ha colado, se volverán con Jack por donde han venido a tiempo para el almuerzo y él los obliviará. ¿Qué te parece? - se moría de la risa._

_-Poco escrupuloso, la verdad._

_-Jack lo ha probado sobradamente – su amigo se puso más serio - Por eso ha esperado a las vacaciones para hacerlo._

_-Intentaré ganármelos por mí mismo y no tener que llegar a ese punto._

_-Yo también creo que no va a ser necesario. Jack quiere hablar contigo del tema más detenidamente. ¿Puedes esta tarde?_

_-Sí, dile que en el claro, como siempre._

_"__Buf… Vaya día agitado."_

_Tras el almuerzo, en Transformaciones, Sev proyectó a Lauren._

_-"¿Puedes decirme algo ya?"_

_-"Después. Inténtalo tú con McGonagall, estás más cerca. Yo también lo intentaré cuando se me acerque, hablamos en Encantamientos."_

_"__Es cierto, estoy en la primera fila, pero ésta no deja de moverse por toda el aula, me va a costar seguirla, hoy voy a perder la clase." Leyó a McGonagall y descubrió que los libros retirados de la S.P. de la Biblioteca estaban en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén._

_Siguió indagando cómo entrar a la Sala de Menesteres. "Se encuentra en el séptimo piso, frente al retrato de Barnabás siendo apaleado por los trols y hay que pasar tres veces por delante de esa pared, solicitando mentalmente lo que se requiere."_

_Siguió indagando y vio el aspecto de la Sala. "Buaaah… Va a ser imposible encontrar nada allí. A ver si sabe dónde se encuentran exactamente." No encontró nada. "Debe estar ocluyéndolo, aunque me extraña, si no ocluye todo lo demás. Quizá el lugar exacto le sea legado por Dumbledore cuando muera y le suceda. Ojalá Lauren haya encontrado algo más."_

_Le llevó casi toda la clase, siendo amonestado un par de veces por la estricta subdirectora por estar distraído. "Si tú supieras, querida Minerva, con qué he estado distraído…" Por fin llegaron a Encantamientos y pudieron contarse lo que habían visto._

_-"Buaaah, Severus… Sabemos dónde está la Sala de Menesteres."_

_-"Ya. Vaya descubrimiento. ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió buscarla antes así? ¿Has encontrado dónde están exactamente los libros?"_

_-"No, y no lo ocluye. No lo sabe."_

_-"Pienso que Dumbledore se lo legará."_

_-"Yo también. ¿Vamos esta noche a echar un vistazo?"_

_-"Buf… Hay que hacerlo con tiempo y esta tarde voy a ver a Jack. Está dentro del castillo y en un pasillo poco concurrido. ¿Qué tal dedicarle el domingo por la tarde, con Lily? Seríamos tres para buscar."_

_-"Buf… Severus. Te vas a retrasar en los estudios."_

_-"Mejor que por la noche, Lauren, prefiero descansar, luego rindo el doble. Resistiré."_

_-"Hecho de muy buena pasta. No lo cuentes a La Guardia todavía y tampoco a Lily, luego te explico por qué. ¿Anthony te ha dado noticias?"_

_-"Sí."_

_Le contó su conversación en Aritmancia._

_-"No me parece mal. Yo también lo hubiera hecho si algún enemigo nos hubiera descubierto, aunque no lo hubiera sabido hacer correctamente. Pero si Jack ha aprendido a hacerlo bien, confía en él. Tampoco creo que sea necesario, os los vais a ganar entre todos. Dale permiso para contarles tu historia."_

_-"Sí, por supuesto."_

_-"Y entrénalos como tú sabes. Se van a enterar de lo que es un buen profesor y no van a dudar de unirse, todos están ansiosos por combatir. Viento en popa, Severus."_

_-"¿Qué has averiguado sobre Slughorn?"_

_-"Indagué en la época que me dijiste, los años '40, cuando retiraron los libros de la S.P. y descubrí que él había ocultado uno por su cuenta, sin decir nada a nadie, también en la Sala de Menesteres."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Y sobre qué trata?"_

_-"Él no ocluye tampoco, pero tiene los recuerdos desdibujados, como si intentara olvidarlos por sí mismo, pero no lo consigue del todo, están fragmentados."_

_-"Ya…"_

_-"No he visto el título del libro, pero trata de magia muy oscura y también el aspecto del armario donde lo guardó, pero no exactamente dónde está."_

_-"Bueno, lo buscaremos también."_

_-"Sí, por supuesto."_

_-"¿Has encontrado algo más sobre eso?"_

_-"He enlazado con la motivación que le llevó a hacerlo. Al parecer tuvo un alumno en los '40, un tal Tom Riddle, Sly, muy destacado, al que invitaba a su Club."_

_-"Ajá…"_

_-"Tras una de las reuniones, se quedaron solos conversando y él le preguntó si era posible fragmentar su alma para ser inmortal."_

_-"Buaaah… ¿Y Slughorn sabía cómo hacerlo?"_

_-"Sí. Le respondió, pero eso también está desdibujado."_

_-"Debe ser el contenido del libro que escondió."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Buah… Hay un mago oscuro por ahí con un poder inconcebible."_

_-"Ya te imaginas quién, ¿no?"_

_-"Voldemort."_

_-"Claro, Severus. Es inmortal, por eso está tan confiado. Y quizá Dumbledore no lo sepa, otra información que te guardas en la manga. Hemos de encontrar ese libro para saber cómo lo ha hecho y si se puede destruir el hechizo. Todo esto no se lo cuentes a Lily ni a La Guardia por el momento, podrían desmoralizarse. Yo me encargaré de buscar el libro, no será tan difícil, conozco el aspecto del armario. Le dedicaré el tiempo que pueda, seguro que lo logro antes de que os destapéis para que se lo puedas comunicar a Dumbledore en cuanto te fiche. Ahora, sí que sí, va a formar una gran mancuerna contigo."_

_-"Vale, pero tampoco descuides los estudios, Lauren."_

_-"Bueno, vaya problema, ya cuento con que me chives todo en los exámenes."_

_"__Que nos haya tocado todo esto justo el año de los TIMOS."_

_Después de clases se dirigió al claro a encontrarse con Jack, que venía muy alegre. Se dieron un abrazo._

_-Hermano…_

_-Qué buenas noticias, Jack._

_-¿Verdad que sí? ¿Qué te parece lo del Obliviate?_

_-Está bien pero sólo si no hay otro remedio. Yo creo que entre todos nos los ganaremos._

_-Yo también lo creo. ¿Te parece bien el sistema? ¿Lo de que conozcan tu historia antes de saber quién eres?_

_-Sí, perfecto._

_-Es un poco encerrona pero van a llevar una gran sorpresa y en cuanto sepan lo bien que entrenas se van a dar cuenta de que eres nuestro as en la manga. Lo del Obliviate es sólo por seguridad._

_-Claro, Jack. Te lo agradezco mucho._

_-Y también lo haré con todos los enemigos que nos descubran._

_-Genial._

_-Fue la excusa que puse a mi tío._

_-Astuto Sly…_

_Se sonrieron maléficos._

_-Como vas a necesitar controlar la hora a la que deben volver al castillo si no pasan la prueba, te he traído un regalito._

_Sacó del bolsillo de la capa un paquete pequeño. "Un reloj."_

_-No tenías por qué. Podías avisarme tú._

_-Venga Prince, acéptalo, anda. Esto no es nada a cambio de todo lo que tú me estás dando a mí. Ábrelo a ver si te gusta._

_Lo abrió. Un buen reloj de pulsera, muggle, con el fondo de la esfera verde y los números, saetas y correa de acero plateado _

_-Va a pilas. Ya he comprobado que funciona en el Bosque y en el castillo. Así lo puedes consultar sin dejar de pelear._

_"__Seguro que también compró uno de cuerda mágico por si éste no funcionaba. Buf…"_

_-Me encanta, Jack, muchas gracias. Yo también tengo algo para ti, estuvimos en Diagon buscando libros._

_Le pasó los apuntes de las Magias Ancestrales, explicándole someramente de qué trataba cada una y cómo protegerlos. También le contó que probablemente el libro de la Magia Roja se encontraba en el castillo, sin mencionarle todavía la Sala de Menesteres. "Debemos encontrar primero el que escondió Slughorn, no vaya a hallarlo La Guardia."_

_-Buaaah, Prince. Esto es la bomba, mejor todavía que la Magia Druida. Vaya trabajo copiando todo esto que ha hecho tu madre y tú no querías aceptar la fruslería que te he traído yo. Esto es imposible de comprar con dinero._

_-Pienso leer a los profes, a ver si saben algo._

_-Claro, pero no descuides los estudios. Te quedan dos meses para los TIMOS y debes sacarte Defensa. Dale prioridad a eso._

_"__La excusa perfecta para cubrirnos mientras esperamos a encontrar el libro de magia oscura."_

_-No lo haré, Jack. Descuida._

_Les quedaba un ratito. "Desde que vi el Patronus de Lauren, me pregunto cuál es el de Jack."_

_-Jack. Nunca he visto tu Patronus._

_-Es cierto. Y te va a gustar._

_-¿Los hacemos juntos?_

_-Genial._

_Hicieron los pases a un tiempo. Sev evocó la última noche con Lily y Jack, la primera con Lauren. Emergieron, la leona y la pantera, de sus varitas. Se aproximaron, se olisquearon y se restregaron una contra otra._

_-También hacen cosas… - reía Jack._

_-La conexión…_

_"__Merlín, cómo deseo decirle que su Patronus es gemelo del de Lauren, pero pronto lo sabrá y no está celoso de mí en absoluto. ¿Será capaz de compartirla también? A ella se lo contaré esta misma noche."_

_Proyectó a Lauren en el Comedor._

_-"He estado con Jack. Viento en popa."_

_-"Genial. Todo en orden. Hoy he sido yo quien ha protegido a mis dos amores."_

_"__Qué mona… Le va a encantar."_

_-"Hemos hecho juntos nuestros Patronus."_

_-"¿Ah, sí?"_

_-"Sí. Es gemelo del tuyo, su recuerdo más feliz debe ser contigo. Se han mostrado afecto también, aunque no como los nuestros, sólo se han rozado."_

_-"A pesar de lo que sabe sobre nosotros."_

_-"Sí, no está celoso en absoluto. Y le he pasado los apuntes de las Magias Ancestrales, pienso que aceptará lo que tú decidas cuando sea el momento y yo también."_

_La vio sonreír. "Deberé aprender a compartirla." Lauren siguió sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. "Ya está soñando ser la amante de los dos líderes del ejército. Desde luego, el recuerdo de su Patronus va a cambiar el quince de mayo."_

_Siguió hablando con Lily, comunicándole que todavía no habían conseguido averiguar nada sobre los libros. Esa noche se acostó nada más cenar y se levantó temprano a estudiar frente a la cristalera, solo en la Sala de las mazmorras, como tanto le gustaba hacer._


	5. 5 Fichajes

**Fichajes**

_Lauren se puso al trabajo esa misma noche, desde la cena hasta el toque de queda, entrando sola en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén. La recorrió sistemáticamente, buscando el pequeño armario en el que había sido ocultado el libro, siempre que tenía tiempo libre y no debía vigilar las salidas de Sev o La Guardia._

_El viernes, cuando se encontraron para su habitual entrenamiento, para el que Sev se puso la ropa de guerrero que le había regalado Lauren, ella le comunicó que todavía no lo había hallado._

_-"Es enorme, Severus, no te lo puedes imaginar. Y la cantidad de cosas que hay en ella, mil años de gente escondiendo objetos allí, es una auténtica mina. Mañana vigilaré durante las comidas y le dedicaré todo el tiempo restante. Sólo he cubierto menos de la cuarta parte simplemente caminando durante horas."_

_-"Buah… Entonces nos va a costar mucho encontrar el de la Magia Roja."_

_-"Pues sí. Vais a tener que dedicaros a ello todos los mayores Sly de La Guardia que estáis en el secreto, porque conviene que lo encontréis antes de que Dumbledore se entere que conocéis la Sala y tienes el de magia oscura. Si no, se lo reservará para él."_

_-"Si no lo encuentras mañana el domingo vamos los dos."_

_-"Sí, sí. Te proyectaré la imagen del armario."_

_-"Si quieres comenzamos esta noche tras la cena."_

_-"No, descansa. Mañana has de estar en forma, tienes prueba de fuego."_

_Al día siguiente Sev se dirigió solo al claro de los castaños y esta vez se vistió con la ropa que le compró Lily en Cokeworth. "Justo a tiempo para parecer un guerrero, por fin, ahora me sobra." Escuchando su radio, que sí funcionaba en el Bosque, la emisora que oía su madre, de noticias y buena música de todos los tiempos. Llegó el primero, lo protegió y aprovechó para calentar._

_Sabía que mientras tanto, Lauren estaba en la Sala de Menesteres buscando el libro oscuro y los tres Gryff entrenarían por la tarde en su claro pequeño. El resto llegaron al cuarto de hora, los dos nuevos Sly ya ganados, a quienes sólo conocía de vista y otros dos chicos, también de ÉXTASIS de Defensa del año de Jack, otro Sly y uno totalmente desconocido venían en la retaguardia con él. "Debe ser Rave." La pareja amiga de Jack se aproximaron a él de inmediato, tendiéndole la mano._

_-Encantada de conocerte, Prince – le dijo la chica – Soy Valerie Rush._

_-Encantado, Rush._

_-Llámame Valerie._

_-Muy bien._

_-Encantado, Prince – le dijo el chico – Qué alivio que estés de nuestro lado, yo soy Andrew Covet. Llámame Andrew._

_-Encantado, Andrew._

_Echó un vistazo a Jack y a los otros dos, que esperaban detrás. "Jack con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa satisfecha y los nuevos Sly y Rave, atónitos. Pobres." Se dirigió a ellos sonriendo y esperó que fuera Jack quien hablara._

_-Prince, ellos son George, Sly, y Lorenz, Rave, de mi curso de ÉXTASIS – y a los otros – Imagino que él no necesita presentación. Pero aquí no se llama Snape, si no Prince, el apellido de su madre._

_"__Les ha contado todo y también sabe que soy famoso."_

_-Debí imaginar que eras tú. Siempre andabas con la Gryff – le dijo George tendiéndole la mano, que se estrecharon con firmeza – Encantado._

_"__De nuevo, Lily, la clave. Ambos somos famosos en el colegio, lo que dice Lauren, amantes de casas enemigas. Pena que ella no pueda atraer por el momento a los Gryff, pero lo harán el año próximo Remus y ella, cuando cursen el ÉXTASIS de Defensa." El Rave también lo hizo._

_-Encantado, Prince._

_"__Ya están en el bote."_

_-¿Os apetece entrenar un rato con él? – les preguntó Jack – Os aseguro que merece la pena._

_-Sí, por supuesto – dijo el Sly._

_-Yo también quiero – dijo el Rave._

_-Perfecto – dijo Jack - Organiza el entrenamiento de la mañana, Prince._

_"__Ya tengo todo planeado. Llevo casi dos meses haciéndolo pero ahora somos cuatro mayores más, doce en total. Por suerte no están los Gryff, cabemos justitos en el claro, debimos haber pensado en dejar a los peques en el castillo. Los pongo juntos, a un extremo del claro. Ariel se está encargando de enseñar a su mejor amiga como hice yo con Lily, habiendo aprendido de mí cómo hacerlo._

_Como pienso formar un grupo de tres con los dos nuevos fichajes, dos contra mí, he de hacer otro grupo de tres. Anthony con nuestras dos compañeras de año, les puede a las dos, estarán equilibrados, tienen afinidad y también las enseñará._

_A Jack y Deborah les sugiero que se organicen por parejas con la pareja Sly o mejor dos contra dos, para aprovechar mejor el espacio, buscando el equilibrio." Al fin quedó solo con el Rave y el Sly._

_-¿Tú solo contra los dos? – le dijo el de su casa._

_-Probaremos._

_-Está bien, si te atreves. _

_"__Éstos nunca me han visto, se van a enterar."_

_-Sin desarmar, no verbales, legales y sin Protegos, ¿os parece?_

_-¿Sin Protegos? – dijo el Sly, extrañado._

_-Claro. Para aprender a esquivar._

_-Está bien… Si te atreves, tú mandas._

_Reverencia y comenzaron. "He avanzado mucho desde que me probara la Guardia, aprovechando los entrenamientos con los más flojos de manera que a mí también me valieran y aunque estos dos son muy buenos, tanto como Jack o mejores, la lucha dos contra uno está casi igualada, un poco más de mi parte. Incluso me da tiempo a consultar el reloj que Jack me ha regalado." A las doce menos veinte les propuso._

_-Bueno, si queréis volver al castillo es el momento, a tiempo para almorzar._

_Los leyó mientras le respondían._

_-Ni hablar, Prince – le dijo el Sly – Yo me quedo, no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, eres un combatiente excepcional, quiero aprender de ti. ¿Tú qué dices? – preguntó al Rave._

_-Te copio._

_"__He leído que están a muerte conmigo, pero no hubiera hecho falta."_

_Jack había detenido también la lucha de su grupo al darse cuenta de que estaban hablando y lo interrogó con la mirada. Sev le hizo el gesto del pulgar arriba y Jack sonrió satisfecho. Los otros dos percibieron el intercambio y rieron._

_-¿Seguimos, entonces?_

_-Sí, claro._

_"__Están disfrutando. Y yo, por fin combatir a mi nivel." Hacia las doce y media, los dos chicos estaban derrengados._

_-Vamos a parar un rato, Prince, vaya aguante tienes… - reía el de su casa._

_"__Pobres, no están acostumbrados a luchar tanto tiempo seguido. El águila parece majo pero no dice nada, debe sentirse un poco incómodo entre todo serpientes."_

_-Por supuesto, pero no solemos almorzar hasta la una, aprovecharemos para charlar un rato._

_Se dirigió al grupo de Jack._

_-¿Qué tal? – preguntó a la pareja Sly - ¿Estáis cansados?_

_-Buf… Sí… - dijo la chica – Estáis en muy buena forma._

_-Pues descansad un poco también hasta el almuerzo, así siguen Deborah y Jack y nosotros cinco podemos conversar un rato. No nos conocemos._

_-Claro, Prince. Buena idea._

_"__Y de éstos dos siempre habla ella. El chico es muy tímido." Se sentaron los cinco en círculo en la hierba, mientras los otros siete seguían entrenando. Dejó que fueran ellos quienes comenzaran a hablar. "No sé hasta qué punto les ha contado Jack y no puedo irme de la boca con los secretos." Comenzó Valerie, la chica Sly._

_-Jack nos contó que te separaste de la Gryff porque los maléficos te chantajeaban. Qué malnacidos._

_"__Vale, no les ha dicho que yo mismo quería hacerme mortífago, muy bien, ni que sigo con Lily, lo deja a mi criterio. Se lo puedo contar, éstos no se van a chivar."_

_-Hemos seguido viéndonos a escondidas durante todo el año, ha participado en los entrenamientos de La Guardia y también dos amigos suyos._

_-¿Alianzas con los leones? – dijo George, el Sly solo, casi poniendo el grito en el cielo._

_"__La frase favorita de los serpientes… Vas a ver el corte que le doy."_

_-Pues sí. El amor lo puede todo y debían entrenar para poder protegerla. Hemos pasado la Semana Santa juntos, somos vecinos._

_-Vaya… - dijo Andrew, el chico Sly de la pareja, comprendiendo._

_"__No les ha dado demasiados detalles sobre mi infancia. Mejor."_

_-Pero ahora y hasta el verano debemos cortar todo contacto._

_"__La pareja me miran comprensivos, ya saben lo de la carta, pero los otros dos se han extrañado, no lo saben. Voy a explicárselo, para darles la oportunidad de echarse atrás, pues en teoría podría llegarme esta misma semana. El próximo sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade."_

_-Veréis – se volvió hacia el Rave y el Sly – Estoy esperando una carta de Lucius Malfoy en la que probablemente me invitará a hacerme simpatizante y comenzar a entrenar en verano._

_"__Comprendiendo y asustados a un tiempo."_

_-No creo que me llegue este mes, me habría enterado de algo por los otros serpientes, que lo han visto en vacaciones. Pero sí para mayo y en ese momento, La Guardia se destapará ante todo el colegio para protegerme._

_Terminó con una sonrisa triste._

_-Vaya, Prince, menudo embrollo… - dijo George - ¿Vosotros lo sabíais? – preguntó a la pareja._

_-Sí – respondió Valerie – Jack nos lo contó todo en Semana Santa._

_-Hemos de ser más – dijo Lorenz, el Rave, muy seguro de sí mismo – Hablaré con los de mi casa, también los de séptimo, ¿me das permiso, Prince?_

_ "__Wow… No ha despegado los labios hasta ahora, para ofrecerse a poner a todos los Rave de mi parte, ese águila con iniciativa… Pero hay que pararle los pies."_

_-Buf… Es peligroso que se divulgue si no estás seguro de que me guardarán el secreto. Os lo he contado para que podáis echaros atrás si no estáis dispuestos a arriesgaros._

_-Claro… - respondió Lorenz, un tanto decepcionado._

_"__Confía en la astucia Sly."_

_-Muchas gracias por hacerlo, Prince – respondió George – Pero cuenta conmigo también. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto se sepa todo no van a atreverse con nosotros._

_"__Sabe lo que piensa la gente de mí en casa y el alegrón que voy a dar en Sly cuando me destape."_

_-Como calculo que todavía queda un mes por delante, es mejor que lo hagamos poco a poco. Elegid entre los seis de sexto a otras dos personas que puedan entenderlo y sean lo más fiables posible y hacemos como hoy. Ya veis lo bien que ha resultado._

_-Slytherin astutos – le dijo Lorenz, sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Ravenclaw que saben lo que quieren – se la devolvió._

_"__A éste lo voy a hacer Comandante de su casa. Nos vamos a llevar genial."_

_Continuaron charlando y a la una almorzaron escuchando el noticiario con la radio de Sev. Reposando el almuerzo charlaron otro rato entre los doce. Sev propuso a Jack._

_-Jack, si la próxima semana hay otros dos candidatos, deberíamos dejar en casa a los peques, ya no cabemos en el claro._

_-Jo… Sev… - se quejó Ariel._

_"__Claro, él no sabe nada de la maldita carta."_

_-Ariel cariño, has de entenderlo – lo estrechó por los hombros - Es más importante que entrenemos los mayores. Será sólo una temporada._

_-Ariel, Sev tiene razón – le dijo Jack - Tenemos que ser más gente para que pueda por fin estar con nosotros. Sólo será una temporada corta._

_-Vale, Jack… – dijo Ariel, apenado._

_"__En cuanto encontremos el libro de Magia Roja podremos usar la Sala de Menesteres, quizá la próxima semana y no deberemos siquiera salir del castillo. De hecho, no conviene que estemos faltando ya tantos guerreros al almuerzo, los maléficos podrían darse cuenta."_

_Se organizaron de nuevo para el entrenamiento de la tarde. Esta vez Sev combatió contra la pareja Sly. A las tres y media hicieron otro pequeño descanso y los cuatro nuevos optaron por marcharse ya, pues estaban extenuados._

_-Entrenaremos por nuestra cuenta también durante la semana – le dijo George – Si no, no resistimos vuestro ritmo._

_-Me parece genial._

_El rato que quedaba hasta las seis combatió contra Ariel para que se quitara un poco el ansia de estar con él si la semana siguiente no podían hacerlo y también volvieron juntos cuando terminaron. Como de costumbre, Jack y Sev se quedaron en el claro pequeño charlando hasta la hora de acudir al castillo a cenar._

_-Muy bien elegidos, Jack, no hubiera hecho falta leerlos. El Rave es genial._

_-Han sido Valerie y Andrew quienes lo han hecho._

_-Un gran equipo._

_-Hay otra chica Sly de nuestro año. Luego ya habría que tirar de Raves o Slys de séptimo._

_-Podéis quedar aquí mañana coordinándoos con los Gryff._

_-Buena idea. Qué bien nos vendría la Sala de Menesteres. ¿Podrías leer profesores, por si saben dónde está?_

_"__Buf… Por suerte me lo pide a mí, porque podría hacerlo él perfectamente."_

_-Lo haré. Pero deberemos tener mucho cuidado para que no se enteren de que la usamos. Puede que también esté allí el libro de la Magia Roja y si Dumbledore se entera de que la hemos descubierto, podría quitarlo de nuestro alcance._

_-Buf… Tienes razón, Prince. Entonces esperaremos. Dejaremos a los peques en casa la próxima semana, no resultaría extraño. Dumbledore se debe estar dando cuenta que hemos faltado muchos guerreros al Comedor y que ya no cabemos en el Bosque._

_-Eso, y déjame a mí lo de la lectura. Seguramente son pensamientos profundos – lo miró significativamente._

_Jack entendió._

_-Por supuesto, Prince, novena instrucción, tú mandas en Artes Mentales. Estás derrengado. ¿Qué tal la semana?_

_-Muy intensa._

_-Descansa mañana._

_"__Sí, mis ganas. A pasarme todo el día buscando un maldito libro de magia oscura con el que Voldemort se ha hecho inmortal por culpa de que el bocazas de Slughorn se fue de la lengua." Proyectó a Lily en el Comedor._

_-"Hola cariño, ¿qué tal el día?"_

_-"Estudiando por la mañana y por la tarde en el claro hasta las seis. ¿Lo necesitáis mañana?"_

_-"Yo no, pero quizá La Guardia sí. Comunicaos con ellos en el desayuno."_

_-"De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal vosotros?"_

_-"Ya somos doce. Hay un Rave."_

_-"Wow… Maravilloso. Te siento cansado, duerme bien y descansa mañana."_

_-"Eso intentaré, no te extrañe no verme por la Biblioteca, seguramente me pase el día en cama."_

_-"Claro, Sev. Puedes hacer los deberes dictando a la pluma también. Aprovecha para descansar, cariño."_

_-"Tengo que dejarte un rato. Debo hablar con Lauren."_

_-"Vale, no te preocupes. Espero a que acabéis."_

_-"Hola Lauren. ¿Qué tal la búsqueda?"_

_-"Nada todavía, pero ya he cubierto más de la mitad."_

_-"Buaaah… Qué cansada estás."_

_-"Y tú. Mañana entre los dos lo conseguimos, Severus. Duerme bien esta noche. ¿Te has ganado a los nuevos?"_

_-"Sí. No hubiera hecho falta leerlos. A muerte conmigo."_

_-"¿Quiénes son?"_

_-"George, Sly de sexto y Lorenz, un Rave muy majo."_

_-"Bien, conectando con los águilas. Viento en popa. ¿Son buenos?"_

_-"Mucho. Pero les puedo a los dos."_

_-"Eres uno entre un millón."_

_-"Gracias, preciosa. Tú también."_

_-"Te espero mañana tras el desayuno frente al retrato. No sabemos si podemos entrar por separado."_

_-"Claro. Desilusiónate y aparece cuando llegue. Lo probaremos."_

_-"Bueno, no te he dicho que todo en orden."_

_-"Ya. Se nos acumula el trabajo."_

_-"Relájate un rato, anda. Y habla con Lily si quieres."_

_-"La verdad es que no me apetece ni eso."_

_-"Vale, pues ya lo hago yo, a mí sí me apetece. Ya lo hemos hecho en el almuerzo también."_

_"__Qué bien. Mis chicas se quieren."_

_Sev se tuvo que forzar a terminar los dos platos y tomar su vaso de té con leche. Se fue directo a la cama, antes que nadie. "Haré parte de los deberes de madrugada. Lo primerito que voy a pedir a Dumbledore es un giratiempo." Mientras tanto, ellas charlaron._

_-"Hola guapa, ¿qué tal la tarde?"_

_-"Qué sorpresa, Lauren. No te esperaba."_

_-"Es que he notado a Sev muy cansado y le he dicho que ya hablábamos nosotras."_

_-"Claro, pobre. Pero tú también lo estás."_

_-"Sí, pero lo mío ha sido por gusto, me he pasado la tarde caminando por el Bosque. Él ha pasado el día entero combatiendo dos contra uno contra cuatro buenos guerreros de sexto."_

_-"Vaya… No me lo ha contado."_

_-"A mí tampoco, pero conociéndolo lo imagino."_

_-"Asegúrate de que descanse bien. Si lo ves pululando por casa mañana, proyéctale que se meta en cama a hacer los deberes, es lo que me ha dicho que iba a hacer."_

_-"Claro, bonita, no te preocupes, lo cuidamos."_

_-"Y descansa tú también."_

_-"Sí, claro, me voy a meter en cama en cuanto cene."_


	6. 6 La Sala

**La Sala**

_En el desayuno, Sev proyectó a Lily._

_-"Hola, mi amor, ¿qué tal?"_

_-"Wow… Te has recuperado."_

_-"Sí. He dormido diez horas y ya he hecho más de la mitad de los deberes. ¿Ya os habéis coordinado con los Sly?"_

_-"Sí. Necesitan el claro por la tarde, así que aprovecharemos la mañana."_

_"__Ya han hecho un sistema de señas entre ellos para comunicarse también a través de la mesa y La Guardia cuenta con una asamblea larga." Charlaron un rato más. Después Sev pasó por casa para dar tiempo a Lauren a subir al séptimo. Luego lo hizo él, asegurándose de que no lo seguía nadie. _

_Cuando llegaba al retrato de Barnabás, Lauren apareció. Se aproximó a ella y realizó de nuevo el desilusionador y el Muffliato en torno a los dos._

_-¿Has descansado? – le preguntó._

_-Sí, ¿y tú?_

_-He dormido diez horas y ya he hecho más de la mitad de los deberes. Te he hecho una copia y la he dejado en el libro que te conté de Herbología, en la Biblioteca. Luego te explico dónde está._

_-No hacía falta, Severus._

_-Sé que no te fuiste anoche temprano a la cama. Estuviste leyendo._

_-Lo adivinaste porque no fue "todo en orden" lo primero que te dije._

_-Eso, Lauren. Nos vamos conociendo._

_-Bueno, pues ahora sí. Todo en orden._

_-Necesito un abrazo._

_-Claro…_

_Se abrazaron._

_-Uf… mucho mejor. Bueno, cuéntame, ¿cómo se entra?_

_-Tuve que hacer varios intentos. Cuando pedí "almacén" apareció un lugar lleno de objetos ordenados en estanterías y cuando pedí "lugar donde guardar cosas" apareció una sala con armarios, muebles con cajones y más estanterías. Me desesperé bastante, pero al final me vino la inspiración. Hay que pedir "lugar donde esconder cosas."_

_-O sea, que también has debido trabajar con la mente y arriesgarte a que te vieran._

_-No tanto. Lo hice el mismo miércoles, entre la cena y el toque de queda. Me desilusionaba para pensar._

_-Eres un portento, Lauren._

_-No más que tú. Bueno, pues has de pasearte tres veces arriba y abajo solicitando en tu mente "lugar donde esconder cosas". Voy a hacerlo yo primero, entraré y te espero en la puerta. Si no consigues entrar tú también en un par de minutos, volveré a salir y probaremos a hacerlo juntos._

_-De acuerdo._

_-Allá voy._

_Lauren salió del hechizo y paseó arriba y abajo tres veces a lo largo del corredor. Apareció una gran y pesada puerta en la pared. Cuando estuvo dentro, volvió a desaparecer._

_"__Wow… Es el escondite perfecto y seguro que ella no se ha dado cuenta. Me parece que el Fidelius se va a ir a tomar viento fresco." Sev hizo lo mismo, paseó arriba y abajo solicitando en su mente "Lugar donde esconder cosas… Lugar donde esconder cosas…" A la tercera, volvió a aparecer la puerta. "Se puede entrar por separado… Wow… Ya sabemos dónde hacer lo que nos venga en gana."_

_Entró. Lauren lo esperaba, pero no le dijo nada, esperó a que él reaccionara. En cuanto la pesada puerta se cerró tras él abrió ojos y boca maravillado. "Es una inmensa bóveda, de la que no se ve el fondo, completamente atestada de todo tipo de objetos. Muebles viejos de todos los tamaños y formas, de los que asoman jirones de prendas de siglos pasados; libros cuyo pergamino, de tan viejo, se deshace en polvo con un soplo; redomas y calderos con el fondo cubierto de la pasta reseca de pociones fallidas; relojes y otros tipos de artefactos mágicos averiados, esculturas desportilladas, lienzos rasgados, escobas… todo aquello que generaciones de alumnos de Hogwarts han necesitado ocultar y que ahora se apila en precario equilibrio, formando calles a todo lo largo y ancho de la Sala."_

_-¿Y dices que has recorrido más de la mitad? Son quilómetros de pasillos, Lauren – volviéndose hacia ella._

_Lauren simplemente se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa encantadora._

_-No importa. Seguro que hoy entre los dos lo conseguimos._

_-La puerta desaparece al entrar. Estamos seguros a no ser que alguien demande lo mismo._

_-Genial. Y aun así, difícil será que nos encuentren por los corredores._

_-Dame otro abrazo, campeona._

_-Vale, pero el último, que me vicio._

_Se abrazaron de nuevo._

_-Bueno, cuando lo encontremos, lo celebraremos._

_-Eso sí. Voy a proyectarte la imagen del armario._

_"__Un armario pequeño, de color negro, similar a los que tengo en el Refugio, con dos puertas pero sin cajón, lleno de polvo y telarañas y directamente sobre el suelo."_

_-Vale, lo tengo. ¿Por dónde comienzo?_

_-Yo empecé por el extremo izquierdo – le contó mientras le iba señalando - y he llegado hasta esta calle – un corredor algo más a la derecha de donde se encontraban – Me quedé por la mitad pero lo marqué, así que voy a seguir a partir de ahí. Los transversales los cubro a mano izquierda y al regresar vuelvo por el siguiente y los transversales a la derecha._

_-Me hago una idea._

_-Comienza por éste a la derecha – señalándole el que corría a lo largo de la pared de la puerta – y al llegar al fondo, gira a la izquierda y vas cubriendo los transversales a tu izquierda. Cuando llegues al final, a por el adyacente y los transversales a tu derecha al volver. Y así hasta que nos encontremos._

_-Espero que no. Eso significaría que no hemos encontrado el libro._

_-Ya._

_-Bueno, vamos a ello. Si lo ves, grita y nos vemos aquí de nuevo._

_-Por supuesto._

_Sev giró a la derecha, observando cada objeto a lo largo del corredor a medida que avanzaba. Casi cae al suelo de la impresión cuando detrás de un alto armario vio un trol gigante, pero se recuperó enseguida al darse cuenta de que estaba disecado._

_Sus pasos resonaban en el absoluto y sepulcral silencio de la Sala._ _Cuando estaba llegando al final del corredor, divisó, contra la pared del fondo y parcialmente oculto por un alto perchero del que colgaban decenas de túnicas manchadas de quién sabe qué sustancias indelebles, un objeto que le llamó la atención. _

_Se trataba de un espejo majestuoso, de al menos diez pies de altura, con un precioso marco dorado de forma oval, en el que había una inscripción tallada: Oesed lenoz aro cute don isara cut se onotse._

_"__Vaya idioma más raro. No me suena de nada, pero está en alfabeto latino. Se trata de un espejo… Quizá leyéndolo al revés… Esto… no… es… tu … cara… si no… de… tu… corazón… el … deseo… Wow… Un espejo mágico que refleja lo que deseas. Ya sé cómo lo vamos a celebrar. Voy a seguir buscando."_

_Giró a su izquierda, siguió buscando, cada vez que llegaba a un transversal lo recorría hasta el siguiente longitudinal, volviendo sobre sus pasos para seguir avanzando por el que corría a lo largo de la pared derecha, concienzudamente. Cuando llevaba más de media hora y ya le quedaba poco para alcanzar el fondo de la Sala, escuchó el lejanísimo grito de Lauren._

_-¡Severus! ¡Lo tengo!_

_"__¡Bien! Cómo me alegro de que lo haya encontrado ella, después de tanto trabajo."_

_-¡Voy a la entrada!_

_Ambos lo hicieron corriendo, muy emocionados. Ella llegó antes que él. Lo esperaba agitando el antiquísimo libro en la mano, dando saltos de alegría._

_-¡Buaaah! ¡Lo conseguimos!_

_Cuando llegó hasta ella la abrazó, alzándola en volandas. Ella seguía con el libro en la mano._

_-Has sido tú, Lauren. Yo no he hecho casi nada._

_-Me has mantenido la moral alta, Severus. Desde el lunes por la noche soy otra. Estaba muy cerca de la entrada y sin siquiera un Fermio para cerrar el armario. Debí haberlo supuesto, que el bocazas de Slughorn no se molestaría en esconderlo bien._

_-Era de esperar. Por suerte lo hemos encontrado nosotros._

_-Ahora hay que buscar un lugar seguro donde guardarlo y estudiarlo._

_-Claro. ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-"Secretos de las Artes más Oscuras."_

_-Vaya… Entonces vendrán prácticas también sin varita y conoceremos las tácticas del enemigo._

_-Sí. Y quizá si estaba en la S.P. y Slughorn lo ocultó en cuanto le preguntó Riddle, quizá él no llegó a consultarlo, vamos un paso por delante de él. El miércoles lo leeré más a fondo e intentaré establecer la cronología de los hechos y si llegó a contarle algo más._

_-Claro. ¿En qué idioma está?_

_-En inglés antiguo con hechizos en rúnico, pero el inglés se entiende bien._

_-Perfecto._

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre que lo escondamos?_

_-En la propia Sala, pero demandando algo que a nadie más se le ocurra pedir, algo que no tenga nada que ver, pero que al mismo tiempo nos resulte cómodo para estudiarlo._

_-Ya, difícil._

_Quedaron pensando. A Sev se le ocurrió._

_-¿Qué tal "Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje"?_

_-Perfecto._

_-Vamos, nos asomamos a ver si viene alguien e inmediatamente demandamos juntos._

_-Sí._

_Salieron, recorrieron el corredor tres veces demandando "Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje", apareció una puerta más pequeña, entraron y alucinaron. Estaba perfectamente iluminada por ventanas a todo lo largo de la pared del fondo, antorchas apagadas en las paredes y velas sobre una amplia mesa con seis sillas alrededor, sobre la que había también un pensadero. En una de las paredes laterales, una estantería repleta de libros sobre Artes Mentales._

_-¡Wow… Lauren! ¡Esto es la bomba…! ¡Hemos encontrado la panacea! ¡Podemos pedir lo que se nos antoje!_

_-Pues claro, Severus. Es la Sala de Menesteres._

_-Oh… Qué pena que está en el séptimo y no en las mazmorras. Vendría a vivir aquí._

_-Por algo está en el séptimo, lejos del alcance de los Sly._

_-Vaya que sí. Nos falta un armario donde guardar a buen recaudo el libro, voy a convocarlo._

_-¿Puedes convocar un armario?_

_-Sí, cualquier objeto que conozca bien. Uno como los que tengo en el Fidelius servirá._

_Lo convocó._

_-Vamos a guardarlo._

_-¿No quieres empezar ya? Tenemos tiempo hasta el almuerzo._

_-No, primero vamos a volver al almacén a celebrarlo de verdad. He descubierto algo muy interesante mientras buscaba._

_-¿Qué?_

_-No te lo cuento. Cuando lo veas, sabrás._

_-Misterioso…_

_Se sonrieron, maléficos. Sev guardó el libro y cerró el armario con el hechizo protector de su invención, que hasta el momento, sólo conocían Lauren, Lily, Jack y él mismo y lo desilusionó._

_-Ya está. Ahora sí está a buen recaudo, aunque debería inventar otro distinto para cerrar. Éste también lo conocen Lily y Jack._

_-Tampoco te pases, Severus. No se les va a ocurrir demandar un Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje._

_-No confíes. Jack también espía._

_-Pero en todo caso lo haría demandando Artes Mentales, le saldría lo mismo pero sin el armario. Y aunque se le ocurriera ya sería casualidad que la relacionara contigo si entra y de cualquier modo, puede destruir el armario con un maleficio, hay que asumir el riesgo. Si se entera, peor para él._

_-Antes de volver al almacén quiero probar otra cosa._

_-Dime._

_-Voy a salir solo e intentar entrar al almacén estando tú aquí. Quizá sea múltiple._

_-Claro, buena idea._

_-Allá voy._

_Se asomó que no pasara nadie y salió, la puerta desapareció a su espalda. Recorrió el pasillo demandando el almacén, no apareció nada. Lo volvió a intentar, tampoco. "Bueno, no todo iba a ser perfecto. Si estamos dentro y alguien demanda otra cosa, no aparece. Se sabe que está alguien ahí." Demandó el Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje. La puerta apareció._

_-¿Ha resultado?_

_-No. No puede ser usada para dos funciones a la vez._

_-Qué pena._

_-Y si estamos dentro y alguien demanda otra cosa, no se abre. _

_-Entonces hay que seguir usándola con restricciones._

_-Pues sí. Venga, vamos al almacén._

_Salieron, demandaron el "lugar donde esconder cosas", apareció la puerta grande, entraron. La tomó de la mano para conducirla al fondo del corredor a la derecha._

_-Wow… Vaya espejo precioso._

_-Lee al revés la inscripción._

_-Esto… no… es… tu… cara… si… no… de… tu… corazón… el… ¡deseo! ¡Wow…!_

_-¿Qué te parece? – Sev ya apartaba el perchero, quedándose a un lado del espejo - Acércate y mira lo que ves._

_-¿Tú no te has mirado?_

_-No, quería esperarte. Venga, hazlo._

_Lauren se acercó con reverencia al espejo. Dio el último paso, reflejándose por fin en la opaca superficie y cuando ésta comenzó a animarse apareció justo lo que esperaba. Sev observó atentamente su cara de ilusión pero no asombro._

_-¿Quieres saber lo que estoy viendo? – le preguntó ella._

_-Claro, Lauren. Si tú me lo quieres contar._

_-¿No te importará?_

_-Claro que no._

_-Estamos los cuatro. Tú y yo en el centro, Jack a mi lado y Lily al tuyo, abrazados por los hombros y la cintura unos a otros._

_-Sería fantástico._

_-Mírate tú ahora._

_"__Yo quizá no vea a Jack."_

_-No, disfruta un rato._

_-Ahora nos estamos dando besos en las mejillas y descansando las cabezas en el hombro de los otros y también besándolas._

_-Qué bonito._

_-Y ahora un abrazo de cuatro._

_"__Hemos de ir los cuatro a realizar el ritual del abeto en cuanto podamos."_

_-Oh… Qué maravilla, Sev, gracias._

_"__Con Lily me llama Sev." Lo abrazó._

_Sev se miró y con gran sorpresa por su parte y seguramente, influido por la ilusión de Lauren, vio lo mismo que ella._

_-¿Qué ves?_

_-Lo mismo que tú._

_-¡Bien! Eres maravilloso._

_-Vamos a mirarnos juntos._

_-Buf… Me da miedo. Quizá cambie._

_-Bueno, es sólo un deseo, todavía no va a suceder. Soñemos un rato._

_Se pusieron ambos frente al espejo. Él la tomó por los hombros, ella a él por la cintura, serios y expectantes. Se vieron solos, en la misma postura. Ellos no se movieron en absoluto, pero en su reflejo, ella inclinó lentamente la cabeza sobre su hombro, demorándose, como temiendo molestarlo._

_Él besó sus cabellos, tan negros como los suyos, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando su aroma. Ella volvió la cara lentamente hacia él y se miraron a los ojos por un largo minuto. Ambos apreciaron cómo iban cambiando sus miradas a intenso deseo. Por fin se inclinaron uno hacia otro y se besaron, al tiempo que se abrazaban, con los ojos cerrados._

_Primero sólo besos en los labios, después con las bocas entreabiertas y por fin fundiéndose en uno, ávidamente. Se recorrían las espaldas con las manos y pronto ella lo tomó con fuerza por la cabeza para besarlo más profundamente. Tampoco tardó mucho en soltarlo y comenzar a desabrocharle la túnica. La Lauren real soltó a Sev de la cintura, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo volverse y alejarse de allí._

_-Es suficiente._

_"__Buf… Ella no sabría contenerse. Por eso no quiere todavía." De camino a la puerta le iba diciendo._

_-Bueno, ya puedes comunicar a La Guardia lo de la Sala, di que has leído a cualquier profesor, es creíble que todos la conozcan. Y organiza la búsqueda, ahora ya sabes cómo es, pero que lo hagan ellos, los tres mayores que están en el secreto de la Magia Druida. Tú ven sólo el primer día para explicarles cómo hacerlo. Sospecho que los libros deben estar en un armario en buen estado, quizá cerrado con un hechizo más potente que un simple Fermio, infórmate esta tarde en la Biblioteca. Habrá que crear otra aula para guardarlos y estudiarlos, más espaciosa, para poder practicar los hechizos que vienen en ella._

_-¿Aula de Entrenamiento en Magias Olvidadas?_

_-Lo de Olvidadas está bien, porque lo de Ancestrales es muy evidente, pero mejor si es más complicado._

_-Espacio de Estudio y Entrenamiento en Hechicería Olvidada._

_-Perfecto. Me juego lo que quieras a que también está allí la fuente de la Magia de la Luna y vete a saber cuántos más. Buah, Severus, qué filón. ¿Volvemos a la de Artes Mentales? Nos queda una hora larga hasta el almuerzo. Quizá descubramos hoy mismo el secreto de la inmortalidad de Voldemort._

_Salieron, no había nadie en el pasillo. "Al parecer nadie pasa casi nunca por aquí, qué bien." Demandaron el Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje, entraron, sacaron el libro del armario. Se sentaron juntos a la amplia mesa, frente a las ventanas con parteluz y estudiaron el índice. Venían todo tipo de conjuros para provocar desastres naturales, convocar monstruos, asesinar de maneras infames._

_-¡Buaaah! Cómo podían tener esto en la S.P. en los '40, precisamente la época de Grindelwald – dijo Lauren - Espero que Riddle no lo llegara a consultar._

_-Mi madre me dijo que no solían dejar a los Sly acceder a la S.P._

_-Seguramente sería por él. Pero pudo igualmente descubrir el contrahechizo para obtener los libros como hiciste tú._

_-Bueno, si preguntó a Slughorn, fue porque no tuvo acceso por sí mismo y ya estaría usándolos. Tus padres lo sabrían o hubiéramos tenido noticias de ello por El Profeta._

_-Sí, tienes razón, no lo descubrió. Pienso que Dumbledore, que ya era profesor por aquella época debió calarlo._

_-Claro. Dumbledore debe saber que Riddle es Voldemort._

_-Por eso también retiraron los libros de las Magias Ancestrales y los apéndices del Compendio de Defensa por esa época. Voldemort debe ser de la edad de tu madre, seguro que coincidieron en el colegio y ambos eran Sly. ¿Podrías escribirle con seguridad para preguntárselo?_

_-Sí, seguridad relativa, ya la persuadí de que no vea a Dumbledore. Me tocó contarle que quiero participar en la guerra y necesito reunir información para mantenerme en la retaguardia._

_-Vaya… Debió preocuparse mucho._

_-No te creas. Lo entendió y me ayudó mucho toda esa semana. Pasó todo su tiempo libre haciendo las copias de las Magias Ancestrales para todos. Ella era como tú, sangre-pura contraria a la ideología de la pureza de sangre en una época oscura._

_-Sí, ella también forma parte del equipo. Genial. Pues hazlo cuanto antes, así tendremos algo más de información. Debía ser popular, si estaba en el Club de Slughorn._

_Continuaron mirando el índice. Llegaron a "Horrocrux, Crear un" y debajo "Horrocrux, Destruir un"_

_-¿Será otro monstruo? No me suena de nada. En los otros no ponía "destruir." ¿Lo miramos?_

_-Vale._

_Buscaron la página._

_-Aquí está._

_Lo leyeron._

_-¡Buaaah! Es esto – dijo Lauren - Hay que asesinar para escindir un pedazo de alma que se guarda en un objeto o en otro ser vivo… Pone que sólo se conoce un mago en la historia que lo hizo, Herpo el Loco y que sólo lo hizo una vez. Pero en el recuerdo de Slughorn, Riddle preguntaba cuántas veces se podía hacer. Quizá tenga muchas, ha tenido mucho tiempo…_

_-Calma, sigamos leyendo._

_-Pone que cada vez que se escinde se pierde la mitad de lo que queda._

_-Una progresión geométrica. En el primero, la mitad, en el segundo la cuarta parte y así sucesivamente. No puede haberlo hecho ilimitadamente y lo que quede dentro de él será una mínima parte si ha hecho varios. Es mucho más débil de lo que parece._

_-Claro. ¿Nos queda tiempo?_

_-Son las doce y cinco. Aquí no se oye el reloj._

_-Es cierto, es un espacio totalmente aislado del exterior. Vamos a mirar cómo destruirlos._

_Pasaron al otro capítulo._

_-Fuego maligno, veneno de basilisco… Y en una persona… la tiene que matar de un Avada el propio creador del horrocrux. Buaaah… Espero que no lo haya hecho en personas…_

_-Lauren, calma. No tendría sentido, las personas son mortales._

_-Claro, muy bien pensado. Uf… Wow… Severus. Tenemos en nuestras manos la clave de la destrucción de Voldemort y quizá Dumbledore no lo sepa. Nos queda algo de tiempo. Repaso. Traer a la Guardia a la Sala de Menesteres._

_-Mañana quedo en Aritmancia con Anthony y que vengan tras la cena._

_-Muy bien, dos horas por delante. Buscar hechizos de apertura._

_-Esta tarde en la Biblioteca._

_-Escribir a tu madre. _

_-Mañana por la mañana. Si se la envío de noche quizá no le llegue a tiempo antes de irse a trabajar y en todo caso no podría responderla. Le diré que es urgente y tendré la respuesta el martes por la mañana._

_-Bien, eso tampoco corre tanta prisa. Traer a Lily al espejo._

_-Ya lo había pensado._

_-¿Sabrá localizar el sitio?_

_-Lupin sí._

_-Perfecto. ¿Quieres esta tarde?_

_-Sí, Lauren, gracias. Te proyecto en el Comedor a qué hora hemos quedado._

_-Vigilaré. No le cuentes que has estado conmigo._

_-Claro que no._

_-Bueno, creo que eso es todo, me marcho. Ya volveremos a quedar en otra ocasión para seguir estudiando el libro. _

_-Claro. Me quedo a guardarlo y espero un tiempo prudencial para salir. No te pases la tarde leyendo. En el almuerzo te proyecto dónde te he dejado los deberes, he hecho los de las asignaturas en las que vas más floja._

_-Gracias… amigo._

_"__Vaya… Quería decir algo más cariñoso y ya no se atreve, después de lo que hemos visto. Ha sido un error."_

_-Hasta luego._

_Lauren salió y Sev se quedó diez minutos más continuando con el capítulo sobre cómo destruir horrocruxes, sin sospechar todavía que iba a constituir una de las labores esenciales de su vida._


	7. 7 Primera vez

**Primera vez**

_Esa tarde, tras el almuerzo, Sev llevó a Lily a la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén, simulando que la había descubierto solo y que había encontrado el espejo sin llegar a mirarse en él. Al igual que con Lauren, la dejó mirarse primero y ella expresó ilusión pero también asombro._

_-Sev… Estamos los cuatro… De izquierda a derecha Jack, Lauren, tú y yo, enlazados y dándonos mimos… ¡Es increíble! ¿Esto es mi deseo?_

_"__Qué bien. Los tres deseamos lo mismo. Sólo nos faltaría que Jack también lo hiciera, ojalá."_

_-Ahora nos estamos abrazando los cuatro, riendo y juntando las cabezas… ¡Qué bonito!_

_Lily no le contó que también vio en el espejo al pequeño Ariel, delante de Sev y ella._

_-Mírate tú._

_-Claro._

_Sev lo hizo y vio lo mismo que por la mañana. No necesitó simular la cara de ilusión._

_-¿Qué estás viendo?_

_-Lo mismo que tú, Lily._

_-Oh… Es maravilloso. Has de traer a Lauren y Jack._

_"__Buf… Cuando vea lo que se ve al reflejarse una pareja va a cambiar de opinión. A ver si no se le ocurre."_

_-Bueno, ya veremos, hay tiempo. El espejo no va a moverse de aquí._

_-¿Nos miramos juntos?_

_"__No puedo negarme."_

_-Claro._

_Se enlazaron como Lauren y él por la mañana. Se vieron reflejados igual, pero enseguida el reflejo de Lily lo atrajo hacia sí, hundió las manos en sus cabellos y lo besó larga y profundamente. Pronto ambos comenzaron a desnudarse, en pie todavía, con ansia._

_Apareció junto a ellos la cama del Refugio. Ella se tumbó de espaldas, él recorrió su cuerpo mordiéndola y besándola. Se lo hizo con la boca, ella jadeaba. A los pocos minutos lo tomó por la cabeza, demandándole que se pusiera sobre ella. Lo hizo y con una mano dirigió su serpiente a la entrada de su cueva y esperó._

_Ella asentía, él no se decidía. Por fin lo tomó por el trasero clavándole las uñas y lo hizo entrar en ella, su cara reflejó un rictus de dolor, pero tras unos largos segundos, en los que él quedó quieto, se recuperó y lo animó a seguir. La embistió al ritmo de ella, dejando caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su centro de placer._

_No se oía nada, pero ella parecía gritar y él respirar profundamente, conteniéndose. A los pocos minutos, volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y pudo leer en sus labios "Ahora…" Siguió embistiendo, más intensamente. Ambos echaban las cabezas atrás, gritando en silencio, durante al menos quince segundos. Se dejó caer sobre ella, abrazándola. Leyeron en sus labios._

_-Te amo, mi Sev…_

_-Te amo, mi Lily…_

_La imagen quedó estática, pues ambos descansaban. Por fin, Lily y Sev, reales, se miraron._

_-Lo has entendido, ¿no?_

_-Sí, nuestra primera vez. Me dolerá y quizá sangre un poco. Ya me lo explicó mi madre, pero se pasa enseguida._

_-Estoy casi seguro que te va a doler bastante y sangrarás, tienes la barrera muy estrecha y ya sabes cómo soy yo._

_-Buah… Sev. Por eso no te decidías a entrar. Por suerte me paraste los pies aquella noche y nos hemos dado tiempo a conocernos, si no, hubiera sido un auténtico desastre._

_-Seguramente, porque por dentro también eres muy estrecha, me envuelves el dedo por completo, yo todavía no había aprendido a contenerme y tú nunca antes habías terminado. Hubiera llegado enseguida, dejándote a medias._

_-Vaya intuición tuviste, sin saber nada todavía._

_-No fue intuición, Lily, sino sentido común. Ninguno teníamos idea de cómo hacerlo._

_-Ya me he fijado cómo has tenido que contenerte mientras yo disfrutaba. No vas a poder hacerlo como yo. Qué pena._

_-No pasa nada. De aquí a entonces practicaré más y estoy seguro que me va a gustar mucho, tan apretada, ya has visto cómo hemos acabado los dos. Y con el tiempo también aprenderemos a hacerlo mejor y disfrutaremos los dos por igual. Seguro que en el libro de la Magia Roja viene información que nos ayude a hacerlo. Abrázame, anda. No traeré a Lauren._

_-Pero dile dónde está y que se mire sola. Seguro que ve lo mismo que nosotros y le hará mucha ilusión._

_-Vale, eso sí. Díselo tú misma esta noche y también lo que hemos visto por separado, pero no lo que hemos visto juntos._

_-Claro que no, Sev. Eso es un secreto entre nosotros._

_Se apartaron del espejo. Sev volvió a colocar el perchero delante y se dieron un paseo para relajarse un poco de la emoción. Lily estaba maravillada y le preguntó._

_-¿Has probado a demandar otras cosas?_

_-Sí. Aparece lo que quieras, con el material preciso para realizar lo que necesites._

_-¿Qué has pedido?_

_-He probado un estudio para los TIMOS y ha aparecido un espacio pequeño, bien iluminado, con un gran escritorio con dos sillas y todo para escribir sobre la mesa. Una cajonera para guardarlo y una gran estantería con todos los libros necesarios._

_-Buah, Sev… Podríamos estudiar juntos ahí._

_-No, Lily, ya nos estamos arriesgando. Lauren ha de vigilar cada vez que estamos juntos, quitándose de estudiar. Ella también quiere sacarse Defensa y va mucho más retrasada que nosotros, porque perdió medio año hasta que la convencí de que lo hiciera._

_-Tienes razón. Sigo siendo una inconsciente._

_-No, ya has aprendido mucho. Todo tiene su proceso._

_-Entonces, si aparece cualquier cosa que quieras… ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza qué podrías pedir?_

_-Sí, muchas cosas. Pero debo comprobar primero si la puerta desaparece y si alguien que demande otra cosa puede entrar, si es múltiple, ¿entiendes? Si no, se podría saber que hay alguien dentro. Lo haré mañana con La Guardia. Andar tú y yo por el pasillo sería arriesgado._

_-Sólo piensas en la seguridad y no en disfrutar. ¿Ya no recuerdas lo de hace una semana?_

_-¿Una semana?_

_-Sí. En casa, con mi padre._

_-Buah, sólo una semana. Me parece que ha pasado un mes desde entonces._

_-La música, Sev. No puedes demandar un tocadiscos, no funcionaría en Hogwarts, pero sí instrumentos musicales._

_-¡Buaaah…! Claro… Merlín, Lily, gracias. Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido con todo el lío que tengo._

_-Venga, vamos a probarlo ahora. Sal, mira si se ve la puerta desde fuera y demanda otra cosa, a ver si se puede._

_-¿Cómo se llama la lectura de la música?_

_-Solfeo._

_-Genial._

_"__Como ya lo tengo comprobado, simplemente me desilusionaré mientras pienso qué demandar."_

_Volvieron a la puerta, Sev se asomó, salió y se desilusionó. "Un piano, un piano y partituras para aprender a leer música, solfeo. Aula de iniciación al solfeo y piano. Vale." Volvió a demandar el almacén._

_-Lily, no se puede entrar si pides otra cosa, pero la puerta desaparece al salir._

_-Bueno, saben que hay alguien dentro, pero no te pillan. Ya sería tener mucha paciencia para esperar que salgas._

_-Vale, salimos y vamos a demandar esto "Aula de Iniciación al solfeo y piano."_

_-¿Piano?_

_-Sí. Tu padre me dijo que tengo manos de pianista y es lo que más me gusta._

_-Buah… Pero es muy difícil…_

_-Ya. Pero aunque sólo llegue a tocar cosas fáciles, me gustaría intentarlo._

_-Venga, vamos._

_Salieron y demandaron. Apareció una puerta pequeña, similar a la del Aula de Espionaje. Entraron._

_-Wooow…_

_Un amplio espacio, también muy bien iluminado, con ventanas en dos paredes adyacentes, con un gran piano de cola lacado en negro. Ponía la marca._

_-Me suena haber oído a mi padre que son los mejores._

_En la pared sin ventanas, una estantería con libros finos, métodos de estudio y partituras, una cajonera con todo para escribir y sobre el piano, un aparato desconocido._

_-¿Y esto? ¿Qué es?_

_"__Tiene forma de pirámide truncada y en la parte delantera, una fina tira de metal con un contrapeso insertado sujeta bajo un saliente también metálico, y en esta cara de la pirámide, una escala numérica, con palabras en un idioma desconocido, pero latino "Largo, adagio, andante, allegro, presto."_

_A un costado, otra pieza metálica que entra y sale, con topes, que también tiene números grabados "2/4, ¾, 4/4. A ver qué pasa si la muevo." Lo hizo y no pasó nada. Desprendió la tira fina de su sujeción y ésta comenzó a moverse como un péndulo, haciendo ruido cuando llegaba al extremo._

_-¡Es para marcar el ritmo!_

_El saliente metálico había quedado en ¾. Cada tres golpes, sonaba una campanita. Probó a moverlo al 4/4, ahora lo hacía cada cuatro._

_-Tu padre me estuvo explicando lo del tres y del cuatro._

_-¡Genial!_

_-¿Y el contrapeso?_

_Lo movió hacia arriba._

_-Más lento, números menores._

_Lo movió hacia abajo._

_-Más rápido, números mayores, son las pulsaciones por minuto. Vamos a ver alguna partitura, a ver si vienen indicadas. _

_Miraron, venían y también las palabras escritas en el aparato y las indicaciones de las fracciones al comienzo de la música escrita en cinco líneas paralelas._

_-Buaaah… Me parece que me vas a tener que chivar en los exámenes, porque me voy a pasar horas aquí dentro._

_-No, Sev… Que ahora tienes mucho lío. Espera a destaparos, queda menos de un mes y le pides un giratiempo a Dumbledore._

_-Ya lo pensé anoche. Oh… No voy a poder aguantar…_

_-Anda, siéntate al piano y prueba un poquito cómo suena para quitarte el ansia. Yo te levanto la tapa, pero vuelve a ponérsela siempre, para que no coja polvo por dentro._

_-Claro._

_Lily levantó la tapa del piano de cola y la encajó en su soporte, mientras Sev alzaba la de las teclas._

_-Wow… Qué preciosidad…_

_Tocó de una en una, sólo las blancas._

_-Qué bien suena…_

_-Ya te he dicho que es una buena marca y está sin estrenar. Prueba a tocar varias a la vez._

_"__Dos a la vez, adyacentes."_

_-No, esto suena mal._

_"__Dos a la vez, una por medio."_

_-Esto suena bien._

_"__Tres a la vez, alternadas."_

_-Wow… Esto suena muy bien…_

_"__Otra vez ésas y las tres adyacentes."_

_-Vaya…_

_Lo hizo varias veces._

_-Ya tienes el principio de una canción y nada más sentarte ni abrir un solo libro._

_-Ya, tu padre me dijo que el piano es el más difícil de los instrumentos, pero también el más fácil, porque suena bien desde el principio._

_-Ahora que lo pienso… Cecile… Santa Cecilia es la patrona de la música y sabes que es mestiza como tú. Su madre es muggle y fue a un colegio de pequeña. Si le pusieron ese nombre es porque a sus padres les gusta la música. Nunca hemos hablado de ello, pero quizá ella aprendió un poco._

_-Buaaah… Sería maravilloso._

_-Claro, y os lleváis genial. Y ella no corre tanto peligro de estar contigo como yo. Podría escaparse de cuando en cuando._

_-Sí… Díselo. Y me lo cuentas en la cena._

_-¿No vas a ir hoy a la Biblioteca?_

_-Sí, he de ir a copiar hechizos de apertura para buscar el libro de la Magia Roja con La Guardia y aprovecharé para terminar los deberes._

_-Pues te lo proyecto y si sabe algo y puede os arreglo una cita esta misma noche, así te quitas el ansia._

_-¿Lo harías, Lily?_

_-Claro, cariño. Quiero que seas feliz y te descargará de la tensión, con ella lo pasarás genial. Yo me quedaré estudiando con Remus._

_-Muchas gracias, mi amor…_

_Se abrazaron, sentados en la banqueta._

_-Vamos, vete ya – dijo Sev - Yo me quedo un ratito más experimentando. Luego pasaré por casa para que Lauren me diga si está todo en orden y después directo a la Biblioteca, hablamos allí. Le dices a Cecile que si puede, la esperaré aquí desilusionado tras la cena y me hacéis la seña._

_-Claro, para que no sepa que proyectamos._

_-Eso. Ya les enseñaremos más adelante, cuando sea seguro. Siempre puedo inventar que he encontrado un libro en la librería de viejo o que Dumbledore me ha enseñado, si la cosa sale como esperamos._

_-Dame un beso…_

_-Claro._

_Se besaron apasionadamente. Llevaban una semana sin hacerlo y probablemente no volverían a repetirlo en dos meses más. Lily marchó. Remus había estado vigilando al terceto y Cecile dándole coartada escondida en un aula vacía del séptimo._

_Pasó a buscar a su amiga y ambas volvieron a casa por material para estudiar. Remus se quedó todavía con los otros, esperando que Sev bajara a las mazmorras y no lo fueran a pillar en el séptimo, aunque sabía, a estas alturas, que podía sobradamente con Potter y Black y en cualquier caso, él se hubiera puesto de su parte._

_Ya no le importaba volver a pasarse solo las noches de luna llena. Aunque Cecile no le había dicho nada, siempre desaparecía los viernes por la tarde desde después de clases hasta la cena y sospechaba lo que estaba haciendo, tomar clases particulares con McGonagall._

_Y sabía que en cuanto ella aprendiera y fuera seguro para todos, Sev y Lily también intentarían convertirse en animagos. Y sus Patronus eran muy potentes, mejores todavía que los de sus "amigos."_

_Sev siguió experimentando un ratito más, probando también a alternar blancas y negras. "Siempre suenan mejor a la vez dejando varias teclas por medio, dos o tres por lo menos." Acababa de descubrir la armonía, sin saber siquiera cómo se llamaba._

_Se resistió a pasarse así el resto de la tarde. Tenía cosas que hacer y sabía que Remus y Lauren seguían vigilando, así que se marchó a los diez minutos. Por suerte, no debía pasar por la puerta Gryff para bajar del séptimo, había un pasadizo hasta el tercero. Cuando llegó a casa Lauren estaba en la Sala y le proyectó._

_-"Todo en orden. ¿Qué tal?"_

_-"Genial. Muchas gracias, en la cena te cuento. Descansa y estudia teoría. Voy a la Biblioteca por los hechizos y a terminar los deberes. Volveré a dejártelos en el mismo lugar, para que puedas terminarlos tras la cena."_

_-"Gracias, Severus. Eres un encanto."_

_"__Bueno, ahora se ha atrevido a decirme algo más cariñoso."_

_-"Y tú, preciosa."_

_Subió al dormitorio por sus bártulos y marchó a la Biblioteca. Buscó en Encantamientos el libro más completo de hechizos de apertura y copió todos a mano, pues al dictado se hubiera puesto en evidencia._

_"__Lily y Cecile ya estaban en el banco del fondo cuando he entrado y poco después ha llegado Remus." Ahora ya no se sentaba de frente a ellas ni tan cerca, pero sí donde pudiera verlas si se giraba. Le proyectó._

_-"Hola, cariño, ya tengo los hechizos. Voy a ponerme con los deberes que me faltan. ¿Has hablado con Cecile?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Y qué tal? ¿Sabe música?"_

_-"Un poquito."_

_-"Genial… ¿Puede quedar conmigo?"_

_-"Se muere de ganas."_

_-"¿Y a Remus le parece bien?"_

_-"Claro, Sev, porque Cecile está entusiasmada."_

_-"Vaya… Que venga él si quiere también."_

_"__¿Y yo?" Pensó Lily, pero no se lo dijo._

_-"Vale, se lo diré."_

_-"Dile que no necesita vigilar por mí. Que voy por el pasadizo del tercero al séptimo y no paso por la puerta Gryff. Y que no cuente a los otros lo de la Sala."_

_-"Jo… Sev. A estas alturas todavía no confías en él. Gírate cuando quieras para que Cecile te haga la seña."_

_-"Pues ya mismo."_

_Sev se giró. Vio a Cecile entre Lily y el lobo, Lily la avisaba. Ella alzó la vista hacia él, con una sonrisa muy ilusionada, que le contagió. "No hace falta seña, me lo ha dicho todo con la cara."_

_Se puso con los deberes, al dictado, con dos plumas y pergaminos, como ya había hecho de madrugada en la Sala de las mazmorras para dejárselos a Lauren en el libro de endemismos. Cuando acabó lo hizo. "No ha recogido los que le dejé esta mañana y no ha venido a la Biblioteca, se ha quedado estudiando en casa, voy a tener que ponerle las pilas." Le sobró un buen rato antes de la cena, que dedicó a estudiar teoría. En el Comedor proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Tienes los deberes en endemismos. Ya he visto que no has recogido los que te dejé por la mañana."_

_-"Me he puesto con la teoría en la Sala."_

_"__Buf… Encima en la Sala, si al menos se hubiera metido en el dormitorio."_

_-"Pues deberías haberlo hecho en la Biblioteca, Lauren, ahí no te concentras bien. Después de cenar te quedas allí y los pasas a tu letra tranquilamente."_

_-"No los copiaré. Los expresaré con mis palabras."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Lauren, nos pondríamos en evidencia. Pero por eso mismo, quédate en la Biblioteca para estar más tranquila. Hoy no necesitas vigilar. Mira por ti."_

_-"¿Qué vas a hacer tú?"_

_"__Buf… Si se lo cuento, va a pasar el rato intranquila. Y además, no quiero decirle nada todavía. Quiero darle una sorpresa."_

_-"Ah… Sorpresa, ya te contaré. Pero no necesitas vigilar, ya te lo he dicho. Habla con Lily, tiene mucho que contarte."_

_-"Vale, cariño. Hasta luego si quieres."_

_"__Wow… Me ha llamado "cariño." Se ha recuperado de lo de por la mañana y le ha sentado bien. Gasolina para ella también." Lauren proyectó a Lily._

_-"Hola, guapa. ¿Qué has hecho esta tarde?"_

_-"Wooow… Lauren. Sev ha descubierto la Sala de Menesteres."_

_-"Buaaah… Fantástico."_

_-"Me ha llevado donde se esconden cosas."_

_-"¿Ah, sí? Quizá esté ahí el libro de la Magia Roja."_

_-"Claro, lo va a buscar con La Guardia. No te ha contado nada todavía porque quería que yo te diera la sorpresa."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Ha encontrado un artefacto fantástico. Es un gran espejo en el que puedes ver tus deseos."_

_-"Wow… ¿Y os habéis mirado?"_

_-"Sí. ¿Y sabes lo que hemos visto los dos?"_

_-"Cuéntame…"_

_Lily le contó lo que habían visto por separado, incluyendo que ella había visto a Ariel._

_-"Oh… Es maravilloso. Algún día seremos todos una familia."_

_-"Sí, ¿verdad? Qué ganas tengo. Te voy a contar cómo entrar, para que puedas ir a mirarte tú también."_

_Lauren comprendió que se habían mirado juntos y habían llegado hasta el final de la escena y Sev le había dicho que no pensaba mirarse con ella. Lily le contó cómo entrar y todo el funcionamiento de la Sala que ellos ya habían descubierto por la mañana. Lauren no se contuvo la curiosidad y preocupación y preguntó a Lily._

_-"¿Sabes qué va a hacer Sev esta noche?_

_"__Vaya… También quiere darle una sorpresa."_

_-"Sí, pero no es nada peligroso. Yo me quedaré en casa o en la Biblioteca con Remus."_

_-"¿Remus?"_

_-"Lupin."_

_-"Ah… Vale."_

_-"No necesitas vigilar. Haz los deberes."_

_-"Vale. Si vas a la Biblioteca, podemos proyectarnos también allí. Yo voy a ir."_

_-"Muy bien, Lauren, mira por ti. Todos te necesitamos."_

_-"Claro, Lily, lo haré. Seguimos luego, habla con Sev un rato."_

_Lily proyectó a Sev._

_-"Hola, mi amor. He hablado con Lauren."_

_-"Hola, princesa. ¿Se lo has contado?"_

_-"Sí. Le ha hecho mucha ilusión y ya le he explicado dónde está y cómo entrar."_

_-"¡Qué bien!"_

_-"Estaba preocupada por dónde ibas esta noche. La he convencido de que no vigile y estudie."_

_-"No le has contado, ¿no?"_

_-"No. Me he dado cuenta que quieres darle una sorpresa."_

_-"Gracias, mi amor. Esperaré a saber tocar algo decente."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"¿Va a venir Remus?"_

_-"No, se queda conmigo. Vamos a ir a la Biblioteca."_

_-"Genial, así descansa un rato de los otros imbéciles."_

_-"Pues sí, está bastante harto de ellos. No me lo dice, pero se lo noto."_

_-"Hemos de hacernos animagos."_

_-"Claro, Sev. Yo ya lo había pensado, pero espera que pasen los problemas. Cuando Cecile lo consiga que nos enseñe y supongo que a los diecisiete ya podríamos registrarnos. Hemos de informarnos de eso."_

_-"Pregúntale a Cecile, seguro que ya lo sabe. Así te cuenta también lo que está haciendo y no soporta ella sola el secreto."_

_-"Pues sí. Yo creo que está tomando clases particulares con McGonagall, porque desaparece todos los viernes por la tarde."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Bueno, me ha dicho que quedéis en el retrato, Remus ya le ha explicado dónde está. El primero que llegue, que se desilusione, espere al otro y aparezca cuando llegue."_

_-"Perfecto. Gracias, cariño."_


	8. 8 Clase de piano

**Clase de piano**

_Sev se levantó el primero de la mesa de los serpientes. Ya ni siquiera se despedía de ellos ni hablaba una palabra, pues se pasaba las comidas proyectando a Lauren y Lily. No pasó por casa, en el aula de solfeo había de todo para escribir. Fue directo al tercero y subió por el pasadizo al séptimo, llegó al retrato y se desilusionó._

_Cecile tardó un rato, acabó de cenar más tarde y sí pasó por casa por material. Cuando Sev la vio llegar apareció, ella se acercó a él y convocó de nuevo el desilusionador y el Muffliato. Se abrazaron._

_-Hola, Sev… ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-Aguantando el tirón._

_-Me ha contado Lily que ya sois doce._

_-Somos quince, Cecile. Ayer os eché de menos._

_-Ya… Qué pena. A ver si todo pasa pronto y podemos volver a estar todos juntos._

_-Bueno, en verano podremos vernos, pase lo que pase._

_-Es verdad. Qué harta estoy de Hogwarts y nos quedan todavía dos años. Es como una cárcel._

_-Yo pienso igual._

_-Bueno, habrá que resistir. Vaya sorpresa, la Sala convertida en aula de música._

_-Ya, ya verás, es alucinante. Pero entramos y seguimos hablando ahí, ¿te parece?_

_-Claro._

_-Has de demandar con la mente "Aula de iniciación al solfeo y piano" paseando tres veces arriba y abajo a lo largo del corredor. Los dos juntos. Ahora correremos un poco de riesgo._

_-Bueno, sólo por los Gryff y se han quedado en la Sala haciendo el vago._

_-Bien. Vamos allá._

_Demandaron, apareció la puerta y Sev la abrió para ella._

_-Pase usted, miss Harb._

_-Eres todo un caballero… ¡Wooow! ¡Un Steinway de cola sin estrenar!_

_"__Buaaah… Ésta sabe de pianos."_

_-¡Me voy a poner las botas!_

_Sev se carcajeaba. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas._

_-¿Sabes tocar? – le preguntó él._

_-Jo… Quería darte la sorpresa poco a poco, haciéndome la misteriosa, pero me ha podido la emoción. ¡Es el mejor piano que existe! ¡Vaya chollazo!_

_-Bueno, no te emociones demasiado, la Sala no es múltiple, no se abre si hay alguien dentro a no ser que demandes lo mismo y no conviene que se descubra todavía que la conocemos. Puede que esté en ella el libro de la Magia Roja._

_-Claro, Sev. Y además estamos con los TIMOS, los entrenamientos y yo intentando convertirme en animaga._

_-Vaya, eso no nos lo habías contado._

_-Bueno, Lily me acaba de preguntar cuando subíamos a casa y ya se lo he dicho a ella. Estoy tomando clases con McGonagall todos los viernes._

_-Qué bueno… ¿Sabes si llega con ser mayor de edad para registrarse o hay que esperar a graduarse?_

_-No. Llega con ser mayor de edad._

_-Genial. Nosotros también queremos hacernos animagos para acompañar a Remus. Los dos los cumplimos el próximo enero. ¿Tú cuándo?_

_-El veintitrés de septiembre._

_-Buah… qué bien. A la vuelta de vacaciones. _

_-Claro, y creo que para entonces ya lo habré conseguido. _

_-Genial, entonces podrías enseñarnos._

_-Por supuesto._

_-Además, es el equinoccio de otoño. Tu árbol es el olivo, ¿lo sabías?_

_-No. Porque cuando nos dejaste el libro sólo miramos la parte de los rituales._

_-Claro. En el Bosque no los hay, pero si volvemos a quedar te lo traigo y así puedes leerlo también, a ver si te acierta las características personales._

_-Genial. Yo esperaré a que todo se calme. Pero podríamos escaparnos una noche por semana y te voy enseñando. Sería suficiente para que tú también lo hagas por tu cuenta cuando puedas. Buah… – dijo Cecile mientras iba recorriendo el espacio – Hay hasta metrónomo, métodos de solfeo y piano y libretas de pergamino con pentagramas para escribir música. Es perfecto._

_-Buah… Sabes todo, Cecile._

_-Claro, mi madre es profesora de piano. Comencé a tocar a los cuatro años, tuve siete antes de Hogwarts para aprender bien. Y siempre que voy a casa en vacaciones me paso horas para no perder práctica, pero ahora… Pudiendo tocar aquí…_

_-Toca algo, por favor._

_-Claro que sí. Levanta la tapa. _

_Cecile se sentó a la banqueta, mientras Sev acoplaba la tapa en su soporte._

_-¿Conoces algo de clásica?_

_-Poco. Con el padre de Lily estuve escuchando tres pianistas que me gustaron mucho, pero no recuerdo sus nombres. Debí haber traído mi libreta, pero tenía tantas ganas que he venido directo desde el Comedor y no contaba con que tú supieras tocar tanto._

_-¿Recuerdas el estilo, la época?_

_-No sé._

_-A ver, te voy diciendo por orden cronológico. Barroco, Clásico, Romántico…_

_-Ése, romanticismo._

_-Vale, ahora te digo compositores: Beethoven, Chopin…_

_-Ése, ése, Chopin._

_-Vaya que sí. Chopin es genial pero difícil, ¿eh?_

_-Ya…_

_-Sobre todo sus obras más famosas, que son los nocturnos y los preludios. Yo llego a tocar alguno, pero no los sé de memoria._

_-Pues habrá que cambiar la petición del aula para que aparezcan también esas partituras._

_-Claro, pero ya lo haremos para la próxima. Ya pensaré yo cómo solicitarla._

_-Bien._

_-Chopin también tiene estudios pensados para aprender y de ésos sí conozco algunos. Son cortos y más fáciles. Te los toco._

_-Claro._

_-Allá voy._

_Cecile tocó tres estudios de Chopin, mientras Sev se deleitaba y no perdía detalle de cómo movía las manos sobre las teclas. "Estoy embelesado, nada que ver con escucharlo en disco o por la radio."_

_-Wow… Cecile… Qué bien tocas…_

_-Gracias, Sev, pero esto no es nada, es fácil. En un par de años lo pillas._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Claro. A mí me costó más porque era pequeña, ya sabes, con los dedos pequeñitos, pero tú lo vas a tener muy fácil. Tienes manos de pianista, ya me había fijado hace mucho._

_-Vaya…_

_-Dedos finos y largos y Lily dice que eres muy hábil con las manos… - le sonrió pícara._

_Sev bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos avergonzado._

_-Perdona, eres un encanto…_

_-Y tú._

_-¿Quieres que toque algo más?_

_-Sí…_

_-¿Algún otro romántico?_

_-Recuerdo que los otros dos que me gustaron eran franceses._

_-Ah… Entonces impresionistas._

_-Sí, sí._

_-A ver, Debussy…_

_-Ése, ése._

_-Debussy es difícil, yo no llego a tanto. Pero me gusta tanto que he intentado aprender fragmentos. El que más me gusta es el Arabesque nº 1, creo que es mi obra favorita._

_-También la del padre de Lily y la que más me gustó de las que escuché._

_-¡Vaya! Te toco el principio._

_Cecile tocó, Sev cerró los ojos para escuchar las gotas cayendo. Cuando llegó al cambio de tema se interrumpió._

_-Wooow…_

_-Estoy muy orgullosa de haber llegado a esto, porque me costó muchísimas horas, tocando siempre lo mismo, una y otra vez, pero no me cansaba de escucharlo, por eso le puse tanto empeño._

_-Tócalo otra vez, por favor._

_-Claro._

_-Taradaradara taradaradara tan tan tan_

_Taradaradara taradaradara tan tan tan_

_Taradará… tarara ta rá…_

_Ta taradará… tarara ta rá…_

_Tárada ta rá… taradará… dará… dará… dará tan tan tán…_

_Cuando acabó con el fragmento Cecile le dijo asombrada._

_-Buah… Ya la tarareas, habiéndola escuchado sólo una vez._

_-Bueno, dos._

_-Sí, pero hace más de una semana. Vaya oído tienes, Sev, te va a ir muy bien. Te voy a tocar otro impresionista mucho más fácil. Las Gnossiennes de Satie._

_-Sí… Una de ésas también me la puso._

_-Son seis. Te toco la primera, que es la que más me gusta. Fíjate en este sonido._

_Tocó dos teclas adyacentes casi a la vez, con un intervalo muy breve entre ellas, varias veces._

_-¿Lo tienes?_

_-Sí._

_-Eso se llama "mordente", es como si la primera nota quitara un pedazo de la siguiente, ¿lo entiendes?_

_-Sí._

_-Vale, pues esa primera nota es prescindible. Cuando tengamos las partituras te lo explicaré mejor. Si te abstienes de tocarlas, ésta la puedes dominar en menos de un año y luego añadírselas cuando aprendas más. Escucha, te voy a tocar la primera parte sin mordentes y luego se los añado, para que escuches la diferencia._

_-Genial._

_Lo hizo._

_-Buah… Pero son los mordentes lo que le dan la gracia._

_-Claro, pero la melodía es preciosa igualmente, ¿no te parece?_

_-Sí, desde luego. Y fue precisamente ésta misma la que me puso el padre de Lily. Pero escucharla directamente del piano no tiene nada que ver._

_-Claro que no, la música en directo. En los métodos para aprender también hay obras preciosas aunque no sean famosas y fáciles. Podrías dedicar los descansos tras el almuerzo, tienes casi una hora y se avanza más tocando un poquito cada día que un día durante muchas horas._

_-Claro._

_-Es como aprender un idioma, las mates muggles o la Aritmancia, porque vas construyendo sobre lo que ya sabes. La música es un lenguaje universal. Lily me ha contado que cantas muy bien. ¿Sabes alguna canción?_

_-Sólo una._

_-¿Me la cantas?_

_-Me da un poco de apuro, con lo bien que tocas tú._

_-Venga, anda, hay que soltarse. El arte no debe guardarse para uno mismo, es una ofrenda que haces a los demás. Yo tampoco considero que toque muy bien y me he ofrecido. Anímate._

_-¿Conoces "Wish you were here", de Pink Floyd?_

_-Claro, me encanta._

_-Bueno, pues allá voy._

_Sev cantó, mientras Cecile lo miraba embelesada._

_-Wow… Sev… Eres fantástico. ¿Cuántas veces escuchaste ésta?_

_-Una en la radio y tres en un disco._

_-Con lo difícil que es de cantar… Tienes todo, físico, destreza manual, buen oído, retentiva, cantas fantástico, buen gusto y muchas, muchas ganas. Vas a suplir no haber aprendido de pequeño, ten paciencia y espera que pasen los TIMOS. El próximo año podrás dedicarle más tiempo._

_"__Sí, cuando sea Comandante del Ejército y pupilo de Dumbledore. No haré nada hasta que me dé un giratiempo."_

_-Bueno, ¿quieres escuchar algo más o comenzamos la clase?_

_-Yo me pasaría la noche entera escuchándote._

_-Bueno, pues acabaremos con algo más, pero ahora quiero que nos pongamos a ello, para darte trabajo durante la semana. ¿Quieres empezar con un método y así ya vas aprendiendo también a leer música o quieres que te enseñe yo a mi manera? Yo aprendí primero a tocar y luego a leer, era muy pequeña._

_-Tú eres la maestra, Cecile. Decide tú._

_-Pienso que para el primer día, mejor sólo tocar, vas a disfrutar más. ¿Ya has probado algo tú solo esta tarde?_

_-Sí._

_-Pues enséñamelo. Siéntate a mi lado._

_Sev tocó los grupos de tres notas alternas que había descubierto, incluidas negras._

_-¡Acordes! ¡Tú solo! Wow… Vas a aprender muy rápido._

_-¿Qué son acordes?_

_-Lo que acabas de hacer, tocar varias notas a la vez. Constituye la armonía, la base sobre la que se construye el tema. Buah… Pero esto es muy avanzado todavía. Primero has de aprender a tocar notas sueltas, a mover los dedos sobre las teclas. Pero aun así, puedes seguir experimentando por tu cuenta, luego me lo vas mostrando y te corregiré los errores. Por ejemplo, ahora has tocado tres teclas con los tres dedos más largos. Claro, a ti te llegan, pero es una postura muy forzada, te dolerán las manos y no conviene que te vicies a hacerlo así. Mira._

_Tocó un acorde de tres teclas blancas con el pulgar, el índice y el anular._

_-Prueba tú._

_Sev lo hizo._

_-Muy bien. Ahora, el siguiente con teclas adyacentes, lo tocas con el pulgar, el corazón y el meñique. Así._

_Tocó los dos seguidos, sólo desplazando el pulgar. Lo hizo tres veces._

_-¿Lo tienes?_

_-Sí._

_-Hazlo._

_Sev lo hizo tres veces también._

_-Genial. Qué suerte con esos dedos. Te sobra._

_-Me cuesta manejar el meñique._

_-Claro, el anular y el meñique son los dedos más torpes pero te acostumbrarás si lo practicas. De todas formas ya te digo que esto es todavía muy avanzado, te lo he comentado para que no te vicies. Vamos a empezar por el principio, la escala de Do Mayor._

_-Explícamelo._

_-Claro, no sabes teoría. La música es como las mates, es física, tiene mucho que ver con los números. Es el arte más científico y a ti te gusta eso, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí. Me encanta Aritmancia._

_-Genial, entonces lo vas a entender enseguida. Mira, los tonos, la altura de las notas van de más grave – tocó la tecla más grave del teclado – a más agudo – hizo lo propio con la más aguda - Los diferentes tonos se deben a la vibración del aire, que transmite el sonido. Física, una ciencia muggle, la que estudiaba Newton, el de la Gravitación._

_-Claro…_

_-Las notas graves vibran a menor frecuencia y las agudas a mayor. Mates, el lenguaje en el que se explica la ciencia. Otro día te explico el funcionamiento del piano por dentro, al ser de cola se ve perfectamente, si fuera vertical no podríamos verlo._

_-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haber asistido con asiduidad al colegio muggle de pequeño._

_-Ya, Sev, no te preocupes, te explicaré todo lo que necesites para entenderlo. La educación que nos dan en Hogwarts es muy limitada._

_-Debí haber cogido Estudios Muggles en tercero._

_-Sí, te hubiera ido bien, aunque tampoco creas que da para tanto. Yo la tengo y con dos horas a la semana llega para muy poco, con todo el conocimiento que hay. Aprendo mucho más por mi cuenta en vacaciones, leyendo y por lo que me enseñan mis padres. Venga, no te agobies. Si tienes ganas aprenderás. Sigo, ¿vale?_

_-Claro._

_-El piano es el instrumento que más tonos diferentes abarca, a eso se le llama registro y se divide en octavas. Cada ocho teclas blancas es una octava y abarca más de siete, ochenta y ocho teclas en total, cuando la mayoría de los instrumentos apenas alcanzan tres. Y no solo eso, por cómo está construido, en teoría podrías tocar diez notas a la vez, una con cada dedo, aunque eso casi nunca se hace, mientras que con el resto sólo se puede tocar una o dos o como mucho seis, con la guitarra. Es el rey de los instrumentos musicales, por eso es el más difícil, pero es imprescindible para componer música para varios instrumentos o para orquesta. Todos los grandes compositores fueron primero pianistas, porque se puede tocar a la vez todo o casi todo lo que tocaría la orquesta. Así que muy bien elegido, el mejor instrumento musical._

_-Vaya…_

_-Fíjate ahora en cómo están distribuidas las blancas y las negras. Empezamos por ésta – tocó un do – Luego negra, blanca – tocó el re – Y negra y otra blanca – tocó el mi – Y ahora una blanca sin negra por medio – el fa – Negra, blanca – sol – Negra, blanca – la – Negra, blanca – si – Y blanca sin negra por medio – el do - Y el esquema se vuelve a repetir._

_-Sí. De eso ya me había dado cuenta._

_-Vale, pero de esto seguro que no – tocó todos los dos del piano, de más grave a más agudo - ¿Te has fijado?_

_-Es la misma nota pero cada vez más aguda._

_-Muy bien, las cazas al vuelo. La explicación física es que cada nota dobla la frecuencia de la vibración de la anterior._

_-Vaya…_

_-Mates._

_-Ya…_

_-Vale. ¿Para qué las negras? Cada octava está dividida en doce fragmentos, siete blancas y cinco negras, que están a la misma distancia en cuanto a vibración._

_-Vaya…_

_-Esto es muy avanzado, ¿eh? ¿Lo estás pillando?_

_-Me hago una idea. Debí haber traído mi libreta para apuntar todo._

_-No te preocupes, yo te hago un resumen para la próxima vez que quedemos._

_-Gracias, Cecile._

_-Genial. A cada fragmento se le llama semitono, medio tono._

_-Vale._

_-La escala mayor occidental tiene siete notas, las blancas, y se divide en tono – tocó el do y el re – tono – re y mi – semitono – mi y fa – tono – fa y sol – tono - sol y la – tono – la y si – y semitono – si y do - ¿Lo has cogido?_

_-Dos tonos, un semitono, tres tonos y un semitono._

_-Eso. Hazlo tú, sólo con dos dedos, para volver a escucharla y acostumbrarte a cómo suena._

_Sev repitió lo que había hecho Cecile._

_-Muy bien. Se puede repetir el mismo esquema partiendo de cualquier otra nota, son las distintas tonalidades._

_-¡Claro! Para eso están las negras._

_-Muy bien. Mira la siguiente más fácil, comenzando en sol – tocó un sol – tono – la – tono – si – semitono – do – tono – re – tono – mi – tono – fa sostenido – la negra, y el último semitono – sol – La toco seguida para que la escuches – la tocó – Ahora toco las dos – tocó la de do y la de sol - ¿Te has fijado que suena lo mismo pero la de sol más grave?_

_-Sí._

_-Genial, pues ésa es la base, vaya clase de teoría. Ahora intenta tú las dos, sólo con un dedo, para acostumbrarte a la secuencia._

_Lo hizo._

_-Muy bien, lo tienes. Ya sabes lo que son las escalas y las tonalidades, en un cuarto de hora. Ahora ya puedes buscar tú las demás por tu cuenta, pero hazlo con un dedo para no viciarte con malas posturas._

_-Vale._

_\- Así ya vas aprendiendo todas las teclas, no sólo las blancas. Y ahora vamos a por la clase de verdad. Mira, vamos a tocar juntos la misma escala, yo más grave y tú más agudo. Do mayor, sólo blancas. Pulgar en el do – tocaron do – índice en el re – re – corazón en el mi – mi – Y ahora, cambio de dedo, otra vez pulgar en el fa – fa – índice en el sol – sol – corazón en el la – la – anular en el si – si – y meñique en el do – do – Tres más cinco, ocho notas, una octava. La única dificultad es cruzar el pulgar, pero ya veo que a ti no te cuesta nada. Vamos allá._

_Lo hizo otras dos veces con él y luego dejó que lo repitiera solo._

_-Muy bien. Ahora ya lo puedes ir practicando cogiendo velocidad y para hacerla descendente, los mismos, prueba conmigo._

_Lo hicieron._

_-Muy bien, a la primera. Además tienes buena postura, la muñeca debe estar a la altura del teclado, los dedos largos ligeramente flexionados para alcanzar las teclas negras cuando toque. Repite la descendente, tú solo._

_Lo hizo dos veces más._

_-Genial. ¿Te atreves con las dos manos? Es lo mismo, como un espejo. Sonarán grupos de dos notas, pero suenan bien. _

_-Vale._

_-Prueba sólo con la izquierda primero._

_Lo hizo._

_-Ahora me cuesta más el cambio del pulgar._

_-Claro, la izquierda es más torpe. Pues insiste más en ella, has de dominar ambas. Hazlo un par de veces más._

_Lo hizo._

_-¿Mejor?_

_-Sí._

_-Controla la postura, ahora has elevado demasiado la muñeca. Recuerda, a la altura de las teclas._

_-Buf… Muchas cosas a la vez._

_-Es para que no cojas vicios, Sev, si no, te dolerán las manos._

_-Claro._

_-Si quieres lo dejamos por hoy._

_-No, voy a probar lo del espejo._

_-Vale, hazlo. El primer do tócalo sólo con el pulgar de la derecha y los demás en espejo, bajando con la izquierda y subiendo con la derecha y luego volviendo al centro al revés._

_-Vale._

_Lo hizo._

_-¡Muy bien! ¿Te has fijado que suena bien?_

_-Sí._

_-Cuando veamos más teoría lo entenderás. Venga, hazlo unas cuantas veces. Controla la postura._

_Lo hizo. Se equivocó en el cambio del pulgar._

_-Vaya…_

_-No pasa nada. Cuando te equivoques, vuelves a empezar de cero. Venga, todo lo despacio que necesites._

_Sev lo hizo varias veces más, hasta que lo consiguió tres seguidas sin equivocarse._

_-¡Bravo! Ya abarcas dos octavas._

_-Me siento muy torpe._

_-Para nada, es la primera vez que te sientas a un piano. Cuando adquieras un poco más de destreza emplea el metrónomo._

_-¿El metrónomo es ese aparato que oscila?_

_-Sí. ¿Lo has probado?_

_-Sí._

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida. Te lo explico de todos modos. _

_Lo hizo y además le enseñó otro mecanismo que estaba detrás y servía para darle cuerda._

_-Puedes ponerlo muy lento y tocar una nota en cada golpe. Metiendo esto a tope le quitas la campanita, no la necesitas hasta que leas música. Cuando vayas cogiendo práctica lo vas acelerando y si te molesta el golpe en cada nota, puedes seguir poniéndolo lento y tocar dos en cada golpe. Ya te contaré otro día la teoría del ritmo, con ayuda de las partituras. Todavía son las nueve, aquí no se escucha el reloj._

_-No, es un espacio totalmente aislado del exterior. Ni siquiera se ve la puerta mientras estamos dentro._

_-Genial. ¿Quieres que te enseñe también la digitación de la escala de sol, con la tecla negra?_

_-Vale._

_Se la enseñó._

_-Es igual._

_-Sí, pero con la tecla negra._

_-Claro._

_-Prueba tú solo, subiendo y bajando._

_Lo hizo tres veces._

_-Ahora la izquierda. _

_Lo hizo una vez._

_-La postura, Sev._

_Lo intentó hasta que le salió tres veces con la postura correcta. Cecile le ayudó sujetándole la muñeca para que no la elevara._

_-Eso. Ahora las dos._

_Le costó. Se olvidaba de la tecla negra._

_-Buaaah… Mucho._

_-Ya, pero ya sabes cómo es, así ya tienes material para practicar. Las nueve y veinte. Te voy a enseñar tres acordes con la izquierda para que puedas acompañarte la escala con la derecha y no te aburras._

_-Buah… Genial…_

_-Así ya vas aprendiendo a coordinar ambas manos, trabajan por separado._

_-Ya. Ya me he dado cuenta cuando has tocado._

_-No debería hacerlo todavía, pero prefiero, porque si no, lo vas a probar tú solo y puedes viciarte con la postura de la izquierda._

_Le enseñó Do Mayor, Fa Mayor y Sol Mayor y cómo cambiar de uno a otro._

_-Una secuencia muy típica, de muchas canciones modernas, es Do, Do, Fa, Sol y Do de nuevo. Pruébala tú._

_Sev lo intentó un montón de veces hasta que le salió._

_-¿La has memorizado?_

_-Sí, sí. Lo que me cuesta son los cambios._

_-Pues ya tienes material para hacer una canción. Tocas esa secuencia con la izquierda y buscas melodías con la derecha. Pero sólo con un dedo, para no viciar la digitación. Bueno, creo que te he dado material para dos semanas. ¿Nos vamos o te toco algo corto?_

_-Toca, toca._

_-Podemos, son menos veinte aún. Voy a tocar una pieza muy famosa de Beethoven, otro romántico, "Claro de Luna."_

_-Ah… Debussy también tiene una que se llama así y es preciosa._

_-Vaya que sí._

_-Y Beethoven me suena._

_-Claro, es muy famoso. ¿Sabías que se quedó sordo y siguió componiendo aun así?_

_-Buaaah… Vaya tela, pobre…_

_-Sí, tuvo una vida muy difícil. Pero por eso mismo, sus obras son excepcionales. Es uno de los grandes. El Trío de Oro, Bach, Mozart y Beethoven. Allá voy._

_La tocó._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado?_

_-Sí. No tanto como los otros, pero está bien._

_-Esta es bastante fácil para ser tan famosa. No es virtuosismo, cuenta más el sentimiento que le pongas._

_-Claro._

_-Bueno, ¿te ha gustado la clase?_

_-Mucho. Muchas gracias, Cecile._

_-Que sepas que eres mi primer alumno. Si no fuera bruja, me habría dedicado a la música._

_-Debiste hacerlo y pasar del maldito Hogwarts._

_-Ya… Pero te toca decidir a los once años, cuando todavía no tienes idea de lo que quieres de verdad, igual que te pasó a ti. Dame un abrazo, guapo._

_Se abrazaron. "Cómo la quiero."_

_-Nos comunicamos. Y ya me encargo yo de pensar la nueva demanda de la Sala, para que sirva a los dos. Si vienes algún día en el descanso tras el almuerzo, quizá nos encontremos de casualidad. O si quieres me avisas y vengo, ¿vale?_

_-Genial._

_-Ve tú primero, que yo estoy más cerca de casa, no vaya a pillarte la señora Norris._


	9. 9 A la cama

**A la cama**

_Cuando Sev llegó a la Sala de las mazmorras, atestada, pues era domingo y la gente estaba descansada, vio a Lauren sola escribiendo concentrada, de espaldas, en la mesa frente a la cristalera, pero en el extremo opuesto al que solían sentarse juntos._

_"__Bien… Está haciendo los deberes. ¿La saludo? No quiero molestarla, pero estaría bien darle las buenas noches. Voy a subir por la libreta para apuntar lo que me ha explicado Cecile, al menos eso de los tres acordes, no me vaya a olvidar. Me siento en mi rincón y charlamos un poco."_

_Lo hizo. "No se ha dado cuenta todavía que me he sentado aquí. Voy a aprovechar para dibujar tres esquemas del teclado y anotar los acordes con los dedos correspondientes." Cuando acabó le proyectó._

_-"Buenas noches, preciosa."_

_Ella simuló que seguía escribiendo._

_-"¡Hola! ¡Qué sorpresa!"_

_-"Me alegra que estés estudiando."_

_-"Es fantástico hacerlo con tu ayuda. Qué bien escribes y qué letra preciosa tienes."_

_-"Mira quién fue a hablar, todavía recuerdo tu carta. Qué pena que la quemé."_

_-"Ya… No habías descubierto todavía el hechizo protector."_

_-"No."_

_-"Te escribiré otra para que puedas conservarla."_

_-"Oh… Muchas gracias, nunca me desharé de ella."_

_-"Yo pienso hacer lo mismo con todo lo tuyo, no voy a quemar nada. He hablado un rato con Lily en la Biblioteca. Estaba con Remus, pero no con su amiga."_

_-"Cecile."_

_-"Ah… Vale. ¿Qué os traéis entre manos?"_

_"__Ah… Le pica la curiosidad."_

_-"Lo sabrás en su momento. No es nada peligroso."_

_-"Misterioso… Me huelo que tiene algo que ver con la Sala."_

_"__Ésta es capaz de leerme para enterarse. Lo ocluyo."_

_-"Aciertas. Pero respeta mi privacidad, por favor."_

_-"Eso siempre, no lo dudes. ¿No puedes darme una pista?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Bueno… Esperaré. Conociéndote seguro que merece la pena."_

_-"Eso espero." _

_-"Vete a la cama, anda, que has madrugado mucho. Hablamos en el desayuno o en clases."_

_-"Vale, pero tú tampoco te acuestes tarde, no se te ocurra quedarte leyendo."_

_-"No. Confío en ti. En cuanto termine con esto me voy a dormir."_

_"__Que será pasada la medianoche."_

_-"Buenas noches, preciosa."_

_Ella lo miró._

_-"Buenas noches, encanto."_

_"__Merlín... Estoy loco por ella." Lauren volvió a bajar la vista y a concentrarse, Sev se fue a la cama._

_Al día siguiente, en Aritmancia, explicó a Anthony cómo llegar al retrato de Barnabás por el pasadizo del tercero al séptimo, pidiéndole que fueran los tres, Jack, Deborah y él, tras la cena. No le dijo todavía que se trataba de la Sala de Menesteres._

_Cuando llegaron, se desilusionaron los cuatro y les explicó brevemente lo que debían hacer para entrar. Lo hicieron juntos, corrían cierto riesgo, cuatro Sly tan cerca de la casa Gryff. Esperó a que estuvieran dentro para explicarles todo._

_-Estamos en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén._

_-Wow… Prince – exclamó Jack – La descubriste._

_-Sí._

_Les dijo que había leído al profesor que habían tenido a primera hora esa mañana._

_-Pero no podremos usarla todavía para entrenar, pues sospecho que puede encontrarse aquí el libro de la Magia Roja._

_-Yo también lo creo – dijo Deborah - No hay mejor lugar para esconder algo que en medio de todos estos trastos, desanimaría a cualquiera._

_-Por eso os he llamado a todos, hay que intentar conseguirlo cuanto antes. Si nos destapamos, probablemente Dumbledore lo quitará de nuestro alcance._

_-Has hecho bien, Prince – le dijo Jack – Le dedicaremos todo el tiempo que podamos, pero tú no deberías arriesgarte a que te vean con nosotros._

_-Ya, eso había pensado también._

_Les explicó el funcionamiento de la Sala, que les dijo había probado con Lily esa tarde._

_-¿Te has arriesgado a venir con Lily? – le preguntó Jack._

_-Sí. Luego te explico por qué._

_-De acuerdo._

_Los otros no dijeron nada. Les contó lo que sospechaba sobre el lugar en que debían estar escondidos y les repartió las copias de los hechizos de apertura, que había hecho en la Sala de las mazmorras de madrugada._

_-¿Has hecho todo esto hoy tú solo? – preguntó Deborah sorprendida._

_-Pues sí. Ya os digo que hay que darse prisa._

_Jack no dijo nada. ("Jack entiende.")_

_-Pues pongámonos a la búsqueda cuanto antes – dijo Anthony._

_-Prince, organiza – éste fue Jack._

_-Deborah, comienza tú por el extremo izquierdo, recorriendo el longitudinal hasta el fondo sin desviarte y a la vuelta por el adyacente inspeccionando los transversales a tu derecha. Cuando acabes, de nuevo al fondo y transversales a tu izquierda._

_"__Como comenzó Lauren."_

_-Perfecto, allá voy._

_-Anthony, dirígete también a la izquierda, calcula aproximadamente un tercio de la Sala y lo mismo, hacia el fondo transversales a la derecha y al volver a la izquierda._

_-Genial, Prince._

_Cuando se quedó solo con Jack, lo llevó hasta el fondo del pasillo a la derecha. De camino abrieron un par de armarios que reunían las características, pero no había libros. Llegaron al fondo del corredor._

_-Wow… Vaya espejo – dijo Jack - Qué preciosidad._

_-Lee la inscripción al revés._

_Jack lo hizo._

_-Ya sé por qué has traído a Lily._

_-Claro. Y por qué te traigo a ti ahora._

_Jack comprendió. Sev ya apartaba el perchero._

_-Muchas gracias, Prince._

_-Te voy a dejar solo para que te mires a tu aire. Tómate el tiempo que quieras, merece la pena. Mientras tanto, comenzaré con el corredor adyacente revisando transversales a la izquierda. Haz lo mismo tú con éste cuando termines. Si llego al final antes que tú, volveré por éste a tu encuentro._

_-Genial, muchas gracias de nuevo._

_-No hay de qué, hermano._

_Sev se puso al trabajo, dejando solo a Jack. No encontró nada en los armarios que revisó y dio la vuelta por el corredor que venía su amigo hasta que se encontraron, una hora más tarde. Volvieron ambos sobre los pasos de Sev, para volver a la entrada desde el fondo por los adyacentes._

_-¿Nada, verdad?_

_-No, pero al menos los que no contienen nada interesante no están cerrados, así que apenas perdemos tiempo en eso._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Pienso que entre los tres la cubriremos en menos de una semana, les propondré saltarnos la cena._

_-Buf… Podría ser sospechoso ante Dumbledore._

_-Siempre el maldito Dumbledore. ¿Y proponérselo a los Gryff?_

_-Prefiero que no os arriesguéis a que os vean juntos. Estamos muy cerca de su casa._

_-Ya… Bueno, pues lo que cueste. Vendremos después de clases y tras la cena._

_-Genial, gracias Jack._

_A las diez menos veinte volvieron a la entrada. Cada uno había marcado hasta dónde había llegado. Sev les explicó lo que debían demandar para esconder los libros si los encontraban en los días sucesivos. Pidió a Anthony que si ocurría se lo comunicara en cuanto fuera seguro y acordarían otra reunión._

_Volvieron juntos a casa. Sev esperó a la salida del pasadizo para no llegar al mismo tiempo que ellos. Lauren estaba en la Sala, rodeada de gente. "Está leyendo." Se echaron una fugaz mirada. "Voy a meterme en cama a estudiar, ya nos contaremos esta noche."_

_Poco después de las doce, sus compañeros de dormitorio dormían y bajó a la Sala vacía. No lo estaba, ella ya lo esperaba desilusionada, apareció cuando se sentó en su rincón y de inmediato volvió a convocar los hechizos protectores y encendió la vela._

_-"Todo en orden."_

_-"Gracias, guapa."_

_-"¿Habéis encontrado algo?"_

_-"No. Pero costará menos de lo que esperábamos, los armarios que no contienen nada interesante están abiertos. Y van a dedicar tardes y noches a buscar. En cuanto lo encuentren, Anthony me avisará."_

_-"Genial, lo lograremos, quedan todavía casi tres semanas."_

_-"Claro, hay tiempo de sobra."_

_-"Buf… Qué alivio. Cumpliendo los plazos. ¿Qué tal por lo demás?"_

_-"Te he hecho los deberes de hoy."_

_-"Severus, me estás malcriando."_

_-"Mira quién fue a hablar. Veo que tú también me traes algo."_

_-"Sí. He estado dándole vueltas a lo de que Tom Riddle es Voldemort. Porque Riddle no es un apellido mágico, es muggle."_

_-"Vaya, es cierto."_

_-"Y he pensado que precisamente por eso se cambió el nombre."_

_-"Claro, defiende el dogma de la pureza de sangre."_

_-"¿Sabes? Me gustan los juegos muggles de palabras, los que suelen venir en los diarios."_

_-"Cierto. Me fijé en ellos en Semana Santa, cuando mi madre me trajo algunos."_

_-"Ah… ¿Le has escrito?"_

_-"Sí. Le he mandado la lechuza esta mañana temprano, espero que me responda en el desayuno de mañana, le he dicho que era urgente."_

_-"Genial, pues si te parece, hoy no tomamos poción, nos reservamos para las noticias que nos lleguen."_

_-"De acuerdo."_

_-"Pues lo que te iba contando, ¿sabes lo que es un anagrama?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Se trata de reordenar las letras de una frase o palabra, de manera que formen otra, como por ejemplo, amor y roma."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Mira mis progresos."_

_Le tendió un pergamino. En la parte superior ponía._

**T****O****M****R**** I D ****D****L****E**

**V O ****L****D****E****M****O****R****T **

_-"¡Coinciden casi todas!"_

_-"Claro, pero faltan y sobran algunas, nos faltan palabras, quizá su segundo apellido. Se hace llamar "Señor Tenebroso" le he añadido el "Lord" – le señalaba la parte de abajo del pergamino._

**T****O****M****R**** I ****D****D****L****E**

**L O R ****D**** V O ****L****D****E****M****O****R****T **

_-"Tienes cinco letras, pero arriba sigue sobrando la I, falta alguna palabra también abajo._

_-"Eso, échame una mano, anda."_

_-"Buf… Yo soy de números. Déjame pensar."_

_"__I" significa "Yo."_

_-"Es terriblemente egocéntrico. ¿I am?"_

_-"Puede… ¿A ver?"_

**T****O****M****R****I D****D****L****E**

**I****D**** V O ****L****D****E****M****O****R****T **

_-"Ya está. Han desaparecido todas las del nombre y primer apellido. Las que quedan deben ser el segundo."_

_Escribió._

_Y se lo enseñó._

_-"Ayúdame, anda. Ahora hay que ordenarlas."_

_-"Buf… Lauren, tú sabes mucho más que yo de apellidos mágicos."_

_-"Es cierto, déjame pensar…"_

_Pasó en silencio un par de minutos._

_-"Lo tengo, pero no es un apellido, es un nombre, el segundo nombre. Marvolo."_

_-"Nunca lo oí."_

_-"Es un nombre mágico antiguo, quizá de algún ascendiente por línea materna, puede que su propio abuelo. Es mestizo, de padre muggle y madre bruja, como tú. Habrá que esperar qué te cuenta tu madre sobre Riddle."_

_-"Buah, Lauren, eres un portento."_

_-"No lo habría conseguido sin tu ayuda, he pasado toda la tarde dándole vueltas a lo de la I que sobraba y a ti se te ha ocurrido al instante."_

_-"Nunca descansas."_

_-"Ni tú. Podemos deducir al menos una implicación. ¿A qué personaje histórico te recuerda Voldemort?"_

_-"A Hitler."_

_-"Eso. Por el dogma de la pureza de sangre, pero hay algo más que quizá no sepas."_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Hitler tenía ascendencia judía."_

_-"La misma raza que intentó exterminar. Y Voldemort tiene ascendencia muggle y la Guerra Mundial fue durante su estancia en el colegio."_

_-"Se inspiró en él."_

_-"Buaaah… Vaya peligro."_

_-"Hay que acabar con él. Si gana la Guerra Mágica es capaz de exterminar a la humanidad entera. Odia a los muggles por alguna razón."_

_-"Quizá le pasó como a mí. Un padre maltratador."_

_-"Puede. Vaya paradoja. Sois las dos caras de la misma moneda, pero en el buen sentido. Estás destinado a vencerlo."_

_Le sonrió encantadoramente._

_-"Nunca sin tu ayuda, Lauren."_

_-"No sé qué haría sin ti" – dijeron ambos a un tiempo._

_"__No me ha preguntado por Jack, si lo he llevado al espejo. Se ha colgado más de mí, con todo lo que hemos vivido desde Semana Santa. Bueno, ella también necesita gasolina y él no puede dársela por el momento."_

_-"¿Tienes algo más que contarme?" – le preguntó él._

_-"No."_

_-"Entonces… ¿Nos vamos a la cama?"_

_-"¿A la tuya o a la mía?"_

_"__Buaaah…" Sev dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa, tapándose con el brazo, riendo avergonzado._

_-"Era broma, era broma…" – reía Lauren también._

_"__Ya te digo que le he dado gasolina, está como una moto. La voy a frenar un poco."_

_-"He llevado a Jack al espejo."_

_-"¿Ah, sí?" – ilusionada._

_"__Bueno… No lo ha olvidado."_

_-"Sí."_

_-"¿Y te ha contado lo que ha visto?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Bueno, normal. Si me ha visto a mí o a todos, hubiera sido poner las cartas sobre la mesa antes de tiempo."_

_-"Sí, eso pienso yo también."_

_Se fueron a la cama, cada uno a la suya._


	10. 10 Planificación

**Planificación**

_En el desayuno, Sev recibió carta de su madre, con la misma lechuza que le había enviado el día anterior. "Buf… Pobrecita. Ha pasado veinticuatro horas volando y seguramente mamá no le ha dado de comer, porque no cuenta con alimentar lechuzas en casa. En verano le regalaré una." Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Ha llegado la carta."_

_-"Genial. Guárdala para la noche."_

_"__La llevaré encima todo el día." Esa noche se metió a estudiar en cama en cuanto cerraron la Biblioteca. A las diez en punto, Anthony entró en el dormitorio._

_-Prince, ¿estás ahí? – le preguntó._

_-Sí._

_Su amigo se aproximó a su cama y convocó el Muffliato._

_-Hemos encontrado un armario cerrado que no hemos conseguido abrir con ningún hechizo._

_-Vaya…_

_-Piensa lo que hacer y mañana lo hablamos en Aritmancia. Hemos hecho un mapa de la Sala, toma – le pasó un pergamino plegado._

_"__Wooow…"_

_-Genial._

_"__A consultarlo con Lauren." Volvieron a encontrarse cerca de la medianoche. Esta vez fue ella quien llegó más tarde._

_-"Buenas noches, Severus."_

_-"Buenas noches, Lauren."_

_-"Antes de nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer. Me pasé de la raya, te falté el respeto de nuevo."_

_-"Bah, no te preocupes. Hay confianza, Lauren, los dos sabemos lo que sentimos, es normal que nos salga espontáneamente de cuando en cuando, reprimirse en exceso tampoco es bueno."_

_-"Gracias por entenderlo. ¿Has leído la carta?"_

_-"No, y además hay un tema más urgente. Vamos a tomar poción para un par de horas, si te parece." _

_Tomaron sus dosis._

_-"¿Han encontrado algo?"_

_-"Sí. Y han confeccionado un mapa de la Sala."_

_-"Wooow. Qué bien nos estamos coordinando."_

_Sev desplegó el mapa, que abarcando el ancho de un pergamino, era larguísimo y aun así las calles se veían diminutas, a media pulgada unas de otras._

_-"¡Vaya trabajo! Y en un día. ¿Quién lo ha hecho?"_

_-"No me lo ha dicho."_

_-"Yo creo que fueron él y Jack. Anoche estaban sentados juntos a esta mesa."_

_-"Vaya, contaron los corredores mientras los recorrían, sin decirme nada."_

_-"Qué gran equipo formamos."_

_Estudiaron el mapa. Al centro de cada calle ya cubierta discurrían líneas. Habían completado la búsqueda de casi una cuarta parte de la Sala._

_-"Wooow… Han avanzado un montón."_

_-"Son tres, Lauren."_

_-"Cópiale los deberes también a Anthony esta semana."_

_-"Ya lo estoy haciendo. Mañana se los paso."_

_En la zona izquierda, donde había estado buscando Deborah, aparecía una X._

_-"¿Y esto?"_

_-"Me ha dicho que han encontrado un armario que no han podido abrir."_

_-"Vaya… Era de esperar. ¿Quién busca en esa zona?"_

_-Deborah._

_-"¿Y no lo ha destruido con un maleficio?"_

_-"Pues ya ves que no, simplemente lo ha marcado y han esperado a consultarme."_

_-"Ella también vale lo suyo, hay que reconocerlo. ¿Has pensado qué hacer?"_

_-"No. He esperado a consultarte."_

_-"Jo, Severus. Has de aprender por ti mismo. En menos de un mes te las vas a ver con Dumbledore, que va a simular que te trata entre algodones mientras maquina maldades. Venga, piensa."_

_"__Si guardan ahí todos los libros que retiran de la S.P. no llega con un solo armario. Quizá ése no sea en el que está la Magia Roja. Si lo abrimos con un maleficio antes de encontrar aquél en el que sí está, pueden pillarnos y retirar los demás. Hay que seguir marcando todos los que no se abren, hacerlo a la vez y quedarnos todos los libros retirados de la S.P., seguro que hay muchos de Magia Oscura. La Guardia ya ha pensado en ello, por eso hicieron el mapa y no han destruido el armario, y aun así me consultan."_

_-"Lo tengo. Hay que esperar a cubrir toda la Sala para encontrar todos los armarios cerrados, abrir todos a la vez y trasladar los libros a un lugar seguro."_

_-"Ése es mi chico. Ahí sí vas a tener a Dumbledore pillado."_

_-"Es mucho para mí, Lauren. No estoy acostumbrado a pensar a lo grande."_

_-"Pues acostúmbrate a hacerlo, porque es lo que te toca, ya vale de tanta modestia. Te sobran cualidades, sólo te falta creer en ti mismo y explotarlas."_

_"__Toda la razón. ¿No quería ser un mago poderoso? No basta con estudiar, más vale que me dedique a agilizar la mente. Total, aunque no saque los cinco Extraordinarios, seguro que Dumbledore me deja cursar el ÉXTASIS que me dé la gana."_

_-"Toda la razón, Lauren."_

_-"Siguiente tema, porque estoy segura de que con tanto empollar, no has pensado todavía en la estrategia del entrenamiento."_

_-"Pues no."_

_-"Pues mal hecho. Te avisé hace más de una semana, no va a ser fácil. ¿Sabes cuántos alumnos hay de Éxtasis de Defensa?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Pues deberías haberlo preguntado a Jack, como quien no quiere la cosa."_

_-"Ya…"_

_-"No te preocupes, ya me he encargado yo de averiguarlo."_

_-"¿Y cuántos son?"_

_-"Treinta y cinco."_

_-"Buaaah…"_

_-"¿Has traído para escribir?"_

_-"No, pero puedo convocarlo."_

_-"Yo traía, por si las moscas, pero hazlo, así practicas."_

_Sev convocó pergamino, pluma y tintero._

_-"Apunta. Once Sly, siete de sexto y cuatro de séptimo. Nueve Rave, cuatro de sexto y cinco de séptimo. Cinco Huffle, tres de sexto y dos de séptimo. Y diez Gryff, cuatro de sexto y seis de séptimo. ¿Lo tienes?"_

_-"Los Sly son mayoría." _

_-"Por poco frente a los Gryff, aunque espero que tengas a los Rave de tu parte."_

_-"Y Remus y Lily se los pueden ganar."_

_-"Bueno, luego hablamos de eso. Apunta también a todos los de quinto que están preparando el TIMO de Defensa."_

_-"Lauren, ¿cuándo descansas?"_

_-"Venga, Severus. Los veo en clases todas las semanas, no es para tanto. Tres Sly, ya sabes quiénes somos, nos ha tocado el peor año, pero cuenta cuatro, porque yo no cuento pero sí Heather y Fiona, que se destaparán con La Guardia y seguirán entrenando, las he leído. Otros cinco Rave…"_

_-"Vaya, los Rave son combativos también."_

_-"Claro, defienden lo suyo, estamos al borde de una guerra. Dos Huffle y cuatro Gryff. Ya sabes quiénes, ¿no?"_

_-"Sí. Lily, Remus, Potter y Black."_

_-"A esos dos últimos no te los vas a ganar en la vida, hazte a la idea."_

_-"Ni lo pretendo. Cuanto más lejos mejor."_

_-"Pero los necesitas para que protejan a Lily hasta que esté segura. Utilízalos."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Ahora suma todos los Rave y Sly, que seguro se os unen al instante."_

_-"Quince Sly y catorce Rave. Veintinueve."_

_-"Y ahora los Huffle, por si las moscas."_

_-"Treinta y seis."_

_-"Más alguno de cuarto que también se anime cuenta entre cuarenta y cuarenta y cinco. Más pequeños no permitas. A los peques de La Guardia, dejadlos al margen."_

_-"Buf… Ariel se va a frustrar."_

_-"Pues cuando les reveles la estrategia, explícaselo tú, lo entenderá. Bueno, tirando por lo bajo, un mínimo de veintinueve mayores. ¿Sabes cuántos maléficos mayores hay en casa?"_

_-"Eso sí."_

_-"Sólo faltaría."_

_-"Cuatro de séptimo, tres de sexto y cinco de quinto."_

_-"Y ninguno está cursando Defensa ni preparándola, porque cuentan con que los entrenen al salir del colegio. También hay tres Rave y dos Gryff."_

_-"¿Ah, sí?" – alarmado._

_-"Sí. Los Sly no somos los únicos malos. Solo que ésos se camuflan, así que no cuentan."_

_-"Lauren… ¿Has leído a todo el colegio?" – asombrado._

_-"Desde luego. Llevo haciéndolo desde que el año pasado mis padres me pusieron al corriente, para detectar a todos los malos."_

_"__Pero a mí no me leyó…"_

_-"Merlín… Eres fantástica."_

_-"No me eches flores, que luego me acelero y ya sabes lo que pasa. Suma los Sly."_

_-"Doce."_

_-"Contra veintinueve y sin entrenar, se van a amedrentar. Venga, a planear el entrenamiento."_

_-"¿Por casas?"_

_-"Error. Por años, mezclados, para hacer piña entre todos. Ten en cuenta que los de séptimo se van en mes y medio y también tienen exámenes. Debes dar protagonismo a los de sexto. Suma por años, ahora cuenta todos, también los Huffle."_

_-"Trece de séptimo, doce de sexto y once de quinto."_

_-"Muy equilibrado y son grupos manejables por una sola persona. Tú lo hiciste el sábado. A elegir comandantes."_

_-"Jack para sexto, por supuesto, pero de séptimo todavía no se nos ha unido nadie. Si lo hubiera hecho por casas hubiera elegido a Lorenz, es tan bueno o mejor que Jack y conectamos muy bien, aparte de ser el primer Rave que se ha unido."_

_-"Pues ya lo tienes, que comande él a los de séptimo, ya te he dicho que debes dar protagonismo a los de sexto y es perfecto, porque así los Sly no nos hacemos los amos del cotarro."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Y de quinto, encárgate tú. Así les ayudas para los TIMOS y serán tus compañeros de curso el año próximo."_

_-"¿Y si se une gente de cuarto?"_

_-"Deborah o algún otro Rave de sexto, a poder ser una chica. Hay dos, equilibrio. Y al organizar por años y no por casas, es más fácil que se anime algún Gryff, porque te conviene ganártelos antes de que Potter y Black comiencen el ÉXTASIS, intentarán poner en contra tuya a toda su casa, le sacarán ventaja a Lily y Remus hasta que ellos se puedan destapar."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Ten mucho cuidado con esos dos cuando salgáis a la luz, te siguen teniendo mucha inquina a pesar de que ya no te vean con Lily y no te tienen miedo como los maléficos, están muy envalentonados por todos los años que han pasado hostigándote y cuando adquieras protagonismo van a ir por ti, a dejarte en ridículo."_

_Sev bufó._

_-"Al mismo tiempo que estarán protegiendo a Lily y el imbécil de Potter creyendo que se la ha ganado por fin."_

_-"Eso. Pero tú sabes que no es así, con eso debe bastarte, Lily nunca va a abandonarte por él. Ya le he contado todo lo que acabo de decirte sobre ellos y tiene las ideas muy, muy claras. Últimos detalles. En el Comedor, los cuatro comandantes al frente, no sólo Jack y tú, que también haya Raves y chicas."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Y si se diera el milagro de unirse algún Gryff en ese mismo momento o durante el entrenamiento, dejas a otro de sexto encargarse de los de quinto y te dedicas a ellos, a ganártelos de inmediato, así que ve pensando en otro comandante alternativo."_

_Sev había apuntado todas las sugerencias de Lauren._

_-"Política, Severus."_

_-"Hemos soñado un rato."_

_-"Ya sois diez mayores, un tercio de veintinueve. Otros dos por cada fin de semana que queda, catorce, la mitad."_

_-"He pensado algo más."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"Que ese día entrenaremos sólo por la mañana. La gente no resiste tantas horas seguidas."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Estaría bien repetir el domingo."_

_-"¡Bravo! ¿Ves? Tú solito. Así te quedan las tardes libres para estudiar."_

_-"Y quizá también los viernes por la tarde, si no te importa dejar de quedar nosotros."_

_-"Ya contaba con eso, Severus. No podemos seguir arriesgándonos a que nos vean juntos una vez te destapes. Más adelante seguiremos, cuando pase el peligro, en la Sala de Menesteres. De hecho, pienso que deberíamos dejarlo ya mismo. El domingo tienes entrenamiento y el sábado debes aprovechar la salida a Hogsmeade de los maléficos para preparar las pociones de sueño. Así que no quedemos ya este viernes, voy sobrada para los TIMOS en ese aspecto. Aprovecharemos los dos para estudiar."_

_-"Claro…"_

_"__Qué pena no volver al Bosque juntos." Se le empañaron los ojos y bajó la vista._

_-No te pongas triste… - ella se inclinó sobre la mesa para tomarle la mano - Quizá también podamos demandar un Bosque._

_"__¿Me ha leído?" La miró. "No, ella también está casi llorando. Simplemente ha pensado lo mismo que yo."_

_-La próxima vez que vaya lo pruebo._

_"__Mañana mismo."_

_-Muy bien. Y me cuentas._

_-Claro._

_-"Y ahora, tema candente. La carta de tu madre. ¿La has leído?"_

_-"No."_

_-"¿Tampoco?"_

_-"Me has dicho que la guardara para la noche."_

_-"Me refería a después de cenar. Anda, ábrela."_

_Leyeron atentamente._

Severus, cariño:

Muchas gracias por el regalo, no sabes la ilusión que me ha hecho, eres todo un artista, no voy a quitármelo nunca.

_-"¿Cómo era? No me lo enseñaste" – le preguntó ella._

_-"Porque lo convoqué justo antes de mandársela, ayer de madrugada. Me salió una serpiente de jade, enroscada en sí misma, con los ojos de ónix, ella es morena y de ojos negros como yo. El engarce y la cadena eran de plata, como los tuyos."_

_-"Sly."_

_-"Claro. Sigamos." _

En cuanto a la consulta que me haces, sí, conocí a Tom Riddle en el colegio. Era tres años mayor que yo, muy buen mago, pero muy mala persona.

_-"Vaya que sí." _

Aunque era muy apreciado por los profesores, se rodeaba de una pandilla de la que era líder, muy mala gente y corrían muchos rumores sobre ellos. Y sobre él en concreto recuerdo dos. El primero, que era huérfano y así debía ser, porque siempre se quedaba en el colegio por vacaciones y el segundo, bastante más grave. No sé si sabrás que por esa época murió una chica en Hogwarts, la última persona que lo ha hecho, le apodaban "Mirtle la llorona" y apareció petrificada en un lavabo del cuarto piso.

_-"¡La fantasma de que te hablé!" – exclamó Lauren – "Yo la conozco."_

_-"Vamos a seguir." _

Riddle pudo tener algo que ver, pues se rumoreaba que fue él quien acusó a Hagrid, que también era alumno por aquel entonces, como ya te dije, de ser el responsable de liberar al monstruo de Salazar. Encontraron que estaba criando una acromántula y lo expulsaron como alumno.

_-"¡Aragog! La trajo Hagrid al Bosque, por eso la quiere tanto" – dijo Sev carcajeándose. _

_-"Sigamos, sigamos..." _

Pero sabes que más tarde Dumbledore lo tomó a su servicio, por lo que creo que Hagrid no fue responsable en absoluto, seguramente fue el propio Riddle.

Da muchos besos a Lily de mi parte y sigue cuidando de tu amiga.

Tu mamá que te quiere

Eileen Prince

_-¡Toma ya! Ha recuperado su apellido de soltera – dijo él - Wooow…_

_-Cómo me alegro. ¿Le hablaste de mí?_

_-Sí. Surgió el tema a raíz de lo de la Magia de la Luna, necesitaba confiar en alguien. Todavía no sabía que Lily ya estaba enterada, pero no le conté nada comprometido, ni siquiera le dije tu nombre._

_Ella le sonrió encantadoramente._

_-"Buaaah… Severus, tu madre es una mina de información. Te desveló las Magias Ancestrales y ahora nos ata todos los cabos que quedaban sueltos. Riddle no era huérfano, sino repudiado por mestizo, como tú, por eso odia a los muggles, se crio en un orfanato. Y si liberó al monstruo de Salazar debe ser descendiente suyo, la leyenda dice que sólo puede ser controlado por sus descendientes. Eso explica que su segundo nombre sea un antiguo nombre mágico que ya no se utiliza, es de una estirpe muy antigua."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Y seguramente lo utilizó en lugar de su segundo apellido porque la línea masculina de Salazar se extinguió."_

_-"Claro, nadie se apellida Slytherin."_

_-"Y no sólo eso. Los únicos descendientes conocidos por línea materna dilapidaron su fortuna y vivían miserablemente, los Gaunt, así que también debía avergonzarse de su origen mágico. Seguramente su madre escapó o fue repudiada por ellos al casarse con un muggle, éste la maltrató o la abandonó y se vio obligada a dejarlo en un orfanato. Muchas, muchas similitudes con tu historia."_

_-"La leyenda también dice que los descendientes de Salazar hablan pársel."_

_-"Sí, y así es como seguramente controlaba al monstruo, que, por supuesto, debe seguir aquí mismo, en el castillo. Lo liberó para asesinar a Mirtle la llorona en el lavabo donde se aloja. Seguramente es ahí donde se encuentra la entrada del lugar donde vive el monstruo y él lo controla en pársel, debe ser un reptil, cómo no, siendo el monstruo de Salazar."_

_-"Que petrifica, un basilisco."_

_-"Buaaah… Dumbledore seguro que no lo sabe, no dejaría que un basilisco habitara en el colegio. Mañana me pasaré por allí e inspeccionaré todo bien, quizá encuentre la entrada."_

_-"No, Lauren, ni se te ocurra."_

_-"Tranquilo, no intentaré abrir nada, seguramente el hechizo también sea en pársel e intentaré hablar con ella, quizá recuerde su propia muerte."_

_Al día siguiente, en Aritmancia, Prince devolvió el mapa de la Sala a Anthony y le dio los deberes que había copiado para él._

_-Lo estáis haciendo genial, seguid así, cubrid toda la Sala marcando todos los armarios cerrados._

_-Eso habíamos pensado nosotros también. Como nos toca entrenamiento el domingo, aprovecharemos el viernes por la tarde y el sábado completo, seguro que nos da tiempo para poder entrenar al día siguiente._

_-Genial, entonces también te pasaré los deberes de toda la semana cuando nos veamos, no te preocupes por eso. ¿Ya han elegido a los dos siguientes candidatos?_

_\- Sí, van a ser tres, son fiables. La chica Sly de sexto que quedaba, que sale con George, y la novia de Lorenz, el Rave, y su amiga, que también cursan el ÉXTASIS._

_-De maravilla, es importante incluir Raves y brujas._

_-Claro, para ser más plurales._

_-Estupendo, entonces ya seríamos trece mayores. _

_"__Casi la mitad de los veintinueve y ya superamos en número a los doce maléficos Sly."_

_-Dile a Jack que quedamos en la Sala el sábado después de cenar, para abrir los armarios y planear la estrategia para el día siguiente por si ya se puede usar. No digáis a nadie más que es la Sala de Menesteres._

_-Claro, Prince. Si no, se pondría todo el mundo a utilizarla para cualquier cosa._

_"__Como estoy haciendo yo cada mediodía."_

_-¿Vamos nosotros también?_

_"__Mejor cambiar la demanda para esconder los libros y que sólo la conozcamos Jack y yo por el momento."_

_-Sólo si todavía no la habéis cubierto entera. Si no, ya lo haremos entre Jack y yo, tenemos dos horas por delante, con el mapa nos dará tiempo, recorreremos la Sala corriendo._

_-De acuerdo, Prince. Tú mandas._

_Contó todo a Lauren proyectándole en el Comedor._

_-"Maravilloso, ya veo que vas tomando iniciativas tú solito y muy acertadas. Después ya iréis distribuyendo los libros según la temática. Tened mucho cuidado, os pueden pillar los Gryff. Pediré a Lily que mantenga entretenido a Potter."_

_"__Buf…" Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mano, Lauren lo vio._

_-"Venga, Severus, puedes confiar en ella y está ansiosa por colaborar y ayudarnos, somos un gran equipo. Remus y Cecile también estarán con ellos, aparentando formar piña. Así se van preparando para el momento crucial. Habla con ella ahora y cuéntale lo de La Guardia, después hablamos entre nosotras."_

_Sev lo hizo._

_-"Vaya, Sev, os puede pillar el terceto" – le dijo Lily._

_-"Pues sí, es posible."_

_-"No te preocupes, los mantendremos entretenidos entre los tres, no dejaremos que salgan de la Sala Común."_

_"__Ya se le ha ocurrido a ella sola."_

_-"No te agobies por eso tampoco, sabes que puedes confiar en mí como yo lo hago en ti."_

_"__Toda la razón. Estaba dispuesta a que me liara con Lauren estos dos meses."_

_-"Gracias, cariño. Por supuesto que lo hago."_

_-"Así me gusta."_

_-"Habla con Lauren un rato."_

_-"Vale."_

_Lily proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Hola, Lauren, ¿Sev te ha contado las noticias?"_

_-"Sí. Son muy buenas, pero correrán cierto peligro."_

_-"No, me encargaré con Remus y Cecile de mantener entretenidos a los otros tres."_

_-"Genial. Qué gran equipo formamos."_

_-"Por fin puedo hacer algo útil."_

_-"Siempre lo has hecho, cariño, manteniendo la esperanza de Sev. Sigue hablando con él un rato."_

_-"Vale, nos contamos en la cena."_

_Sev y Lily continuaron conversando durante el almuerzo y ella consiguió que quedara mucho más tranquilo con respecto a Potter. En el descanso subió a la Sala de Menesteres, como llevaba haciendo desde el lunes, para practicar piano._

_"__Mi mejor momento del día, en que me relajo y olvido de los problemas." No había coincidido con Cecile ni la había citado. "Ella también corre riesgo encontrándose conmigo, lo entiende y se está conteniendo de venir."_

_Antes de entrar al Aula de música, demandó un espacio de bosque apropiado para practicar Duelo entre dos, cerca del estanque. Entró. "Wooow… Se puede demandar espacios al aire libre también."_

_Lo recorrió, pronto llegó al estanque y muy cerca de él, un espacio amplio y totalmente despejado de árboles, con el suelo muy mullido por buena tierra y hierba tupida. "Para no hacernos daño con las caídas, es perfecto. Y no se ve el fondo, nos servirá también para pasear." Lo hizo, ese día prescindió del aula de música. En Transformaciones se lo contó a Lauren._

_-"Wow… Qué maravilla. Yo también tengo noticias para ti, pero te cuento en Encantamientos, atiende a la clase, que nuestra querida Minerva te tiene echado el ojo en el mal sentido. Le extraña que hayas avanzado tanto en pocos meses y más desde que la semana pasada te amonestó dos veces, ya se huele algo raro, te tocará ganártela a ella también, aunque acatará lo que Dumbledore decida."_

_"__Y quizá la necesitemos en un futuro para hacernos animagos. Pues eso, a mostrar interés, política." Así que fingió que necesitaba ayuda en un par de ocasiones para realizar los hechizos, humildemente, para establecer contacto con la profesora, que lo atendió sin perder su talante estricto pero muy educada y correctamente, demostrando su gran vocación por enseñar y ayudar a cualquier alumno que lo necesitara. "Podría haber llevado bien la asignatura desde el principio si le hubiera pedido ayuda mucho antes." En Encantamientos Lauren le proyectó._

_-"Muy bien hecho, Severus. Ella también se percató en Navidad de que te sentabas con Ariel en el Comedor y sospecha que estás del lado de los buenos, pero dejará a Dumbledore actuar a su aire. No se entrometerá y ayudará en lo que él le demande. La tienes en el bote."_

_"__¡Bien! Ya no necesito el Extraordinario en Transformaciones."_

_-"Cuéntame qué has averiguado."_

_-"Mirtle no recuerda su muerte, pero ocurrió en el propio lavabo, como ya sospechábamos. He revisado todo a fondo. Como es de chicas y seguramente nunca has entrado, no lo conoces, pero hay un gran espacio con una estructura en torno a la cual se ubican las pilas, ocho en total. En uno de los grifos hay grabada una serpiente. He probado a abrirlo…"_

_-"¡Lauren! ¿Estás loca?" – muy alarmado._

_-"Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada. Ya te dije que el hechizo debe ser en pársel. No ha salido agua y de todos los otros sí. Lo que te digo, ese grifo se abre en pársel y probablemente hace moverse toda la estructura, que debe ser la entrada al lugar donde habita el basilisco. Mucha, mucha información, Severus. No sabes lo que daría por estar en tu primera entrevista con Dumbledore, su cara va a ser un poema. No te va a hacer falta leerlo, te lo vas a meter en el bolsillo, pero no le sueltes todo de golpe, que el intercambio sea mutuo, demándale todo lo que tú también necesites."_

_"__Un giratiempo."_

_El viernes hizo todos los deberes por la tarde, se acostó temprano y se levantó de madrugada para hacer dos copias al dictado, una que dejó a Lauren en endemismos y otra que guardaría para cuando viera a Anthony el domingo. _

_Pasó casi la totalidad del sábado, no bajando a almorzar, en el Refugio, preparando la gran cantidad de pociones de sueño que les iban a resultar necesarias con cuatro calderos a la vez, que por suerte, ya era perfectamente capaz de convocar y guardó todo en el armario, llevándose sólo los frascos que pensaba dar a Cecile cuando pudieran volver a verse. De noche se encontró con Jack en la Sala de Menesteres._

_-¿Lo habéis logrado?_

_-Sí, a media tarde. Hay cinco armarios._

_Le mostró el mapa. "Tres están en la parte izquierda, dos de ellos muy próximos entre sí, uno al centro y otro a la derecha."_

_-De acuerdo, me encargo de los de la izquierda._

_-Quédate el mapa, yo ya controlo dónde están los otros dos, están todos marcados._

_-Genial. Qué gran equipo, Jack._

_-Todo idea de Deborah._

_-Vaya…_

_Se dirigieron corriendo, los abrieron con maleficios, ataron el contenido de cada armario, decenas de libros y los levitaron hasta la entrada de la Sala. Sev debió hacer tres viajes, pero sus armarios quedaban más cerca, así que llegó poco después que Jack._

_-Vamos a demandar "Biblioteca provisional de clasificación de libros prohibidos."_

_-Muy bueno, lo suficientemente complicado para que a nadie se le ocurra._

_-Ya. Y no conviene que lo conozcan tampoco Deborah y Anthony por el momento, sólo tú y yo. Después ya los iremos clasificando, ordenando según la temática y creando otros espacios para estudiarlos._

_-Me parece perfecto, Prince, porque hay muchísimos de Artes Oscuras. ¿Podremos con todos de golpe?_

_-Mejor en dos tandas, el trío Gryff vigila._

_Deshicieron los cinco paquetes y los reorganizaron en cuatro. Levitaron dos para salir de la Sala._

_-Vamos allá._

_Salieron, pasearon y demandaron. Apareció una puerta mediana y entraron. Estanterías en tres paredes, con los temas ya clasificados y al centro y junto a las ventanas, bancos suficientes para unas cuarenta personas y también todo perfectamente iluminado por velas y antorchas._

_-Buf… Nos va a sobrar por el momento – dijo Jack._

_-Supongo que la Sala cuenta con que habrá muchos más en un futuro. Vamos a colocarlos en cualquier estantería, ya los ordenaremos. Debemos hablar del entrenamiento._

_Se dirigió a un pequeño armario que había. Lo abrió._

_-Un fichero para clasificarlos y dentro del cajón, material para escribir. Perfecto, nos servirá también para planificar estrategias. Volvamos al almacén por el resto._

_Lo hicieron. Cuando estuvo todo en orden, les quedaba todavía casi una hora hasta el toque de queda._

_-Hay que planear el entrenamiento de mañana._

_-Claro, Prince._

_-Si son fiables, contadles ya que soy yo y lo de la carta de Malfoy. No les pongáis en una encerrona, que puedan elegir._

_-Claro._

_-Como ya no importa que Dumbledore sepa que hemos descubierto la Sala, entrenaremos aquí y volveremos todos a almorzar para que los maléficos no se lo huelan. Dumbledore comprenderá el movimiento y que nos estamos cubriendo. Queda menos de un mes para que llegue la carta._

_-Claro. ¿Traemos a los peques?_

_-Sí, sin problema, pero deberíamos dejarlos al margen cuando nos destapemos._

_-Ya lo había pensado, iremos preparando a Ariel._

_-Bien. Si estos tres se unen, deberíamos pensar en otra estrategia para el día clave. Lo hablamos mañana cuando acabemos el entrenamiento._

_-Tienes razón, ya no vamos a caber a las mesas._

_-Eso. Trae para entonces un recuento de todos los guerreros que están cursando ÉXTASIS de Defensa. Yo ya sé cuántos están preparando los TIMOS._

_Jack lo miró comprendiendo, Sev sonrió. Ambos pensaron. "Va a ser histórico."_

_-Llegad en tres tandas de cuatro o cinco, con diez minutos de diferencia. Primero vosotros cinco, luego los Rave, para que os dé tiempo a explicarles y después el resto de Sly, todos los serpientes por el pasadizo del tercero al séptimo. Nueve cuarenta, nueve cincuenta y diez. Yo llegaré el último, a las diez y diez, tendremos dos horas hasta el almuerzo. Debéis demandar "Sala de Entrenamiento en Defensa."_

_-¿Tan sencillo?_

_-Sí. Eso ya no importa que Dumbledore lo descubra, mejor si lo hace. No digáis a nadie más que se trata de la Sala de Menesteres ni expliquéis su funcionamiento._

_Jack había apuntado todo._

_-No, claro que no, eso ya lo sabíamos. Perfecto, Prince. ¿Algo más?_

_-No._

_-Entonces me marcho ya. He quedado con Lorenz para hablar si me daba tiempo._

_-Magnífica coordinación._

_"__Si supieras lo poco que nos queda… Es el penúltimo entrenamiento secreto."_

_Sev aprovechó ese rato para volver al aula de piano y relajarse antes de ir a dormir. Al día siguiente debía ganarse a tres guerreras más._


	11. 11 Política

**Política**

_Sev pidió a Lily en el desayuno que vigilaran a Potter en los intervalos que iban a andar por el corredor del séptimo y ella le confirmó que así lo harían. A Avery, a su derecha, le llegó una carta. La miró de reojo. "La letra de Malfoy." El serpiente, emocionado, no esperó a abrirla y leerla. "Espera que lo cite, vaya iluso."_

_-Vaya Snape… Malfoy me cuenta que te van a citar para mayo, qué suerte, vas a empezar a entrenar ya…_

_"__Lucius, avisándome con tiempo sin comprometerme."_

_-Háblales de mí, por favor – continuó Avery - Yo también quiero empezar cuanto antes._

_-Claro, Avery, haré lo que pueda._

_"__Menuda sorpresa te vas a llevar."_

_-Seguro que a ti te hacen caso._

_"__A éstos ya no hace falta ni leerlos, los tengo totalmente dominados."_

_Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Avery acaba de recibir carta de Malfoy en la que me advierte de la cita de mayo."_

_-"Ese serpiente astuto" – con admiración – "Pues ya puedes contar también a Jack esta noche el día que te va a llegar. La próxima semana tenéis el último entrenamiento y debéis planearlo entre todos. Cuéntaselo a Lily."_

_Proyectó y le contó._

_-"Me sigue pareciendo increíble que Malfoy te esté protegiendo de esa manera" – le dijo ella._

_-"Pienso que está muy preocupado por mí."_

_-"Bueno, de aquí a dos semanas dejará de estarlo."_

_El rato que le quedaba desde el desayuno hasta subir a la Sala lo pasó en la Biblioteca haciendo una lista de todo lo que debía hablar con Jack por la tarde._

_Subió por fin al séptimo. A las diez y diez en punto demandó la Sala de Entrenamiento. La puerta era mediana, como la de la Biblioteca de Clasificación. Entró, ya lo esperaban en la puerta George, el Sly, que le presentó a su novia, y Lorenz, el Rave, que lo hizo con las otras dos chicas águilas._

_Las tres le estrecharon la mano con firmeza y le expresaron el alivio que sentían de que estuviera de su parte y que estaban a muerte con él. "No hace falta leerlas."_

_Observó la Sala, amplísima, lo suficiente para más de cincuenta personas. "Podremos entrenar aquí en invierno y en todo caso, demandar para más gente. Está perfectamente iluminada por ventanas a ambos lados, y al fondo, una amplia estantería con libros, Tratados de Defensa. Un armario y un escritorio con cuatro sillas junto a él, material para planificar. Qué bien, no vamos a necesitar salir de la misma para hacerlo. También hay numerosos cojines para caer sobre ellos, vaya chollazo._

_Bueno, somos quince, Jack ya ha organizado el entrenamiento de los otros nueve y han comenzado, me queda organizar a estos cinco conmigo. Debería probar a la chicas Rave, a ver cuál es la mejor, para hacerla comandante." Dijo a la pareja Sly y al Rave._

_-Hablad con Jack y que os organice él – y a las chicas águilas – Yo me quedaré con vosotras a probaros._

_Así hicieron, Prince contra las dos._

_-Sin desarmar, no verbales, legales y si os parece sin Protegos. Usadlos si os veis apuradas, que la lucha sea equilibrada._

_"__Así ficho a la que menos los use."_

_-De acuerdo, Prince, vamos a ello._

_A los pocos minutos ya se dio cuenta que ambas eran tan buenas como los chicos y estaban muy a la par, ninguna usó Protegos. "Vaya, me va a costar elegir. A ver, política. Genevre es la novia de Lorenz, mejor una pareja como comandantes. Entonces, ella."_

_Pararon algo antes de las doce, llamaron a la pareja Sly y al Rave y se sentaron en el suelo sobre cojines para charlar entre los seis. Todos le contaron que desde que Jack les propuso el lunes unirse a La Guardia, habían pasado la semana entrenando en aulas vacías o en el Bosque, que se alegraban mucho de que algunos hubieran tomado la iniciativa de organizarse y les parecía magnífico que lo estuvieran haciendo en torno a él, por una razón tan esencial como librarlo del riesgo que suponía tenerlo en el bando contrario en la guerra. "Tal como Lauren esperaba."_

_Los demás fueron saliendo por turnos de la Sala. Quedaron de últimos ellos seis y bajaron todos juntos por el pasadizo al Comedor. Prince esperó que los otros se fueran y él lo hizo el último. Durante el almuerzo proyectó a Lauren y Lily las buenas noticias._

_-"Ya tienes tres comandantes, te falta el cuarto alternativo" – le dijo Lauren – "Otra chica Sly, dos Sly y dos Rave, dos chicos y dos chicas, equilibrio. Tienes tres para elegir, no pienses sólo en el nivel que tengan, sino también en la política, como has hecho con Genevre. Te dejo pensar."_

_"__A la nueva Sly todavía no la he probado, pensaba hacerlo esta tarde, pero si la pongo a ella y no a su novio, puede haber desequilibrio entre ambos y lo mismo con Valerie, aunque sea mejor guerrera que Deborah. Además, ésta última lleva desde el principio en La Guardia, está en el secreto de las Magias Ancestrales y fue quien tuvo la idea de recuperar todos los libros ocultos. Se ha esforzado mucho desde que entré, me es totalmente leal y está siendo muy respetuosa y discreta, merece reconocimiento. Además, Jack y ella se conocen bien y Anthony entenderá perfectamente."_

_-"Lo tengo, Deborah."_

_-"Muy bien, lo merece. Fue ella quien tuvo la idea de formar La Guardia y los demás entenderán."_

_-"Vaya… Así que también la has leído a ella."_

_-"Por supuesto. Cuando estabas en proceso de entrar, para saber si te traicionaría."_

_"__La que decía que no lee aliados. Se salta sus propias normas por protegerme a toda costa."_

_-"De hecho, pienso que deberías hacerlos comandantes a los cuatro, nada de alternativos, y tú supervisar y estar a disposición de los Gryff que se unan, así que cinco al frente en el Comedor" – continuó Lauren – "Dos Rave, dos Sly, dos chicos y dos chicas y tú, al centro. Ahora piensa en cómo distribuirlos por años. Recuerda, política y equilibrio."_

_"__Si pongo a los dos chicos en sexto y séptimo hay desequilibrio. Deborah no tiene nivel para dar a los de séptimo y serían dos Sly. Así que pondré a Genevre con los de séptimo. Me quedan Deborah y Lorenz para cuarto y quinto. Deborah es capaz de dar quinto y Lorenz es tan majo que se ganará a los de cuarto que estén indecisos y no le importará que su novia lleve a los de séptimo, total, sólo los va a organizar durante mes y medio."_

_-"Lo tengo. Genevre para séptimo, Jack para sexto, Deborah para quinto y Lorenz para cuarto."_

_-"Vale. Suma las cifras de Rave y Sly y de chicos y chicas."_

_"__Rave, siete más cuatro, once; Sly, seis más cinco, once; chicos, seis más cuatro, diez; chicas, siete más cinco, doce."_

_-"Once, once, diez y doce, con ventaja para las chicas."_

_-"Pero el Comandante en Jefe eres tú, un chico. Totalmente equilibrado. ¡Bravo! No esperes a la semana que viene. Terminad a las cinco y media y planead ya toda la estrategia, los cinco. Te seguirá quedando tiempo para quedarte un rato con Jack si tenéis algo más que hablar en privado."_

_-"¿No será mucho de golpe? Jack no sabe nada de lo del quince de mayo y no me parece muy buena idea comunicárselo al mismo tiempo que a los demás. Y Genevre es el primer día que viene."_

_-"Jack lo entenderá, tenlo por seguro. Y Genevre se sentirá honrada de que le des semejante puesto el primer día de conocerla. Política."_

_-"Ahora es tu palabra favorita."_

_-"Me juego lo que quieras a que si lo haces así la semana que viene consiguen al otro Rave de sexto y a algunos de séptimo y habría equilibrio también en las filas. Los que queden en las mesas no dudarán en unirse, ya seríais los veintinueve."_

_Esa tarde combatió contra las dos guerreras Sly de sexto. "Un poco por disimular y por probar a la segunda, que también es estupenda." Tras el descanso, lo hizo con Ariel, como ya acostumbraba. "Qué pasada, está prácticamente a mi nivel en tercero. Ya sé quién va a ser el Comandante en Jefe cuando yo acabe el colegio. Así también estará protegido de la contienda cuando le toque a él."_

_Pararon un rato antes de las cinco y media a charlar, el peque le dijo._

_-Ya somos muchos, dentro de poco ya podrás estar con nosotros, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, cariño, ten un poco más de paciencia y lo lograremos. Vamos a intentar ser más para echar a los malos del colegio._

_-Wooow… Eso sería genial._

_-Claro. Y todo gracias a ti._

_El chico sonrió maléfico. "Cómo se parece a mí." A las cinco y media dieron por concluido el entrenamiento y fueron saliendo por turnos, mientras Prince y los cuatro comandantes se sentaron a la mesa del fondo, él convocó una quinta silla. Les explicó._

_-Avery, uno de los maléficos de mi año que se sientan conmigo al Comedor ha recibido esta misma mañana carta de Malfoy en la que le decía que me escribirá el quince de mayo para citarme._

_-Wow… - dijo Genevre, la chica Rave – Además, eres un magnífico agente doble._

_"__Ya te digo." Les explicó la estrategia a seguir en el Comedor, cuando le llegara la carta._

_-Sí – dijo Lorenz, el chico águila – Los de casa estarían dispuestos a unirse de inmediato si somos más Rave. Déjame hablar con algunos de ellos, Prince, y haremos como hoy, para que estén en el próximo entrenamiento, que será el último y te conozcan en persona._

_"__Este chico es tan majo que sabe ganarse a la gente de inmediato. Voy a confiar en él."_

_-Tienes mi permiso, Lorenz._

_-Genial._

_-Muchos Sly también se unirán, Prince – dijo Jack._

_"__Los ha leído, luego hablo a solas con él."_

_-Bueno, en el caso que seamos suficientes… ¿Has traído la lista que te pedí, Jack?_

_-Sí, aquí la tienes._

_Hicieron el recuento de quinto, sexto y séptimo, que Prince ya conocía de memoria. "Estos dos ya deben estar oliéndose que leemos."_

_-Tirando por lo alto, seríamos veintinueve Sly y Rave, más siete Huffle, si se atreven, puede que algún Gryff y quizá también alumnos de cuarto que piensen preparar el TIMO el año próximo._

_-Buaaah – dijo Lorenz - Casi cincuenta, quizá._

_-El objetivo es echar a los maléficos del colegio._

_-Claro._

_-Y formar el germen de un ejército. Por eso he quedado con los cuatro._

_"__Todos menos Jack me miran expectantes. Conoce lo suficiente a Lauren para saber que todo ha sido idea suya."_

_-No puedo controlar solo a tanta gente, ni siquiera Jack y yo, así que os necesito como comandantes. Me gustaría organizar un entrenamiento justo después del destape, a la orilla del Lago, donde quepamos todos y a la vista de los malos. Que se enteren de lo que les espera y nos cojan miedo._

_-Astuto Sly… - dijo Lorenz - ¿Y por qué nos has elegido a nosotros en lugar de a los de tu casa?_

_-Es evidente, ¿no? Para que haya equilibrio. Dos chicos y dos chicas, dos Sly y dos Rave._

_-Claro…_

_-¿Estáis dispuestos? Adquiriréis protagonismo y más riesgo._

_-Sí, yo lo estoy – dijo Genevre._

_-Y yo, por supuesto – dijo Lorenz._

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida, Prince… – dijo Deborah, sonriéndole._

_"__Ella encantada de mandar un escuadrón, cómo no. Va a ser perfecta. Jack sólo me sonríe, no hace falta que diga nada, ya sabía que le iba a tocar. Hasta ahora he sido su segundo, pero ahora él es el mío."_

_-Muy bien, pues vamos a planearlo. Vamos a tirar por lo alto, por si las moscas, si luego somos menos, será más fácil. He pensado en organizarnos por años, el nivel será más igualado y estaremos todos mezclados, con lo que estrecharemos lazos._

_-Genial – dijo Lorenz._

_-A ver qué os parece lo que he pensado. Genevre, tú con los de séptimo, sé que quizá sea mucha responsabilidad para ti, pero te veo perfectamente capaz de organizarlos para que luchen entre ellos y quizá serán quienes menos se impliquen, pues tienen los exámenes a la vista. ¿Tú te ves capaz?_

_-Sí, si me enseñas la semana que viene – respondió Genevre._

_-De acuerdo, entonces organizaremos el entrenamiento entre los dos y también te ayudaré a supervisarlos en el momento. Jack, tú a los de sexto, son los de tu año y continuarán el año próximo, son quienes más interés van a poner y a los que debemos dar mayor protagonismo._

_-Perfecto, Prince – dijo Jack._

_-Deborah, tú con los de quinto. Te centras en el temario de TIMOS, que conoces a la perfección. Deben sacar el Extraordinario, también pondrán mucho interés y ya llevas entrenando lo suficiente para saber cómo organizarlos._

_-Muy bien, Prince – dijo Deborah._

_-Lorenz, te quedas con los de cuarto. ¿Te parece degradarte?_

_-¿Qué dices? Para nada – dijo Lorenz - Es un orgullo para mí que estés contando conmigo conociéndome de apenas dos días._

_-He pensado en ti para ello porque sé que con tu carácter te vas a ganar a los indecisos y el año próximo mucha más gente se animará a preparar el TIMO de Defensa, me parece un puesto primordial._

_-Gracias por confiar en mí de esa manera, Prince._

_-¿Y tú? – preguntó Jack._

_-Yo supervisaré y me ganaré a los Gryff que se unan si se produce el milagro. Y en todo caso, echaré un mano a Genevre. ¿Todo correcto?_

_Los cuatro asentían._

_-Vale, algo más. Lo que os he contado antes de ponernos todos al fondo en el Comedor, frente a la mesa de profesores._

_-Sí._

_-Pues nosotros cinco al frente, en formación y en guardia, con la ropa con que solemos entrenar camuflada bajo las túnicas, nos las quitamos._

_-Wow, claro… Y tú al centro – dijo Jack._

_-Eso. Las chicas a mi lado y los chicos junto a ellas, pero no por parejas de Sly y Rave, sino mezclados también. Política, unir ambas casas, la mitad del colegio._

_-Es fantástico, Prince, lo vamos a petar - dijo Genevre._

_-Histórico – dijo Jack._

_-Y lo mismo entre las filas, todos mezclados._

_"__Caras de ilusión, ya soñamos los cinco."_

_-Os lo he contado ya para poder hablarlo entre todos la semana que viene. Como seremos veinte como mucho, cinco al frente, quedan quince detrás, pueden formar una sola fila, que se vea a todos._

_Asentían._

_-Y como sabemos el día exacto, sólo debéis estar atentos a cuando lleguen las lechuzas con el correo. Os levantáis, os dirigís todos juntos hasta el fondo del Comedor y formáis dejando mi hueco, mientras yo la echo a manotazos._

_-¿Y si te deja caer la carta? – preguntó Genevre._

_"__Muy buena pregunta, pero sé que Lucius me la va a mandar atada para que pueda devolverla sin abrirla."_

_-Siempre que Malfoy me escribe lo hace con espera de respuesta, porque sabe que yo no tengo lechuza y más en un caso así._

_"__Mentira, siempre la deja caer y le respondo con una del castillo."_

_-Lo dicho, un magnífico agente doble._

_-Lo que os estaba diciendo, formáis dejando mi hueco, yo llegaré el último._

_-Para que se te vea dirigirte solo hasta allí - dijo Jack._

_"__Jack lleva tiempo leyendo sobre mí y sabe lo famoso que soy."_

_-Eso._

_-¿Y no sería mejor al revés? - continuó su amigo – ¿Que te colocaras tú al frente y los demás después?_

_-Le he estado dando vueltas al tema y yo solo no llamaría la atención más que de los serpientes que me rodean. Es mejor que ya hayáis creado la expectación vosotros, así la gente estará pendiente de lo que pase._

_-Cierto – dijo Jack._

_-¿Y con las túnicas qué hacemos? – preguntó Genevre riendo._

_-Al suelo, ya las recogerán los elfos para lavar. Es sábado, no hay clase. Si todo sale bien, repetimos el domingo._

_-Piensas a lo grande, Prince – dijo Lorenz con admiración._

_ "__Si supieras lo que me ha costado llegar a hacerlo, nunca lo hubiera logrado sin Lauren."_

_-¿Algo más?_

_-No por el momento._

_-¿Entrenamos los dos días el próximo fin de semana?_

_"__Qué ganas tienen de entrenar."_

_-Quedamos el sábado, explicamos a todos lo que hay y lo decidimos. ¿Te quedas un rato, Jack?_

_-Por supuesto – respondió Jack._

_Todos se levantaron para despedirse. Los tres le dieron abrazos y los dos Rave a Jack, la mano._

_-Estamos en contacto y te vamos contando los progresos – dijo Lorenz._

_-Genial – respondió Jack._

_Prince y Jack se quedaron solos en el inmenso espacio. Le preguntó._

_-¿Cómo haremos el resto del tiempo para escoltarte?_

_-Lo que teníamos pensado en un principio, los cuatro de quinto entre clases, pero el resto del tiempo dejaría al margen a Heather y Fiona. Llegaría con vosotros tres si se unen también Valerie y Andrew._

_-Seguro que quieren, se lo diré. Vais a correr más peligro todavía Anthony y tú por la noche._

_-Pienso que si alcanzamos una masa crítica Dumbledore nos propondrá alguna solución. En todo caso, podemos escaparnos aquí para dormir. Y en el escenario más favorable, nada de eso será necesario. Si la liamos gorda los maléficos se escaparán del colegio. Me tienen pavor, los tengo dominados, y más desde que esta mañana se han enterado de que Malfoy va a citarme ya, me consideran su futuro comandante. Menudo susto les voy a dar, estoy deseando ver sus caras cuando eche a la lechuza._

_-Debes estar harto de verlos._

_-Ya te digo. ¿Y tú? Me he dado cuenta de que has estado leyendo aliados de casa._

_-Sí, llevo toda la semana haciéndolo cuando he tenido tiempo. Ellos sí se percataron del movimiento del sábado pasado y están ansiosos por unirse, todos los de séptimo, les va a ir genial para los exámenes para la Academia de Aurores._

_-Claro…_

_-Y pienso que te van a aceptar al igual que han hecho todos, cuando vean cuántos somos y lo claras que tienes las ideas. Podemos arriesgarnos a traerlos el próximo fin de semana, son cuatro más y queda otro chico de sexto, Edward, más los Rave que se unan, entre veinte y veintiséis._

_-Hay que descontar a los dos peques, entre dieciocho y veinticuatro, pero ya superaremos con creces a los maléficos, masa crítica. Hazlo. A por todas._

_-Lo encargaré a Valerie y Andrew, ellos los conocen mejor._

_-Genial._

_-¿Traemos a Ariel la próxima semana?_

_"__Buf… Debería explicarle por qué no puede levantarse con La Guardia ni entrenar con los mayores, pero no debería estar presente cuando planeemos la estrategia entre todos, que es lo primero que debemos hacer, para que quien lo decida no se una."_

_-Sólo por la tarde, por la mañana debemos hacer una asamblea todos los mayores._

_-Se lo explicaré._

_-Gracias, Jack. Si somos en torno a veinte, nos dividiremos en dos grupos para entrenar. Yo me encargo de los de séptimo con Genevre, así la enseño y ya me conocen y tú de los de sexto, van a ser tu escuadrón. Los dos peques juntos como siempre y los de quinto también. Anthony lo está haciendo genial con nuestras dos compañeras._

_-¿Sabes que me ha contado que les da pena no poder sacarse el TIMO de Defensa?_

_-Vaya… Si les hubiéramos transmitido la magia del Bosque quizá lo hubieran logrado._

_-Pues sí, pero hubiéramos sido demasiados para aprender a ocluir a tiempo. ¿Qué tal deben llevarlo los Gryff?_

_-Lily sabe leer profundamente, la enseñé bien y ya tenía el talento, ella me lo pasó._

_-Sí, y han estado usando el claro todas estas tardes, nos han avisado._

_-Entonces si os lo siguen pidiendo dejádselo, para que entrenen y sigan con las Artes Mentales. Dumbledore podría también sospechar que están en el ajo, por Lily y por mí e intentar leerlos a ellos._

_-Claro, seguro que en quince días lo consiguen. Qué ganas tengo de que llegue el quince de mayo._

_"__Por Lauren."_

_-Y yo._

_"__Y Lauren."_

_-Y con los libros, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Jack._

_-Buf… Vamos a esperar que pase todo el lío. Hemos tenido dos semanas muy tensas, céntrate ésta en engrosar las filas. Todavía nos quedará un mes y medio por delante antes de acabar el curso. No digas nada a nadie nada más por el momento, había muchos de Magia Oscura._

_-Ya me di cuenta._

_-Habrá que elegir muy bien a quién confiar esos secretos. Lo mejor será que los estudiemos nosotros con calma y comuniquemos de forma oral lo que consideremos útil o imprescindible._

_"__Lo haremos entre los tres, cuando Lauren se destape ante Jack."_

_-¿Encontraste el de la Magia Roja?_

_-Sí, estaban los tres en el mismo armario, la Roja, la de la Luna y la Druida y muchos más de magias ancestrales benéficas de otras culturas._

_-Estaban clasificados._

_-Sí._

_Charlaron un rato más hasta la hora de bajar a cenar. Sólo proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Viento en popa."_

_Y ella a él._

_-"Todo en orden."_

_Y se dedicó a hablar con Lily, que había pasado el día entero pendiente de Potter._


	12. 12 Masa crítica

**Masa crítica**

_"__Con los cabos de los libros atados y la responsabilidad de engrosar filas delegada, la siguiente semana se presenta mucho más tranquila, así que hoy mismo, lunes, aprovechando que no puedo irme temprano a la cama porque tengo sesión nocturna con Lauren, voy a hacer a Cecile la seña para encontrarnos en el aula de música._

_Así puedo contar a los Gryff cómo van las cosas sin desvelar que Lily y yo nos proyectamos, para que ellos también estén preparados. Y de paso le doy las pociones para Remus y ella." Demandaron "Aula de estudio completo de solfeo y piano", y una vez dentro, Sev comunicó a Cecile la fecha y la estrategia a seguir._

_-Buaaah, Sev – le respondió ella muy asombrada – Vas a ser el comandante de un ejército en Hogwarts._

_-Eso espero. A ver si sale._

_-Creo que hay al menos dos Gryff que se os unirán._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Sí. Frank Longbottom y su novia, de sexto._

_-No los conozco._

_-Pero yo sí, son combatientes excelentes. Están deseando acabar el colegio para luchar y por encima de las bobadas de las casas enemigas. Ellos piensan también que todos deberíamos unirnos cuanto antes contra Voldemort._

_-¿Los has leído?_

_-No, he hablado con ellos, ya teníamos cierta confianza. Son una pareja muy maja y discreta._

_-Wow, Cecile, qué bien, muchas gracias._

_-Claro, debía encontrar más gente que proteja a Lily por si las moscas._

_-Claro… Qué gran equipo formamos._

_-¿Quieres que se lo cuente? Son de fiar._

_"__Buf… Leones desconocidos."_

_-No, espera que nos destapemos a ver qué hacen, deben considerarme un enemigo mortal. Prefiero ser yo quien hable directamente con ellos si se unen. Si no lo hicieran, les dices que Lily puede correr cierto peligro por haber sido mi amiga en el pasado y que os echen un cable._

_-Vale, Sev. Estoy segura de que lo entenderán, lo harán y serán totalmente discretos. Ellos también se daban cuenta de cómo te hostigaban los de nuestro año y de cómo Potter incordiaba a Lily a todas horas._

_"__Claro, los secretos de la casa Gryff. Quizá nos libremos de la "ayuda" de Potter y Black."_

_-A Lily y Remus sí se lo puedes contar._

_-Claro, así ya saben que tenemos más apoyo. ¿Vamos con la clase? ¿Has hecho algo esta semana?_

_-Sí. He venido en todos los descansos tras los almuerzos._

_-Wow… Pues enséñame lo que has avanzado._

_Sev lo hizo._

_-Buah, un montón. Ya te lo dije, te va a ir muy bien. Te voy a buscar un método fácil y comenzamos con la lectura, te explico. Hoy la clase va a ser casi todo teoría._

_Cecile le explicó el ritmo y cómo leer clave de sol._

_-La mano derecha. La izquierda va en otra clave, fa._

_-Buaaah… ¿Dos a la vez?_

_-Pues sí. El piano es el instrumento más difícil._

_-Vaya tontería. Qué ganas de complicarse la vida._

_-Pues que sepas que existen siete claves, una para cada nota. Sólo vas a tener que aprender dos._

_Dedicaron una hora completa a eso._

_-Y ahora a disfrutar un poco. Te toco algo._

_Cecile buscó en las partituras más avanzadas y tocó un preludio de Chopin._

_-Wow… Mejor todavía que la semana pasada._

_-Y para terminar, una sorpresa. Como sabía que esto no iba a aparecer en la Sala, lo he pedido a mis padres por correo._

_-¿Qué?_

_Cecile sacó de la mochila un libro fino. Lo puso en el atril del piano y buscó una página. Comenzó a tocar._

_Taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradará… tan tara dán…_

_Tan taradará… tan tara dán… _

_Taradará… tan tara dán…_

_-Es "Wish you were here" – dijo Sev._

_-Canta, Sev._

_Tan taradara… _

_-So… so you think you can tell…_

_Cuando acabaron, se dieron un abrazo, largo, largo. Ambos acababan de descubrir lo emocionante que es hacer música con otra persona a la que estás estrechamente unido._

_-Me voy a llevar una libreta de pentagramas y te la voy a simplificar para que puedas tocarla en clave de sol, de manera que lo consigas antes de final de curso, puedes cantar y tocar a la vez. En cuanto la tenga, me paso por aquí a dejártela. La pondré en el atril del piano, así comienzas cuanto antes._

_"__Sí… Antes de despedirme de Lauren en verano." Lloró._

_-Muchas gracias, Cecile._

_-Te quedan menos de quince días para salir de la pecera, Sev._

_"__A Lauren más de dos años."_

_Esa noche se vieron._

_-"Hoy te has vuelto a escapar" – le dijo ella._

_-"No me gusta que me controlen, Lauren."_

_-"Ya lo sé, pero no te arriesgues."_

_-"No es para tanto. Los Gryff me cubren y te aseguro que merece la pena, ya verás."_

_-"Está bien, confío en ti, tú eres el especialista en seguridad. Cuéntame las noticias."_

_Sev le relató el entrenamiento y la asamblea del domingo._

_-"Vaya, veo que vas tomando decisiones por ti mismo y muy acertadas. Merece la pena correr un cierto riesgo con los Rave y los de séptimo. Total, va a ser sólo una semana antes de que todo se descubra, lo estás haciendo muy bien, los maléficos no sospechan nada. Avery ha corrido la voz de lo de la carta y ahora todos, incluidos los de sexto y séptimo, te consideran un futuro alto mando, piensan incluso que ya dirigirás escaramuzas estando todavía en el colegio y que Voldemort hará de ti su lugarteniente, su segundo en la batalla, a la par de Bellatrix, por encima de Malfoy."_

_-¡Buaaah…!_

_-"Lo que te decía, determinante en la guerra, en uno u otro bando. Qué alivio que elegiste bien."_

_-"Van a ir por mí."_

_-"No en el colegio, no están preparados."_

_-"Pero quizá sí en casa."_

_-"¿Has dado a algún maléfico tu dirección?"_

_-"No. Sólo a ti, Lily y Jack."_

_-"Todos ocluimos. ¿Y Lily?"_

_-"Que yo sepa a Cecile y Remus."_

_-"Avisa a todos que deben ocluir eso también, me encargaré de comprobarlo, y asegúrate de que no lo ha hecho a nadie más, en ese caso, habrá que obliviarlo. Que lo haga Jack y yo lo comprobaré. Si no resulta, deberéis pasar el verano en un lugar seguro, en casa de Jack. O le enseñas a conjurar un Fidelius en la tuya."_

_-"Ya me la ofreció nada más conocerme."_

_-"Bueno, no te preocupes por eso por ahora. Mañana preguntas a Lily y te quedas tranquilo, hay tiempo de sobra de solucionarlo en el colegio. Dame un abrazo y lo dejamos por hoy. Te he dejado para el arrastre, pero debía avisarte. Intenta no pensar en ello y dormir bien."_

_Se dieron un abrazo largo, largo. Pero a pesar de ello, Sev durmió fatal esa noche. Miedo real y pesadillas. "Bellatrix persiguiéndonos hasta Cokeworth para eliminarnos…"_

_En el desayuno explicó todo a Lily y además le dijo que Remus y Cecile debían quemar al llegar a casa todos los sobres en que apareciera su dirección si los habían conservado. Ella le confirmó que nunca se había carteado con nadie más y él le pidió que siguieran practicando Oclumancia y le avisó de que el miércoles Lauren iba a leer a los tres en Pociones para asegurarse de que lo hacían bien, pero que no les dijera nada, que simulara que lo comprobaba ella._

_-"Vaya lío, Sev. Ni en casa vamos a estar tranquilos."_

_-"Tú sí puedes estarlo si te olvidas de mí."_

_-"Eso nunca, antes morir."_

_El miércoles en Pociones Lauren leyó a los Gryff y comprobó que ocluían correctamente la dirección de Lily. Y en clase de Aritmancia, Sev dijo a Anthony que Jack debía ocluir su dirección. _

_Éste se lo comunicó inmediatamente y tras el almuerzo, Jack y Lauren hicieron lo posible por coincidir cerca en la Sala Común de las mazmorras, y por primera vez en casi un año, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Ella penetró su mente por primera y única vez y él sabía que lo estaba haciendo._

_Apenas tardó unos segundos en comprobar que ocluía la dirección de Sev y apartó la mirada de él, quien supo que sólo había buscado eso, sin intentar averiguar nada más. De cualquier modo, él ya ocluía continuamente todo lo referente a ella, así que aprovechó esos breves segundos para expresarle con la mirada lo que sentía._

_Sev, mientras tanto, intentaba por primera vez al piano "Wish you were here", ya tranquilo porque los Gryff ocluían bien. Y en Transformaciones Lauren le confirmó que Jack también lo hacía. "Todo en orden… Por fin."_

_Cuando Prince llegó el sábado el último al entrenamiento en la Sala, se encontró con que habían acudido todos, todos los alumnos de ÉXTASIS de Defensa Sly y Rave. No supo contener su asombro y alegría. "No voy a ser capaz de aprender sus nombres", pensaba mientras Lorenz le presentaba a los Rave y Valerie a los Sly. Todos le dieron firmes apretones y le sonreían._

_"__Buah… Por suerte encontramos la Sala y la podemos usar." No habían comenzado a entrenar todavía, porque lo primero era la asamblea. Se sentaron en círculo en el suelo, Prince flanqueado por sus cuatro comandantes._

_Contó rápidamente cuántos eran y recordó las cifras. "Veinticuatro, doblamos a los maléficos Sly. Nueve de séptimo, once de sexto y cuatro de quinto, quince Sly y nueve Rave, pena de los cinco águilas de quinto, estaríamos más equilibrados, pero seguro que se unen en el Comedor. Veintinueve, masa crítica." _

_Comenzó contándoles a todos la estrategia del destape y el entrenamiento. La única objeción que le pusieron algunos fue que iba a ponerse en peligro exponiéndose de esa manera con el protagonismo que iba a adquirir._

_-Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore nos propondrá alguna solución en el colegio y quizá ni siquiera sea necesario, me da la impresión de que expulsaremos a todos los Sly._

_-¿Has pensado que también puede haber camuflados en las otras casas? – le preguntó un chico Sly de séptimo._

_("Vaya que lo sé. He de preguntar a Lauren quiénes son, serían capaces de jugármela por la espalda con tal de ganarse el favor de Voldemort.")_

_-Sí, y estoy dispuesto asumir el riesgo que eso supone. Me importa más vuestra seguridad que la mía, por eso lo primero que hemos hecho hoy es esta asamblea, para que quien decida hacerlo pueda echarse atrás._

_Todos quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Habló una chica Rave de séptimo._

_-Si estamos dispuestos a jugárnosla en la guerra como aurores, también lo estamos a hacerlo aquí, por algo tan importante como formar bien a los futuros combatientes._

_"__Esos águilas con las ideas claras." Todos asentían._

_-Toda la razón - dijo un Rave de séptimo – A nosotros nos ha tocado aprender por nuestra cuenta. Es increíble que no haya sido creada en Hogwarts una Cátedra de Duelo en la situación en que nos encontramos._

_"__Y brillantes. Eso es lo que quiero yo, una cosa más que pedir a Dumbledore. Combinar las casas es maravilloso, el colegio sería mucho mejor lugar si estuviéramos todos mezclados, comunicándonos nuestras cualidades unos a otros, como hemos conseguido hacer Lily y yo."_

_-¿Os parece mal a los de séptimo que comandemos gente de cursos inferiores?_

_-A mí no – dijo una chica Sly – A nosotros nos quedan menos de dos meses de colegio, sois vosotros quienes debéis quedar al mando para el año próximo._

_"__Política, astucia Sly." El resto de séptimo asentía._

_-Además, vosotros habéis tenido la iniciativa – dijo la misma chica Rave que había hablado antes – Os corresponde por derecho._

_-Eso – dijo otro Rave – Ya bastante estáis haciendo los Sly otorgando puestos avanzados a los Rave._

_"__Política."_

_-¿Y lo de dividirnos por años?_

_-Perfecto – dijo una chica Sly de séptimo – Con niveles igualados y creando lazos entre ambas casas._

_Todos asentían. "Lauren es un portento. Cómo estaría disfrutando de estar aquí ahora mismo."_

_-Muy bien, entonces estamos todos de acuerdo, organicemos el entrenamiento de hoy. Nos dividiremos ya por años, Jack se encargará de sexto y Genevre y yo de séptimo. Los tres restantes de quinto como siempre, Anthony contra Heather y Fiona._

_-¿Quieres que invitemos para la tarde a los Rave de quinto que están preparando el TIMO? – le preguntó Lorenz._

_"__Genevre y Lorenz conocen a toda su casa. Pero en el almuerzo no da tiempo a que les expliquen todo bien. Es el momento de proponer entrenamiento mañana." Preguntó a todos._

_-¿Estaríais dispuestos a entrenar también mañana?_

_"__Una ola de sí, por supuesto y claro. Están entusiasmados."_

_-Dejadlo para mañana entonces, Lorenz, así podemos explicarles todo tranquilamente._

_-Está bien, Prince._

_"__Confía en la astucia Sly. Qué bien nos complementamos."_

_-¿Vamos a ello, entonces?_

_"__Una ola de vamos y todos levantándose de un salto. Se mueren de ganas de entrenar." Se organizaron como les había dicho. Genevre y él colocaron por parejas a los nueve de séptimo y a alguien de sexto que se les unió para que su grupo fuera par, cinco de cada casa, así que los combinaron cinco contra cinco._

_-Sin desarmar, legales, no verbales y a poder ser sin Protegos. Utilizadlos sólo como último recurso._

_Quedaron ambos observando a cada pareja. Prince le iba explicando._

_-Lo de los Protegos es una manera de comprobar cuál de ellos es más flojo, quien más los use._

_-Claro._

_Pero en cinco minutos nadie lo hizo._

_-Estos son excelentes. Como no usan Protegos, debes fijarte en el número de veces que son hechizados unos por otros._

_Lo hicieron durante otros cinco minutos._

_-¿Lo tienes?_

_-Sí. Hay tres parejas muy igualadas, pero otras dos no tanto._

_-Vale, entonces intercámbialos, pon a los dos mejores juntos._

_Genevre detuvo la lucha de esos cuatro y los intercambió._

_-Pues ya está. Así de fácil._

_-Vaya…_

_-Vamos a echar un ojo al grupo de Jack, son impares._

_Jack no estaba luchando._

_-¿Qué tal, Jack?_

_-He probado a hacer un trío entre los dos peores y el mejor, pero le podían y estaba desequilibrado, así que me he quedado al margen esperándoos._

_-Genial, así hacemos un trío nosotros._

_Prince contra sus dos comandantes de sexto y séptimo. Continuaron hasta la hora de almorzar y llegó de los últimos al Comedor. Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Viento en popa."_

_-"Todo en orden. Te dejo, estoy hablando con Lily."_

_"__Debe estar desahogándose de la mañana que le ha hecho pasar el terceto. Buf…" A los diez minutos, Lily le proyectó._

_-"¿Qué tal, mi amor?"_

_-"Tenemos a todos los guerreros Sly y Rave de sexto y séptimo, ya somos veinticuatro mayores."_

_-"Wooow… El doble que de maléficos."_

_-"Pues sí. Y mañana vendrán los cinco Rave que están preparando el TIMO de Defensa."_

_-"¡Veintinueve!"_

_-"Lo vamos a lograr, Lily. Vamos a expulsar a los malos."_

_-"Y todo gracias a ti. Eres uno entre un millón."_

_-"Y tú, ¿qué tal? ¿Te han dado mucha guerra Potter y compañía?"_

_-"No tanta. Como hacía buen día los hemos llevado de paseo y no me he separado de Cecile."_

_"__Entonces el pobre Remus ha tenido que soportarlos. Y les queda toda la tarde por delante y también mañana."_

_-"Proponedles practicar Duelo, así también se preparan para protegerte, pero disimulad vosotros tres lo mucho que sabéis."_

_-"¿Y dónde lo hacemos, Sev?"_

_-"En cualquier aula vacía lejos del séptimo y del tercero, que lo proponga Remus, ellos conocen todo el castillo. Formáis un trío Remus y vosotras y Black contra Potter."_

_-"¿Y Pettigrew?"_

_-"La rata que mire y aprenda algo."_

_"__Organizando también el entrenamiento de mis enemigos."_

_-"Vale, así haremos."_

_-"Aguantad vosotros a bajo nivel hasta que se agoten, así ya no se verán tentados de salir de casa hasta la cena y os dejarán más tranquilos."_

_-"Eres un hacha para las estrategias, Sev."_

_"__Es lo que me toca."_

_-"Mañana hacéis igual. De paseo por la mañana y Duelo por la tarde."_

_-"¿Vais a entrenar también mañana?"_

_-"Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes, vendrán los Rave de quinto. Están todos entusiasmados."_

_-"Qué bien, Sev. Eres todo un líder. Te amo."_

_-"Y yo a ti, princesa."_

_-"Habla con Lauren un rato y cuéntale."_

_-"Vale."_

_Sev proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Hola preciosa, ¿qué tal?"_

_-"Cuéntame tú."_

_Sev le contó todo._

_-"Wooow… Va a ser histórico."_

_-"Ahora yo también lo creo."_

_-"Pensar a lo grande, Severus."_

_-"Gracias a ti."_

_-"Una semana, una semana, dentro de una semana lo estaremos celebrando."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_-"Sigue hablando con Lily."_

_-"Vale. No pases la tarde leyendo, estudia."_

_-"Que sí…"_

_Continuaron entrenando por la tarde. Prince propuso a Genevre y Jack que combinaran las parejas de manera diferente y luego ella se unió a los de sexto, así ya eran pares. Los dos peques juntos, como siempre y él quedó con sus tres compañeros de caño. Les propuso los tres contra él pero le pudieron y terminaron combatiendo en cuadrado, todos contra todos, pasándolo genial._

_Tras el descanso de la tarde, se llevó al peque a un rincón, se sentaron ambos en un cojín, le explicó lo que iban a hacer la semana siguiente y que él no podría participar._

_-Vaya, Sev… Qué pena – le dijo Ariel._

_-Ya, cariño. Pero los malos no pueden enterarse de lo bueno que eres, no vamos a aceptar a nadie de tercero. A partir del año próximo podrás unirte y estaremos juntos por la tarde si es seguro. Podrás vernos desde la mesa y cómo entrenamos junto al Lago, pero no te separes de tus amigos de tu año._

_-Claro, Sev. Me hará mucha ilusión igualmente._

_"__Jo… Está casi llorando."_

_-Abrázame, anda. Son buenas noticias, dentro de una semana podremos estar juntos por fin._

_Se abrazaron y los dos lloraron._

_Al día siguiente se sumaron los cinco Rave de quinto. La asamblea que mantuvo con ellos y Deborah mientras los demás ya entrenaban fue perfecta también. Le dijeron._

_-Seguro que los Huffle se unen. Si se atreven con Defensa, también lo harán para esto y les hace mucha falta para los TIMOS, más que a nosotros._

_"__Bien pensado." Ayudó a Deborah a organizar el entrenamiento de los de quinto. Supervisó a los otros dos grupos, par el de sexto e impar el de séptimo. Genevre se había unido al peor de ellos para combatir contra el mejor pero le podían, estaban desequilibrados. Le dijo._

_-Reorganiza las parejas. Los dos mejores contra nosotros dos._

_-Genial, Prince._

_Combatieron dos contra dos. Entre él y la Rave superaban al mejor Rave y Sly de séptimo._

_-Wooow… - les decían entre hechizo y hechizo – Vaya buena cantera…_

_Por la tarde acabaron más temprano, todos debían hacer los deberes de la semana. Le propusieron._

_-¿Entrenamos también el viernes después de clases?_

_-Mejor que no. Debemos estar descansados para el día siguiente y no arriesgarnos a que nos pillen justo un día antes._

_Se quedó un rato con Ariel y Jack. Los tres hermanos de armas y corazón conversaron y se despidieron hasta el sábado siguiente a las nueve y cuarto de la mañana. "Nueve quince del día quince. Ya tengo un segundo número de la suerte."_

_Por fin Sev se quedó solo en la Sala vacía. "Buf… Estoy agotado pero ha merecido la pena. Veintinueve, masa crítica y comandantes sobradamente preparados. Quizá deba ayudar a Lorenz con los de cuarto que se nos unan, debí haberle enseñado también a él. Bueno, no puedo estar en todo a un tiempo._

_Me voy a tomar esta semana de absoluto descanso y voy a empezar ya mismo. Ya hice todos los deberes el viernes por la tarde para pasárselos a Lauren y Anthony. Si no estuviera tan agotado físicamente, me daría un paseo por la Sala del Bosque, pero puedo entrar y sentarme un rato junto al estanque."_

_Lo hizo. "Me acuerdo mucho de Lily. Jo… Nunca la he llevado al estanque del Bosque. He de hacerlo en cuanto sea seguro o al menos a éste." Cuando se relajó y se recuperó un poco, volvió a salir y demandó el aula de piano. "Todavía queda un buen rato hasta la cena, ya estudiaré un poco mañana de madrugada en la Sala. Hoy voy a dormir como un tronco nada más cenar."_

_Cecile le había apuntado, bajo cada nota o acorde, la digitación que debía emplear. Practicaba cada mano por separado, insistiendo más en la izquierda, que era donde iban los acordes y los bajos durante la melodía de la introducción y el puente y pasaba a sólo bajos durante la letra de la canción, en que los acordes iban en la derecha._

_"__Creo que lo conseguiré de aquí a final de curso. Si no soy capaz de cantarla a la vez, que lo haga Lauren, también la sabe. Será emocionante a tope, gasolina para todo el verano."_


	13. 13 Información

**Información**

_Semana apacible. "La calma previa a la tormenta. Podría aprovechar alguna noche para ayudar a Remus a conjurar el Fidelius, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que me castiguen tan cerca del momento clave. Debí haberlo hecho la semana pasada._

_Bueno, esperaré a que pase la vorágine y en cuanto sea seguro lo haremos. Lo que sí voy a hacer hoy mismo, lunes, es subir a la Sala a tocar el piano, pero no avisaré a Cecile, necesito estar solo."_

_Por la noche vio a Lauren y ultimaron los detalles. Le comunicó los apellidos de los tres Rave y los dos Gryff maléficos y también le proyectó su aspecto, por si se infiltraban en el entrenamiento del sábado. Dos de los Rave y los Gryff eran de séptimo y un Rave de sexto, todos chicos._

_-"Entonces cuatro de ellos se irán del colegio enseguida."_

_-"Sí, no hay tanto peligro, sólo este mes y medio y los Gryff tampoco están cursando Defensa, ni ninguno de los cinco entrena por su cuenta. De quinto no hay nadie todavía, el año próximo el Rave de sexto se quedará solo, no creo que se atreva a nada."_

_-"¿Debo comunicárselo a Dumbledore?"_

_-"Por supuesto. Es la primera información que debes darle."_

_-"¿No sospechará que alguien me ha ayudado a aprender a leer?"_

_-"¿Cuándo sacaste el libro de la S.P.?"_

_-"En diciembre."_

_-"Buf… Quizá lo haga. Si te pregunta directamente, dile que has aprendido con Lily, ella tenía el talento."_

_-"Lauren, si se van todos los maléficos menos tú y tu hermano, ¿no sospechará de ti?"_

_-"Seguro que sí. Pero ya saben que mis padres son sólo simpatizantes. Quizá se huela todo, pero no me dejaré citar por él, siempre le quedará la duda."_

_-"¿Y si me pone sobre aviso sobre ti?"_

_-"Fácil. Le dices que ya te encargas tú de leerme y controlarme, me tienes mucho más al alcance que él."_

_-"¿Y no te pondrás demasiado en evidencia cursando Defensa y siendo la única que no participe en los entrenamientos?"_

_-"No, porque sigo teniendo la cortada de que soy maléfica, lo extraño sería que lo hiciera."_

_-"Buah, Lauren. Te vas a quedar sola contra toda la casa."_

_-"Ya lo estaba, Severus. Y no estoy sola, te tengo a ti y a Lily y espero que dentro de poco, también a Jack. Va a ser un verdadero descanso para mí, dejaré de estar pendiente de los malos y tendré mucho más tiempo para dedicarme a estudiar. Voy a presentarme también al TIMO de Herbología, como tenía pensado en un principio."_

_-"¿Ah, sí?"_

_-"Claro, me encanta. Pasear por el Bosque."_

_-"Entonces coincidiremos también en esa asignatura, Lily y yo la cursaremos para Pociones."_

_-"Qué bien. Qué pena que Jack no sea de nuestro año."_

_-"Ya. ¿Cuándo vas a ponerte en contacto con él?"_

_-"Esperaremos a que Dumbledore hable contigo y te proponga soluciones."_

_-"He hecho una lista de temas a tratar con él."_

_-"Muy bien. ¿La revisamos?"_

_-"La he dividido en dos partes, demandas e información, por orden de prioridad."_

_-"Perfecto. Mi chico ha aprendido."_

_Se la mostró._

**_DEMANDAS_**

**_-Seguridad para Stevens y para mí en el dormitorio._**

**_-Seguridad para Lily._**

**_-Un giratiempo._**

**_-Total disposición de la Sala de Menesteres para entrenar._**

**_-Creación de cara al año próximo de una cátedra de Duelo en Hogwarts a cargo de un buen auror._**

_-"¿Y eso?"_

_-"Idea de un Rave. Pero también mía desde que ansío ser profesor de Defensa desde tercer año."_

_-"Vaya… Ahí sí serías útil y te tendría siempre a mano. Quizá no lo consiga por sí mismo, supongo que eso debe depender del Ministerio, pero de aquí a que te toque, seguro que lo peleará y lo conseguirá, tiene mucha influencia, son incontables las veces que ha rechazado el puesto de ministro. Y mientras tanto, te mantendrá a salvo y también después. Vas a ser profesor en Hogwarts."_

_-"Es mi sueño."_

_-"Nunca me lo habías contado."_

_-"No. Porque Slughorn me desanimó a preparar el TIMO a principio de curso."_

_-"Y aun así lo hiciste y ahora ya no lo haría. Vaya alegrón vas a darle también a él. Qué bien lo hizo cuando pasó lo de Pociones, te defendió de mí."_

_-"No me importa en absoluto la opinión de Slughorn, en la vida le perdonaré lo que hizo hace treinta años. Cuanto más lejos mejor."_

_-"Ya, tienes razón. Y si está próximo a jubilarse, como dice Lily…"_

_-"¿Lily te lo ha contado?"_

_-"Claro, hablamos siempre que podemos. Ella también quiere ser profesora, de Pociones."_

_-"Sí, para vivir juntos en el castillo, le tocará aguantar al viejo durante tres años sin saber nada."_

_-"Bueno, eso no importa. Seréis el príncipe y la princesa del castillo encantado."_

_-"¿También te ha contado eso?" – asombrado._

_-"Sí, yo le sonsaco." – riendo._

_-"Pues tú podrías serlo de Herbología, Lauren."_

_"__Así también estaríamos juntos y a salvo."_

_-"Puede… Connor también es bastante vieja. Trabajaré a fondo en mi ÉXTASIS. Bueno, lo que te iba diciendo, que me has cortado. Si Slughorn se jubila dentro de poco y tú eres profesor y mano derecha de Dumbledore, ¿no adivinas qué más serás?"_

_-"No."_

_-"Jo… Severus, espabila." –sonriendo encantadoramente._

_Esperó. Sev no dijo nada, Lauren suspiró._

_-"Jefe de Sly."_

_-Buaaah… ¿Tan joven?_

_-"Seguro que sí. Y si te ganas a Minerva o incluso sin llegar a hacerlo, quizá Dumbledore te anteponga a ella, cuando muera, director."_

_Sev estaba atónito._

_-"Pensar a lo grande, Severus. ¿No querías ser un mago poderoso?"_

_Suspiró._

_-"Bueno, primero habrá que ganar la maldita guerra."_

_-"Sí. Pero va a llevar años, recuerda los horrocruxes. Vamos a seguir con la lista."_

**_-Colaboración en el estudio de las Magias Ancestrales y Oscuras que hemos descubierto en la Sala de Manesteres y puesto a buen recaudo._**

_-"Bien, pero no le digáis dónde están, que continúen en vuestro poder."_

_-"Por supuesto. Cuando te destapes ante Jack, las estudiaremos entre los tres."_

_-"Genial. Y con Lily cuando sea seguro para ella."_

_-"Claro."_

_Continuaron._

**_-Enseñanza de todos sus conocimientos._**

_-"Eso, eso. Pero creo que eso no se lo vas a tener que pedir."_

**_-Cursar el ÉXTASIS de Defensa igualmente aunque no obtenga el Extraordinario en Transformaciones._**

_-"Eso tampoco se lo vas a tener que pedir."_

**_-Ayuda de McGonagall para convertirnos Lily y yo en animagos._**

_-"¿Y eso?"_

_-"Un secreto que no te puedo contar."_

_-"Bueno, supongo que tiene que ver con los Gryff."_

_-"Sí."_

_-"Pues que sepas que él mismo puede hacerlo, fue quien instruyó a Minerva. Antes de director era profesor de Transformaciones."_

_-"Cierto."_

_-"Y también es animago. Se convierte en fénix, como su mascota."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Pero quizá prefiera que lo haga Minerva, para que hagáis migas y quitarse tanto trabajo de encima" – rio – "Sigue ganándotela lo que quede de curso."_

_-"Ya, lo voy a abrumar."_

_-"Después de todo lo que hemos trabajado nosotros, ahora le toca a él, también usará el giratiempo. Te dejas algo importante por demandarle."_

_-"¿Qué?"_

_-"Que te mantenga a salvo de Potter y Black."_

_-"Cierto."_

_Lo apuntó._

_-"Siguiente lista."_

**_INFORMACIÓN_**

**_-Cinco maléficos camuflados en Rave y Gryff._**

**_-TomRiddle = Voldemort. Horrocruxes._**

_-"Vale, pero no compartas tampoco el libro con él. Estúdialo y se lo cuentas de palabra. Te va a dar el giratiempo seguro y va a protegerte a toda costa. Dile que sólo tú conoces el secreto."_

_-"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo voy a mencionarte a ti?"_

**_-Asesinato de Mirtle la llorona. Existencia de un basilisco en el colegio. Tom Riddle = Heredero de Salazar._**

_-"Y con esto, lo mismo. Que sonsacaste a tu madre y lo dedujiste. Le haces el anagrama, pásate por el servicio de Mirtle y busca el grifo para mostrárselo."_

_-"Me fastidia atribuirme todo tu mérito."_

_-"No te importe, somos dos mentes funcionando como una sola con un objetivo claro, vencer a Voldemort. Ya me retribuirás enseñándome todo lo que te enseñe él. Lo vas a dejar a cuadros. Lee sus expresiones, es Gryff, no disimula como nosotros. Te va a tener en muy, muy alta estima, pienso incluso que no va a intentar manipularte en absoluto, le vas a dar las claves para vencer a Voldemort. Sigamos."_

**_-Conocimiento de que posee la Varita de Saúco._**

_-"¿La de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, "Las Reliquias de la Muerte"? ¿Son reales?" – asombrada._

_-"Sí. Lo dedujimos mi madre y yo cenando."_

_Le contó cómo lo hicieron._

_-"Tu madre es una auténtica mina. Cómo me gustaría conocerla."_

_-"Y a mí que lo hicieras, os llevaríais genial. Ella era como tú en su juventud, sangre-pura contraria al dogma. No fue repudiada, dejó a su familia por voluntad propia."_

_-"Vaya… Y Potter tiene la Capa."_

_-"Sí, pero eso no se lo voy a contar."_

_-"No, no."_

_-"Y lo de la Varita sólo lo sabes tú."_

_-"Y no lo sabrá nadie más."_

_-"Eso."_

**_-Información de que tengo en mi poder todos los libros retirados de la S.P. en un lugar mucho más seguro que la maldita Sala de Menesteres._**

_Lauren se carcajeó._

_-"Ahí lo vas a avergonzar, podría haberlos descubierto cualquiera. Lo vas a tener en tus manos, va a querer retirarse como director y que te pongas tú. Mira que no enseñar a ocluir a Minerva…"_

_-"Pues sí."_

_-"No le sueltes todo de golpe ni seas duro con él. Si se derrumba, apóyalo, hazte su amigo. Está solo, no tiene familia. Quizá se confíe a ti, debe haber tenido una vida difícil también. Y no le digas que Jack sabe dónde están. Eso, poco a poco, que has hecho todo tú solo."_

_-"Difícil de creer."_

_-"Cuéntale el proceso. Que descubriste el libro del calendario lunar en verano, consultaste con tu madre, que te habló del compendio de Defensa y de que los libros sobre las Magias Ancestrales estaban en la S.P. en su época. Que comenzaste a leer en diciembre y poco después conseguiste hacerlo con Minerva y a partir de ahí, que has estado buscándolos durante meses en la Sala. Digno de admiración."_

_-"¿Le cuento que ya poseo el poder del Bosque?"_

_-"No sé. Si te ofrece adquirirlo, porque él seguro que lo conoce, puedes decirle que ya lo tienes, para no perder tiempo con eso. Pero ten mucho cuidado con decirle quién más lo posee, le preguntas a quién más desea transmitirlo. Seguramente a Lily para que esté protegida. Y en ese caso, debes revelarle también que todos quienes estamos en el secreto somos fiables y ocluimos a la perfección, seguramente querrá comprobarlo. Él sabrá mejor que nosotros cómo manejar esa información."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"Te falta otra lista."_

_-"¿Cual?"_

_-"Preguntas que te va a hacer y cómo responderle."_

_Sev convocó otro pergamino y se dispuso a escribir._

_-"Venga, piensa tú."_

_-"Por qué nos hemos destapado así y en ese momento."_

_-"Claro."_

_Lo apuntó._

_-"Le cuento lo de la carta de Malfoy en Navidad y mi acercamiento progresivo a la Guardia."_

_-"Sí, eso ya lo sabe todo. Y además, es importante. Ya te vio con Ariel antes de que te llegara la carta, así sabrá que ya intentabas hacer nuevos amigos antes de recibirla. Que no piense que lo has hecho porque no te quedaba otro remedio."_

_-"Y también que me enteré por Avery que iba a recibir la cita ese desayuno."_

_-"Eso, lo que has contado a todos."_

_Apuntó bajo la pregunta._

_-"Quizá sospeche que Malfoy te está echando un cable" – continuó Lauren – "Si te pregunta, di que no sabes nada."_

_-"Por supuesto."_

_Apuntó._

_-"Quizá deduzca también que he seguido viéndome con Lily a escondidas."_

_-"Seguramente, y más si le pides protección para ella."_

_-"¿Le cuento que sí?"_

_-"Claro, es un alcahuete. Se va a alegrar un montón" – rio – "Y así no son todo malas noticias."_

_-"¿Y lo del Fidelius?"_

_-"Si quieres, él no os va a delatar y va a provocar todavía más admiración por ti. No le digas dónde está."_

_-"¿Que nos proyectamos?"_

_-"Buf… No sé. No hay libros sobre Proyección en la S.P. Seguro que estaban retirados, aparece en el de Magia Roja, piensa que es una manera de chivar en los exámenes. Seguramente él sabe hacerlo y quizá se ofrezca a enseñarte, para poder comunicaros con seguridad. En ese caso, para no perder tiempo con eso, puedes decirle que aprendisteis por casualidad, como hicieron mis padres."_

_-"¿En serio?"_

_-"Sí. Practicaban tanto que un día les salió sin más. En la cama."_

_-"Wooow…"_

_-"No te imaginas qué ganas tengo de probarlo. ¿Es tan fantástico como pienso?"_

_-"Sí, lo es. Y algún día lo haremos juntos."_

_-"Eso espero."_

_Quedaron mirándose con adoración durante largos segundos._

_-"Venga, vamos a seguir, que nos encandilamos…"_

_-"¿Puedo contarle que Cecile y Remus nos están ayudando?"_

_-"Sí, por supuesto, para que también cuente con ellos para la protección de Lily y les avise de los maléficos camuflados."_

_"__Buaaah… Va a alucinar con que Remus nos esté ayudando, después de lo que pasó hace un año."_

_-"¿Y que han entrenado con La Guardia?"_

_-"También se lo puedes decir. Tres casas implicadas, y os facilitará las cosas para que Lily y ellos se puedan destapar cuanto antes."_

_-"Tengo que contarte algo sobre la protección que Remus nos está brindando a ambos, porque puede afectarte a ti también."_

_-"Dime."_

_-"Tiene un mapa creado por exploración del castillo y Aritmancia, en el que sospecho aparecemos todos los habitantes del mismo. Hasta ahora no ha podido pillarnos a nosotros porque no tienen acceso a esta Sala, pero sería conveniente que enseñara a Dumbledore a confeccionarlo para poder controlar a los cinco maléficos. Y como él debe tener mapas del castillo completo, ya no podríamos encontrarnos más aquí."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Pero sí en un Fidelius, conjuraría uno para nosotros, no aparece en el mapa y seguramente también en la Sala de Menesteres." _

_-"Ya. Pues será cierto riesgo que debamos asumir. Lo primero es vuestra seguridad, os vais a ver muy expuestos. Dale permiso para enseñarle a confeccionarlo. Si además ya le habrás dicho que de mí te encargas tú, no creo que esté tan pendiente de mí, ya encontraremos la manera. Si quiere indagar más sobre ti y por qué te uniste a los maléficos, cuéntale la verdad, háblale de la vida que has llevado. Se conmoverá y arrepentirá mucho de no haberte protegido de los Gryff mucho antes."_

_-"Lo voy a dejar para el arrastre."_

_-"Él se lo ha buscado. Ya se recuperará."_

_-"¿Y si me pregunta si he llegado a plantearme ser mortífago?"_

_-"Eso, ni hablar, dile que nunca, no le des ideas. Que comenzaste a ser consciente a finales del año pasado del embrollo en que estabas metido, cuando los serpientes comenzaron a chantajearte para que dejaras a Lily y cediste al chantaje. Lo entenderá, estabas solo, sólo la tenías a ella" – cambió a vehemente – "Puedes contarle todo excepto que pensaste en hacerte mortífago. Bajo ningún concepto, que siempre has querido ser profesor de Defensa."_

_-"¿Y mi afición por las Artes Oscuras?"_

_-"Por eso mismo. Hay que conocer al enemigo."_

_-"¿Y si he enseñado maleficios a La Guardia?"_

_-"Eso ya lo sabe, después de la escabechina que montasteis en el nido de las acromántulas. Pero no se lo confieses directamente si no quieres, tú también tienes derecho a tener tus secretos. Seguramente te advertirá de que no uses los imperdonables y que no mates, porque de eso ni él podría defenderte para librarte de Azkabán. Por cierto, en cuanto sea seguro, será mi turno de practicarlos allí."_

_-"Deberemos ir solos."_

_-"Puede que con Jack. Y ahora habrá muchas menos, será menos peligroso."_

_-"Yo los aprendí solo en invierno, están menos activas por la baja temperatura."_

_-"Perfecto, entonces. El próximo invierno me toca."_

_-"¿Los planes que tenemos de seguir entrenando?"_

_-"Por supuesto. Y que no te desanime a ello, mantén el control. Te lo has ganado a pulso."_

_-"¿Se te ocurre algo más?"_

_-"No por el momento. ¿Tú no tienes ninguna pregunta para él, aparte de cómo ha metido la pata con lo de los libros?"_

_Sev se quedó pensando._

_-"Pues sí. ¿Por qué cambiamos de profesor de Defensa cada año?"_

_-"Muy buena pregunta, sospecho que pasa algo raro. Cuando mis padres iban al colegio, que son más jóvenes que la tuya, ya sucedía así. ¿Sabes si en sus tiempos también pasaba?"_

_-"No. Hicimos un repaso de todos sus profesores para ver a quién podíamos leer para encontrar los libros de Magias Ancestrales y sólo tuvo uno."_

_-"Voldemort de nuevo. Algo pasó desde que tu madre dejó el colegio y comenzaron los míos. Justo en el momento en que retiraron los apéndices del Compendio de Defensa y los libros de Magias Ancestrales de la S.P. ¿Cuántos años se llevan?"_

_-"Tres. Él es del 1926-27"_

_-"Justo el tiempo que hay que esperar tras graduarse para ser profesor."_

_-"Intentó ser profesor en Hogwarts."_

_-"De Defensa, como tú."_

_-"Y maldijo el puesto porque no se lo dieron."_

_-"Ya lo tienes, todos los cabos atados. Pero aun así, pregúntale a Dumbledore, sonsácale todo lo que puedas, tú vas a darle mucha información, que sea mutuo. De hecho, usa tu astucia para que cada cosa que le cuentes tenga su reciprocidad. Con cuentagotas, un intercambio equilibrado, como cuando luchas, que quedéis a la par."_

_-"No sé qué haría sin ti, Lauren."_

_-"Tu frase favorita. Bueno, muchas hipótesis, no podemos atar todo, deberás improvisar también. Si te ofrece tiempo, bríndaselo, tenéis toda la tarde por delante para hablar."_

_-"¿Crees que ya me va a citar ese mismo día?"_

_-"Por supuesto, para protegerte. Y quizá no lo haga directamente, te mande un mensaje a través de alguien, tal vez Slughorn o puede incluso que te proyecte, por si le parece peligroso que se sepa que estás bajo su protección. En esa cuestión, sigue sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Si no puedes acudir al entrenamiento, deja a los demás que lo hagan."_


	14. 14 Ataque

**Ataque**

_Sev acudió ese martes en el descanso tras el almuerzo al lavabo de Mirtle la llorona y buscó el grifo que le había dicho Lauren. "Aquí está, la serpiente grabada en un costado, la entrada del cubil del basilisco."_

_La fantasma se emocionó al ver a un chico allí y estableció conversación con él. "Está intentando ligar conmigo." Así que ese día sacrificó su estudio de piano y se quedó a charlar con ella, utilizando su encanto varonil para que le contara de primera mano lo que ya sabía por Lauren._

_La fantasma no paraba de echarle piropos y él se los devolvía, hasta que se dio cuenta de que le había dado demasiada confianza, pues se puso a abrazarlo y darle besos y la sensación de ser atravesado por un ectoplasma es de todo menos agradable. Así que huyó de allí y Mirtle se puso a llorar a gritos, haciendo honor a su apodo por fin. En la primera clase de ese martes por la tarde, le contó todo a Lauren y la oía contener la risa en el banco tras él._

_-"¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿No entiendes que la pobre murió virgen y lleva treinta años frustrada por eso? Y tú eres irresistible."_

_-"Debiste haberme avisado."_

_-"Ahora, cuando vayas con Dumbledore, no os va a dejar tranquilos."_

_-"Ya. Será la última vez que entre allí."_

_Así que esa noche, tras la cena, fue a tocar el piano. Al dedicarle casi dos horas dos días seguidos, consiguió por fin que le salieran por separado las dos manos._

_"__Wow… He de hacer así. Mañana no, para estudiar y llevar al día los deberes. Volveré el jueves, el viernes debo descansar y no sé cómo se presentará la semana siguiente."_

_El jueves volvió tras la cena, pero no directo desde el Comedor como solía hacer, pasó por casa por su libreta donde tenía apuntada la letra, así que llegó a la Sala más tarde que de costumbre. Cuando estaba demandando el aula de música, al comenzar la tercera pasada, de espaldas en la dirección de la casa Gryff, escuchó._

_-¡Levicorpus! – en la voz de Potter._

_Y alcanzarle el hechizo, quedando colgado del aire por los pies._

_"__No… Mira que Lauren me había avisado y hoy es luna llena. A qué mala hora inventé este hechizo cuando todavía no sabía lanzarlos no verbales." La varita se le había caído al suelo del bolsillo y la túnica le tapaba la cabeza, escuchaba las risas de dos de ellos y luchaba por contener las lágrimas de rabia. Con otro hechizo le estaban bajando los pantalones._

_-Quejicus, ¿qué haces en el séptimo? ¿No te queda un poco lejos de tu agujero de víbora?_

_"__El sábado te vas a enterar, maldito Cornamenta…" Escuchó la lejana e iracunda voz de Cecile._

_-¡Dejadlo! Muy valientes, tres contra uno._

_"__Espero que Lily no haya venido también y que no pronuncie ella el contrahechizo y se delate."_

_-¡Bajadlo! – furiosa y autoritaria._

_Ahora Sev ya no pudo reprimirse de llorar. "Mi amiga, mi profesora de piano, defendiéndome…" Los otros habían dejado de reír._

_-Harb – dijo Potter – Es Snape, un futuro enemigo._

_-Eso está por ver. Bajadlo ya y con cuidado._

_"__No saben hacerlo con cuidado. Ella sí, pero no puede delatarse." Sev extendió los brazos para no recibir el golpe en la cabeza, lo habían elevado mucho._

_-Está bien, Harb, porque eres tú – oyó a Potter - ¡Liberacorpus!_

_Cayó. "Crack" Reprimió el grito. "El brazo derecho, roto, ya me avisó Lily de lo de los huesos."_

_-Snape, ¿te han hecho daño? – le preguntó Cecile._

_-Sí – respondió lo más fríamente que pudo – El brazo roto._

_-Sois unos desalmados, ya podéis iros a casa directos._

_"__No Cecile, no te enfrentes más."_

_-¿Tú te quedas con él? – preguntó Black._

_-Voy a acompañarlo a la enfermería._

_-No hace falta, Harb, puedo ir solo – dijo Sev._

_"__Cecile, vete con ellos. Aunque no sé si podré subirme los pantalones con una mano."_

_-Venga, fuera de aquí._

_-Vale, vale. Tú verás lo que haces – dijo Potter._

_Oyó los pasos de los otros alejarse. Cecile corrió hasta él, llorando._

_-Sev… ¿Te duele mucho?_

_-Sí. No debías haberte quedado, Cecile, te has puesto en evidencia._

_-No te preocupes, se nos han escapado, te voy a vestir._

_-Gracias._

_-Espero que no se lo cuenten a Lily. No creo que lo hagan, se han asustado bastante. ¿Venías a tocar, verdad?_

_-Sí._

_-Se te ha olvidado que era luna llena con todo el lío que tienes, están excitadísimos por la correría de la noche. Remus ya está en la Casa de los Gritos esperándolos._

_-Claro, ha sido culpa mía._

_-Venga, ya está. ¿Qué brazo ha sido?_

_-El derecho._

_-Encima. ¿Puedes levantarte solo?_

_-Sí._

_Lo hizo. Cecile lo tomó de la mano izquierda._

_-Dobla el brazo contra el pecho, para no balancearlo._

_-Vale, vamos por el pasadizo hasta el tercero y después subimos a la enfermería, no quiero ni acercarme a la casa Gryff. Cómo la he fastidiado, Cecile, a treinta y seis horas del momento clave._

_-No te preocupes ahora por eso, recuerda que somos brujos. Pomfrey te curará y en veinticuatro horas estarás bien._

_-Eso espero._

_-Y así además descansas y te relajas. Hazle caso en todo lo que te diga. Además, así mañana podremos ir a verte._

_-No, ni se os ocurra._

_-Sev, te olvidas de que siempre vamos a ver a Remus cuando se despierta. Tenemos una buena excusa y Pomfrey no se chivará._

_-Pero Lily se va a preocupar un montón._

_-Se lo tengo que contar de todas formas, igualmente se preocuparía mañana cuando no te viera en el Comedor._

_"__Y Lauren, cuando no me vea aparecer por casa esta noche, va a sufrir un montón y no sabrá nada hasta mañana que Lily le cuente. Y Remus, a él sí se lo van a contar y ha de pasarse la crisis con ellos. Y La Guardia, cuando no me vean mañana, no van a enterarse de nada…" Estaba llorando._

_-Venga, cálmate – le dijo Cecile - ¿Lloras porque te duele?_

_-No, por toda la gente que se va a preocupar por mí. Soy un inconsciente._

_-No te tortures, Sev. Sólo querías relajarte un rato, es normal._

_Ya habían llegado al tercero y subieron al cuarto._

_-Ahora habremos de disimular un poco con Pomfrey. Ya sabe de sobra que estoy con Remus. Déjame que le explique yo lo que ha pasado._

_Cecile lo soltó de la mano y llamó a la puerta de la enfermería. "No es la primera vez que la visito por culpa de los Gryff." Pomfrey abrió a los pocos segundos._

_-Buenas noches, Pomfrey – dijo Cecile en tono neutro – Los de mi casa han vuelto a atacar a Snape aprovechando que Lupin no estaba con ellos y le han roto el brazo derecho._

_"__Pomfrey sabe todo, que Remus es licántropo, lo de la Casa de los Gritos y que debe llevar desde entonces defendiéndome, porque cada vez que me atacan se corre el rumor por todo el colegio." A la enfermera se le empañaron los ojos. "Ella también me quiere, desde que el año pasado tuvimos el castigo de preparar pociones sanadoras. Quizá Dumbledore le contó lo que había ocurrido en mi casa."_

_-Ven, cariño, anda - lo tomó por la mano izquierda - ¿Te duele mucho?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Quieres quedarte un rato con él, Harb?_

_"__Ésta ya adivina que somos amigos porque la ve venir con Lily a ver a Remus, ya se huele todo."_

_-Si tengo que colocarle el hueso le va a doler más y no puedo darle poción contra el dolor hasta que lo haga, para saber si le duele menos._

_-Claro, me quedo – respondió Cecile._

_"__Lily preocupada."_

_-No, Harb, vete a casa – dijo Sev._

_-No pasa nada, todavía falta mucho para el toque de queda._

_"__Bueno, si Lily ha visto volver solos al terceto, se habrá metido en el dormitorio y será un ratito." La enfermera lo hizo pasar a su cubículo y sentarse en la camilla, Cecile esperó de pie. Lo desvistió con pericia de cintura para arriba, sin hacerle más daño del que ya sentía, mientras le dedicaba palabras de consuelo._

_-El antebrazo, justo por encima de la muñeca. ¿Te duele la mano o los dedos?_

_-No._

_-Te voy a examinar. Ahora te dolerá más. Harb, cógele la mano._

_Cecile le tomó de la mano con fuerza. La enfermera examinó la fractura con manos expertas, sin hacerle apenas más daño del que ya sentía. Luego lo hizo con la mano entera._

_-Vale. Los dos huesos fracturados, cúbito y radio, pero es una fractura limpia. El sábado por la mañana estarás listo._

_"__No… El sábado debo acudir al desayuno." Miró a Cecile alarmado, ella le transmitió calma con la mirada._

_-Voy a reducirte la fractura, ahora sí te va a doler._

_Respiró profundamente, Cecile le tomó la mano con todas sus fuerzas. Pomfrey hizo un rápido y experto movimiento. Sev reprimió el grito y las lágrimas de dolor._

_-Vaya aguante tienes, chico. Eres el primero que no se queja ante un dolor así en los quince años que llevo aquí._

_Lo miraba con profunda comprensión y admiración. "Ésta sabe todo."_

_-¿Te duele menos ahora?_

_-Sí, mucho menos._

_-Muy bien. Te la voy a entablillar, para que no la muevas mientras duermes._

_-Harb, vete ya quieres. Estoy mucho mejor._

_-No, Harb, no te vayas todavía – dijo Pomfrey._

_La enfermera le entablilló el antebrazo, lo hizo cruzarlo sobre el pecho y se lo vendó a la espalda._

_-Tendrás que dormir sin pijama, pero los pantalones sí te los puedes poner._

_-No suelo usar, lo haré en ropa interior._

_-Vale, como quieras. Harb, espera aquí. Voy a llevarlo a la cama y a desvestirlo allí._

_Lo condujo hasta el fondo de la enfermería, tras los biombos. Sev se sacó los zapatos, dejó que ella le bajara el pantalón y se sentó en la cama para que ella se lo quitara del todo y también los calcetines._

_-Me llevo todo para lavar. Mañana tendrás una muda y el sábado un uniforme limpio._

_"__He de despertarme antes de las ocho y pasar por casa para ducharme y vestirme, vaya lío." Colocó los almohadones para que quedara incorporado y le dijo._

_-Métete en cama, ya te tapo yo. Hoy vas a tener que dormir boca arriba, pero te daré una poción de sueño para que descanses bien._

_"__Bueno, hoy sí, pero mañana no."_

_-Espera un poco, voy por las pociones reparadora de huesos y del dolor. La del dolor te va a dar un poco de sueño, pero aguanta un rato más._

_"__Uyuyuy… Ésta va a avisar a Dumbledore." Se fue y volvió a los dos minutos, con Cecile y dos dosificadores en una bandejita._

_-He calculado que pesas unas 130 libras._

_-Sí, más o menos._

_-Todo fibra – le sonrió._

_Y él a ella. "Le he gustado también…"_

_-Tómatelas._

_Lo hizo. La enfermera sacó su varita y convocó una silla para Cecile, a la izquierda de la cama, ella se sentó. Al medio minuto se le pasó el dolor por completo y se sintió somnoliento. _

_-Ya me ha hecho efecto._

_-Muy bien. Aguanta un rato despierto._

_"__Va a llamar a Dumbledore." Pomfrey se fue._

_-Cecile, ¿qué te ha dicho?_

_-Que me quede contigo hasta que vuelva y no te deje dormirte._

_-Va a llamar a Dumbledore._

_-Sí, eso creo._

_-Hay que planear una estrategia._

_-Tú y tus estrategias._

_-No te puedes implicar, Cecile, ya lo has hecho bastante._

_-Nadie va a enterarse de nada. Dumbledore ya debe olerse todo, cuando veía faltar a Remus al Comedor al mismo tiempo que La Guardia._

_-Ya. Pero no debemos delatarnos hasta el sábado. No te chives de los Gryff, has hecho mal en decírselo a Pomfrey._

_-Pero si ya saben todo, Sev. ¿Qué importa?_

_-Que si los castigan no van a poder proteger a Lily. No le digas a Dumbledore que los has visto hacerlo, sólo que me has encontrado tirado en el suelo. Lo demás ya se lo cuento yo. Oclúyelo todo._

_-Vale, Sev – con hastío – Tú mandas._

_-Como nos lea, se va a percatar de todo el percal antes de tiempo, porque va a detectar que ocluimos._

_-¿Eso se puede hacer?_

_-Pues sí. Pero lleva mucho tiempo aprender._

_-Y él ha tenido de sobra._

_-Eso. Tú sólo dile que me has visto tirado en el suelo y has imaginado que habían sido ellos. Yo intentaré convencerlo de que no los castigue y que Pomfrey me deje salir el sábado temprano. Entenderá que tenemos entrenamiento. Con eso le llega por el momento._

_-Vale, Sev. Tú eres el Comandante – con resignación._

_-Al final hemos acabado los dos en la enfermería, como inventaste para Lily en Navidad._

_-Pues sí. Y a vuestro lugar secreto lo llamamos la enfermería del quinto._

_-Vaya secretos os traéis las chicas. Por cierto, cuando vengáis mañana, ¿podéis traerme poción estimulante, para comprobar si contrarresta la somnolencia de la del dolor? Si no, el sábado no la podré tomar y lo voy a pasar fatal si he de combatir con el brazo todavía a medio curar._

_-Claro que te la traigo, Sev. Las tiene Remus pero puedo entrar en su dormitorio, esta noche estará vacío._

_-Muchas gracias, Cecile. Lily debe estar pasándolo fatal, deberías haberte ido cuando te lo he dicho._

_-En ese momento tú me necesitabas más. Lily es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta, Sev._

_-Ya. Ya lo sé._

_Oyeron dos pares de pasos a lo largo del corredor entre las camas de la enfermería._

_-Ahí vienen, ¿preparada?_

_-Sí, Sev._

_Pomfrey venía delante. Convocó una silla para el director a la derecha de la cama._

_-Buenas noches, señor Snape, señorita Harb – dijo Dumbledore._

_-Buenas noches, director Dumbledore – respondió Cecile._

_-Profesor, señorita Harb._

_-Buenas noches, profesor Dumbledore – contestó Sev._

_("No nos mira a los ojos directamente como suele hacer y está muy agobiado.") El director se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Snape?_

_-Bien, ya no me duele, algo somnoliento._

_-Me alegro mucho. Si no se encuentra con ánimo de hablar, podemos hacerlo mañana._

_("No, mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes. Así habla con los dos a la vez y no por separado.")_

_-No es necesario, puedo hacerlo ahora._

_-Muy bien, permítame preguntarle primero a la señorita Harb lo que ha ocurrido para que pueda volver a casa cuanto antes._

_("Sabe que Lily está preocupada.")_

_-¿Qué puede contarme, señorita Harb?_

_("No le ha preguntado ¿Qué ha pasado? sino ¿Qué puede contarme? No nos está leyendo.")_

_-Lo he encontrado tirado en el suelo en un corredor del séptimo piso, profesor._

_-Y ha imaginado que habían sido sus compañeros de año quienes lo habían atacado, como de costumbre, ¿no es así?_

_-Sí, profesor._

_-Y ha tenido usted la amabilidad de auxiliarlo y acompañarlo hasta aquí._

_-Así es, profesor._

_-Su actitud es encomiable._

_("Tiene los ojos empañados y se lo ha puesto muy fácil.")_

_-Puede marcharse si quiere, señorita Harb._

_-De acuerdo, profesor. Que descanses, Snape._

_-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Harb, nos vemos en clase – dijo Sev._

_A ambos se les empañaron los ojos también. Mientras resonaban los pasos de Cecile por el corredor, Albus Dumbledore bajó la cabeza, derrotado._

_("Buaaah… Se siente muy culpable y no lo va a disimular ante mí.") Vio resbalar las lágrimas por el rostro del director y apartó la vista. ("Pobre, lo va a pasar fatal cuando hablemos el sábado. Voy a tener que ser delicado con él.") Esperó sin mirarlo hasta que se recuperara y hablara._

_-Perdóname, Severus…_

_("Woooow, mi nombre, y me está tuteando…") Lo miró, seguía con la vista baja._

_-Estaba tan equivocado sobre ti. No debí dejar pasar lo que te hicieron el año pasado. Debía proteger el secreto de Lupin, pero a los otros tres debí expulsarlos o como mínimo, ponerles un castigo ejemplar._

_("Pues sí.")_

_-No supe protegerte. Ha debido ser el propio Lupin quien lo ha hecho por mí._

_("Sabe todo.")_

_-¿Qué puedes contarme sobre lo que ha pasado hoy? – lo miró por fin – Tranquilo, no te estoy leyendo ni lo pienso hacer. Me conformaré con lo que me digas._

_-Me han atacado por la espalda._

_-Lo imagino. De otro modo no habrían podido contigo sólo entre dos. No debían estar en Gryffindor, manchan la fama de la casa._

_Sev asintió._

_-¿Debo castigarlos ahora?_

_("Me está consultando. Wooow…")_

_-No, profesor. No es conveniente._

_-Llámame Albus, por favor, y tutéame._

_("Wow… Y sin saber ni la cuarta parte de los secretos. Lo que daría Lauren por estar presenciando esto.")_

_-Está bien._

_-Imagino que la razón es que deben proteger a Lily Evans._

_("Buf… Sabe todo.")_

_-Eso._

_-Flaca protección._

_("Ya te digo.")_

_-Deberías ser tú mismo quien se la diera, pero con el sistema de casas es imposible. No te preocupes por eso. Llegado el momento, que supongo será próximo, yo mismo le enseñaré lo que debe hacer en caso de verse atacada._

_("Sabe todo. Que estamos juntos, que los maléficos nos chantajeaban, que por eso nos escondimos y que queda muy poco para que nos destapemos, mayo, última salida a Hogsmeade. Querido Albus, no sabes cuán próximo, pasado mañana. Pero lo va a adivinar en cuanto le diga que debo salir de la enfermería el sábado temprano.")_

_-Muchas gracias, Albus. Pero prefiero que aun así no castigues a los Gryffindor, al menos por el momento._

_-Si no lo hago inmediatamente, no se van a dar por enterados. Volverán a tomarla contigo, podría ser mucho más grave y ahora no puedes fallar._

_("Cierto. Ya debe saber que faltan todos los libros retirados de la S.P., y no sabe si sólo lo sé yo o alguien más.")_

_-Pienso que aunque los castigues, si no los expulsas, van a seguir en las mismas. Sabrán que me he chivado y la tomarán de nuevo conmigo tarde o temprano._

_Albus apartó la vista._

_-Pensar que podría haberte librado del problema el año pasado y no lo hice… No puedo expulsarlos por un brazo roto._

_("Pues no, evidentemente, pero sí por ser animagos no registrados. Pero fastidiaría a Remus, hay que esperar a que al menos Cecile lo consiga.")_

_-No te preocupes, Albus, no son asesinos. Se han asustado cuando han sabido que me habían roto un brazo. Lo del año pasado fue una broma estúpida que no repetirán. Sólo quieren reírse de mí y dejarme en ridículo._

_-La envidia y los celos._

_-Eso._

_("Y la que me van a tener a partir del sábado. Debo ser mucho más cuidadoso. Lo que necesitan es tomar de su propia medicina, un buen escarmiento que La Guardia les puede dar. Llegará el momento, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.")_

_-Bueno, dejemos el tema, no hay más que hablar sobre ello, pienso que tienes razón. Pero en cuanto lo consideres oportuno, al menos hablaré seriamente con ellos. Ya son mayorcitos como para andar comportándose como matones de patio de escuela._

_("Toda la razón.") Albus volvió a mirarlo. ("Buaaah… qué agobiado está.")_

_-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?_

_-Sí. Pedir a Pomfrey que me permita salir el sábado a primera hora._

_-Comprendo. Qué responsable eres y vaya peso has cargado sobre tus hombros. Vales tu peso en oro, Severus, mucho más que yo._

_("¡Toma! Piensa que es para ir a entrenar y ya sólo por eso, lo tengo en mis manos. Wow…")_

_-No, Albus, no es para tanto. Estamos al borde de una guerra y debemos prepararnos._

_-Pero que lo estéis haciendo por vuestra cuenta, adolescentes, muchos menores de edad, sin ayuda alguna de los adultos, es vergonzoso._

_("Pues sí, toda la razón. Pero no te preocupes, Albus, el mismo sábado podrás ayudar.")_

_-Sí hemos tenido ayuda. Nos has permitido movernos libremente por el Bosque y usar la Sala de Menesteres._

_-Ya, pero tarde y mal. Que sepas que estoy a vuestra disposición cuando lo requiráis y para lo que necesitéis. Habéis demostrado mucha más astucia e iniciativa de la que yo tengo._

_("Se lo voy a soltar.")_

_-Gryffindor, mucho músculo y poco cerebro._

_Albus rio y Sev también. ("Buah, nos vamos a llevar genial.")_

_-Slytherin, astutos y combativos. ¿Algo más por el momento?_

_-No, Albus. Sólo que estoy encantado de conocerte por fin._

_-Y yo a ti, Severus._

_-Formaremos un gran equipo._

_-Lo estoy deseando. Te dejo descansar, diré a Pomfrey que te traiga la poción de sueño – levantándose de la silla._

_-Gracias, Albus._

_-Hasta pronto._

_-Hasta muy pronto._

_Le sonrió. ("Ha entendido, lo que decía Lauren, éste podría haber sido serpiente también.")_

_Albus se marchó y pocos minutos después vino Pomfrey con otro dosificador en su bandejita. "Qué mona."_

_-¿Qué tal? ¿Te ha vuelto a doler?_

_-No._

_-Calculo que el sábado a primera hora estarás recuperado. Podrás desayunar en el Comedor._

_"__Genial."_

_-Te acomodo las almohadas para que te acuestes._

_Lo hizo._

_-¿Estás cómodo?_

_-Sí._

_-Incorpórate un poco para tomarla, no te atragantes. Vas a dormirte en un par de minutos. _

_-Qué bien. Pomfrey, muchas gracias por cuidarme tan bien._

_La enfermera le sonrió._

_-Es un gusto hacerlo con alguien como tú._

_Sev tomó la dosis, Pomfrey hizo desaparecer las sillas con la varita y apagó la vela._

_-Que descanses, guapo._

_-Y usted._

_Pomfrey se marchó. Sev cerró los ojos y al minuto se quedó dormido._


	15. 15 Sufrimiento

**Sufrimiento**

_Cecile corrió al séptimo por las escaleras en cuanto la puerta de la enfermería se cerró a su espalda, llorando. Ante el retrato de la Señora Gorda se paró para calmarse y limpiarse la cara de lágrimas, no quería que el terceto la viera así si todavía no se habían marchado. La Señora Gorda le preguntaba amablemente qué le pasaba e intentaba consolarla. Se lo dijo._

_-Los de casa han hecho daño a un amigo mío._

_-Ya lo sabía, Barnabás ha venido hace un rato a contármelo, al menos no han descubierto la Sala._

_-Pues sí, menos mal._

_-No te preocupes, no nos chivaremos. Vaya curso os ha tocado, chicas. Venga, cálmate y entra a tranquilizar a tu amiga. En cuanto se han ido esos desalmados ha salido a buscarte y no te ha encontrado. Está muy preocupada pero no le he contado nada, mejor que lo hagas tú. Anda, pasa._

_La Señora Gorda se abrió sin darle la contraseña. "Los retratos del colegio saben todo._

_Bueno, al menos ya se han marchado. Lily está sentada a una mesa, aparentemente concentrada en un libro. Pobre, intentando distraerse para no pensar." Se acercó a ella y Lily la sintió llegar._

_-¿Qué ha pasado, Cecile?_

_-Nada grave, Lily, vamos al dormitorio._

_-Vale._

_"__Ya debe estar oliéndose que sí ha sido grave, si no se lo cuento aquí mismo." Subieron, se metieron ambas en la cama de Lily, Cecile protegió el dosel y convocó el Muffliato._

_-Vamos, cuéntame. Le han hecho daño, ¿verdad?_

_Cecile le tomó ambas manos con fuerza._

_-Sí, cariño, le han roto el brazo derecho dejándolo caer bruscamente con un Liberacorpus._

_Lily comenzó a llorar amargamente._

_-Venga, abrázame…_

_Lily lloró un rato abrazada a su amiga. Cuando se calmó un poco comenzó a preguntarle._

_-¿Le ha dolido mucho?_

_-Sí, Lily, muchísimo, pero no se ha quejado ni una vez, ni cuando Pomfrey le ha reducido la fractura._

_-¿Sin darle poción?_

_-Debía comprobar que le dolía menos después de hacerlo. Por eso me he quedado con él, para cogerle de la mano._

_-Gracias por hacerlo, Cecile._

_-No me las des, también es mi amigo. Mientras íbamos a la enfermería estaba más preocupado por los demás que por lo que le acababa de pasar._

_("Buaaah… Lauren no se va a enterar de nada hasta mañana.") Pensó Lily._

_-Estaba entrando en la Sala, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, al aula de música. Lo han pillado por la espalda._

_-Malditos cobardes. Cara a cara nunca se atreverían con él._

_-Desde luego que no._

_-Jo… ¿Y por qué no nos avisa cuando va?_

_-Es evidente, Lily. Porque no quiere que estemos pendientes de ellos continuamente._

_-Ya, pero hoy es luna llena._

_-Ni ha pensado en ello. Quería relajarse un rato antes de lo de pasado mañana. Tiene mucho lío para andar pensando en lunas en este momento._

_-Jo… ¿Cuándo estará bien?_

_-Pomfrey ha dicho que el sábado por la mañana._

_-Buaaah… La carta._

_-No te preocupes por eso. Dumbledore ha venido a verle._

_-¿Sí?_

_-Sí. Pomfrey ha ido a llamarlo en cuanto ha terminado de atenderlo y me ha pedido que me quedara con él para que no se durmiera con la poción contra el dolor. Mientras esperábamos hemos planeado la estrategia._

_Ambas rieron._

_-No descansa nunca. ¿Y qué habéis hablado con él?_

_-Me ha pedido que mintiera, que no me había enfrentado al terceto por defenderlo, que dijera sólo que lo había encontrado tirado en el suelo._

_-¿Te has enfrentado a ellos, Cecile?_

_-Claro que sí, estaba indefenso. Se le ha caído la varita del bolsillo cuando lo han colgado del aire._

_-Encima sin la varita en la mano._

_-Ya, llevaba una libreta muggle._

_-La libreta en que apuntó las canciones que le gustaban…_

_Lily volvió a llorar, Cecile la volvió a abrazar._

_-Debí haberlo deshechizado yo, pero hubiera sido destaparme ante Potter y los otros._

_-Claro, Cecile, qué difícil… ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?_

_-Estaba muy agobiado. Creo que se sentía muy culpable._

_-Claro, el año pasado no le hizo caso por lo de la Casa de los Gritos cuando se chivó de ellos y ahora sabe que se equivocó con él. Y encima tres años sabiendo lo de su hermano y sin intervenir. ¿Os ha leído?_

_-Creo que no, no nos ha mirado a los ojos. A mí me ha preguntado ¿Qué puede contarme? Y eso que yo ya le había dicho a Pomfrey que habían sido ellos._

_-Vaya…_

_-Y luego ha ido explicando él todo por sí mismo sin interrogarme, una mera formalidad._

_-No te ha puesto en un aprieto ni intentado sonsacarte._

_-Para nada, ha alabado mi comportamiento y me ha despedido cuanto antes para que viniera a tranquilizarte. Quería quedarse a solas con él._

_-Entonces ya han entrado en contacto._

_-Claro, en un lugar seguro y sin que nadie se entere. Él habrá sabido qué decirle y qué no. Seguro que le ha pedido que Pomfrey le deje salir para el desayuno con la excusa del entrenamiento. No creo que tampoco a él le haya apretado las tuercas ni intentado leerlo._

_-Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, él ocluye a la perfección. Bien, entonces ya lo tiene en el bote._

_-Sí, Lily, lo del sábado va a salir redondo. Mañana lo veremos y nos contará._

_-Claro, con la excusa de ir a ver a Remus._

_-Además, Pomfrey lo ha instalado tras el biombo, justo enfrente de donde duerme Remus._

_-Podremos hablar los cuatro._

_-Sí. Pomfrey ya debe olerse todo también._

_-Gracias, Cecile, estoy mucho más tranquila._

_-Claro, cariño, y él también. Pomfrey le ha dado una poción de sueño para que se duerma enseguida, le he dejado su libreta para que se la dé por la mañana y esté entretenido. A mediodía le llevamos alguna novela que tengo._

_-Claro. Pasará el día mucho más tranquilo que si anduviera todo el tiempo con los serpientes. Hay que avisar a Jack de alguna manera para que sepa que el sábado está todo bajo control._

_-Ya, debimos hacer un sistema de mensajes escritos también con ellos._

_-Pues sí._

_("Quizá Lauren le pueda proyectar.")_

_-Quedamos por la tarde con él en el claro pequeño, así le podemos contar lo que nos haya dicho Sev._

_-Ya, los pobres van a pasar un día tenso._

_Remus oyó llegar a sus "amigos" por el pasadizo antes de lo que esperaba. Todavía no era de noche y no se había transformado. Ellos tampoco lo habían hecho._

_-¿Por qué venís tan temprano?_

_-Buaaah… Lunático – decía Colagusano muy emocionado – Le hemos roto un brazo a Quejicus._

_Los otros dos estaban serios._

_-¿Y eso te hace gracia? – en tono profundamente despectivo._

_"__Maldita rata…"_

_-Cuéntame qué ha pasado – dijo a Sirius._

_"__Será el más imparcial."_

_-Lo hemos pillado por la espalda frente al retrato de Barnabás._

_"__Paseando para entrar a la Sala, probablemente a consultar los libros o tocar el piano. Tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que se le ha olvidado que hoy es luna llena."_

_-¿Qué le habéis hecho? Un Levicorpus, supongo. Vuestro hechizo favorito desde que se lo copiasteis._

_-Sí._

_"__Y lo han dejado caer de golpe porque no saben hacerlo con cuidado, como nos ha enseñado él."_

_-¿Algo más?_

_-Sí. Le hemos bajado los pantalones._

_-Sois unos niñatos. Al menos lo habréis ayudado después a vestirse y levantarse para que pudiera ir a la enfermería._

_Quedaron callados._

_-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ni siquiera eso? ¿Lo habéis dejado ahí tirado?_

_Black tragó saliva._

_-No, ha sido Cecile quien se ha quedado con él. Se ha enfrentado a nosotros._

_"__Pues claro, imbéciles. Os triplica en coraje a los tres juntos, y probablemente también en Duelo. Y después de esto me toca soportaros toda la maldita noche." Miró a los tres con profundo desprecio._

_-A ver si os sirve de lección para la próxima._

_"__Porque Sev no se va a chivar a treinta y seis horas de la maldita carta. Espero que esté recuperado para entonces y que éstos no hayan contado nada a Lily mientras Cecile estaba con él en la enfermería y haya podido hacerlo ella. No lo creo, por lo amedrentados que están."_

_Esa noche la correría no fue precisamente divertida, Lunático no se comunicó con ellos en absoluto. "Ya me da igual que sospechen que estoy de su parte. Resistiré lo que haga falta para proteger a Lily y después adiós para siempre."_

_Lauren, al ver salir a Sev de la Sala Común después de la cena ya comenzó a preocuparse. "Se ha vuelto a escapar a la Sala por tercera vez en una semana, a treinta y seis horas del momento clave." Aun así, esas dos horas de espera hasta que volviera como siempre, justo antes del toque de queda, consiguió concentrarse en los deberes y estudiar._

_Pero cuando dieron las diez y todavía no había vuelto, la inquietud comenzó a consumirla. "Lo han pillado los Gryff, lo han pillado los Gryff… El año pasado casi lo matan y llevan todo el curso sin hacerlo. Le tienen muchas, muchas ganas… Buaaah…" Lloró un rato, de espaldas a todos, frente a la cristalera, hasta que se recompuso._

_"__Bueno, quizá no. Vendrá más tarde, antes siempre se escapaba de noche. Pero qué va, ¿qué estoy diciendo? No se arriesgaría a que lo castigaran justo antes del momento clave. ¿Me escapo a la enfermería a ver si está allí? No puedo delatarme… Merlín… Qué difícil. _

_Quizá lo estén curando y vuelva más tarde, esperaré toda la noche. Total, no voy a poder dormir. Si no ha vuelto a las cinco tomaré poción reparadora y en paz."_

_Y así hizo, esperó siete horas atormentándose, pensando que incluso podía haber muerto. Cuando quedó sola en la Sala Común, cerca de las doce, se derrumbó y lloró amargamente durante horas, al igual que había hecho Sev aquel viernes de diciembre mientras se debatía entre ir a Cokeworth o no por Navidad._

_"__Me siento tan culpable por haberlo embaucado de esta manera en una cruzada para la que tal vez no esté a la altura y haberlo hecho arriesgarse así. No hubiera hecho falta tanta parafernalia para librarlo de los maléficos. Ahora ya no me importa nada de todo eso, ni siquiera vencer a Voldemort, sólo que no le haya pasado nada grave a mi amor eterno._

_Y ni siquiera le he escrito la carta que le prometí, pensaba hacerlo esta noche y dejársela mañana en el escondite de los deberes, para que la leyera justo antes de su momento crucial y darle mucha gasolina para resistir, porque va a pasar un tiempo sin tenernos a ninguna de las dos. _

_Lo voy a hacer ahora y la voy a llevar siempre encima hasta que aparezca. Y si no vuelvo a verlo nunca, me quedará el recuerdo del sentimiento que tengo por él. Pero no debo dejarle ver lo que estoy sufriendo. Sólo amor y esperanza, como hace él conmigo."_

_Le escribió, sobreponiéndose y poniendo todo su corazón en ello, para que quedara el recuerdo imborrable de lo que sentía por él. A las cinco de la madrugada, deshecha, se fue a la cama y tomó poción para tres horas. "La poción que él inventó, quizá lo único que ha podido legar al mundo. Ojalá Lily tenga la receta."_


	16. 16 Medimagia

**Medimagia**

_De amanecida, el terceto acompañó a Remus a la enfermería, reventado, como siempre después de una crisis. Pomfrey abrió enseguida, pero esta vez no les permitió entrar para que lo llevaran hasta la cama. "Porque Sev también está dentro." Dejó que fuera la propia enfermera quien lo ayudara a llegar hasta allí. "Qué fuerte es."_

_-Me imagino que te habrán contado lo que han hecho, ¿no? – le preguntó ella._

_-Sí. Con pelos y señales._

_-Pues vaya nochecita debes haber pasado._

_"__Ésta ya sabe todo. Además, no se ve a Sev en ninguna cama, debe estar tras los biombos. Voy a desahogarme un poco."_

_-No sabes qué ganas tengo de quitármelos de encima._

_-Seguramente el profesor Dumbledore los castigue, lo avisé anoche en cuento lo atendí y estuvo hablando con tu chica y después un buen rato con él._

_"__Buaaah… Ya han entrado en contacto. Pero él lo habrá convencido de que no lo haga. ¿Cuánto le habrá revelado? Confío en su astucia." Llegaron a la cama. "Sev en efecto, está en la de enfrente."_

_-Necesitas que te ayude a desvestirte, ¿verdad?_

_"__Normalmente lo hacen los otros. Dejan la ropa aquí y luego ella la recoge y así puedo tomarme la poción reparadora de Sev. Pero si lo hace ella se va a llevar la ropa enseguida y perderé la poción y el frasquito. Bueno, qué más da, si ya sabe todo."_

_-Está bien, gracias Pomfrey, ayúdame._

_La enfermera lo ayudó y también a ponerse el pijama._

_-Bueno, métete en cama, cariño. _

_-Espera, Pomfrey, déjame la camisa. Te voy a contar un secreto._

_La enfermera lo miró con cariño y expectación._

_-Convoca una silla, será un momento._

_Tomó su varita y lo hizo. Le tendió la camisa, quedando con el resto de la ropa en sus manos._

_-¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué desde Navidades me recupero a mediodía y no de noche?_

_-Sí, claro. Pero pensaba que habrías encontrado por tu cuenta algún remedio._

_Remus ya sacaba el frasquito de la costura y se lo mostraba._

_-Mira esto, no fui yo quien lo encontró. Lo inventó el muchacho que ves ahí enfrente cuando se quedó en el colegio en Navidades. Combinó dos pociones de sueño, reparadora y sueño inmediato y no sólo eso, mejoró el efecto de la reparadora para que valiera cada hora de sueño por tres. Así que me llega dormir cuatro horas que valen por doce._

_Pomfrey estaba con los ojos y boca como platos._

_-Pero… ¿No está en quinto curso todavía?_

_-Sí, Pomfrey. Pero ya deberías saber que es un mago excepcional y muy buena persona._

_-Claro… Pero aun así me parece increíble. En quinto curso un trabajo de posgrado y muy avanzado. ¿Está preparando el TIMO de Medimagia?_

_-No. Defensa y Pociones._

_-Claro, Pociones. Pero ha debido consultar tratados de ÉXTASIS de Medimagia para hacerlo. Es todo un descubrimiento. Debe patentar la receta, obtendría ingresos por ello._

_-¿Puede hacerlo siendo menor de edad?_

_-No estoy segura, nunca escuché un caso semejante. Me informaré. _

_-Cuéntaselo cuando despierte, le darás una alegría._

_-Claro. Entonces supongo que no necesitas la poción de sueño._

_-No, Pomfrey. Desde enero que no la tomo._

_-Vaya… - le sonrió comprensiva – Alumnos que superan a los maestros._

_-En muchos sentidos._

_-Que descanses, Remus._

_-Gracias, Pomfrey. Duerme tú también un rato más._

_-Claro, cariño._

_La enfermera hizo desaparecer la silla y se marchó con la ropa. Remus tomó su dosis de poción reparadora y se durmió al instante._

_Lauren despertó a las ocho en punto. "Uf… totalmente descansada, gracias a mi Sev, ¿cómo estará? Bueno, queda apenas media hora para saberlo." Se levantó de un salto y fue la primera a la ducha, para que no la adelantaran sus compañeras._

_No se lavó el pelo, fue rápida, se vistió con el uniforme y bajó a la Sala. "Si ha pasado algo grave, Slughorn vendrá a avisarnos antes del desayuno. Esperó hasta las ocho y veinticinco. "Si no ha venido ya, es que, al menos, no ha muerto."_

_Se dirigió al Comedor. La mesa Sly totalmente vacía, también la Huffle y la Gryff. Sólo algunos Rave solitarios desayunaban ya. Sus viandas aparecieron ante ella en cuanto se sentó. Sólo tomó el té con leche, también sin azúcar, como Sev. "Si como algo antes de saber que está bien, lo voy a vomitar."_

_Mientras miraba ansiosa a la puerta esperando que entrara Lily, algunos alumnos más se fueron sentando a las mesas. A las ocho y media en punto aparecieron Lily y Cecile en el Comedor, sin el resto de Gryff. En cuanto se vieron en la distancia, ella le hizo un gesto de calma con las manos. "Uf…"_

_Lily pensó. "Buaaah… Debe haberse pasado la noche en vela y dormido gracias a la poción de Sev." Esta vez se sentaron las dos juntas de frente a las otras mesas. "Hoy no hay peligro porque Sev no va a venir."_

_-"Lauren, Sev está bien."_

_-"Qué alivio… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Los Gryff?"_

_-"Sí. Pero mañana estará recuperado, a tiempo para el destape."_

_-"La verdad es que eso ya me da igual."_

_-"Pues que no te lo dé. Hemos trabajado mucho, sobre todo tú. Te cuento lo que pasó."_

_Le contó todo lo que le había narrado Cecile, incluidas las deducciones sobre Dumbledore._

_-"Wow… Ya lo tiene en el bolsillo."_

_-"Eso me parece a mí también. A mediodía no vendremos a almorzar, iremos a visitarlo."_

_-"Pero… ¿Es seguro?"_

_-"Sí, Lauren, Remus también está allí. Y Pomfrey lo ha instalado frente a él, tras los biombos."_

_-"¿Remus también resultó herido?"_

_-"No, Lauren, Remus tiene una enfermedad cíclica, le dan crisis de cuando en cuando."_

_-"Ah, es cierto, a veces falta a clase."_

_-"Eso. Él estará recuperado a mediodía. Quienes me preocupan son Jack y los demás. Le hemos hecho la seña para vernos esta tarde en el claro pero ya deben haberse dado cuenta de que Sev no ha bajado al Comedor y se van a pasar inquietos todo el día. Yo intentaría proyectarle desde aquí, pero no sabré si me ha escuchado. ¿Puedes arriesgarte a hacerlo tú?"_

_-"Déjame pensarlo."_

_Lauren pensó. "Pues sí, debería. No puedo dejar que pasen las horas de incertidumbre y sufrimiento que he pasado yo. El otro día ya se dio cuenta de que lo leí y vaya mirada me echó. No me va a traicionar y queda muy poco para ponernos en contacto. Quizá lo asuste, pero no creo. Él debe haber leído también lo de la Proyección en el resumen de la Magia Roja."_

_-"Vale, Lily, lo voy a hacer."_

_-"Gracias Lauren."_

_Miró en dirección a Jack y le proyectó._

_-"Hola, Jack, cariño. Soy Lauren, no te asustes. Si me estás escuchando mírame."_

_Él lo hizo de inmediato, cincuenta pies más allá, y le sonrió._

_-"Está bien, sigue desayunando. Te cuento."_

_Le contó lo que había pasado, exceptuando lo de Dumbledore. "Dejo al criterio de Sev qué decirles a ellos de lo que hablaron." Concluyó._

_-"Estará recuperado mañana a primera hora, no nos fallará. Si has entendido todo, vuelve a mirarme."_

_Lo hicieron. Era hora de levantarse para ir a clase. Cuando lo hizo el grupo de Jack para marcharse y ya se giraba, él sintió que alguien lo tomaba por el brazo. Se volvió, era Slughorn._

_-Señor Steed, venga conmigo un momento._

_-Claro, profesor._

_Lo condujo hasta una esquina del Comedor, fuera de la vista de la mesa Sly. Lauren observó el movimiento._

_"__Claro, si habló con Dumbledore, seguramente le pidió que lo tranquilizara, poniendo la excusa del entrenamiento. Muy astuto."_

_-Tengo un mensaje del director para usted – dijo Slughorn a Jack._

_-Dígame._

_-El señor Snape estará mañana presente en el desayuno._

_-Está bien. ¿Le ha dicho algo más?_

_-No, eso es todo._

_-Muchas gracias, señor._

_Jack pensó. "Debí haberlo imaginado, Dumbledore habló con él, después de lo que pasó con los Gryff el año pasado y le pidió que me tranquilizara. Mejor, así puedo contárselo a todos."_

_Los demás lo estaban esperando, también un Sly de séptimo, que era el enlace con los del curso superior. Mientras salían les dijo._

_-Todo en orden, no hay aborto. Prince bajará mañana a desayunar. _

_Todos entendieron que Dumbledore y Slughorn ya estaban en el ajo y se imbuyeron de todavía mayor confianza y esperanza._

_Poco después despertaba Sev, a las nueve. "Mi hora de la suerte. Wow… He dormido doce horas como un príncipe. Vaya, el lobo está frente a mí. Esta Pomfrey… Qué buen día voy a pasar, solo y tranquilo y estando un rato con Remus y las chicas a mediodía." A los pocos minutos llegó la enfermera con su bandejita._

_-Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo has dormido?_

_-Como un príncipe._

_-¿Te duele el brazo?_

_-Un poco._

_-Claro, se te está pasando el efecto de la poción. Aquí te traigo las siguientes dosis._

_Dejó la bandejita sobre la mesilla._

_-Incorpórate para que te coloque las almohadas. _

_Lo hizo._

_-Tómatelas - tendiéndole la bandejita._

_-Gracias, Pomfrey._

_-¿Quieres desayunar ya?_

_-Sí, estoy hambriento._

_-Muy bien, en unos minutos te lo traigo. Te he dejado la muda en el cuarto de baño. ¿Podrás tú solo?_

_"__Me va costar, pero paso de que me vea desnudo, qué vergüenza."_

_-Sí, Pomfrey. No se preocupe._

_Fueron cada uno a lo suyo. Sev volvió a meterse en cama cuando terminó. "Qué gusto, pasar el día en cama y que te cuiden así."_

_Pomfrey volvió, con una bandeja de cama con el desayuno que dejó a su alcance._

_-Muchas gracias._

_-Te traigo esto también - dijo sacándose del delantal la libreta y boli muggles y la varita de pino negro._

_-Buaaah… La varita. Ni me acordé de ella._

_-Normal, cariño, con el susto que te dieron y con el dolor. La varita y la libreta las recogió tu amiga y el bolígrafo lo llevabas en el bolsillo de la túnica._

_-Muchas gracias, Pomfrey._

_-Deja de darme las gracias por todo, es mi trabajo. ¿Te apetece charlar un rato mientras desayunas?_

_-Sí, claro._

_La enfermera sacó su varita y convocó una silla._

_-Verás, tu amigo – dijo señalando a Remus – me ha contado un secretillo que tenéis._

_"__Vaya… La poción. A la persona adecuada."_

_-¿Y qué le ha dicho?_

_-Tutéame, por favor._

_"__Otra."_

_-Vale._

_-Que inventaste en Navidades una poción que le resulta muy útil para recuperarse._

_-Sí, así es._

_-Me ha contado cómo lo hiciste y he deducido que consultaste tratados avanzados de Medimagia._

_-Sí, claro._

_-¿Utilizaste también Aritmancia?_

_-Sí._

_-¿La tienes como asignatura?_

_-Sí, es mi favorita._

_-Me ha contado también que piensas cursar dos ÉXTASIS, DCAO y Pociones._

_-Sí, así es._

_-¿No te has planteado hacer Medimagia? Las asignaturas coinciden con Pociones, sólo deberías continuar también con Aritmancia._

_-Vaya… ¿Para Medimagia piden Aritmancia?_

_"__Por eso la tiene el lobo."_

_-Sí, un Extraordinario. ¿Cómo la llevas?_

_-Es la que mejor se me da._

_-Genial. Pues no lo dudes, cursa Medimagia también._

_-¿Por qué sólo es necesaria para Medimagia y no para Defensa o Pociones?_

_-Para evitar que se creen pociones o hechizos dañinos, sólo sanadores._

_-Claro…_

_-¿Has creado hechizos también mediante Aritmancia?_

_"__Por supuesto, y uno muy dañino."_

_-Sí._

_-¿Alguno sanador?_

_"__Sí. El contrahechizo del Sectumsempra, sanador de Magia Oscura nada menos."_

_-Sí._

_-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?_

_-El año pasado._

_"__Inspirado por cuando Lily me curó."_

_-Vaya, en cuarto. Tienes muchas cualidades para Medimagia, no lo dudes._

_-No me veo trabajando en un hospital con enfermos._

_-Pero no tendrías por qué hacerlo. Con tu talento y cualidades podrías dedicarte a la investigación._

_"__Claro… Como los grandes científicos. Wow… No me va a dar la vida para todo. Yo debería ser inmortal y no el maldito Voldemort."_

_-Y para empezar, deberías patentar la poción que has creado. Es un gran descubrimiento._

_-¿Puedo hacerlo siendo menor de edad?_

_-Verás, el proceso es algo complicado. Al igual que en la medicina muggle, es necesario probarla adecuadamente para controlar sus efectos, dosificación y mejorarla y eliminar en la medida de lo posible los efectos secundarios._

_-Claro._

_-He enviado a primera hora una lechuza a un colega investigador que trabaja en San Mungo hablándole de tu caso. Es un medimago excelente y magnífica persona, estoy segura que se va a interesar y ofrecerse a ser tu mentor para que podáis investigar sobre tu poción cuanto antes, probablemente en verano. Después él se encargaría del proceso de probarla en los enfermos. ¿Cuándo cumples los diecisiete?_

_-En enero._

_-Quizá para entonces ya podría estar lista, la podrías patentar y ganar dinero por ella._

_Sev estaba atónito._

_-Y no sólo eso, también publicar el trabajo de investigación – continuó Pomfrey - Es un hito que un chico de dieciséis años haya inventado una poción semejante, sin haber todavía cursado el ÉXTASIS ni el posgrado. Eres un genio._

_"__Wow…"_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó?_

_-Unas dos semanas._

_-¿Y cuánto tiempo le dedicabas al día?_

_-Un par de horas y no todos los días._

_-Y la probaste tú mismo, ¿no?_

_-Sí._

_-Lo dicho, un genio. Suele llevar meses o años inventar una poción así._

_-No fue tan difícil. Sólo hube de combinar otras dos._

_-No te quites mérito. Lo que te digo, piénsalo con calma, tienes todas las asignaturas. Solo has de preparar Aritmancia también para los TIMOS. ¿Tienes Red Flu en casa?_

_-Sí._

_-Perfecto, para acudir a San Mungo. Seguro que mi colega te lo pone fácil en cuanto a horarios y dedicación. Con tu talento y su ayuda, no necesitarás dedicarle excesivo tiempo y te pagarán como becario._

_"__Wooow…"_

_-Gracias, Pomfrey, acabas de resolverme la vida._

_-Gracias a tu amigo. Si no, quizá nunca nos hubiéramos enterado, no te valoras lo suficiente._

_"__Cuántas veces me han repetido esa cantinela… Con toda la razón."_

_-¿Tienes apuntada la receta?_

_-Sí._

_-¿En un lugar seguro?_

_"__Ya te digo que seguro, en el Refugio."_

_-Sí, tan seguro que sólo otra persona aparte de mí puede entrar en él._

_-Ya… ¿La sabes de memoria?_

_"__Ya te digo. Hace dos semanas preparé seis calderos."_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y las dosis?_

_"__Para mi peso y el de Anthony, de las de los demás me he olvidado"_

_-Para ciento treinta y ciento cuarenta libras._

_-¿Te importa si apuntamos todo ahora? No quiero asustarte, pero es por si te pasa algo, para que no se pierda. No haré nada con ella y en el peor de los casos me encargaría de que se te atribuyera la autoría._

_"__Teme por mí, normal. Y no quiere que se pierda ese mínimo legado que puedo dejar." Se le empañaron los ojos y también a Pomfrey._

_-Claro, Pomfrey, confío en ti. Toma la libreta y apunta._

_Sev le dictó los ingredientes y receta completos y después la tabla de pesos y horas._

_-Vaya trabajo, Severus. Muchas gracias por confiármelo. Me siento muy honrada._

_Arrancó las tres humildes hojas de la libreta prestada por Petunia._

_-Lo guardaré como un tesoro, como lo que eres tú – continuó Pomfrey - Mira por ti, no te arriesgues a perder la vida siendo tan joven. Si vives muchos años, puedes hacer mucho bien._

_"__Otra cosa que contarle a Albus."_

_-Bueno, voy a llevarme esto -dijo tomando la bandeja – Si te aburres y quieres charlar otro rato o necesitas cualquier cosa, toca la campanita._

_-Claro, Pomfrey, así haré._

_"__Pobre. Ella sí debe aburrirse un montón, siempre metida en la enfermería, y se ve que es una persona sociable, conserva a sus amigos de cuando estudió después de quince años. Debe alimentarse de eso, del correo con ellos._

_A partir de ahora vendré a visitarla de cuando en cuando, me está haciendo un gran favor. Me ha pintado la profesión de manera que me atrae más todavía que lo de profesor de Defensa._

_Pero si sobrevivo a la guerra, que ya haré todo lo posible porque sea así, podré dedicarme a ambas cosas. Aunque viva en Hogwarts, puedo desplazarme por Red Flu a San Mungo y también investigar aquí mismo y la música… Vaya vida fructífera puedo tener, va a ser el giratiempo mejor aprovechado de la historia._

_¡Y voy a seguir con Aritmancia el año próximo! ¡Bien!"_


	17. 17 La enfermería

**La enfermería**

_Sev se entretuvo un rato releyendo las noticias de la radio que apuntó y los títulos y grupos de las canciones que le gustaron. "Qué pena, sólo he vuelto a escuchar la radio el último día que entrenamos en el Bosque, no he vuelto a salir del castillo desde entonces. Me estoy perdiendo la primavera, dentro de poco ya hará demasiado calor y no voy a poder correr el riesgo de andar solo por ahí, como hacía siempre._

_Me va a resultar duro, y después de lo de anoche, debo ser mucho más precavido cuando vaya a la Sala. Si me vuelven a encontrar allí pueden olérselo y usarla ellos para cualquier chorrada que se les ocurra. ¿Llegaré algún día a vivir tranquilo?" El rato que le sobró se dedicó a dormitar. "La poción contra el dolor me tiene somnoliento." Sobre las once escuchó._

_-¡Hey, Sev! ¿Todavía durmiendo?_

_Abrió los ojos._

_-¿Qué pasa, lobo? ¡Vaya sorpresa!_

_-Ya. Esta Pomfrey ya ha adivinado todo._

_-Vaya que sí. Jo… Gracias por contarle lo de la poción, va a arreglarme la vida. Voy a cursar también el ÉXTASIS de Medimagia, lo haremos juntos._

_-¿Ah, sí?_

_-Sí. Me ha dicho que va a intentar conseguirme un puesto de becario en San Mungo en verano, para que ensayen mi poción y pueda patentarla._

_-Cómo me alegro._

_-Gracias a ti, lobo._

_-¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_-Tengo sueño, por la poción contra el dolor, pero no me duele nada. ¿Te lo contaron?_

_-Claro._

_-Vaya nochecita debes haber pasado._

_-Pues sí, pero no importa._

_-Sí importa, Remus, ya me avisaste. No fui precavido y debo haber preocupado a todo el mundo._

_-Bueno, Lily se enteró enseguida, por Cecile. Estoy seguro que éstos no se lo contaron. Potter y Black se asustaron, estaban muy serios y no se atrevían a contarme que Cecile te defendió y te ayudó._

_-Buf… Sospechoso, se huelen algo. Cecile no debió hacerlo._

_-Ya, Sev. Pero ella es una auténtica Gryff, aunque tenga parte de astucia Sly, le puede el corazón y el coraje._

_-Claro, lo entiendo. Para vosotros es mucho más difícil disimular y contener lo que sentís._

_-Pomfrey me ha contado que Dumbledore vino a verte._

_-Ya, ella lo llamó. Yo me alarmé bastante y puse nerviosa a Cecile. La hice mentir, que le dijera que no me había defendido, que sólo me había ayudado. Pero él no nos leyó ni la puso en ningún aprieto, le hizo dos o tres preguntas como mera formalidad y la dejó marcharse enseguida, estaba hecha polvo._

_-Bueno, pero enseguida vio a Lily._

_-Sí, pero todavía le tocaría contarle todo y consolarla también. Seguro que durmieron juntas._

_-Sí, yo también lo creo. ¿Puedes contarme algo de Dumbledore?_

_-Buah… Remus, alucinante. En cuanto se fue Cecile, me llamó por mi nombre, me tuteó y me pidió que yo también lo hiciera con él. Me trató de igual a igual._

_-Wooow…_

_-Estaba muy arrepentido por lo del año pasado. Por no haber expulsado entonces a tus queridos "amigos."_

_-Claro._

_-Y porque ahora no lo podía hacer por un simple brazo roto. Tiene miedo de que me hagan daño, no sólo por mí, sino porque ya se ha enterado de que los libros retirados de la S.P. han desaparecido y piensa que sólo yo sé dónde están. No me lo dijo a las claras, pero me dejó caer que justo ahora no puedo fallar. Pienso pedirle ayuda para mí y Lily para hacernos animagos y registrarnos en cuanto cumplamos los diecisiete. Si para entonces te parece bien, me chivaré de que esos tres lo son no registrados y los echaremos del colegio, siempre que tú quieras._

_-Claro, Sev. Muchas gracias._

_-No me las des, lobo. He pasado todo el año tranquilo gracias a ti. Ya sé lo del mapa._

_"__Ha quedado atónito."_

_-Me has ido dando muchas pistas desde que establecimos contacto, he ido atando cabos – continuó Sev - Yo también curso Aritmancia, unido a la exploración del castillo, no era tan difícil de adivinar. ¿Aparecen todos los alumnos del colegio?_

_-Sí._

_-Hay que vigilar a cinco maléficos camuflados. Dos Gryff de séptimo y tres Rave, dos de séptimo y uno de sexto. A los Sly sospecho que los expulsaremos. Cuando puedas levantarte, coge la libreta y te digo los nombres._

_-¿No prefieres quedarte tú el Mapa? Corres más peligro que Lily._

_-Yo voy a estar escoltado por La Guardia. Y aunque no fuera así, prefiero que me pase algo a mí que a ella._

_-Lo entiendo._

_-Sé que estoy cargando sobre tus hombros una gran responsabilidad, pero Dumbledore también va a instruirla cuanto antes para que pueda defenderse por sí misma. Seguro que lo hace mañana mismo mientras entrenamos. Entre el mapa y eso, quizá podáis prescindir de pasar todo el tiempo con los otros tres. Total, los de séptimo se van en mes y medio y el de sexto se queda solo, no hay nadie de quinto todavía._

_-Vale, voy a apuntar._

_Remus se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la de Sev._

_-Pásame la varita, te convoco una silla, a ver cómo me sale, es la primera vez._

_Lo hizo, con la izquierda, le quedó coja._

_-Bueno, me vale igual._

_-Apunta._

_Sev le dictó los cinco apellidos._

_-Los memorizas y quemas la hoja. Cuidado sobre todo con los Gryff, los tenéis en casa. Como son dos chicos, cuando te separes de Cecile y Lily, que se encierren en el dormitorio._

_-¿Lily sabe lo del Mapa?_

_-Sí. Le dije que no te dijera nada por el momento, pero ahora ha surgido esto y debíamos hablar de ello. También voy a contárselo a Dumbledore, pero no creo que él pueda hacer gran cosa contra ellos, así que tenemos mes y medio de máximo riesgo. Para el año próximo ya pensaremos qué hacer con el que queda solo y si aparecen más de nuestro año. ¿Puedo contarle a Dumbledore que tienes el mapa para que esté más tranquilo con respecto a Lily? Ayer me demostró el aprecio que te tiene por haberme protegido todo el año._

_-Sí, cuéntaselo. Y si quiere le enseñaré cómo confeccionar la parte aritmántica. Él ya debe tener planos del castillo, incluidos el interior de las otras casas, que nosotros no conocemos y faltan del nuestro._

_-Remus, eres un auténtico genio, deberías dedicarte a ello._

_-Precisamente no me han ido muy bien los estudios por dedicar demasiado tiempo a eso. Quería compensar a los otros tres por haberse hecho animagos por mí. Pero en cuanto lo tuvimos listo me arrepentí, porque lo primero que hicieron fue buscarte._

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-A finales del curso pasado._

_-En el quinto._

_-Sí._

_-Y desaparecí en el Fidelius._

_Remus sonrió y bajó la cara avergonzado._

_-Ya hace tiempo que sé que lo sabías. Te delataste regalándonos el libro de hechizos protectores._

_-Os pillé el mismo día que llevaste a Lily por primera vez._

_Sev reía._

_-Y yo creyendo que estábamos seguros._

_-Y lo estabais._

_-Ya te digo. Luego, después de tu metedura de pata pasé casi un mes vigilándolo, haciendo rondas cada hora._

_Remus también reía._

_-¿Qué me vas a contar? Yo también vigilaba que no te pillaran._

_-Vaya, lobo. Perdóname por no haber confiado en ti mucho antes._

_-Es normal, tuviste tu proceso, llevaba cuatro años acosándote con los otros. Nunca olvidaré tu carta que Lily me dio a leer en aquel viaje en Expreso, fue uno de los momentos más emocionantes y sanadores de mi vida._

_-Y justo Cecile se enamoró de ti en ese momento._

_-Sí, sólo nos faltaste tú._

_-Yo estaba presente, en vuestros corazones._

_Pomfrey apareció._

_-Hola, chicos. Vaya, Remus, ya te has despertado y estás fresco._

_-Como una rosa – dijo Remus._

_-¿Quieres tomar algo ligero hasta la hora de almorzar?_

_-Sí, Pomfrey. Un té con leche con algunas pastas, pocas._

_-¿Tú quieres algo, Severus?_

_-No, gracias, Pomfrey. He desayunado muy bien._

_Pomfrey se fue._

_-Cómo nos cuida, ¿eh? – dijo Remus._

_-La pobre debe aburrirse un montón, siempre sola aquí._

_-Yo vengo a verla al menos una vez por semana, últimamente menos, por lo de Lily._

_-Ya. Yo también voy a venir a verla de cuando en cuando. Me ha contado que Medimagia es el único ÉXTASIS en el que se cursa Aritmancia. La cogiste por eso, ¿no?_

_-Sí. Otro Extraordinario que necesito y voy a sacar gracias a ti. Afortunadamente el tribunal es externo y las notas nos llegan a casa, no cuenta lo que hayamos hecho durante el año, porque la estoy teniendo que mantener a bajo nivel, a éstos les he contado que sólo necesito un Aceptable._

_-Astuto Gryff._

_-Aprendiendo de ti._

_-Cecile me contó de dos Gryff de sexto que se nos unirán mañana. ¿Tú los conoces?_

_-Sí. Longbottom y su novia. También he hablado con ellos, nos los presentó el otro día. Son geniales, quieren ser aurores desde cuarto año y llevan entrenando juntos por su cuenta desde entonces._

_-Genial, buenos guerreros, valientes Gryff._

_-Sí, ellos sí lo son. Dispuestos a morir._

_-Cómo me apetece conocerlos. Si mañana se unen me dedicaré a ellos._

_-Seguro que te los ganas, son muy abiertos y tolerantes. Podrían haber sido Huffle._

_-Vaya, pues ahora que lo dices, Huffle, abiertos y tolerantes. Seguro que se unen también, al menos los guerreros._

_-Seguro que sí. Los Huffle son los menos inclinados a la segregación. Ya ves que las Gryff de nuestro año se juntan también con las tejonas. Recuerda que antiguamente, cualquiera que pidiera al Sombrero ir a esa casa podía hacerlo. Y no se conoce un solo mago oscuro en la historia procedente de Huffle._

_-Vaya, debíamos haber contado con ellos también para mañana._

_-Seguro que se unen en el Comedor o el entrenamiento._

_-Seguro que sí._

_Siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron las chicas, algo antes de las doce y media. Traían sándwiches de las cocinas y dulces. Se sentaron los tres en torno a la cama de Sev._

_-La enfermería, Sev… - le decía Cecile._

_"__Qué gusto estar los cuatro, cómo lo he echado de menos."_

_Cuando Lily se acercó a besarlo, le proyectó._

_-"Lauren está avisada y también Jack."_

_-"¿Jack? ¿Cómo?"_

_-"Lauren le ha proyectado."_

_-"Buah…"_

_-"Y luego Slughorn ha hablado con él unos segundos, escondidos de la mesa Sly."_

_-"Wow… Ya saben todo. Anoche di pistas a Dumbledore."_

_-"Sí, ya lo imaginamos, Cecile lo dedujo por cómo se presentó aquí. ¿Nos puedes contar algo?"_

_-"Claro, siéntate y os cuento."_

_Lily se sentó, a su izquierda, tomándole la mano. Sev les contó lo que creyó conveniente que debían saber las chicas y avisó a Lily que debía estar preparada al día siguiente para que Dumbledore la citara quizá esa misma mañana, con el objetivo de protegerla._

_-Hemos quedado esta tarde con Jack en el claro – le dijo Cecile._

_-Buf… Peligroso – dijo Sev negando._

_-Lo hemos hecho antes de saber que Slughorn lo avisaría._

_-Abortadlo. Lo siento por él, pero cuando vea que no aparecéis entenderá. Ya le contaré yo mañana lo que crea conveniente. Sé que ha sido culpa mía._

_-No, Sev – dijo Cecile – Ha sido el terceto._

_-Ya, lo de siempre, demasiados enemigos. A ver si mañana nos libramos de doce._

_A la una y media, Cecile y Remus dejaron a Lily y Sev un rato solos._

_-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado Lauren? – le preguntó él._

_-Buf… Creo que ha llegado la primera al Comedor. Me da que pasó la noche en vela esperándote y durmió con la poción._

_-Qué inconsciente soy._

_-No, Sev, sólo querías relajarte un rato._

_-Ya, pero a cambio he preocupado a todos los demás._

_-Somos un equipo, Sev. Nos hemos unido en torno a ti, pero no por ello debes cargar todo el peso sobre tu espalda. Tienes derecho a tener vida al margen de esto._

_-¿Qué más te ha dicho Lauren?_

_-Que ya le daba igual la guerra, con tal de que a ti no te hubiera pasado nada grave._

_-Vaya…_

_-Creo que se sentía culpable por haberte metido tantos pájaros en la cabeza._

_-Buf… Lo debe haber pasado fatal. Tiene mucho sentido de culpabilidad._

_-Sí, en eso os parecéis un montón._

_-Cuéntale todo lo de Dumbledore esta noche en el Comedor, habla con ella todo lo que puedas, que se le pase el disgusto. Me decía siempre que mañana iba a ser el mejor día de su vida. Y si quiere que le proyecte a Jack por qué no habéis ido al claro esta tarde, porque lo he dicho yo. Que mañana hablaré a solas con él en cuanto organicemos el entrenamiento._

_-Sev, baja mañana temprano a casa, antes de que los demás se levanten. No me ha dicho nada, pero seguro que te espera en la Sala para verte a solas antes de que todo ocurra._

_-Claro, lo haré. Dile que a las ocho y cuarto estaré allí. Sería sospechoso salir más temprano de aquí._

_-Se lo digo esta noche, Sev._

_-Gracias, Lily, y hay algo más que te quiero pedir. Ella también me regaló ropa para combatir a la vuelta de Semana Santa. Pensaba ponerme la que tú me regalaste, pero creo que ella necesita más apoyo en este momento. ¿Te importa si me pongo la suya mañana?_

_-Claro que no, Sev, hazlo. Yo voy a estar con Cecile y Remus y ella completamente sola._

_Ya estaban llorando los dos._

_-Gracias, Lily._

_-Al final ni hoy has estado tranquilo._

_-Bueno, ha sido un gusto veros, gasolina para mañana. Dame besos._

_-Oh… Es la primera vez que me los pides tú._

_-Te echo mucho de menos, cariño._

_Lily se sentó a su lado en la cama y se besaron los diez minutos que les quedaban para marcharse. Remus y Cecile los pillaron cuando se asomaron para avisar a Lily de que ya era hora. No se acercaron a despedirse de Sev, sólo le dijeron adiós con la mano. Se quedó solo._

_"__Buf… Me ha puesto caliente, casi un mes sin hacerlo. ¿Podré con la izquierda?" Pudo, imaginando lo que hizo con Lily aquella última noche en Cokeworth. Fue el mejor que había tenido solo. "Wooow… Qué liberación. Me voy a echar la siesta y luego repito."_

_Para el segundo imaginó lo mismo con Lauren y después dormitó otro rato. Al final no tocó la novela que le había traído Cecile. "Queda media hora para la cena. Es el momento de probar si la poción estimulante me quita el sueño. Voy a tomar para una hora." Ya a mediodía había convocado un pequeño frasco al que trasvasar una cierta cantidad de lo que le había llevado Cecile y ahora convocó un dosificador y tomó la dosis. Se sintió despejado al instante, como siempre, y el brazo siguió sin dolerle._

_"__Pues ya tengo la idea para otra poción. Combinar la del dolor con la estimulante, para que no produzca somnolencia. Vaya que hay que mejorar la Medimagia, existen medicinas muggles que quitan el dolor sin dar sueño."_

_A las siete treinta en punto, Pomfrey le trajo la cena y se quedó con él. Le contó la idea que acababa de tener._

_-Claro, sería fantástico. A mi colega ya debe haberle llegado la lechuza y estoy segura de que me responderá esta misma noche. Quizá antes de que salgas mañana ya tenga la respuesta._

_"__Buf… Ya veremos, he de irme muy temprano. En todo caso puedo pasarme por aquí cuando acabe con Dumbledore."_

_-Qué bien manejas la izquierda – le comentó ella._

_-Estoy aprendiendo a tocar el piano._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?_

_-En la Sala de Menesteres, me está enseñando Cecile. Anoche cuando me pillaron iba allí._

_-Vaya… Pues por suerte no te rompiste ningún dedo ni la muñeca, porque podrías haber perdido movilidad._

_"__Buaaah…"_

_Conversaron un rato más de Medimagia y a Sev le interesaba cada vez más el tema. Sabía, por el resumen de la Magia de la Luna, que era la rama de la magia más antigua. "Si Dumbledore me da permiso, he de transmitirle a Pomfrey ese conocimiento. Una buena excusa para estar con ella." Cuando acabó de cenar le pidió._

_-¿Puedes darme ya las pociones, por favor?_

_-Te tocarían dentro de una hora, pero mañana has de levantarte temprano, ¿no?_

_-Sí. He de pasar por casa a ducharme. _

_-Puedes ducharte aquí también._

_"__Buf… El champú del colegio y secarme con la varita, pero si me ducho aquí tendré más tiempo de estar con Lauren. A ver, media hora para ducha…"_

_-¿Cuánto te llevará desentablillarme y examinarme?_

_-Nada, cinco minutos._

_"__He de llegar a casa a las ocho quince."_

_-He de despertarme antes de las siete y media._

_-Muy bien, entonces te doy de sueño para once horas._

_-Perfecto._

_Se llevó la bandeja de la cena, le trajo las pociones y él las tomó. Esta vez la de sueño tardó en hacerle efecto, por la reminiscencia de la estimulante. Al final se durmió pensando. "Desde luego, hay que mejorar la Medimagia."_


	18. 18 Declaración

**Declaración**

_Sev despertó a las siete y diez de la mañana. Se quedó cinco minutos soñando despierto con lo que iba a ocurrir dos horas después, mientras esperaba que apareciera Pomfrey con su bandejita. Lo hizo a las siete y cuarto._

_-Buenos días, Severus. ¿Qué tal has dormido?_

_-Como un príncipe._

_Dejó la bandejita en la mesilla._

_-No me acomodes los almohadones, voy a levantarme ya._

_-Claro._

_Se sentó en la cama. Tomó las pociones de Pomfrey y calculó la dosis de estimulante. "Dumbledore me va a citar por la tarde, después del almuerzo. Son las siete y cuarto. Hasta la una y cuarto seis horas y otras cinco de giratiempo, once." Sirvió y tomó la dosis._

_-Voy a desentablillarte aquí mismo._

_"__Buf… Con lo mal que huelo. Dos días sin ducharme y después de lo de ayer por la tarde." Le quitó el vendaje, lo desentablilló y lo examinó._

_-Todavía lo tienes algo inflamado, hoy no deberías usar la varita en exceso._

_"__Hoy precisamente."_

_-Pues creo que voy a tener que hacerlo, Pomfrey._

_-Qué sacrificado eres. Te dolerá._

_"__Está agobiada, pobre. Alguien más a quien he preocupado."_

_-Te he dejado en el aseo la ropa limpia._

_-Pomfrey, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?_

_-Claro, cariño._

_-Tardo mucho en secarme el pelo con la varita. En casa tengo una toalla muggle que traje, pero en el colegio no hay. ¿Me puedes dejar una funda de almohada o algo así?_

_-Claro, te la traigo._

_"__Está casi a punto de llorar."_

_Sev se duchó rápidamente. Al secarse el pelo con la funda de almohada ya le dolió el brazo. "Sólo con esto y a pesar de que acabo de tomar la poción contra el dolor. Lo voy a pasar fatal y no voy a poder demostrar el nivel que tengo." Se secó con la varita, cuando acabó eran casi las ocho. Se vistió, también le dolió._

_"__Buah… Si me duele sólo con esto voy a alucinar con los hechizos." Se dispuso a salir de la enfermería. Pomfrey lo esperaba en la puerta._

_-Toma – le dijo tendiéndole un sobre sin destinatario – Acabo de recibir la carta de mi colega, ha adjuntado un mensaje para ti. No sé lo que te dice porque no he tenido tiempo de leer la mía._

_-Gracias, Pomfrey._

_-Pasa cuando puedas para volver a examinarte y darte otra dosis de dolor si te hace falta._

_"__No le digo que ya me está doliendo porque va a pasar todo el día sufriendo, y más cuando se entere de la que voy a liar." Se despidieron con un beso y un abrazo._

_Con la varita en la derecha, ahora sí, la carta y el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de la túnica y la libreta muggle en la izquierda, se dirigió rápidamente a las mazmorras. "Ya llego por los pelos." Llegó a casa a las ocho quince en punto._

_Lauren lo esperaba en el mismo sillón donde encontró a Ariel en Navidad. No había nadie más en la Sala._

_No lo pensó. Fue hasta ella, que se levantó al acercarse él, sin decirse nada. La abrazó y la besó. Un intenso beso de labios húmedos, mientras le proyectaba._

_-"Imagina lo que hice ayer por primera vez pensando en ti, con la izquierda."_

_-"No me provoques…"_

_-"Gasolina, Lauren, hay que resistir. ¿Cómo estás?"_

_-"En el cielo… Sube al dormitorio, que no nos pillen."_

_-"No hay problema, todavía tardarán en levantarse."_

_Ella se separó. Quedaron abrazados mirándose a los ojos._

_-"Pero quiero que te tomes tiempo para leer esto. La carta que te prometí" – le tendía un sobre._

_-"Está bien, mi amor. Además, he de ponerme el uniforme"- lo cogió._

_-"Guerrero…"_

_"__Merlín… Cómo nos deseamos, me he puesto caliente sólo con esto. ¿Cómo será cuando lleguemos hasta el final?"_

_Se forzó a desprenderse de ella, volverse y subir a su dormitorio. Ninguno de sus compañeros se había levantado todavía. Aprovechó para sacar la ropa con la que iba a vestirse y las listas protegidas de lo que tenía que hablar con Dumbledore del baúl y se encerró en la cama protegiendo el dosel._

_Abrió el sobre de Lauren, sin remite ni destinatario, como aquel primero. La carta decía._

**Severus , amor mío :**

**Nunca olvidaré la noche del primero de septiembre del año ´71. Todos los de primer año esperábamos la Selección . Te vi con Lily , ella muy ilusionada, y tú algo preocupado . Pensé que os habíais conocido en el Expreso y hecho migas enseguida , pero pronto me di cuenta que debía haber algo más , pues no hablabais con ningún otro niño y tú la mirabas con profunda adoración mientras ella no dejaba de hablarte , tomados de la mano.**

**No perdí detalle de vuestras reacciones durante la Selección. Ella te murmuró algo al oído cuando mandaron a Black a Gryffindor , lo que nadie esperaba por su ascendencia , y cuando más tarde me enteré de su apellido muggle y también ella fue a esa casa , me percaté de vuestra profunda tristeza , lo que me hizo sospechar que tú no esperabas ir a Gryff y de lo molesta que se sintió al sentarse junto a Black , de lo que deduje que algo había pasado en el Expreso entre vosotros tres .**

**Pasó largo rato hasta que me tocó a mí . Yo tenía la esperanza de que te llamaran primero , para saber a qué casa ibas y pelearme con el Sombrero como había deducido que había hecho Black . Mientras tanto te observaba girarte a mirarla todo el tiempo , ella también lo hacía de cuando en cuando , tristes los dos . **

**Como me tocó antes que a ti , dejé que me mandara a Slytherin , como ya esperaba .Con suerte vuestra tristeza se debía a que tú esperabas ser serpiente , casa enemiga . Poco después te tocó a ti , me enteré de tu apellido , muggle también , y por unos segundos , mientras subías al taburete , perdí la esperanza. **

**Pero en cuanto Minerva te puso el Sombrero y te mandó a mi misma casa , deduje que eras mestizo y la sentí nacer de nuevo . Me dolían las palmas de aplaudir . Y como había sido la última en sentarme , había sitio a mi lado y tú lo hiciste junto a mí . Yo no cabía en mí de gozo , pero pronto se me pasó al percatarme de tu profunda tristeza . Intenté conversar contigo , pero no hablabas con nadie y te dejé tranquilo . Sabía que íbamos a vernos todos los días a todas horas , ya tendría oportunidad de hacerme tu amiga . **

**Intenté sentarme contigo en todas las asignaturas que pude ese primer año pero no siempre lo logré , tú llegabas el primero a clase para coger sitio en la primera fila , enseguida me di cuenta del interés que ponías en los estudios y lo brillante que eras y eso me inspiró a hacer lo mismo , una cosa en común . **

**Pero seguías sin hacerme caso en el Comedor , donde te relacionabas sólo con los chicos de nuestro año , y durante las clases , en las que te concentrabas intensamente , siempre anotando los libros, de segunda mano , de lo que deduje que no sólo eras mestizo , sino de clase muy humilde .**

**En Pociones Slughorn os dejó sentaros juntos, y vi enseguida cómo disfrutabas de estar con ella , era el único momento de la semana que te veía alegre . También cuando iba a la Biblioteca , pues apenas pasabas tiempo en la Sala de casa , os veía siempre juntos en el banco del fondo , disfrutando de estudiar . **

**Y los fines de semana , a veces te seguía por las mañanas y os veía paseando por el prado , muchas veces cogidos de la mano o sentados bajo el haya y cómo ella te abrazaba y daba besos . Siempre era ella la que comenzaba y entendí , por cómo te comportabas , que estabas profundamente enamorado de ella sin que se percatara , como yo lo estaba de ti sin que tú lo hicieras .**

**Así que me resigné , te veía tan dichoso cuando estabais juntos a pesar de ser de casas enemigas y de que tú te habías decantado por los maléficos , que pensé que con el tiempo os haríais novios, y no tendría ninguna posibilidad contigo . Pero no me importó , porque sabía que tú serías feliz así .**

**Me concentré en los estudios inspirada por ti y me relacionaba con las otras chicas de mi clase social para distraerme , no pensar e intentar olvidarte . Pero era tan difícil , pronto comenzaste a destacar tanto . El brujo más prometedor de la casa . Te admiraba profundamente , tan inteligente y entregado al trabajo , supe desde primer año , al igual que Malfoy , que tu destino iba a ser determinante y por entonces me alegraba que estuvieras de mi bando , pero también me preocupaba lo que podría pasar entre Lily y tú . Para entonces ya había averiguado que era hija de muggles , y además los Gryff comenzaban a hostigarte por andar con ella .**

**Cada vez que me enteraba que te habían atacado pasaba la noche en vela y no sabía qué hacer ni podía confiar en nadie . ¿Cómo confesar a las otras chicas sangre-pura que estaba perdidamente enamorada de un mestizo de clase humilde? Ni siquiera me atreví a contarlo a mis padres aunque tenía mucha confianza en ellos , pues por entonces todavía no me habían revelado su secreto y temía me censuraran .**

**Así pasé hasta tercero . Todo seguía igual , yo no conseguía sacarte de mi cabeza , así que antes incluso de cumplir los catorce comencé a andar con chicos mayores como ya sabes . Conquistaba a cualquiera que me propusiera y eso , en cierto modo , me hacía sentir valiosa pero ninguno cumplía mis expectativas , así que los abandonaba rápidamente y a por otro .**

**En las Navidades de cuarto , cuando me faltaban dos meses para cumplir los quince , mis padres me explicaron por fin sus convicciones . Te mentí cuando te dije que fue un choque para mí , porque al fin me sentí libre para amarte aunque fuera en silencio y les pude confesar lo que sentía por ti.**

**Pero al mismo tiempo , tú ya estabas tan implicado con los malos , que temí mucho por ti , tu única tabla de salvación era Lily y volví a estar pendiente de vosotros . Pensé que por fin os habíais hecho novios , porque andabais juntos todo el tiempo , incluso paseabais cogidos de la mano por el castillo a la vista de todos y supuse que sería cuestión de poco tiempo que te separaras de los maléficos .**

**Pero no lo hacías y poco después comenzaron a chantajearte para que te separaras de ella , lo supe porque para entonces ya los leía . Pero os mantuvisteis firmes durante un tiempo , os seguía viendo juntos a pesar de que teníais todo en contra y pensé que resistiríais .Quedé más tranquila y entonces fue cuando me decanté por intentarlo con Jack . **

**Ya sabes que entre nosotros todo fue bien , fueron circunstancias externas las que nos hicieron separarnos . Al menos , al fin , había conseguido enamorarme de alguien que no fueras tú . El resto de la historia ya la conoces . Y hasta aquí el pasado . **

**Cuando por fin me puse en contacto contigo , fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida . Aquella noche de enero , en tu rincón , mirándonos profundamente a los ojos , dejando que penetraras mi mente para ayudarte a saltar el abismo que se abría ante ti . **

**Y desde entonces me has colmado por completo , primero con tu agradecimiento , tu atención y tu amistad . Después , en el abeto , declarándome que también me querías aunque no fueras libre para estar conmigo , y luego correspondiéndome con tu ayuda en los estudios y en Duelo . Han sido tan fantásticos esos viernes .Somos tan semejantes , almas gemelas , nos entendemos a la perfección .**

**Ya me hubiera bastado con eso , con ser tu amiga para siempre , me llenas tanto. Pero cuando volviste en Semana Santa , totalmente transformado , ofreciéndome a manos llenas el amor que yo había sentido por ti durante tantos años y no sólo eso , sino también la aceptación incondicional de Lily , por fin una auténtica amiga , la hermana que nunca he tenido. Nunca había podido confiar en una chica como lo estoy haciendo en ella . **

**Me colmáis , sois excepcionales , y espero que algún día podamos estar todos juntos . Me habéis transformado por completo , por fin me siento libre para sentir y expresar lo que siento . Te amo , os amo , sois mi familia, la razón de mi vida futura , y haré cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano por protegeros , incluso dar la vida , como leí en ti que estás dispuesto a hacer con tal de vencer a Voldemort antes de pasarte la carta que tuviste que quemar .**

**Guarda ésta para siempre y léela cuando flaquees o no podamos estar juntos . Si eres capaz de despertar estos sentimientos, es porque eres excepcional , uno entre un millón , destinado a cambiar vidas , iluminar caminos . No te arriesgues a perderla demasiado pronto , porque puedes hacer mucho , mucho bien al mundo , como ya lo estás haciendo por todos nosotros , en especial por mí .**

**Sé que si todo sale como tenemos pensado , perderemos contacto quizá durante unos días . No te inquietes por mí , estaré bien , sé cuidarme . Preocúpate por ti , por Lily , por toda la gente que ya te quiere y disfruta tu momento cumbre . Apoya a Jack si se pone triste , él ahora sólo puede confiar en ti .Celebradlo por todo lo alto . Yo no estaré presente , pero sí en vuestros corazones . Muy pronto volveremos a vernos .**

**Tuya para siempre**

**Lauren**

_"__Buaaah… Y no poder responderle. Qué bien que mi primera reacción al verla ha sido besarla, al menos le he devuelto algo de lo que me está dando. Voy a cambiarme rápidamente y volver a bajar a la Sala, seguro que sigue ahí y al menos nos proyectaremos." Oyó que los serpientes comenzaban a levantarse._

_Se cambió dentro del dosel. "Buf… Me duele el brazo. He de olvidarme del dolor, no pensar en ello." Protegió la carta de Lauren y la guardó junto a la del medimago y las listas para Dumbledore en un bolsillo de la guerrera. Se puso la túnica por encima y salió de cama para calzarse las botas. "Que sospechen lo que quieran, queda media hora."_

_-¿Qué te ha pasado, Snape? – le preguntó Avery, que comenzaba a vestirse junto a su cama, la más cercana a la suya._

_"__No se ha corrido el rumor, los Gryff han mantenido la boca cerrada. Qué milagro."_

_-Nada. Una indigestión._

_"__La que te va a dar a ti este desayuno."_

_Bajó a la Sala para hacer tiempo. Se sentó en su rincón pero de frente a la cristalera, Lauren seguía allí, le proyectó._

_-"Te amo, preciosa. Hoy es nuestro día."_

_-"Media hora más."_

_-"En cuanto pueda responderé tu carta y te la dejaré en endemismos. Siento no poder hacerlo ya mismo, nunca seré capaz de corresponderte como mereces."_

_-"No te preocupes por eso, ya lo haces con creces. Nunca hubiera soñado tenerte como te tengo. Sólo por eso, mi vida ha merecido la pena."_

_-"Con qué poco te conformas."_

_-"No es así en absoluto. Cualquier cosa que venga de ti es un millón de veces más válida y emocionante que lo mismo de cualquier otra persona, por la profundidad e intensidad de tus sentimientos. Pones toda tu alma en cada cosa que haces, ya sea lanzar una maldición o dar un beso sólo con los labios. Te juro que lo he sentido como el primero que recibía, el primero de verdad. Borraría de un plumazo todo mi pasado porque efectivamente hubiera sido así."_

_Ya estamos llorando los dos. "¿Qué decir a eso?"_

_-"Tú también eres así, Lauren, intensa y profunda, y siento un puñal en el pecho por todos los años perdidos. ¿Por qué nunca me confesaste lo que sentías? Estoy seguro que si hubiera conocido tu verdadera cara también me hubiera enamorado de ti."_

_-"Ahora lo sé… Pero antes era muy inmadura todavía, te veía con Lily y no imaginaba que se pudiera amar profundamente a dos personas a la vez. Dudo que muchos sean capaces de hacerlo como lo haces tú."_

_-"Tú también eres capaz, Lauren."_

_-"No como tú."_

_"__Me quiere mucho más que a Jack, y dudo que él sea capaz de compartirla."_

_-"Espérame, Lauren, unos meses más, y estaré contigo para siempre. No te precipites."_

_"__No me responde, le estoy pidiendo demasiados sacrificios. Ella está deseando ponerse en contacto con él para no estar sola. Qué difícil… Voy a cambiar de tema."_

_-"¿Te contó Lily lo de Dumbledore?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"No le dije todo. Lloró ante mí."_

_-"Wow…"_

_-"Me dijo que valía mi peso en oro, mucho más que él."_

_-"Y sin saber todavía la mitad de las cosas."_

_-"Bueno, lo de los libros desaparecidos lo sabe. Teme que muera porque cree que soy el único que sabe dónde están."_

_-"Quizá te haga testar."_

_-"Ya lo he pensado."_

_-"Jack conoce la demanda, ¿no?"_

_-"Sí."_

_-"Pues testa por él, sería tu sucesor lógico. Ya me encargaría yo de instruirlo, si soy capaz de sobrevivir a tu muerte, que no lo creo. Todavía estás a tiempo de echarte atrás, proyectaré a Jack y le haré abortar."_

_"__Buaaah… Ha pasado miedo de verdad."_

_-"No, Lauren. A por todas."_

_-"Tú mandas, Comandante."_


	19. 19 Adiós para siempre

**Adiós para siempre**

_Nueve en punto del sábado quince de mayo en el Gran Comedor. La Guardia al completo sentada a las mesas y pocos alumnos más. La puntualidad no era lo habitual en el desayuno el fin de semana. De esta manera podían mirarse entre todos._

_"__El grupo de Jack, cercano a la mesa de profesores. Junto a ellos, los guerreros Sly de sexto y séptimo, un poco más centrados y desperdigados, los Rave. Frente a mí, del otro lado, a la mesa Gryff, Lily de espaldas y Remus y Cecile de frente, sin cabezas de por medio, sonriendo. _

_Lauren y yo, solos en nuestros sitios. Pero sé que los serpientes nunca pierden el correo y más cerca de final de curso, llegarán en cinco o diez minutos._

_Todos estamos desayunando tranquilamente, ya está todo hablado." Esa mañana ni siquiera se proyectaron, se concentraron en alimentarse para lo que estaba por venir. "Tenemos un cuarto de hora, durante el cual se van llenando las mesas, no tanto como los días lectivos. Una pena, bastante gente trasnocha el viernes y se queda en cama. _

_Pero sí han llegado todos los maléficos que se sientan juntos a la mesa, en torno a Lauren y a mí. Redondo."_

_A las nueve quince en punto, unas treinta lechuzas entraron por los tragaluces del Comedor. Lauren le proyectó._

_-"A salir de la pecera, mi alma gemela."_

_"__Pena que no voy a poder fijarme en el movimiento de La Guardia." La lechuza, preciosa, blanca con pequeñas pintas marrones, de Malfoy, ya conocida, aterrizó frente a él, volcando su taza de té con leche ya vacía. No dejó caer la carta como de costumbre, la llevaba atada._

_"__Para que la pueda echar. Gracias, Lucius. Pobrecita…" La emprendió a manotazos con ella, con la izquierda. Avery, a su derecha, le preguntó alarmado._

_-¿Qué haces, Snape? Es la carta de Malfoy._

_La lechuza se resistía. "¡Fuera! No importa, así doy tiempo a La Guardia a formar."_

_-No quiero malditas cartas de Malfoy – respondió amenazante mientras seguía a manotazos._

_Por fin la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, con un ala herida. "Pobrecita…" Echó un vistazo al fondo del Comedor. "La Guardia está formando, absoluto silencio. Allá voy."_

_Se levantó, se subió al banco y gritó a los cuatro serpientes que lo rodeaban, en tono profundamente amenazante y despectivo._

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras!_

_Bajó del banco del otro lado y echó un vistazo a La Guardia de nuevo. "Ya han formado, a unos quince pies de las mesas. Silencio absoluto, todo el mundo debe estar mirándome."_

_Se dirigió a paso de marcha a lo largo de la mesa Sly. Cuando llegó al final y la bordeaba, comenzó a oírlo. Primero un rumor, pero poco a poco subiendo de volumen._

_-Snape… Snape… Snape…_

_"__Maldito apellido de Tobías. En cuanto cumpla los diecisiete lo elimino. Sólo Prince." Sacó la varita del bolsillo, se quitó la túnica por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo sin dejar de andar. Miró a sus comandantes. "Todos me sonríen satisfechos y orgullosos." Se la devolvió._

_Por fin se colocó en su lugar. El brazo izquierdo cruzado sobre el pecho, el codo derecho apoyado en la mano izquierda, de modo que quedara la varita de frente. En guardia._

_Los golpes con las manos sobre las mesas y con los pies comenzaron a la izquierda, en la mesa Sly. Pronto se contagiaron los Rave, los Huffle y muchos Gryff. Estruendo. Miró a sus amigos Gryff. "Pobres, se están conteniendo." Lauren le proyectó._

_-"Mira la cara de Dumbledore."_

_Lo hizo, frente a él. "Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja." Se la devolvió. "Slughorn también está dando golpes en la mesa con las manos, el maldito bocazas." Escuchó._

_-"Severus…"_

_"__Es Albus, me está proyectando desde tan lejos, wow…"_

_-"… Cuando te sea posible, hazte escoltar hasta mi despacho y que te esperen en la puerta hasta que bajes…"_

_"__Giratiempo."_

_-"… La contraseña es "mermelada de naranja amarga."_

_"__Sí me leyó." Rio y también el director._

_El estruendo de la izquierda disminuyó de volumen, miró hacia allí. "La gran mayoría de Sly tiran pedazos de sus desayunos a los maléficos. Los echamos, los echamos… Pobre Lauren, también está recibiendo." Probó a proyectarle desde tan lejos._

_-"Resiste, preciosa."_

_-"No lo dudes, y no te preocupes por mí. Disfruta" – le respondió ella con gran alegría._

_"__Raves y Huffles se levantan. Águilas más jóvenes, de cuarto, pero también mayores que no están cursando Defensa y tejones de todas las edades. Otras quince personas… Buah… voy a tener que reorganizar todo. A ver si lo han hecho los Rave maléficos. No, no los veo." La mesa Sly comenzó a aplaudir y corear._

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras!_

_Miró hacia allí, todos los maléficos Sly excepto Lauren se estaban marchando, se carcajeó. "A preparar los baúles… Más gente se levanta, ahora de Sly, han esperado a echar a los malos para hacerlo. De cuarto y mayores, todos los de ÉXTASIS que no están cursando Defensa, otras diez personas. Vaya movida…_

_A ver los Gryff. Una pareja sentados juntos, cerca de la zona de Lily, discuten acalorados con otros dos que tienen enfrente. Los Longbottom, intentando convencerlos. Gryff más alejados, mayores, de ÉXTASIS, se están levantando también, tampoco veo a los maléficos, casi diez personas más, somos más de sesenta… Ahora se levantan también los Longbottom, no han convencido a los otros._

_El estruendo amaina y no se levanta nadie más. Buf… Llegan tres peques Sly corriendo, de tercero…" Miró a Lauren. "Lleva el pelo y la túnica llenos de comida."_

_-"Mi amor, resiste, nos libramos de los malos, y todo gracias a ti, te sacaré de la pecera. Por el momento no hay infiltrados. "_

_-"Te amo, los hemos echado. Más del doble que la semana pasada, casi un cuarto del colegio. Hoy no luches, organiza y gánate a los Gryff."_

_"__Mejor, así no tengo que usar la varita. El estruendo ha cesado, me toca organizar." Se giró y se separó unos pasos hacia atrás. "Cuatro al frente y detrás otras cuatro filas de alrededor de quince. Buf… Al menos sesenta."_

_Dijo en voz bien alta, para que todos lo escucharan._

_-¡Quien esté dispuesto a unirse a un entrenamiento ahora mismo junto al Lago, que se quede, quien no, que se aparte para saber cuántos somos!_

_Nadie se movió._

_-¡Muy bien! ¡Romped filas y organizaos por años! ¡Izquierda! – dijo señalando a la derecha con la varita – ¡Séptimo! ¡Sexto a su derecha, quinto a continuación y cuarto y más pequeños, a la derecha! - señalando al extremo izquierdo._

_Las filas se reorganizaron en absoluto silencio, tanto de los guerreros como de los alumnos sentados a las mesas a su espalda. Cuando el movimiento cesó, dijo._

_-¡Comandantes, cada uno a su puesto! ¡Salid en orden de mayores a pequeños y conducidlos al campo de entrenamiento! ¡Lorenz, pregunta a cada uno de qué año es y quédate sólo con los de cuarto!_

_"__Bueno, van a tener unos quince cada uno, manejable. Yo, a echar un cable, y cuando estén organizados, a encargarme de los Gryff." Los grupos fueron saliendo._

_"__Lorenz tiene problemas, los tres peques Sly, una chica y dos chicos, no se dejan mandar por un Rave. Deben ser los amigos de Ariel influidos por él, por suerte ha resistido sentado." Se acercó a ellos, paciente._

_-A ver, ¿qué pasa?_

_-¡Nosotros también queremos luchar! – le espetó la chica._

_-No podéis todavía, esperad al año próximo._

_-¡Pero queremos que los malos nos tengan miedo! - le replicó._

_"__Claro, también hay malos pequeños."_

_-Los malos se van a ir, deben estar haciendo los baúles. ¿No habéis visto cómo han salido corriendo del Comedor?_

_-Jo… Snape… – dijo uno de los chicos – Déjanos, anda, tú luchas desde pequeño._

_Debió hacer un enorme esfuerzo por contener la risa. "¿Y éstos qué sabrán? Seguro que Ariel les ha contado todo."_

_-A ver – se puso firme – ¿Sois amigos de Ariel?_

_-¡Sí! – la chica también._

_-Ya lo imaginaba. ¿No habéis visto que él y Shelley se han quedado a la mesa?_

_-¡Sí! – dijo la chica, tan firme como él – ¡Les hemos intentado convencer pero no han querido venir!_

_-Pues no los dejéis solos. Los amigos han de estar unidos, si no, quizá los malos la tomen con ellos, por ser la hermana de Steed y su mejor amigo. Debéis protegeros los cinco, para que los mayores podamos entrenar tranquilos. Quedaos juntos todos los buenos de vuestro año y nos miráis desde el haya. ¿Vale?_

_Los chicos quedaron callados._

_-¡Venga! – autoritario, señalando hacia la mesa – ¡A terminar de desayunar y luego salís! La primera norma de los jóvenes guerreros es obedecer al Comandante. ¿Quién es el Comandante?_

_-¡Tú! – la chica, en su mismo tono._

_De nuevo de esforzó por no reír. "Vaya tela, ésta es Sly hasta la médula, insumisa a tope. Vaya buena guerrera será."_

_-¡Pues eso! – alzando más la voz – ¡Obedecedme a mí! ¡A la mesa!_

_No se movieron. "Slys rebeldes y combativos, por suerte lo hemos hecho por años y no por casas, porque el comandante de Sly se las hubiera visto canutas."_

_-¡Vamos! – amenazante._

_Los chicos se fueron ceñudos._

_"__Buf… Los de cuarto se han mantenido firmes esperando. Bueno, unos doce, más manejables."_

_-Lo siento, Lorenz, debí haber contado con esto._

_-Slys rebeldes._

_-Eso, poco sumisos a la autoridad. Vamos fuera y te ayudo a organizar, que a ti no te enseñé._

_Salieron del Comedor los dos al frente, los doce chicos y chicas de cuarto les siguieron, aprovecharon para hablar._

_-¿Qué tal el brazo? – le preguntó el Rave._

_-Me duele a pesar de la poción contra el dolor, pero aguanto. Hoy intentaré luchar lo mínimo, me reservaré para los Gryff. ¿Te has fijado en cuántos se han unido?_

_-Ocho o diez._

_-Sí, más o menos. Muy bien._

_-Claro, no podían quedarse al margen, hubieran quedado de cobardes._

_-Orgullosos ante todo._

_Lily vio entrar la bandada de lechuzas. "Allá vamos." Miró a Remus y Cecile, el terceto no estaba a la mesa, se sonrieron. "Mejor, así no se enteran ni le cogen tantos celos a Sev y podemos observar." Los tres miraron hacia las mesas Sly y Rave._

_La Guardia al completo estaba ya en pie comenzando a dirigirse desde sus lugares hacia el fondo del Comedor. Se giró del todo para ver a Sev, la lechuza acababa de aterrizar y estaba a manotazos con ella. "Pobre, no se está enterando de nada de lo que pasa."_

_Continuó observando el movimiento de La Guardia, que dirigiéndose a buen paso, ya llegaban al final de las mesas. Las conversaciones estaban disminuyendo de volumen, volvió a mirar a Sev. "Todavía no ha conseguido echarla, pobrecita…"_

_Miró a La Guardia, estaban formando, el Comedor había quedado en absoluto silencio. Se giró de nuevo a mirarlo. "Ya la ha echado, se sube al banco, los mira amenazante…" Oyó la amadísima voz en tono profundamente despectivo, rompiendo el absoluto silencio del Comedor._

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras!_

_Lo vio bajarse del banco del otro lado. "Wooow… Hoy sí le ha ido bien su teatralidad." Lo siguió con la mirada. "Ahora ya no importa, ha llamado la atención de todo el mundo."_

_Cuando giraba el borde de la mesa Sly, el silencio absoluto se rompió. Desde todos los puntos del Comedor, al principio como un rumor y subiendo de volumen, el odiado apellido de Tobías._

_-Snape… Snape… Snape…_

_"__Buah… Qué famoso es en el colegio. Ya me lo dijo, pero es que todos, todos, lo conocen…"_

_A pocos metros de su lugar, sacó la varita, se sacó la túnica por la cabeza y quedó en uniforme de combate. "La ropa que le compró Lauren. El impermeable es casi igual que el que compramos en Cokeworth y los pantalones son del mismo color, así parece más un uniforme, y las botas militares que le compré en Navidad. Mi guerrero."_

_Se colocó en su lugar al centro de los comandantes, sonriendo orgulloso, como toda La Guardia, que había formado en dos filas de doce con los cinco al frente. Miró a Cecile y Remus. "Ambos se debaten entre el orgullo y la pena, como yo, por no estar con ellos." _

_Inmediatamente comenzaron los golpes al otro lado del Comedor. "Los Sly, armando bronca…" Se giró a mirar, toda la mesa excepto los malos, daban golpes con las manos y pies contra el suelo. Enseguida se contagiaron los Rave, pronto también Huffle y muchos Gryff._

_"__Wooow… Histórico. Qué pena que tengamos que contenernos. Miró a Remus y Cecile, que la miraron comprensivos. No se dieron cuenta de que justo en ese momento, Sev los miraba a ellos._

_Lo miró de nuevo, para observar su reacción. "Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… Y parece que esté mirando a Dumbledore, está justo enfrente." Miró al director. "Wooow… él también. Y Slughorn dando golpes también a la mesa. Todo el resto de profesores también sonríe, incluida Minerva, discreta. Dumbledore ríe." Miró a Sev. "Él también. Debe haberle proyectado desde tan lejos, para citarlo. Quizá lo haga así también conmigo." Poco después escuchó la voz del director en su mente._

_-"Señorita Evans, no se asuste, soy el profesor Dumbledore. Disfrute del momento y espere que salgan los guerreros para salir del Comedor. Volveré a ponerme en contacto con usted. Mire a la mesa Slytherin."_

_Lo hizo. El estruendo de esa zona había disminuido en gran parte, pues habían dejado de golpear las mesas para tirar comida a los maléficos. "Oh… Lauren." Raves y Huffles comenzaban a levantarse. Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Resiste, preciosa, es tu gran triunfo aunque no lo parezca."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Lily, cariño. Estoy muy orgullosa y feliz. Y nuestro Sev me ha dado mucha gasolina esta mañana, nos hemos visto a solas un minuto en la Sala."_

_"__La ha besado. Bien… Después de lo mal que lo pasó la otra noche y lo que está soportando ahora."_

_-"¿Cómo va la cosa?" – le preguntó Lauren._

_-"Se han levantado unas quince personas de Rave y Huffle."_

_-"Wooow… Los echamos, los echamos…"_

_-"Dumbledore me ha proyectado y creo que también a Sev."_

_-"Genial, obedécele en todo. Mira, mira, mira hacia aquí."_

_Lily miró en su dirección, los maléficos se levantaban de sus sitios para dirigirse a la salida del Comedor. Aplausos y todo Sly coreando._

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras!_

_-"¡Los echamos, Lily, los echamos!"_

_Miró a Sev. "A carcajada limpia, toda la Guardia." Los Sly seguían coreando, volvió a mirar hacia allí. "Se levantan varios mayores y también de cuarto. Otros diez." Proyectó a Lauren._

_-"Creo que se han levantado todos los mayores Sly que no estaban ya en la Guardia y también los de cuarto."_

_-"Sí, sí, ya los veo. ¿Y los Gryff?_

_-"Los Longbottom, cerca de mí en la mesa, están discutiendo con otros dos, intentando convencerlos, y unos ocho mayores se levantan."_

_-"Los de Defensa, Lily. Bien, las cuatro casas. Vaya triunfo."_

_-"Ya se levantan los Longbottom también."_

_-"¿Han convencido a los otros?"_

_-"No."_

_-"No importa, ya recapacitarán cuando vean el entrenamiento. El estruendo está amainando. ¿Se levanta alguien más?"_

_-"No. Vienen tres peques Sly corriendo. Nadie más."_

_-"Sí, ya los he visto, son los amigos de Ariel y Shelley. Por suerte ellos se han quedado a la mesa, a ver si no le dan problemas. Vamos a cortar, quizá Sev me proyecte para consolarme o consultarme."_

_-"Claro, Lauren, hasta luego."_

_Miró a Sev. "Está mirando a Lauren, le está proyectando." Un minuto después había cesado por completo el ruido, de nuevo absoluto silencio. Lauren le proyectó._

_-"Hemos hablado un poco. Ahora no pierdas detalle, va organizar a más del doble de gente que el domingo pasado, le toca improvisar."_

_Lily y Lauren observaron desde sus lugares todo lo que hizo Sev a continuación, incluido solucionar el problema que habían creado los tres pequeños Sly._

_Cuando salieron todos los guerreros, Lauren le proyectó._

_-"Qué bien lo ha hecho, Lily."_

_-"Ya te digo. Vamos a dejarlo, Lauren, Dumbledore me va a volver a hablar."_

_-"Claro, claro. Luego me cuentas si puedes."_

_Al medio minuto le proyectó el director._

_-"Señorita Evans, espere un tiempo prudencial desde que me vea salir del Comedor, unos diez minutos, y después hágase acompañar de sus dos amigos hasta mi despacho. La contraseña es "mermelada de naranja amarga."_

_"__La única que le gusta a Sev. Sí lo leyó, por eso han reído."_

_-"Lauren, ya está. Me ha citado en su despacho, acompañada de Remus y Cecile."_

_-"Genial, protección inmediata. Seguramente use un giratiempo, para que no os ausentéis mucho rato y podáis disimular, pues todo el mundo estará mirando el entrenamiento. Voy a ducharme, así me entero de lo que está pasando en casa. Después saldré también a mirar, estaré bajo el haya pero del otro lado a donde solíais sentaros vosotros y podremos seguir hablando un rato mientras miramos, si quieres."_

_-"Vale, cariño, hablamos luego."_


	20. 20 Albus

**Albus**

_Las nueve y treinta y cinco. Lily observó cómo Dumbledore hablaba brevemente con McGonagall, sentada a su izquierda, y después se levantaba y se inclinaba para susurrar al oído de Slughorn. "Le está pidiendo que vaya a su despacho para que los maléficos Sly puedan marcharse cuanto antes. Los echamos." Mientras tanto llegó el terceto con sus otras dos compañeras de año._

_-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Potter a Remus – El Comedor está medio vacío._

_-Será porque es sábado – respondió Remus._

_-Hay mucha menos gente que un sábado a estas horas – dijo Black, y girándose a mirar la mesa Sly – Y en Slytherin hay menos de la mitad de gente. Han desaparecido todos los maléficos._

_"__Pronto os enteraréis." Pensaron los tres, con una enigmática sonrisa._

_-Vosotros ya habéis terminado de desayunar – dijo Potter._

_-Sí, hemos bajado puntuales – le respondió Remus._

_-Venga, cuéntanos qué ha pasado – ése fue Colagusano, excitado._

_-Cuando acabéis de desayunar salís fuera y lo veis vosotros mismos._

_El terceto comió a toda prisa. A los diez minutos de que saliera Dumbledore, Lily dijo a Remus y Cecile._

_-¿Me acompañáis a casa un momento?_

_-Claro que sí, cariño – respondió su amiga._

_-¿Quedamos fuera cuándo bajéis? – preguntó Potter._

_-Bueno, quizá nos quedemos en casa o estudiando, esperadnos allí por si acaso – le respondió Remus - Vamos, chicas._

_Los tres se levantaron de la mesa, mientras salían del Comedor, Lily les dijo._

_-Directos al despacho de Dumbledore. Me ha proyectado con la mente que me acompañarais hasta allí._

_"__Los dos saben ya lo que es la Proyección, por la Magia Roja."_

_-Perfecto – dijo Cecile._

_-Y creo que también a Sev, porque se han reído a la vez._

_-Claro – dijo Remus._

_-Y Dumbledore ha hablado con Slughorn antes de irse, para que los malos puedan huir._

_-Los hemos echado, Lily. Ha valido la pena el esfuerzo - dijo Cecile._

_Remus quedó callado, pensando en los cinco maléficos camuflados que todavía quedaban en el colegio, dos de ellos en su propia casa, y que debía ser él mismo quien lo comunicara a Dumbledore y también la existencia del Mapa y cómo confeccionarlo._

_Por las escaleras se cruzaron con algunos Gryff y Rave que bajaban a desayunar. Llegaron al tercero y se dirigieron al despacho del director. Allí no se encontraron con nadie. "Bien, si alguno de los que nos hemos cruzado era un Rave maléfico, no se ha dado cuenta de que venimos a ver a Dumbledore." Ante la gárgola Lily dijo en voz alta._

_-Mermelada de naranja amarga._

_-¿Y eso? – le preguntó Cecile._

_-La única que le gusta a Sev._

_-Entonces sí lo leyó – rio._

_-Claro, pero seguro que fue para hacerle una broma, por eso se han reído cuando le ha proyectado._

_-Qué bueno, se van a llevar genial._

_La gárgola se desplazó dejando a la vista la escalera de caracol. Subieron al primer peldaño y dejaron que girara hasta conducirlos a la puerta del despacho. Lily llamó y la puerta se abrió inmediatamente. Pasaron, Dumbledore los esperaba de pie con una sonrisa tierna y conmovida._

_-Buenos días, muchachos. Señorita Evans, señorita Harb, señor Lupin. Comprenderán que no es conveniente, al menos por el momento, a la espera de lo que pase, que nadie más sospeche que estamos en contacto. Por lo tanto, vamos a usar un giratiempo entre los cuatro._

_("Lauren es un portento, se lo conoce al dedillo.")_

_Remus pensó como un rayo. ("Pero yo debo hablar a solas con él. Se lo tengo que decir ante las chicas.")_

_-Profesor, yo debo hablar también a solas con usted. ¿Es posible usarlo primero sólo conmigo y volver atrás de nuevo con los tres?_

_-Buf… Complicado. No contaba con eso. ¿Puede resumirme de qué trata el tema rápidamente para que yo valore si deben saberlo los tres? Pasaremos a una estancia privada._

_-Sí, puedo hacerlo, y no será necesario. Conocemos un hechizo con el que no se escuchará lo que hablamos._

_-Vaya… Interesante…_

_-Invención de Snape._

_-Debí haberlo imaginado. De acuerdo, acérquese a mí y convóquelo._

_Se retiraron a una esquina del despacho. Remus hizo el Muffliato verbal en torno a ellos._

_-Verá profesor, dos temas. Hay cinco maléficos más en el colegio aparte de los Slytherin, camuflados, dos de ellos de séptimo de Gryffindor y tres Ravenclaw, dos de séptimo y uno de sexto. Conozco los nombres de todos ellos._

_-Era de esperar. Supongo que el señor Snape no ha querido preocupar a las chicas con ese tema, pero es conveniente que también ellas lo sepan. ¿Siguiente tema?_

_-Estoy en posesión de un Mapa del castillo y sus alrededores, creado por exploración del mismo y mediante Aritmancia, en el que aparece dónde se sitúan en cada momento todas y cada una de las personas que estamos en su interior. Pensaba enseñarle cómo confeccionar otro para usted._

_-¡Vaya! ¿También Snape?_

_-No. Yo y los otros tres. Yo me encargué de la parte aritmántica._

_-Vaya, Lupin. Es un auténtico portento._

_-Bueno, debí dedicarle mucho tiempo. Por eso he andado retrasado en los estudios los últimos años._

_-Vaya, qué pena. Y supongo que los otros lo querían para poder atrapar al señor Snape en cualquier momento y usted se lo ha quedado para precisamente lo contrario, para protegerlo. ¿Él lo sabe?_

_-Sí, lo dedujo. Y también la señorita Evans conoce su existencia._

_-Entonces no veo qué problema puede haber en que lo conozca también su novia._

_-Verá, me avergüenza un poco haberlo hecho, pues fue en la época en que yo también lo acosaba._

_-Bueno, Lupin… Pero desde entonces lo ha usado para todo lo contrario, su novia también lo entenderá y estará orgullosa de usted. Ahora va a resultar esencial para la protección de la señorita Evans y el señor Snape. Confíe en mí, no hay ningún problema. ¿Cuánto tiempo calcula que le llevará explicarme la parte aritmántica?_

_-Un par de horas, quizá._

_-Está bien. Yo calculo otras dos para comunicarles los conocimientos necesarios para su protección. Por si acaso nos llevara más tiempo, usaremos el giratiempo al máximo de su capacidad, cinco horas, y si nos sobra, seguiremos charlando un rato. Deshaga el hechizo si es tan amable._

_-No es necesario, nos basta con salir del rincón._

_-Vale._

_Lo hicieron._

_-Señoritas, podemos comunicarles los secretos, así que usaremos el giratiempo todos juntos – dijo el director - Déjenme buscar un momento algo de material que necesitaré._

_Se dirigió a una estantería y tomó una carpeta. ("Mapas del castillo")_

_-Ya está. Pasemos los cuatro a esta sala adyacente._

_("Para no cruzarnos cuando venga Sev por la tarde")_

_Entraron en una amplia estancia preparada para practicar Duelo, en una esquina, otra puerta. El director cerró la puerta a su espalda._

_-Muy bien. Conseguí del Ministerio dos giratiempos. Uno para el señor Snape y otro para ustedes. Me costó lo mío, porque lo normal es pedirlos a principio de curso, cuando los alumnos se matriculan de demasiadas optativas a las que no pueden acudir. Tuve que poner la excusa de que había alumnos dispuestos a preparar varios TIMOS, como de hecho están haciendo ustedes. Por suerte, coló. A éste he tenido que ampliarle la cadena para poder usarlo entre los cuatro._

_-Muchas gracias, profesor – dijo Lily._

_-No me las dé, señorita Evans, es lo poco que he podido hacer por ustedes hasta ahora. Usémoslo ya y así podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad._

_Los cuatro se aproximaron entre sí y Dumbledore pasó la cadena dorada en torno a sus cuellos. Consultó su reloj._

_-Las diez en punto. ¿Tienen ustedes la misma hora?_

_Los tres consultaron y ajustaron sus relojes._

_-Muy bien, cuando retrocedamos cinco horas, serán las cinco de la madrugada. Les espera un largo día por delante._

_("Y a él todavía más, porque por la tarde ha de ver a Sev.")_

_El director giró el mecanismo de la esfera dorada cinco veces, al tiempo que se hacía de noche tras las ventanas y se encendían las antorchas._

_("Vaya, ahora mismo estamos durmiendo en casa y Sev todavía en la enfermería.")_

_-Pasemos a esta otra estancia, para conversar un rato tranquilamente._

_Se dirigió a la esquina donde estaba la puerta, que se abrió al acercarse él, sin necesidad de que sacara la varita._

_("Todo con la mente, como las Magias Ancestrales.")_

_-Pasen, si son tan amables._

_Había una amplia mesa con cuatro cómodas butacas para sentarse alrededor. ("Todas iguales. Esto ya lo ha preparado de antemano, quizá desde que Sev le dejó caer que tenía poco tiempo, debe haber descansado muy poco estos días y vaya día le espera. Y nos va a tratar como iguales.")_

_-Tomen asiento, por favor. Señorita Evans, usted a mi lado._

_Habló Cecile._

_-Profesor, déjese de formalidades. Llámenos por nuestros nombres y tutéenos, todos estamos en el mismo barco y somos colaboradores._

_Los tres notaron a Albus Dumbledore profundamente conmovido._

_-Gracias, Harb, perdóname, no recuerdo tu nombre._

_-Cecile, profesor._

_-No me tratéis vosotros tampoco formalmente. Soy Albus, sin más, podéis tutearme también._

_Se volvió hacia Lily._

_-¿Lily o Lillian?_

_-Todos me llaman Lily, excepto mi padre cuando se pone serio conmigo._

_-Vale, yo también lo haré, aunque espero que no será necesario, hija._

_("Buah… Está a punto de llorar de emoción.")_

_-Primera cuestión y más urgente, porque debo coordinar el uso de los giratiempos. ¿Sabéis a qué hora terminará el entrenamiento?_

_-Sí. A la hora del almuerzo – respondió Lily._

_-¿Piensan repetir por la tarde? Ya he proyectado a Severus que debe venir a verme en cuanto acabe._

_-No, Albus, sólo por la mañana – respondió Remus – Contando con que los nuevos no resistirán tanto tiempo y deben poder estudiar, estamos a un mes de los exámenes. Piensan repetir mañana por la mañana._

_-Muy bien, entonces sobre la una y pico estará listo. Pongamos una y cuarto. ¿Tenéis idea de cuánto tiempo necesitaremos?_

_("Muchísimo, porque seguro que Lauren y Sev no me han contado ni la mitad de las cosas que saben, con todo lo que deben haber leído.")_

_-Él te dirá, Albus, pero cuenta con otras cinco horas – respondió Lily._

_El director apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer la frente en la mano._

_("Pobre, tiene más de noventa años, pero que hubiera movido ficha mucho antes. Pasó cuatro años permitiendo el acoso del cuarteto, tres conociendo la historia de Sev y su hermano, el año pasado se enteró de lo que sufre en casa con su padre y poco después no le hizo ni caso cuando Remus casi lo mata por culpa de Black. Y ya vio a Sev entrar en contacto con Ariel en Navidades. Que se fastidie, no me da ninguna pena.")_

_-Bueno, yo me lo he buscado. Lleváis meses haciendo entre muchos un trabajo ingente sin apenas ayuda y hoy me va a tocar enterarme de todo de golpe por no haberme preocupado con antelación. Ya tuve señales claras en Navidades, incluso antes, cuando Slughorn me contó lo que pasó entre Severus y la señorita Parkinson en Pociones._

_("Bien… No sospecha nada de Lauren.")_

_-Debí haberme puesto en contacto con él entonces, con el castillo vacío era mucho más seguro y no hubiera necesitado peleárselo como ha debido hacer – continuó Albus - Carezco de iniciativa._

_("Ya te digo.")_

_-¿Conocéis el secreto del pequeño Beamy?_

_Los tres asintieron muy serios._

_-Pero Severus no sabe nada, ¿verdad?_

_Los tres negaron._

_-Supongo que ya entendéis que es mejor que no se entere de nada hasta el verano, cuando puedan estar los tres juntos._

_-Sí, Albus – dijo Lily - Eso hemos decidido entre todos._

_-Otro gravísimo error mío. Lo sé desde primer año del chico, cuando Eileen Snape comenzó a visitarlo en el despacho de Slughorn. Ella se hizo llamar de otra manera, pero él la conocía de cuando era joven y enseguida dedujo, por su parecido, que era la madre de Severus. Me lo contó todo y como él andaba con Malfoy y los maléficos decidí dejar las cosas como estaban, para que no fuera una mala influencia para el pequeño. Pero ahora pienso que si hubiera sabido la verdad desde el principio, hubiera sido todo lo contrario, se hubiera apartado de ellos por cuidar de su hermano - Albus lloró, derrotado - Me siento tan avergonzado. Un chico de trece años ha tenido la astucia y tesón necesarios para no herir en absoluto a su madre y su hermano al tiempo que lo rescataba del abismo. Ambos son excepcionales, seguramente por la difícil vida que han llevado._

_Los tres permanecieron callados, esperando a que el director se recuperara._

_-Eileen ha dejado de venir desde Semana Santa, supongo que porque el propio Severus le contó secretos que entendía no debía conocer yo y le advirtió que la leería._

_Ninguno respondió. ("Quien calla, otorga.")_

_-No lo hubiera hecho, por supuesto, pero ahora es un poco tarde para echar marcha atrás. Si le decís a Severus que puede librar a su madre de esa carga, puede olerse todo._

_("No me fío un pelo de su palabra y aunque ya no importe que sepa que estamos al tanto de las Magias Ancestrales, pues ya debe haber descubierto que han desaparecido los libros retirados de la S.P., no sé si Sev llegaría a contarle también algo sobre Lauren, seguramente sí, porque por entonces todavía no podía confiar en mí para eso y debía estar hecho un lío, sólo podía confiar en su madre. Así que debe seguir sin verla bajo ningún concepto.")_

_-Yo podría ponerme en contacto con ella, Albus – dijo Lily - Es como mi segunda madre, pero desvelarle por carta que conozco un secreto que ha guardado durante más de catorce años y que la avergonzaría muchísimo no me parece adecuado. Mis padres han quedado a cargo de ella durante estos meses para que no vuelva a dejar entrar a su marido en casa y por el momento no lo ha hecho._

_-Vaya responsabilidad estáis cargando sobre vuestros hombros, chicos, intentando solucionar los desaguisados que organizamos los adultos. Está bien, queda sólo mes y medio para que acabéis el curso. Es mejor que esperéis y podáis apoyarlos entre todos. Dejad de preocuparos por el tema, tenéis los TIMOS a un mes de distancia. Vale, entonces cinco horas atrás desde la una y cuarto, ocho y cuarto de la mañana. Debía estar todavía en la enfermería o bajando a las mazmorras._

_("Besando a Lauren.")_

_-Vaya día largo me espera._

_("Te fastidias.")_

_-Descansa hasta el almuerzo cuando acabes con nosotros – dijo Cecile._

_-Ni hablar. No quiero perderme el entrenamiento y debo protegerlo también mientras está allí, estar presente. De hecho, saldré del despacho de modo que me dé tiempo a llegar casi al principio del mismo, aunque me cruce conmigo mismo por los corredores, tras asegurarme con tu mapa, Remus, que no se ha infiltrado en él ningún maléfico._

_("Buaaah… Remus le ha contado lo del mapa. Va a poder controlar a Lauren. Pero seguro que lo ha hecho porque Sev le dio permiso, ya deben haber buscado ellos alguna solución. Durante el entrenamiento hablaré con ella. Y además ha hablado de que quedan más maléficos, seguramente de las otras casas.")_

_-Claro, aunque no creo que se atreviera a hacer nada entre la masa, se pondrían todos contra él – respondió Remus._

_-Tienes razón, pero debemos evitar cualquier conflicto grave. Podría resultar gente herida, intervendría el Ministerio y echaría todo al traste. De hecho, ya me espero que intenten tomar medidas con el lío que se ha montado esta mañana. Muchos enviarán lechuzas contando lo ocurrido a sus familias, se va a correr la voz por todo el mundo mágico y esta misma noche podemos tener aquí a reporteros de El Profeta, para publicar mañana mismo la noticia. Domingo, máxima tirada. Y ya debéis saber lo sensacionalistas que son. Debéis encerraros en casa y no conceder entrevistas, mínimo protagonismo, cualquier cosa que digáis la van a tergiversar. Y tú menos que nadie, Lily, si llegan a enterarse de lo vuestro en plena vorágine, vendrán también los de Corazón de Bruja, por el cotilleo, dos amantes de casas enemigas. De cualquier modo, va a llegar a oídos de Voldemort. Severus se está poniendo en grave peligro incluso en casa. ¿Cuánta gente conoce su dirección?_

_("Ya sabemos con seguridad que la ocluimos, por Lauren, pero evidentemente, eso no se lo puedo decir.")_

_-Sólo dos personas y ambos la ocluimos – respondió Lily._

_-¿Me dejas comprobar que lo haces bien, Lily?_

_-Por supuesto, Albus._

_La miró a los ojos durante unos segundos._

_-Correcto. ¿Quién es el segundo?_

_-Jack Steed._

_-Muy bien. Pediré a Severus en el almuerzo que suba con él un momento a mi despacho para hacerlo. ¿Cuánta gente sabe que sois vecinos?_

_-Bastante, y no lo ocluyen._

_-Vaya… Ha necesitado contar vuestra historia para ganárselos._

_-Claro._

_-Qué mal he hecho las cosas. Y tu dirección, ¿cuánta gente la sabe?_

_-Sólo él, Remus y Cecile._

_-Perfecto. ¿Puedo leeros también a vosotros?_

_-Claro, Albus – dijo Cecile._

_-Por supuesto – dijo Remus._

_Lo hizo, unos breves segundos con cada uno._

_-Muy bien, aunque se corra la voz de que vivís cerca, nadie descubrirá dónde lo hacéis. Vaya trabajo habéis hecho, chicos, el libro de Oclumancia desapareció de la Sección Prohibida a principios de marzo, debéis haber pasado horas y horas dedicándoos a ello quitándoos de estudiar… Y yo sin hacer nada…_

_("Ya te digo. Nunca lo hubiéramos logrado si Sev y yo no hubiéramos aprendido ya gracias a Lauren. Y no sospecha nada de ella por el momento.")_

_-Vamos Albus, no te apures – Cecile le tocó el brazo._

_-Al menos me encargaré de enseñar al pequeño Beamy, para que pueda ir a su casa en verano._

_-No hace falta, Albus – dijo Lily – Severus y Steed ya le han enseñado._

_-¿También? – sorprendido._

_-Sí, aprendió el primer día que lo intentaron._

_-Claro. Tiene cualidades de sobra, mantener un secreto así durante toda su vida. Bueno, lo comprobaré también esta tarde, así nos quitamos un problema, pero no informéis a nadie que no sepa ocluir de dónde vivís, ni siquiera cuando os encontréis todos en verano._

_-Claro, Albus – respondió Lily - Ya sabemos de sobra que no podemos hacerlo._

_-Al ser una ciudad muggle, dudo que a Voldemort se le ocurra buscaros allí. Bueno, pongámonos al trabajo. Imagino que Severus os habrá dado clases de Duelo también._

_-Sí, Albus – respondió Cecile – Participamos en los entrenamientos de La Guardia durante mes y medio antes de Semana Santa y después lo hemos seguido haciendo nosotros tres._

_-¿La Guardia?_

_-Sí, La Guardia Mestiza, así es como se llamaba el comando inicial que formaron, porque todos lo eran._

_-Muy buen nombre._

_-Y a él lo llaman Prince, el Príncipe Mestizo, por el apellido de su madre._

_-Vaya, qué rabia debe haberle dado cuando esta mañana todo el colegio se ha puesto a murmurar su primer apellido._

_-Seguro que sí._

_-En lugar de disfrutarlo, como debiera haber sido._

_-Seguro que los que están entrenando ya lo llaman Prince – dijo Remus._

_-Sí, pronto se correrá la voz. Perfecto, un cambio de nombre al tiempo que el cambio de bando, nacer de nuevo. Estoy seguro que hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de su vida._

_-Seguro, Albus – respondió Cecile._

_-Bueno, que me voy por las ramas, ¿qué nivel habéis alcanzado?_

_-Todos los hechizos legales, no verbales, nos falta sólo agilidad y reflejos – respondió Cecile._

_-¿No os ha enseñado maleficios?_

_-No, Albus – respondió Cecile._

_-Qué cuidadoso, demasiado._

_-A mí, sí – dijo Remus._

_-A mí también – dijo Lily._

_-¿También los Imperdonables?_

_-No – dijo Lily._

_Remus no respondió._

_-¿Y a ti, Remus? Puedes contármelo. Hagrid ya me habló de la escabechina que montasteis en el nido de las acromántulas._

_-Prefiero que sea él quien lo haga si lo cree conveniente – dijo Remus._

_-De acuerdo, pero debo advertiros. Si os veis en un apuro serio, no matéis. Utilizad hechizos defensivos y maldiciones sólo como último recurso. Y de las Imperdonables sólo Imperius y Cruciatus, nunca Avada. Si se diera el caso y os llevaran a juicio, yo me encargaría de defenderos, pero por un asesinato en el colegio sería imposible libraros de Azkabán. Sólo debéis matar si os veis en riesgo de muerte ante un ataque real de mortífagos y a poder ser, nunca con un Avada. Ni siquiera a los aurores les está permitido usar las Imperdonables._

_-Gracias por advertirnos, Albus._


	21. 21 Protección

**Protección**

_-Vamos a pasar a la Sala de Duelo y os pruebo – dijo Albus levantándose del asiento - ¿Cómo soléis practicar?_

_Lily, Cecile y Remus se levantaron también._

_-Ellas dos contra mí, pero ya me pueden – respondió Remus._

_-¿Usáis Protegos?_

_-No, intentamos no hacerlo para practicar agilidad – respondió Cecile._

_-Perfecto, ya veo que Prince os ha enseñado bien, va a ser un comandante magnífico. Me ha dejado atónito por cómo ha organizado en dos minutos a sesenta personas, contando con sólo la mitad. Estoy ansioso por que lleguen las nueve y media y ver el entrenamiento._

_-Hoy no podrás verlo al cien por cien, Albus – dijo Cecile – Recuerda que le rompieron el brazo hace menos de dos días._

_-Claro._

_-Pero quizá mañana sí._

_-Estudiaremos si es conveniente que entrenen mañana en el Lago. Si están aquí los del Profeta, mejor que no._

_-Ya._

_Habían salido a la sala._

_-Todo vuestro, enseñadme lo que sabéis hacer. Remus, usa Protegos si te ves apurado para que la lucha sea equilibrada._

_Combatieron durante diez minutos. Albus detuvo la lucha._

_-Maravilloso. Remus, nivel de séptimo, y vosotras de sexto avanzado. Podríais los tres contra cinco maléficos siempre que no estén entrenando por su cuenta, y si están camuflados no creo que lo hagan._

_Lily pensó. ("Cinco, buah… ¿Cómo Sev no me ha contado esto?")_

_-No lo hacen, Albus. Prince me lo dijo – dijo Remus._

_-¿Puedes decirme sus nombres ahora, para saber si están cursando Defensa?_

_-Tampoco lo están haciendo, todos los Ravenclaw que la cursan están en La Guardia y los dos Gryffindor tampoco lo hacen._

_("Buah… Tres Rave y dos Gryff, en casa. Y todo eso es información de Lauren, debe llevar leyendo a todo el colegio desde que sus padres la pusieron en el secreto.")_

_-Dime los nombres de los dos Gryff, son los más peligrosos._

_("Nos ha leído lo de abreviar los nombres de las casas. Este Albus…")_

_Remus se lo dijo. Cecile y Lily los conocían de vista._

_-¿Esos dos? – preguntó Cecile, alarmada._

_-Pues sí, los que menos te esperas – le respondió Remus._

_-¿Se han levantado en el Comedor, Remus, te has fijado? – preguntó Albus._

_-No lo han hecho. Creo que ni siquiera estaban a la mesa._

_-Bien, entonces no se han infiltrado en un principio. Pero seguro que salen a mirar el entrenamiento y también los Rave. Dime los nombres de ellos también._

_Remus lo hizo._

_-Se han levantado algunos Rave mayores en el momento. Puede que ellos sí estén. ¿Prince ha revelado esta información a los demás comandantes?_

_-Quizá a los Sly sí, pero los Rave no saben que lee._

_-Pues debería haberlo hecho. Nada, sigue habiendo peligro, pero son sólo tres contra más de sesenta. Y si él mismo los ha leído ya sabe quiénes son. Debe haberse fijado también si se levantaban y sabrá cómo tratarlos. Le valdrá para probarlos, conocer el nivel que tienen y el peligro que suponen. Y los leerá para conocer si tienen planes contra él y advertir al resto de Rave que los controlen, así que en principio sólo debéis preocuparos por los Gryff, porque estoy convencido de que los Sly se han marchado todos, y si no lo han hecho ya, no tardarán en hacerlo, el resto de su casa les va a hacer la vida imposible._

_("Lauren…")_

_-Vaya triunfo, chicos. Muy bien, estrategias. Primero, corred la voz en casa de que esos dos Gryff son maléficos camuflados, inventad que los habéis pillado conversando, para que los demás les hagan el vacío y se vean aislados y descubiertos. Segundo, ¿también leéis?_

_-Un poco – dijo Cecile._

_-¿Cuánto es un poco?_

_-Recientes y motivaciones._

_-¿Y tú, Remus?_

_-Lo mismo – respondió Remus._

_-¿Y tú, Lily?_

_-Yo sí leo profundos – respondió Lily._

_-Perfecto. ¿Sin varita?_

_-Sí._

_-¿A los ojos o sin mirar?_

_-A los ojos._

_-¿A qué distancia?_

_-A unos diez pies._

_-Bien. Sigue practicando la distancia. Si van por ti, los vas a pillar mirándote cuando coincidáis en la Sala y te va a resultar fácil saber si piensan hacerte algo, serán pensamientos inmediatos. Si ya lees profundos, te bastará con unos segundos. Y evidentemente, si van por ti, es porque te están relacionando con Prince, así que también podrás leer si piensan hacerle algo a él. Te va a tocar hacer de espía, pero es por vuestra propia seguridad. En caso de que descubráis algo, me lo comunicáis inmediatamente._

_-¿Cómo, Albus? – preguntó Cecile._

_-¿Sabéis conjurar Patronus?_

_-Por supuesto._

_-Vaya pregunta estúpida._

_("Nos ha leído eso también... Como para fiarse de él.")_

_-Estáis en quinto, os toca para los TIMOS. Veréis, es un hechizo de mi invención, el Patronus parlante._

_-Wooow… -dijo Cecile._

_-Se trata de invocar a la persona con la que queréis comunicaros y el mensaje que le queréis transmitir. El Patronus se desplaza hasta el lugar donde está esa persona y le comunica el mensaje con vuestra propia voz._

_-Vaya…Qué útil – dijo Cecile, admirada._

_-Mejor si os escondéis para hacerlo, pero si os veis en un apuro, lo hacéis donde estéis, me llegará en unos segundos y romperé el hechizo del colegio que no permite aparecerse dentro de él para llegar junto a vosotros. Vamos a practicarlo._

_Lo hicieron durante media hora hasta que lo consiguieron. Después Albus salió de la sala de Duelo a otra estancia alejada dentro de su propio despacho, pidiéndoles que se lo enviaran. Lo repitieron varias veces, cuando lo consiguieron el director les envió el suyo. Un fénix plateado atravesó la puerta de la sala de Duelo y les comunicó._

_-Muy bien, chicos, sois unos fenómenos. Me han llegado cinco Patronus de cada uno. Enseguida vuelvo con vosotros._

_Albus volvió._

_-Siguiente enseñanza, que sería imposible de realizar si no fuerais ya buenos amigos. Yo nunca la he probado, se trata de Magia Ancestral, uno de los libros que han desaparecido de la Sala de Menesteres._

_("Ya sabe que los libros han desaparecido, Sev lo tiene bien pillado.")_

_-Por suerte, me he pasado la vida estudiándolos y los sé de memoria. Se trata de crear un Vínculo mágico entre varias personas. Es magia sin varita. Sólo debéis usarla si os veis de verdad acorralados, pues es peligroso que se conozca su existencia, como podréis comprender, por eso fue retirado de la S.P._

_("Ya nos ha leído también lo de la S.P.")_

_-Se trata de crear un Vínculo entre los tres, que será igualmente efectivo si sólo os encontráis presentes dos de vosotros._

_("El Vínculo que aparece en el apéndice de la Magia Roja en el apartado de Comunidad.")_

_-¿Cursáis Runas Antiguas?_

_-Sí, todos – respondió Lily._

_-Perfecto. Voy a repetiros el conjuro varias veces._

_Albus habló en rúnico, entendieron. "Somos un todo, somos una unidad. Estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por los demás y por eso mismo adquirimos el poder de protegernos a nosotros mismos y a todos aquellos a quienes amamos."_

_Después de tres veces les preguntó._

_-¿Lo tenéis?_

_-Sí - respondieron._

_-Repetidlo por separado._

_Lo hicieron, les salió a los tres a la primera._

_-Vale, ahora los tres juntos, hasta que cojáis el ritmo de pronunciarlo a la vez._

_Lo hicieron tres veces, les salió, porque en rúnico rimaba y tenía ritmo, era como la letra de una canción o un poema._

_-Perfecto. Lo siguiente es que os unáis estrechamente, tomados de las manos o mejor todavía, si tenéis la suficiente confianza, que imagino que sí, abrazándoos entre los tres e incluso juntando las cabezas. Lo ideal sería hacerlo desvestidos, era así como se hacía antiguamente, antes de que nos impusieran la moral cristiana. Si no sale vestidos probaremos a que os desnudéis al menos de cintura para arriba._

_Se abrazaron entre los tres. _

_-Tomaos de las manos tras la espalda del tercero y juntad las cabezas, es esencial piel contra piel._

_("Como la Magia Druida.")_

_-Muy bien, invocad el conjuro. Como sois tres, tres veces. Debéis ponerle intención, sentirlo de verdad, si no, no vale._

_Lo hicieron. ("Wow… Me siento unida a ellos como nunca antes, más todavía que cuando hicimos el ritual del abeto. Qué pena que no esté Sev.")_

_-Vamos a probar si ha salido, podéis separaros. Poneos a unos dos pies de distancia, invocad todos deseo de protegeros, simplemente._

_Lo hicieron. Se creó un escudo enorme a su alrededor, similar al escudo esférico druida, pero que abarcaba a los tres._

_-¡Maravilloso! – Albus no cabía en sí de gozo - ¡Qué descubrimiento, chicos! Nunca había visto cosa igual, dejadme probarlo._

_Sacó la varita y les mandó hechizos, incluso maldiciones, verdes._

_-Ya está, funciona, también contra la Magia Oscura, tal como dice el libro. Probemos también por parejas._

_Lo hicieron y les salió. Mientras lo hacían Remus y Lily, les dijo._

_-Probad a lanzar hechizos con la varita, en teoría atravesarán el escudo sin que éste se deshaga. También alguna maldición, a la pared, ya la repararé más adelante._

_Lanzaron varios hechizos defensivos y maldiciones, que efectivamente atravesaron el escudo sin que éste se deshiciera._

_-¡Maravilloso! Poder defenderos estando protegidos al mismo tiempo. Un poder inigualable._

_("La Magia Roja, la Magia del Amor. El arma más poderosa contra las Artes Oscuras.") Pensaban los tres._

_-Sois maravillosos. Si no os queda otro remedio que hacerlo, simulad que lo hacéis con la varita. En teoría protegeréis además a todo aquel que esté cerca y también améis cualquiera de vosotros. Dejadme probar algo más. El Vínculo tiene también implicaciones relacionadas con las Artes Mentales, vamos a probar una de ellas. Hacedlo vosotros dos, que sois pareja – dijo a Remus y Cecile – Intentad penetrar el pensamiento uno de otro, como si quisierais leeros, pero no exactamente eso, sino como conseguir fundir vuestros pensamientos en uno solo. Quizá necesitéis miraros a los ojos para conseguirlo._

_Cecile y Remus lo hicieron. Y sí, lo consiguieron, vincular sus pensamientos coordinados. No era como leer, era otra cosa, como dos mentes pensando como una sola._

_-¿Lo habéis conseguido?_

_-Sí… -dijo Cecile, ilusionada, sin dejar de mirar a Remus._

_-Probad ahora cada uno con Lily._

_("Jo… ¿Por qué no está Sev con nosotros?")_

_Lo hicieron y les salió._

_-¿También?_

_-Sí…_

_-Pues ya no necesitáis el Muffliato ése, podéis comunicaros sin palabras. Practicadlo sin miraros y a distancia. Ya que hemos comprobado que funciona os voy a explicar otra de las implicaciones mentales del Vínculo, para que la vayáis practicando también, el Rastreo. Se trata de invocar a la persona a la que queréis localizar, pensando intensamente en ella, sabréis dónde se encuentra y si está en peligro, y viceversa, si os encontráis en peligro e invocáis a un vinculado, éste sabrá dónde estáis. Practicadlo primero a poca distancia, por ejemplo en la Sala Común sin estar a la vista directa unos de otros, después estando alguno en los dormitorios y los otros en la Sala y poco a poco aumentando la distancia, hasta que podáis localizaros en cualquier lugar del castillo. En teoría no existe límite para la distancia a la que podéis llegar a hacerlo. Podríais estar uno aquí y otro en Londres, tranquilamente. En cuanto podáis apareceros os servirá para acudir al instante al lugar donde cualquiera de vosotros necesite a los demás. Practicadlo desde ya. Gracias al escudo ya no es necesario que estéis los tres juntos para proteger a Lily, basta con que cualquiera de vosotros la acompañe, y por descontado, podéis prescindir de los otros tres._

_("Qué alivio…") Pensaron los tres._

_-Recordad. Primera opción, hechizos protectores y maldiciones no asesinas ni imperdonables, a la vez que me mandáis un Patronus. Segunda opción, protección mediante el Vínculo. Existe también una manera de crear un escudo protector para uno solo, se trata de otra Magia Ancestral, que procede de la Naturaleza, pero el poder debe ser adquirido mediante un ritual en lugar natural sagrado, como el Bosque Prohibido._

_("El escudo esférico.") Se miraron entre los tres._

_-La magia se rige mediante un calendario lunar y se adquiere en contacto con un árbol sagrado correspondiente a cada fecha del calendario. Desde hoy hasta el día veinticuatro de mayo toca el castaño, que afortunadamente, crece en el Bosque._

_("Si eso no importa…")_

_-Encontraremos el momento adecuado para ir hasta allí y realizar el ritual, ése me consta que funciona, yo mismo lo he probado._

_Remus interrogó a Lily con la mirada. Ella negó levemente y preguntó._

_-Albus, ¿lo piensas hacer también con Prince?_

_-Sí, por supuesto, con él ante todo._

_("Vale, que se lo cuente él si lo cree conveniente.") Pensaron los tres._

_-Antes de que acabe el curso os enseñaré también a ti y a Prince a vincularos como Pareja, para que podáis protegeros juntos o por separado, y también a Beamy durante el verano. Si os vierais llevados a juicio por utilizar magia fuera del colegio yo mismo os defendería para que no fuerais expulsados._

_-Gracias, Albus._

_-Gracias a vosotros por el gran equipo que habéis formado. Bueno, eso es todo por el momento en cuanto a Defensa. Con el tiempo os iré enseñando Proyección, lo que he hecho esta mañana para comunicarme contigo, Lily, para que todos podamos hablar también a distancia, pero no lo aprovechéis para chivaros en los exámenes._

_("Esto sí que no se lo podemos contar, nos ha enseñado Lauren.")_

_-Gracias, Albus. No lo haremos – respondió Cecile._

_-Hoy mismo no, porque sería demasiado evidente, pero a medida que vayáis aprendiendo deberíais pensar en cambiaros de sitio en el Comedor, para estar más cerca de mí y alcanzar a proyectarme y también a Prince, que con total seguridad se va a cambiar a la zona del grupo de Steed._

_-Claro, Albus – respondió Lily._

_-Así, de paso, os libráis de los otros._

_Se sonrieron los cuatro. Albus consultó su reloj._

_-Pasemos de nuevo al despacho, son las siete y cuarto. Nos quedan casi tres horas por delante._

_Entraron._

_-Remus, siéntate ahora conmigo. Chicas, ahora quizá os aburriréis un rato, porque Remus va a hacerme de maestro a mí. ¿Llevas el mapa encima?_

_-Sí, siempre – respondió Remus - Excepto cuando estoy de crisis._

_-Ya, vaya pregunta estúpida, por eso pillaron a Prince justo el jueves, luna llena. Vaya peso has tomado sobre tus hombros, chico. Desde luego, has compensado con creces todo el mal que le hiciste en el pasado. Déjame que lo estudie y mientras tanto cuentas a las chicas de qué va el tema._

_Remus sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, posó la varita sobre él y pronunció, avergonzado._

_-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

_Albus rio._

_-Pues chico, son las mejores. Qué contradicción._

_Albus desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador, observando el aspecto del castillo a las siete y cuarto de la mañana, mientras Remus explicaba a Lily y Cecile cómo lo confeccionaron y por qué. Cuando acabó Albus le dijo._

_-Vaya, aparecen también todos los pasadizos, alguno que ni yo mismo conozco. Un buen trabajo de exploración también._

_-Sí, eso lo hicimos entre los cuatro._

_-Al final, esos tres inútiles han resultado útiles para algo._

_Remus pensó. ("Merlín… ¿Le cuento que son animagos y nos los quitamos de encima de una vez? No sé… Me sabe mal, les voy a fastidiar la vida. Pronto me libraré de ellos y ya no necesitaré relacionarme más, Lily y Sev cumplen los años en enero. Me queda la luna del mes que viene y Cecile quizá ya lo consiga a la vuelta de vacaciones, ella puede registrarse en septiembre, aunque no sé si podría controlarme ella sola, pero al menos sí acompañarme, a ella no la atacaré. Si salimos juntos de correría por el Bosque quemaré la energía y no me haré daño. Esperaré hasta entonces, siempre estamos a tiempo de denunciarlos si se les pasa por la cabeza volver a atacar a Sev. Ya no creo que se atrevan a hacerlo, con toda la gente que le apoya, y se han quedado sin su eterna excusa.")_

_-Aquí está Prince durmiendo en la enfermería – seguía Albus – En el mío le cambiaré el nombre._

_Albus sacó un mapa del castillo y lo desplegó. Convocó un pergamino del mismo tamaño y lo copió, todo sin varita y sin pronunciar una palabra._

_-Te toca, Remus, explícame._

_Las siguientes dos horas, Remus pasó explicando a Albus cómo confeccionar el mapa mediante Aritmancia. Mientras tanto Albus tomaba notas al dictado mental._

_Lily pensaba. ("Vaya tela, en el de Remus no aparece el interior de las otras casas, pero en el de Albus sí. Va a tener controlada a Lauren. No va a poder encontrarse con Sev ni con Jack, quizá sólo en un Fidelius, como el nuestro, o en la Sala de Menesteres, que no aparece tampoco en el suyo, pero en ese caso, puede verlos llegar hasta allí y lo mismo si se desilusionan en la Sala Común de las mazmorras. Una vez desaparecen no aparecen en el Mapa, pero los puede ver desaparecer juntos. _

_Ha sido un error que Sev diera permiso a Remus para enseñárselo, no era tan necesario para protegerme, y ahora Lauren se va a ver atada de pies y manos y completamente sola durante dos años más. No le voy a decir nada por el momento, a la espera de que Sev hable con él, si no, lo va a pasar fatal.") Terminaron._

_-Un trabajo excelente, Remus. Espero que lo tendré en menos de una semana y podré controlar yo mismo los movimientos de esos cinco maléficos – dijo Albus._

_("Y de Lauren.")_

_-Las nueve y diez, justo a tiempo. Vamos a observar todos juntos lo que está pasando en el Comedor en tu mapa – triunfal._

_("Qué pena que no esté Sev.")_

_-Pena que nos falte Prince._

_A las nueve y cuarto en punto, los veintiocho nombres de La Guardia comenzaron a moverse a un tiempo._

_-¡Qué coordinación! – exclamó Albus, admirado._

_-Prince no lo vio, estaba echando a la lechuza – dijo Remus._

_-Ya me fijé._

_La Guardia llegaba al fondo y formaba._

_-Ahí se puso sobre el banco. ¡Qué coraje! ¡Adiós para siempre, víboras! – reía._

_Prince se desplazaba hacia su ubicación al frente de La Guardia._

_-Vaya sorpresa dio a todo el colegio… Aquí comenzó el tumulto. Todavía no se mueve nadie, fue cuando le proyecté… Mirad cómo se agitan los malos de Sly, intentando protegerse de los restos de comida – riendo –Atentos ahora, se empiezan a levantar, a ver si lo han hecho los Rave maléficos. No por el momento, los que sí lo hacen son los Sly – reía – Sigamos mirando si se levantan… No lo han hecho, y ya no lo hicieron más Rave. Ahora empiezan los Gryff. Seis, vaya triunfo._

_-Faltan los Longbottom, ocho – dijo Cecile._

_-Ya, me extraña que no fueran los primeros en hacerlo._

_-Estaban intentando convencer a otros dos – dijo Lily._

_-Cierto, ya lo han hecho… Mirad a los tres peques Sly, corriendo._

_-Sí, seguramente los amigos de Beamy - dijo Lily._

_-A ver, ahora la organización. Vaya líder nato – con admiración – Qué buena idea, por años, todos mezclados y con nivel similar._

_("Idea de Lauren. Por suerte no se está fijando que ella se quedó a la mesa.") Observaron los ordenados movimientos de La Guardia._

_-Tuvo problemas con los tres peques Sly, pero pudo con ellos también. Bueno, chicos, al menos los maléficos no acudieron por el momento al entrenamiento. Debo ir preparándome para salir, quedaos aquí hasta las diez menos unos segundos y volved a la Sala de Entrenamiento. Nos veréis a los cuatro por la espalda y desaparecer. Después salís del despacho tranquilamente y os dirigís a ver el entrenamiento también, como estará haciendo todo el mundo, sería sospechoso que no lo hicierais. ¿Qué excusa habéis puesto a los otros Gryff?_

_-Que subíamos a casa un momento – respondió Remus._

_-¿Les habéis contado lo que ha pasado?_

_-No._

_-Mal hecho… Sospechoso. Bueno, ya iréis aprendiendo de Prince. Os dejo el giratiempo, ya os proyectaré cuándo y de qué manera debéis utilizarlo, aprovecharemos las horas lectivas, para que nadie os vea andar por el castillo._

_-Muy bien, Albus – dijo Cecile._

_-Seguid mirando cómo entrenan hasta las diez y fijaos dónde se colocan los tres Rave maléficos, así ya los conocéis de vista también, les llevamos muchos pasos de ventaja. Si puedes, también, Remus, mira de cuando en cuando si alguien sube a la lechucería. Quizá con la expectación nadie escriba hasta la tarde y nos libremos del Profeta esta noche. Si lo hacen, después de almorzar te escondes un momento y me mandas un Patronus parlante, sobre la una y media._

_-De acuerdo, Albus – dijo Remus._

_-Si hay algo urgente os proyecto durante el entrenamiento o el almuerzo._

_-Gracias, Albus._

_-Gracias a vosotros, chicos. Sois verdaderos héroes._

_("La verdadera heroína nunca será reconocida.")_


	22. 22 Organización

**Organización**

_Mientras los Gryff seguían mirando el Mapa, a la misma hora pero cinco después de que ocurrieran los hechos, Prince y Lorenz llegaban al campo de entrenamiento. _

_"__Ocupan casi todo el espacio llano, desde que termina la pendiente a la orilla este del Lago hasta la linde del Bosque. Lo han dividido en cuatro cuadrantes, por años, y ya observo en la distancia que los tres comandantes están formando parejas por casas mezcladas, combinando a los alumnos que visten uniforme, que se han quitado también las túnicas, con los guerreros que ya han entrenado con nosotros, con ropa muggle más cómoda. Genial. Buf… Genevre tiene mucha gente, hay un montón de séptimo." Lorenz le comentaba._

_-Qué bien nos has enseñado, Prince._

_-Bueno, me faltas tú._

_-Sí, pero ya me voy haciendo una idea, por cómo nos organizó Jack la semana pasada._

_"__Rave rápido de mente."_

_-Vale, pues lo intentas tú solo y yo superviso. Lo tienes fácil, son pares. Pregúntales si ya han entrenado por su cuenta, para hacerte una idea del nivel que tienen, y así ya te resulta más fácil emparejarlos._

_-Genial._

_-Una vez los tengas, para no aburrirte mientras superviso a los demás, puedes combatir contra cada pareja un rato, dos contra uno, así también los vas entrenando. Empieza por los más flojos, combate a su nivel y déjate hechizar de cuando en cuando para animarlos, felicítales cuando lo hagan. Asegúrate primero que conocen el contrahechizo, si no, te vas a quedar así – rio._

_-Claro, claro._

_-Quizá te toque enseñarles teoría también. Pienso que te he dejado el puesto más difícil y de mayor responsabilidad. Si algún Sly se rebela, llámame y lo pongo en su sitio. Con los Rave y Huffle no vas a tener problema y no tienes ningún Gryff._

_Llegaron al cuadrante vacío. Pidieron a los chicos de cuarto que se dispusieran en círculo. Habló Prince._

_-Lorenz es vuestro comandante y es a él a quien debéis obedecer. Es un guerrero excepcional y vais a aprender mucho de él. Por cierto, no me llamo Snape, sino Prince, y es así como debéis dirigiros a mí si necesitáis algo. Todo tuyo, Lorenz._

_-Muy bien, chicos, que levante la mano quien piense preparar el TIMO de Defensa el próximo año._

_"__Ese Rave con ideas brillantes."_

_Todos lo hicieron._

_-De acuerdo, que la baje quien no haya practicado nunca por su cuenta – continuó Lorenz._

_Quedaron cuatro manos levantadas, dos Sly y dos Rave. Lorenz preguntó a cada uno de ellos a qué nivel habían llegado. Todos controlaban ya hasta cierto punto el temario de quinto. _

_-Muy bien, vosotros cuatro por parejas, un Sly y un Rave, mezclados, para que todos nos conozcamos. Poneos como queráis. No utilicéis hechizos de los que no conozcáis el contrahechizo y el mínimo de Protegos posible. Podéis comenzar._

_Los cuatro se retiraron a un extremo del cuadrante y comenzaron a pelear entre sí. "Quedan dos Huffle, dos Rave y cuatro Sly, seis serpientes dispuestos a preparar el TIMO el próximo año y seguramente estos cuatro lo han decidido hoy mismo, si nunca antes habían entrenado, vaya tirón he tenido en casa."_

_-Ya te has quitado un tercio – dijo Prince - Ahora a éstos te toca probarlos._

_-Muy bien, poneos por parejas también. Cada Sly con uno de otra casa, como queráis. Lo mismo, no hechicéis si no conocéis el contrahechizo y el mínimo de Protegos._

_Se apartaron para dejar sitio a organizarse a las cuatro parejas._

_-Perfecto, en cinco minutos. Ahora te fijas en quién use más Protegos de cada pareja, ése es el más flojo._

_Quedaron tres minutos observándolos, por fin Lorenz dijo._

_-Sólo hay una pareja equilibrada, las chicas Sly y Rave._

_-Muy bien, pues déjalas juntas y cambia a los demás._

_-Todos los Sly superan a sus parejas. Voy a tener que ponerlos juntos._

_"__Claro, los Sly tenemos el talante, combativos."_

_-Bueno, cuando los otros alcancen nivel se irán equilibrando, pon juntos a los dos mejores._

_Lorenz observó un minuto más._

_-Los tengo. El que lucha contra el otro Rave y esta chica – señalando a la más cercana. _

_-Vale, interrumpe y cambia._

_Lorenz lo hizo._

_-Te quedan cuatro._

_-Sí, y ya me he fijado que los Huffle son los más flojos._

_-Era de esperar, no tienen el talante. Pues combina al Sly y al Rave y te quedas con los dos Huffle, así les enseñas bien, que no se desanimen de intentarlo el próximo año. ¿Has visto? En diez minutos. Son las diez menos diez, a las doce y cuarto terminamos para que les dé tiempo a pasar por casa antes del almuerzo, unas dos horas y media. Que paren a las once un rato si están cansados, o antes, cuando te lo pidan. Y lo mismo si no aguantan hasta mediodía, seguro que la mayoría no ha terminado de desayunar. En el descanso, cambias parejas, dejas a éstos dos juntos, que ya se conocen, y te pones con los otros dos más flojos. Cualquier problema que tengas, me avisas._

_Se giró hacia el castillo, pues se había mantenido de espaldas a él. "Buaaah… Todo el colegio está mirando, con Dumbledore al frente, giratiempo con Lily también." Escuchó a Albus proyectarle._

_-"Prince…"_

_"__Me ha cambiado el nombre, ha estado con los tres." Volvió a girarse, simulando que observaba al grupo de cuarto._

_-"Ya tengo controlados a los cinco maléficos camuflados" – continuó Albus._

_"__Buaaah… Remus ya le ha contado todo."_

_-"Los he leído, también están mirando el entrenamiento."_

_"__Wow… Albus haciéndome de espía."_

_-"No piensan unirse, ni planean por el momento hacer nada contra vosotros, os tienen miedo."_

_"__¡Toma!"_

_-"Y tampoco sospechan de tu relación con Lily Evans, piensan que acabasteis hace mucho."_

_"__Genial, qué alivio. Gracias, Albus."_

_-"Debes avisar a todos quienes conozcan vuestra relación que no hagan declaración alguna al Profeta si vienen esta noche, mañana o en días sucesivos."_

_"__Claro."_

_-"No lo hagas inmediatamente, propón un descanso a media mañana. Aprovecha también para comunicar a los Rave que controlen a los maléficos de su casa, no les digas que los has leído, inventa que lo has averiguado por los propios malos Sly."_

_"__Claro, astuto Albus… Ya me decía Lauren que podría haber sido serpiente."_

_-"Y lo mismo a los Longbottom, Gryff, con los de su casa, los reconocerás porque son los mejores combatientes de todo el contingente." _

_"__Genial, una buena manera de ganármelos."_

_-"No convoques todavía el lugar de entrenamiento de mañana hasta que hablemos esta tarde. Si están aquí los de El Profeta, no conviene hacerlo como hoy, demasiada publicidad."_

_"__Toda la razón."_

_-"Lily está relativamente segura y Remus me ha enseñado a confeccionar el Mapa."_

_"__Buaaah… Pobre viejo, debe haberse pasado horas con ellos."_

_-"Lo tendré en menos de una semana y también otro para ti."_

_"__Wooow…"_

_-"Eso es todo por ahora, me quedo vigilando. Volveré a proyectarte instrucciones en el almuerzo. Si has entendido todo, gírate y mírame de nuevo."_

_Lo hizo, intentando transmitirle agradecimiento con la mirada. "Pero está tan lejos… Voy por los de quinto. Son pares también, diez, los TIMOS al completo excepto los Gryff. Deborah los ha distribuido por parejas. Ella se mantiene sin luchar."_

_-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó._

_-Sin problema alguno, equilibrados – respondió Deborah._

_-No te aburras, ponte con los dos más flojos y entrena también, así les enseñas. A las once hacemos descanso, debo hablar con los Rave y Sly._

_-Genial, Prince._

_-Si no aguantan hasta entonces, dales tregua._

_-Quizá los dos Huffle, son los más flojos, los he tenido que poner juntos._

_-Ya, a Lorenz le ha pasado igual. Pues lucha contra ellos, que aprendan de una buena guerrera Sly._

_-Gracias, Prince._

_"__Voy por los de sexto, Jack está luchando contra un Gryff al que visiblemente supera, lo está haciendo a bajo nivel. Éste no debe ser de Defensa." Contó el total. "Nueve parejas, dieciocho, cinco Gryff, incluidos los Longbottom y los otros dos con los que estaban discutiendo. Han debido unirse al principio del entrenamiento. _

_Buaaah, los Longbottom superan a todos, están combatiendo juntos, vaya fichajes. Hay que hacer comandante al menos a uno de ellos de cara al año próximo, lo ideal sería uno de cada casa. A ver si encontramos algún Huffle que lo merezca. Me voy a fijar en las dos parejas formadas con un Huffle. Están combatiendo contra un Sly y un Rave que no son de Defensa y muy igualados, los Huffle son flojos a tope. En entrenamientos sucesivos deberé encargarme de ellos." Interrumpió la lucha de Jack._

_-Vaya espectáculo, Prince… - le dio un abrazo._

_-Ya, me he pasado un poco._

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras! – rieron maléficamente - Te has quedado a gusto, ¿verdad?_

_-No sabes cómo lo deseaba._

_El Gryff a su espalda también reía._

_-Permite que te presente a este muchacho. Quería cursar Defensa y no alcanzó el Extraordinario en Transformaciones._

_"__Vaya… Como podría pasarme a mí." Se giró hacia él tendiéndole la mano._

_-Vaya, lo siento. Prince, encantado de conocerte._

_El otro le dio un firme apretón._

_-Robert Freeman. Qué alivio que estés de nuestro bando, vaya manera histórica de destaparte. Y gracias por darme la oportunidad de aprender. Aunque no pueda ser auror, quiero luchar._

_-Si lo deseas, sin duda lo harás, como todos nosotros. Yo cursaré Defensa, pero si lo puedo evitar, tampoco me haré auror. No creo en el Ministerio._

_-Vaya, ahora que lo dices, están haciendo bien poco por contener la ascensión de Voldemort._

_-Eso pienso yo también. Pues ya sabes, seguiremos entrenando. En un año alcanzarás el nivel necesario. Jack es muy buen maestro y yo también te enseñaré._

_-Lo estoy deseando, Prince._

_-Quizá dentro de un rato luche un poco contigo. Por el momento debo seguir supervisando._

_-Genial._

_Se volvió a Jack y habló sólo para él._

_-Descanso a las once, debo hablar con los Sly y Rave de Defensa. Dumbledore me ha dado instrucciones en cuanto a seguridad._

_-¿Cómo? – le preguntó Jack, asombrado._

_-Proyectando. Pienso que ha pasado varias horas con los Gryff desde que dejamos el Comedor, con un giratiempo._

_-¡Vaya!_

_-Estaba preparado para lo que venía. Seguimos hablando cuando acabe el entrenamiento y durante el almuerzo, voy a ver qué tal lo lleva Genevre, tiene el grupo más numeroso. Y después a hacer migas con el resto de Gryff._

_-Muy bien, Prince._

_Se acercó al grupo se séptimo. "Muchos. Genevre no lucha."_

_-¿Qué tal, Genevre? ¿Cuántos son?_

_-Veinticuatro – le respondió ella._

_-Wooow…_

_-Todos los Sly de séptimo no maléficos._

_-Sí, también estaban todos los de sexto y los de cuarto._

_-Vaya tirón has tenido en casa. Qué triunfo, Prince – le decía orgullosa – Tres más de Rave que no cursan Defensa y todos los Huffle, tres, y Gryff, seis, que sí lo hacen. Uno de ellos se ha unido cuando ya habíamos empezado, pero porque había llegado tarde a desayunar._

_-Tenemos once Gryff, todos los de Defensa y un chico que se quedó fuera por no sacar el Extraordinario en Transformaciones._

_-Vaya triunfo, Prince._

_-Déjame que cuente._

_"__Doce de cuarto, diez de quinto, diecisiete de sexto, veinticuatro de séptimo. Sesenta y tres, más los cinco comandantes, sesenta y ocho. Una cuarta parte del colegio. Buaaah… Quitando a los maléficos que se han ido, que deben ser entre veinte y veinticinco, somos más de un cuarto."_

_-Somos sesenta y ocho, Genevre y tú tienes más de un tercio. ¿Has tenido problemas?_

_-Buf… Los tres Huffle son flojos, los he intentado combinar con los de Sly y Rave que no cursan Defensa, cinco, pares, pero aun así los superan._

_-Los Huffle son flojos en todos los años. Con éstos ya no podremos hacer gran cosa, pero habrá que pensar en darles entrenamiento extra al resto, en especial a los de quinto para que pasen los TIMOS. Por suerte sólo son dos, cualquiera de nosotros puede hacerlo._

_-Ya, me sabe mal por estos chicos._

_-Bueno, si entran en la Academia de Aurores allí los seguirán instruyendo._

_-Pero dudo siquiera que pasen los exámenes._

_-Buf… Tengo una idea, para quitarte un poco de trabajo de encima y ganarme a dos Gryff muy buenos._

_-Dime._

_-Coge a los tres Huffle y al más flojo de los que no cursan Defensa y los voy pongo a entrenar con una pareja Gryff que supera a todos los de séptimo._

_-Los Longbottom._

_-Sí._

_-Muy buena idea, son excelentes._

_-Ve eligiendo al cuarto componente y pensando cómo reorganizar mientras yo hablo con ellos. Te haré una señal y me los mandas. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, damos protagonismo a los Gryff y echamos un cable a los Huffle._

_-Qué brillante eres, Prince, debiste haber sido Rave._

_-Ya, lo he pensado muchas veces, mi vida hubiera sido mucho más fácil. Y hablando de eso, a las once paramos a descansar. Debo hablar con el núcleo de la Guardia, con todos los Sly y Rave que estábamos desde el principio. Avísalos de uno en uno. Siento haberte puesto en semejante compromiso, veinticuatro son demasiados, mejor mándame a todos los que no cursan Defensa, así no has de reorganizar parejas y hay gente de las cuatro casas en el quinto grupo también._

_-Genial, me sacas de un apuro._

_-Debí haber venido contigo en cuanto organicé a los de cuarto._

_-No te preocupes, Prince, ya tienes bastante lío._

_-Bueno, voy por los Gryff._

_Prince volvió al grupo de sexto y se dirigió directamente a los Longbottom. "Buaaah… Éstos tienen tanto nivel como yo." Detuvo la encarnizada lucha entre ellos._

_-Buenos días, quisiera presentarme, soy Prince._

_-Encantada de conocerte, Prince – la chica le dio un firme apretón – Soy Alice Fariq – Vaya grata sorpresa nos has dado._

_-Encantado, Prince – él también – Soy Frank Longbottom – Gracias por echar a los maléficos del colegio. Ha sido histórico._

_-Gracias a vosotros por uniros, pasando por encima de las sandeces de las casas enemigas – les dijo Prince._

_-Bueno, tú mismo lo has dicho, sandeces – dijo Alice - Debemos estar todos unidos para lo que se avecina. Teníais un cáncer en Sly pero lo habéis extirpado, sois más buenos que malos, lo supimos siempre._

_-Eso. Y hablando del tema, quedan maléficos en el colegio, dos de ellos en vuestra casa._

_-Vaya… No es de extrañar – dijo Frank._

_-Os voy a decir quiénes son para que los tengáis controlados el mes y medio que les queda de curso, son de séptimo. Vosotros sabréis mejor qué hacer contra ellos, quizá correr la voz en casa para que se vean descubiertos y no se atrevan a nada raro._

_-Claro, Prince, lo haremos – dijo Alice._

_Prince les dijo los dos apellidos._

_-Era de esperar que fueran ellos – dijo Alice - No se juntan con nadie más, siempre están de conciliábulo entre ellos dos. Los mantendremos a raya, cuenta con ello._

_-Muchas gracias. No me he acercado a vosotros sólo por eso, he estado fijándome en lo bien que lucháis._

_-Llevamos desde cuarto año entrenando juntos – dijo Frank._

_-Vaya…_

_-Sí. Queremos participar en la guerra desde entonces y en el colegio no nos preparan lo suficiente – dijo Alice._

_-Admirable, eso mismo pienso yo. Tengo una propuesta para vosotros. Se ha unido demasiada gente de séptimo, entre ellos varios Sly y Rave que no están cursando Defensa y Huffles bastante flojos que quizá no pasen los exámenes para aurores. Sois los mejores guerreros de todo el contingente. ¿Os gustaría encargaros de ellos durante la mañana e instruirlos?_

_-Por supuesto, Prince – respondió Alice._

_-Claro que sí, te agradecemos la confianza que pones en nosotros nada más conocernos – le dijo Frank._

_-Lo merecéis sobradamente. Son ocho en total, imagino que no necesitareis ayuda para manejarlos – dijo Prince._

_-No, Prince, tranquilo, nos encargamos – dijo Alice._

_-Genial, qué gran equipo. Pero antes, si no os importa, os agradecería que me presentarais a la otra pareja de sexto a la que intentabais convencer de unirse._

_-¿Te has dado cuenta? –le preguntó Alice._

_-Sí, estaba muy pendiente de la mesa Gryff._

_"__A ver si pillan la indirecta. Me sonríen, entendiendo. Ya adivinan que estoy con Lily, pero no van a decir una palabra." Los Longbottom interrumpieron la lucha de las otras dos parejas en las que estaban sus amigos. Los dos que quedaron sueltos siguieron entre sí._

_Los cuatro se acercaron a él y se los presentaron. "No son en absoluto tan abiertos y tolerantes, pero han sido educados y me han dado apretones firmes. Cada vez me duele más el brazo sólo de dar la mano, sin haber luchado siquiera. Buf…"_

_Se quedaron charlando un rato hablando de la guerra en ciernes. Uno de los otros le preguntó._

_-Ya teníais todo preparado. ¿Por qué precisamente hoy?_

_"__No puedo andar contando lo de la carta de Malfoy a cualquiera. El Profeta."_

_-Sábado, primavera, buen tiempo, a un mes todavía de los exámenes – respondió Prince._

_-¿Y por qué precisamente cuando han entrado las lechuzas?_

_-Una buena manera de coordinarnos, para hacer el movimiento al mismo tiempo. Idea brillante de un Rave._

_-Un gran equipo, desde luego – dijo el otro, menos desconfiado – Sly astutos y Rave brillantes. Habéis conseguido unir a todas las casas._

_-Debemos estar unidos contra el verdadero enemigo, que es Voldemort, y no Gryff contra Sly._

_-Toda la razón. Y tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie._

_-Ya te digo._

_"__Si llegarais a enteraros de todo lo que sé." Se dirigió a los Longbottom._

_-Bueno, voy a llamar a vuestro grupo, ocupad el espacio que necesitéis, hay de sobra – y a los otros - Vosotros seguid luchando entre vosotros o volved con vuestras parejas, lo que queráis._

_Prince se acercó de nuevo al grupo se séptimo e hizo la seña a Genevre. La Rave detuvo la lucha de las cuatro parejas y les indicó que fueran con él. Les explicó._

_-Soy Prince. Siento no presentarme a cada uno de vosotros, sería incapaz de retener todos vuestros nombres. Hemos pensado en aligerar la carga del grupo de séptimo y ofreceros un entrenamiento más intenso con dos buenos guerreros, los mejores del contingente. Son una pareja Gryff muy abierta y tolerante y dispuestos a todo. ¿Os parece bien?_

_"__Los Huffle y Rave asienten, los dos de mi casa desconfían. Era de esperar. Hay que limar asperezas." Les dijo._

_-Probad un rato, estoy seguro que merece la pena. A las once descansamos, si para entonces no estáis a gusto, volvéis con los de séptimo y combatís entre vosotros._

_-Bueno, probaremos – le respondió el chico Sly - Porque eres tú, Prince._

_"__El tirón que tengo en casa."_

_-Gracias por la confianza._

_Los condujo hasta donde esperaban los Longbottom y los presentó. Los dejó a su cargo. "Buf… Ya estoy agotado sólo de tratar con la gente y a pesar de la estimulante. Esto de la política me sobrepasa, soy un ser solitario, quién me mandaría meterme en semejante fregado. Lauren… ¿Cómo estará?"_

_Miró por segunda vez a la gente que observaba. "Hay todavía más que antes, los que se levantan tarde. Albus, en primera fila, no pierde detalle." Le sonrió, y el director se la devolvió y le proyectó._

_-"Muy bien hecho, Prince."_

_"__Gracias, Albus. ¿Dónde están mis chicas? Lily y Cecile están cerca de Albus, acompañadas del terceto y las otras dos de su año. El lobo no está, debe haberse escondido para vigilar el mapa, porque tal vez los maléficos se hayan ido, no los veo. ¿Y Lauren? Está sentada al pie del haya, pero del otro lado a donde solíamos sentarnos Lily y yo, sola, recostada en el tronco, mirándome fijamente, con el pelo mojado todavía, se ha duchado y ha corrido a ver el entrenamiento, con las piernas desnudas encogidas y abrazadas con las manos. Voy a intentar proyectarle desde tan lejos."_

_-"¿Me oyes, mi amor?"_

_"__No me responde, no lo hace. No importa, hablaremos en el almuerzo." Le sonrió y ella a él._

_"__Vamos a seguir, ahora a tratar con los Gryff de séptimo, seis. A éstos me presentaré aunque no me aprenda los nombres." Se dirigió a Genevre y le dijo._

_-Detén la lucha de todos los Gryff._

_-Buf… Me va a tocar reorganizar todo – dijo ella._

_-Ya, pero debo ganármelos, Genevre. Política. Desconfían de mí._

_-No te creas, cinco de ellos ya se han unido en el Comedor._

_-Bueno, es cierto. Entonces lo dejamos para después del descanso. Todos están peleando menos nosotros dos. ¿Quieres luchar conmigo? Hoy estoy al cincuenta por cien, por el brazo, me duele bastante._

_-Claro, pobre, pues mejor descansa._

_-No. No puedo tener a todo el mundo en marcha y yo sin hacer nada._

_-Ya, tienes razón. Vamos entonces._

_"__Queda media hora hasta las once." Combatió a bajo nivel, para no forzar el brazo, y Genevre lo hizo a su par._


	23. 23 Hitos

**Hitos**

_A las once en punto pararon y cada comandante de quinto, sexto y séptimo separó a los guerreros en dos grupos. Los Sly y Rave que estaban en los secretos por un lado y los que acababan de unirse por otro, pidiéndoles a éstos que se alejaran un tanto a sentarse en la hierba a descansar._

_El grupo inicial de veintinueve lo hizo a su vez. ("Por si las moscas, nos rodeo convocando el Muffliato no verbal.")_

_-¿Qué has hecho Prince? – le preguntó uno de los Rave que se habían unido el último fin de semana y no había entrenado nunca en el Bosque._

_-Un hechizo para que no nos oigan, debemos hablar en privado. Primera cuestión y más importante, ¿habéis hablado con alguien de quienes se han unido hoy de algo privado de lo que sabéis sobre mí?_

_-No, Prince – le dijo una chica de séptimo de Sly – No nos ha dado tiempo y en todo caso no hubiéramos traicionado tus secretos sin tu permiso._

_-¿Nadie? – preguntó a todos._

_Todos negaron con seguridad._

_-Bien, muchas gracias por no hacerlo. Intuyo que con la que hemos liado esta mañana se va a correr la voz rápidamente por todo el mundo mágico, y no es conveniente que nadie se entere de los detalles de mi vida personal. Seguramente esta misma noche tengamos aquí a los de El Profeta o mañana como muy tarde. No debéis conceder entrevistas a ninguno de los periodistas y menos todavía comentar algo sobre mi relación con Evans o la carta de Malfoy. La noticia va a llegar a oídos de Voldemort y no debe sospechar siquiera que somos vecinos, la pondría en grave peligro. Lo entendéis, ¿verdad?_

_("Todos asienten graves y temerosos.")_

_-Pero… ¿Y vuestra dirección? – le preguntó una chica Rave, alarmada – Os podrían leer en verano._

_-Dumbledore estuvo hablando conmigo en la enfermería, me ofreció ayuda en lo que necesitemos, está a nuestra completa disposición. Le pediré que nos enseñe a ocluir a todos aquellos que la conocemos, que somos muy pocos. Ya estoy citado en su despacho esta misma tarde. También eso es un secreto por el momento. ¿Puedo confiar en vosotros?_

_("Una ola de sí, claro y por supuesto. Estoy a punto de llorar. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántos amigos llevo, no me da la memoria para aprender sus nombres.")_

_-Muchas gracias, confío totalmente en vosotros. Todavía no nos conocemos personalmente lo suficiente pero ya me habéis demostrado absoluta lealtad y entrega haciendo lo que habéis hecho esta mañana. Me habéis salvado del abismo. Gracias._

_Lloró, delante de los otros veintiocho, tapándose los ojos y la frente con la mano. Los más cercanos a él lo abrazaron. No pudo ver cómo el círculo se cerraba a su alrededor y todos se acercaban a tocarlo y consolarlo, muchos llorando también. Le decían._

_-Gracias a ti… Nos has librado de los maléficos… Nos vas a enseñar a combatir… Ganaremos la guerra juntos… Eres muy valiente… Un verdadero héroe… Nos has dado esperanza y confianza… Te lo debemos a ti… Somos más del doble… Una cuarta parte del colegio… Voldemort nos va a coger miedo… No se va a atrever con nosotros…_

_("Si supierais… Es inmortal…") Tampoco pudo ver cómo Albus, Lily, Cecile, Remus y Lauren también lloraban, ni cómo media docena de elfos salían del castillo cargados con cestas y repartían sándwiches al resto de grupos, alrededor de otras cuarenta personas que descansaban sentados en la hierba del prado y que no habían tenido tiempo de desayunar por unirse a ellos._

_Los elfos se mantuvieron a una respetuosa distancia del núcleo de La Guardia, hasta que Prince se recuperó y todos volvieron a cerrar el círculo a su alrededor, más cerca unos de otros, muchos tomándose de las manos y todavía llorando. Se acababa de crear una comunidad de sentimientos compartidos por veintinueve personas. Un auténtico hito._

_Entonces los elfos se acercaron, sin entrar todavía en el círculo. Prince les hizo una seña para que lo hicieran, les ofrecieron también a ellos y algunos aceptaron, pocos, pues ellos sí habían desayunado bien, pero todos les dieron las gracias amablemente y también los elfos se emocionaron, por haber salido por una vez de las cocinas y de su silenciosa y secreta labor que llevaban a cabo cada noche al servicio de los brujos, sin ser nunca recompensados por ello. Otro hito._

_("Pobres, éstos sí son esclavos, habría que liberarlos a todos y dejarlos elegir.") Cuando los elfos salieron del círculo, Prince continuó._

_-La segunda cuestión está relacionada con lo que os acabo de contar sobre El Profeta. Si mañana los tenemos aquí, no conviene dar publicidad al asunto, podría intervenir el Ministerio y prohibirnos entrenar en el colegio. Así que, por el momento, se aborta el entrenamiento de mañana en este lugar. Si es posible hacerlo donde lo hicimos la semana pasada o en algún otro sitio, os lo comunicaré cuanto antes, a más tardar en la cena. Debemos crear una red para estar en contacto los sesenta y ocho._

_-Setenta y dos, Prince – le cortó Lorenz - Se han unido al grupo de cuarto cuatro chavales Gryff._

_-Wow… Qué maravilla._

_-Sólo nos faltan Gryff en quinto – le dijo Deborah._

_-Pero ya sabéis que los cuatro que están preparando Defensa, dos por enemigos y otros dos por demasiado cercanos, no se nos pueden unir, al menos por el momento. Bueno, lo que os estaba diciendo, Sly y Rave estamos avisados y hay una pareja de Gryff de sexto en la que se puede confiar. Jack, ¿conoces a los Longbottom?_

_-Por supuesto – respondió Jack._

_-Entonces ellos serán nuestro contacto en Gryff. Faltan los Huffle. ¿Has establecido relación con alguno de ellos?_

_-No todavía, nos hemos dedicado a entrenar._

_-Pues lo haré yo con los tres de séptimo que entrenan en el quinto grupo. Que se encarguen ellos de estar en contacto con nosotros y comunicar las noticias a los de su casa. ¿Alguien de Sly que los conozca?_

_-Todos – le dijo Paul, el chico Sly de séptimo que tenía más confianza con Jack y que había sido el contacto con los Rave de séptimo durante la semana anterior – Nos vemos en clase._

_-Pues encárgate tú mismo. Se lo comunicaré._

_-Claro, Prince, sin problema._

_-Tercera y última cuestión y no menos importante. No hemos expulsado a todos los maléficos del colegio. Ante la sugerencia de la semana pasada de que podía haber camuflados en las otras casas, he estado indagando entre los Sly, y en efecto, los hay. Dos Gryff, de los que ya he advertido a los Longbottom, y tres Rave, dos de séptimo y uno de sexto, a los que os pido que intentéis controlar en la medida de lo posible._

_-Ya sé quiénes son – dijo un Rave de séptimo – Los de séptimo han sido los únicos de nuestro año que no se han unido al entrenamiento. Si lo hubieran hecho te hubiera avisado. Pero así se les ha visto más todavía el plumero._

_Dijo los apellidos de los dos de séptimo y del de sexto._

_-Ése siempre anda con ellos. Los mantendremos a raya, Prince. No tienen nada que hacer contra nosotros. Es un mes y medio, y luego el otro se queda solo. Los amedrentaremos, no te preocupes más por ellos._

_Todos los Rave asentían._

_-Genial, muchas gracias. Qué gran equipo formamos._

_-También ha quedado alguien en Sly, Prince – le dijo Anthony._

_("Lauren.")_

_-Parkinson no se ha levantado de la mesa y lleva toda la mañana mirándonos._

_("A disimular.") Miró a su compañero con cara de hastío._

_-Ésa no es peligrosa en absoluto – en tono despectivo – Ya sabes a lo que va, y si se queda sola no tiene nada que hacer. La vemos todos los días en clase, ya me encargo yo de controlarla._

_("Así entiende que ya la leo yo.") Echó un vistazo a Jack. ("Teme por ella. Tranquilo, Jack, no te delates…")_

_-Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Atentos a los mensajes en la cena._

_("Buf… Estoy derrotado. Queda casi una hora de entrenamiento y luego cinco de giratiempo con Albus y él también debe estarlo. Cuando acabemos voy a pasar por casa por las pociones de sueño, a ver si no me han destrozado el baúl con algún maleficio antes de marcharse, porque Slughorn acaba de aparecer ahora mismo, se ha perdido la mitad del entrenamiento por quedarse en su despacho para dejar marcharse por Red Flu a un tercio de Sly. Habrá disfrutado lo suyo también, el muy bocazas. Está sonriente y Albus le está contando todo.")_

_-¿Seguimos?_

_"__Una ola de claros."_

_-Bueno, pues reorganizad las parejas en la medida que podáis. Me queda hablar con los Gryff de séptimo y cuarto. Voy para allá, ya veo a todos los Gryff sentados juntos. Qué pena, nos seguimos separando para comer._

_-Poco a poco, Prince – le dijo Genevre._

_-Esperad que llegue hasta ellos para levantaros, si no, ellos también lo harán y se me escaparán._

_Prince se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al grupo Gryff._

_-¿Habéis descansado lo suficiente? – les preguntó._

_-Claro, Prince – le respondió Alice – Si no hacía falta._

_-Bueno, debíamos hablar, los de cuarto y quinto sí lo necesitaban y debíais comer algo, seguro que no os ha dado tiempo de desayunar. Me gustaría charlar un rato con los de cuarto y séptimo, si os apetece, que son los que me falta por conocer, los de sexto podéis seguir entrenando._

_"__El resto de grupos ya se levanta al ver que lo hace La Guardia." Prince condujo a los diez Gryff a una esquina donde no estorbaran a los demás. Antes de sentarse de nuevo se presentó a todos dando firmes apretones. "Buf… El brazo."_

_-Como comprenderéis, no voy a poder acordarme de vuestros nombres el primer día, he conocido a demasiada gente nueva hoy. Disculpadme por ello._

_-No te preocupes, lo entendemos perfectamente, con semejante avalancha de gente – le dijo uno de séptimo._

_-Pues sí, la verdad es que no esperaba para nada una respuesta tan ingente._

_-Pues te has manejado a la perfección, para no esperarlo. Los Longbottom nos han contado que los has hecho comandantes en cuanto los has conocido._

_-Buah… Es que lo merecen. Vaya nivel tienen, superan a todos los de séptimo._

_-Vaya que sí. Pensamos que tendrán un papel determinante en la guerra._

_-Sí, yo también lo creo, se nota que viven para ello. Auténticos valientes Gryff._

_-No como otros, ¿verdad? Los que preparan los TIMOS no son precisamente valientes. Manchan el nombre de la casa._

_"__Potter y Black. En Gryff saben todo y éstos ya están más de mi parte que de la suya, se van a quedar solos. Me los he ganado haciendo comandantes a los Longbottom, que son admirados. ¡Toma ya! Ganados por la mano en una sola mañana. Pero no pienso hablar del tema con éstos, que no me importa, a salirme por la tangente."_

_-¿Qué tal lleváis la preparación de los exámenes para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores?_

_-Bien, bien, entrenando por nuestra cuenta, y ahora con esto mucho mejor. Nos va a ir genial, vamos a ser la mejor promoción en años. Y si seguís, nos superaréis el próximo, así sí estaremos preparados para la guerra._

_Charlaron un poco más de la guerra. "Qué harto estoy de hablar de la maldita guerra. Toda la gente esperanzada y yo con un peso en el alma que no voy a quitarme en años. Voldemort es inmortal… ¿Cuántos de los setenta y dos quedaremos vivos cuando él desaparezca? Quizá ninguno. Vamos a cambiar de tema, los de cuarto no han abierto la boca."_

_-¿Vais a preparar el TIMO de Defensa el próximo año? – les preguntó._

_-Sí, nos va a venir genial entrenar, y si seguimos haciéndolo durante todos los años que nos quedan de colegio, vamos a ser muy buenos combatientes._

_-Claro, intentaremos seguir. Haremos todo lo posible por prepararos bien y que estéis muy por encima de vuestros adversarios, para que no perdáis la vida en el intento._

_"__Avisándolos, para que se puedan echar atrás ahora que todavía están a tiempo." Charlaron un poco más de los estudios, de los TIMOS._

_-Bueno, vamos a continuar entrenando, los Longbottom os comunicarán si hay entrenamiento mañana y dónde es._

_-Perfecto, Prince, volvemos con nuestros grupos._

_-Para el rato que queda organizaos por parejas entre vosotros, no mareemos más los comandantes. Ha sido el primer día de Lorenz y de Genevre el tercero, y se ha tenido que encargar ella sola al principio de veinticuatro._

_-Buah… Pues lo ha hecho genial. Brillante Rave._

_"__Creando lazos." Se levantaron. Los diez Gryff a sus grupos y Prince al de los Longbottom. Los observó. "Han hecho parejas con los cuatro mejores y combaten cada uno contra dos de los cuatro peores, a menor nivel del que tienen. Perfectos comandantes, sin necesidad de enseñarles nada." Detuvo la lucha de los dos grupos de tres._

_-Debo hablar un momento con vosotros y con los Huffle._

_-Perfecto, Prince._

_El Rave se apartó de ellos respetuosamente. Se presentó a los Huffle._

_-Veréis. Pensábamos repetir aquí mismo el entrenamiento mañana. Pero con la que se ha liado, vamos a tener casi con total seguridad a los de El Profeta. Comentad el asunto en casa, mejor si nadie hace declaraciones, pero si Dumbledore nos da alguna solución para no entrenar a la vista de todos, lo haremos igualmente, dentro del colegio, pienso que podremos comunicároslo en la cena. Y así avisáis a los demás de vuestra casa que han venido hoy._

_-Sólo a los que han venido hoy, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Alice._

_"__Lo dice por Potter y Black, y probablemente, Remus, que saben debe proteger a Lily."_

_-Bueno, si queréis, los Gryff, podéis invitar a los de sexto y séptimo aunque no estén cursando Defensa, los Huffle, a quien queráis._

_"__Todos han entendido, todo el colegio conoce el acoso a que me ha sometido el cuarteto durante años. Quizá precisamente por eso soy tan famoso, al final me ha servido de algo. ¡Toma ya!"_

_-Podéis seguir, lo estáis haciendo genial._

_"__¿Y ahora qué hago yo?" Volvió a mirar a la gente que miraba. "Ahí siguen." Albus le proyectó._

_-"Inmejorable, Prince. Desbandada en Sly."_

_"__Ya abrevia los nombres de las casas también, es un cachondo. Slughorn, a su lado, sonríe orgulloso y satisfecho. Ay, Slughorn, cómo la fastidiaste hace treinta años. ¿Cuántas vidas va a costar tu indiscreción y cobardía por no avisar a nadie más de lo que hiciste?_

_Lauren sigue en la misma posición, mirándome. Buf… Se ha colgado de mí desde lo del brazo y el beso de esta mañana. No he debido hacerlo, ahora no le va a llegar con Jack._

_Voy a ver si Lorenz necesita un cable con los de cuarto, ahora tiene dieciséis." Observó la lucha. "Pues sí, están resistiendo bien pese a no haber entrenado nunca por su cuenta y parecen estar todos a gusto y pasándolo bien. Incluso los Huffle, ríen cuando consiguen hechizarse. Podría ponerme con ellos, pero ya deben haber combatido contra Lorenz un buen rato, así que voy a dejar que se diviertan, son buenos amigos._

_¡Ahí va! Me he olvidado de alguien. El Gryff que se quedó fuera de Defensa por culpa de Transformaciones, como podría haberme pasado a mí. Voy por él." Se dirigió al grupo de sexto. "Jack sigue peleando contra el chico. Seguro que se ha pasado toda la mañana con él y debe estar aburriéndose, y también Genevre, que está sola. Voy a ponerme yo con el Gryff y mando a Jack con ella." Interrumpió la lucha._

_-¿Qué tal? – preguntó a Jack._

_-¿Todo en orden?_

_-Objetivo cumplido. Gryff en el bote._

_Tanto Jack como el chico rieron con ganas._

_-Ya he hablado con los Longbottom y con los Huffle, tú te encargas de transmitir los mensajes._

_-Por supuesto, Prince._

_-Y ahora ve a luchar con Genevre, que debe estar aburrida. Yo me quedo con él – y al chico - ¿Cómo te llamabas? He conocido tanta gente hoy que ya no lo recuerdo._

_-Llámame Robert._

_-Perfecto, de aquí a final de curso te prometo que lo aprenderé._

_El chico rio con ganas._

_"__Qué simpático es."_

_-Vamos a ello._

_Lucharon hasta las doce y diez. Prince hizo una última ronda por cada grupo, pidiendo a los comandantes que interrumpieran y comunicando a todos que si mañana había entrenamiento, lo sabrían en la cena por medio de gente de sus casas. Todos esperaron a que acabara y se dirigieron hacia el castillo subiendo la cuesta los setenta y dos en grupo, con Jack y él al frente. Hito._


	24. 24 Júbilo

**Júbilo**

_Mientras subían la cuesta, Jack preguntó a Prince._

_-¿Qué tal el brazo?_

_-Me duele bastante a pesar que he tomado poción contra el dolor, pero eso no es lo peor. Ya estoy agotado de hablar con tanta gente y eso que también he tomado estimulante, porque la del dolor me da sueño. No es lo mío, soy un ser solitario. Y me quedan cinco horas de giratiempo por delante con Dumbledore._

_-¿Tanto? – asombrado._

_-Seguro que sí, y él, peor todavía. Me juego lo que quieras a que ha pasado otras cinco con los Gryff._

_-Llévale poción estimulante._

_-Sí, eso pensaba hacer, a ver si no me han destrozado el baúl. Si no, deberemos pasarnos por donde tengo la reserva que preparé para Anthony y para mí._

_-Bueno, no creo que se hayan atrevido._

_-Buf… De ésos puedes esperarte cualquier puñalada por la espalda. Nos da tiempo a pasarnos por casa ahora y así ya las cojo, me caben en los bolsillos._

_-Claro. Organizo la escolta._

_"__En casa ya no es necesario, pero bueno, que los otros maléficos se acostumbren a verme protegido por el colegio." A los treinta segundos se vio rodeado por el corazón de La Guardia. "Jack y Anthony flanqueándome, y detrás, Valerie, Deborah y Andrew. Cinco buenos guerreros Sly cubriéndome la espalda y los flancos. Al frente me basto yo solo." Subieron las escaleras de la entrada._

_("Lauren debe haberse quedado fuera, viéndonos entrar. Qué pena, me hubiera encantado verla nada más entrar en casa, como esta mañana. Vaya beso, sólo con los labios.")_

_Bajaron a las mazmorras, para entrar a casa, por parejas. Jack y Anthony al frente, Prince junto a Deborah y la pareja de sexto en la retaguardia. "La Sala está vacía. Todos los que han quedado estaban entrenando o fuera mirando." Se pararon tras el sofá frente a la chimenea, rodeándolo los cinco. Jack habló._

_-Inspeccionamos, y si no están, puedes descansar un rato aunque llegues tarde a almorzar._

_-Ni hablar, hay que llegar cuanto antes – dijo Prince - Debemos coger nuevo sitio a la mesa, arriba te explico por qué. Vamos a subir al dormitorio._

_Jack precedió, Prince al centro y a su espalda Anthony. Al dormitorio de chicos de quinto curso. Entraron. "Está vacío. De los seis baúles habituales quedan dos, intactos."_

_-¡Bien! – gritó Prince - ¡Anthony, para nosotros solos!_

_-Creo que me voy a trasladar aquí – Jack reía._

_-Claro, hazlo si quieres._

_Se dieron un abrazo de tres, riendo a carcajada limpia._

_-¿Cuál es tu cama? – preguntó Jack._

_-La de junto a la ventana._

_-La mejor._

_-Claro, espabilé la noche de la Selección, ya estaba curtido. Ven conmigo._

_Se sentaron ambos en la cama de Prince e hizo el Muffliato. Anthony fue hasta la suya, la más alejada de él y de la ventana, frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño, la peor._

_-Mira, Lily y yo nos proyectamos y ahora también lo hago con Dumbledore, así que para estar en contacto con ambos debo situarme a media distancia de los dos._

_-¿Le vas a decir a Dumbledore que sabes proyectar? Descubrirá a Lauren._

_-Seguro que él me ofrece enseñarme y no puedo perder tiempo fingiendo que no sé hacer algo que sí sé hacer. Le contaré que aprendimos de casualidad._

_-¿Se puede?_

_-Sí, se puede. Y hasta ahí puedo contarte por el momento._

_Prince fue al cuarto de baño y después abrió su baúl y sacó los dos frascos de pociones. _

_-Vamos._

_-¿No te pones la túnica? – le preguntó Anthony, que se estaba poniendo la suya._

_-Ni hablar. Hoy el día entero, de guerrero. Paso del maldito uniforme del colegio, sólo lo pienso llevar para clases._

_-Vale, pues yo tampoco me la pongo._

_Bajaron. Las chicas y Andrew los esperaban al pie de la escalera, en la Sala, que ya se había llenado de gente. Cuando los vieron aparecer, lo vitorearon._

_-¡Viva Prince! ¡Viva Sly!_

_"__Ya han subido a los dormitorios y encontrado que han desaparecido al menos un tercio de los baúles." ("Lauren debe haber ido directa al Comedor, pobre.")_

_Cuando llegó al pie de las escaleras se vio rodeado de gente, que lo querían alzar en hombros. "Buaaah… Qué vergüenza… Me voy a dejar. Fiestón en las mazmorras, esta noche puede ser histórica también. Voy a echarme la siesta cuando acabe con Albus."_

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras! – coreaban._

_"__Les voy a dejar desahogarse, total, todos los Sly están aquí, la Sala está llena, casi cincuenta personas. Si les digo que quiero ir al Comedor, son capaces de llevarme así. Buah… Voy a tener que aprenderme los nombres de todos los de casa, más los guerreros. A ver si Albus me enseña algún hechizo para eso." Al fin se cansaron y lo bajaron. Les habló en voz alta para que todos lo oyeran._

_-Bueno, ya veo que en casa puedo estar seguro. Gracias, pero por el colegio debo moverme con escolta. Hay maléficos camuflados, ya lo debéis imaginar, así que dejadnos paso para ir al Comedor._

_-¿Qué dices? ¡Te escoltamos todos! ¡A ver si se atreven con cincuenta!_

_"__Bueno, bueno… A ver cómo hago para escaparme al despacho de Albus." Prince se moría de la risa._

_-Vale, pero sólo ahora. Del Comedor debéis dejarme salir con mi guardia. Por la noche lo celebraremos, después de cenar. ¿Está claro?_

_-¡Tú mandas, Prince!_

_-¡Así me gusta!_

_"__Ya soy Jefe de Sly." Sólo llevaban túnicas algunos peques, que se habían quedado mirando y también se las quitaron. "Buf… Ya pasan de las doce cuarenta. Y debo llegar el primero para coger sitio."_

_-¡Abridnos paso!_

_-¡Por supuesto, Comandante!_

_Les dejaron salir hasta la puerta y les siguieron por el corredor de las mazmorras, la escalera de caracol y hasta el vestíbulo. Mucha gente se había quedado a medio desayunar o incluso no lo había hecho, por lo que el Comedor estaba hasta los topes cuando los cincuenta Sly abrieron la puerta de par en par y entraron en tropel, con Prince al frente._

_("Lauren no está, debe haberse olido lo que iba a pasar, ya me avisaba en la carta, y sigue fuera o quizá escribiendo a sus padres, seguramente hoy no venga a almorzar.")_

_-¡Viva Sly! – gritaban._

_-¡Viva! – respondían de las mesas._

_"__Hemos limpiado el nombre de la casa. Albus está desesperado, pobre. Hay que calmar esto antes de que lleguen los de El Profeta." Se adelantó corriendo y subió de un salto a la mesa Sly. Gritó._

_-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Vamos a almorzar tranquilos! ¡Los guerreros estamos hambrientos y tenemos mucho que planificar! ¡Lo celebraremos en casa de noche!_

_-¡Tú mandas Prince! ¡Lo prepararemos!_

_("Qué pena que Lauren se lo va a perder.") Miró a Jack. ("Él está pensando lo mismo, la que más ha trabajado. Luego se lo contaré todo.")_

_El tumulto cesó. Prince bajó al banco al que se había subido por la mañana a despedirse de los víboras, a los que efectivamente, no volvería a ver nunca, nunca más, y lo recorrió hasta que quedó a una distancia similar de Albus y Lily._

_La Guardia lo siguió, Jack se sentó a su derecha. "Mi segundo." Ariel a su izquierda. "Por fin mi peque." Lo abrazó._

_-¿Ves? Ya estamos juntos, cariño, lo hemos conseguido, hemos echado a los malos. Qué bien te has portado esta mañana. ¿Has visto el entrenamiento?_

_-Sí – le respondió el chico - He salido con todos mis amigos, nos ha encantado._

_-Los he conocido. Querían luchar._

_-Yo les decía que no les ibas a dejar, pero no me han hecho caso._

_-Ya, ya he visto, a mí tampoco querían obedecerme, les tienes que enseñar el Manual del Joven Guerrero._

_-Ya lo he hecho, Sev, pero no me hacen caso, sobre todo Hipólita._

_-Sí, ya me he dado cuenta que es la más rebelde. Será una buena guerrera, y tú serás su comandante cuando seas mayor._

_-¿En serio, Sev?_

_-Por supuesto. Ya eres casi tan bueno como yo estando en tercero. En unos años me vas a superar._

_-Wow… Parecíais un ejército de verdad._

_-Es que lo somos, el futuro ejército que vencerá a Voldemort. En septiembre podrás unirte y te encargarás de enseñar a tus amigos._

_-¿Me vas a hacer comandante ya en cuarto?_

_-No, cariño, los comandantes somos los mayores, pero tú echarás una mano al de cuarto, serás su segundo._

_-Qué bien… Lo estoy deseando._

_-Anda, vamos a almorzar, que por la tarde todavía tengo cosas que hacer._

_-¿Y no podrás estar con nosotros?_

_-Será un ratito, y luego me voy a echar la siesta. He estado un poco enfermo y necesito recuperarme._

_-Ya, es verdad, ayer no viniste en todo el día. Jack me contó que te habías puesto malo y que estabas en la enfermería._

_-Eso. He salido esta misma mañana, pero ya me falta poco para estar bien. Si quieres puedes subir a mi cuarto, los malos se han ido, te puedes quedar allí mientras echo la siesta._

_-¿Me dejas?_

_-Pues claro, hay camas de sobra. Traes algún libro y estudias para estar entretenido, o si quieres te metes en cama conmigo._

_-Vale, Sev._

_-Me encanta que me sigas llamando Sev y no Prince como todo el mundo._

_-Ya lo sabía, porque te lo puso Lily._

_-Claro. Anda, vamos a comer._

_"__Frente a nosotros, Anthony, Deborah, Valerie y Andrew, y junto a Jack, su hermana, mi nueva familia. Qué gusto, estar rodeado por fin de la gente que quiero y me quiere, hoy he vuelto a nacer. Quince de mayo del '76."_

_("Gracias, Lucius. Esta misma noche, en cuanto te llegue tu preciosa lechuza herida, lo siento mucho por ella, sabrás que estoy a salvo y que tampoco te he metido a ti en un lío. _

_Por cierto, ahora que lo pienso… No había caído. Si Voldemort o Bellatrix traman algo contra mí me enteraré a través de él y de los padres de Lauren. Tenemos un espía en el otro bando y muy bien situado. Wow… Pero esto no se lo voy a contar a Albus en absoluto, ya me dijo Lauren que si me preguntaba, yo no sé nada._

_Espero a que Albus me proyecte para intentar hacerlo con Lily desde aquí. Lauren no aparece, seguro que ha ido a cambiarse a casa y a las cocinas a comer y luego a dar un paseo por el Bosque, hasta el estanque.") Pronto Albus le proyectó._

_-"Impecacle, Prince, madera de líder. Cuando te hagas acompañar al despacho, que suban contigo Steed y Beamy. Estaré allí desde la una, tómate tu tiempo para almorzar tranquilo. Es todo por el momento."_

_("Ya se le siente cansado y los disgustos que le voy a dar esta tarde. Buah… He de hacerlo con mucho tacto.") Intentó proyectar a Lily desde tan lejos._

_-"¿Me oyes, mi amor?"_

_-"¡Sí!"_

_"__¡Bien!"_

_-"Yo a ti también. Maravilloso. Así también alcanzaré a Albus."_

_-"¿Le vas a contar que sabes proyectar?"_

_-"Si me ofrece enseñarme, sí."_

_-"Lo va a hacer. A nosotros nos lo ha dicho esta mañana, incluso nos ha sugerido que nos cambiemos de sitio en el Comedor. ¿No pillará a Lauren?"_

_-"Lo estuve hablando con ella, sus padres aprendieron de casualidad. Le contaré que tú y yo también lo conseguimos así."_

_-"Vaya…"_

_-"Así le quitamos trabajo y no perdemos tiempo tampoco nosotros."_

_-"Claro."_

_-"¿Qué más habéis hecho?"_

_Lily le contó las enseñanzas._

_-"Wooow… Vaya filón. Hay que enseñar todo eso a todos los guerreros, para que estén a salvo."_

_-"Claro, Sev."_

_-"A los de séptimo ya no nos dará tiempo, porque también habrá que enseñar a ocluir a todos quienes conozcan las Magias Ancestrales. Buah… Cuánto trabajo vamos a tener, Lily."_

_-"Lo haremos todos juntos, como un gran equipo."_

_Luego le contó que pensaba llevarlos al Bosque a adquirir el poder de la Magia Druida._

_-"Pues le diré también que ya lo tenemos. Todos quienes lo conocemos ocluimos bien. Menos trabajo para todos."_

_-"Genial. Se ha sentido derrotado cuando le he dicho que tendría que pasar otras cinco horas contigo."_

_-"Normal. Le llevo poción estimulante."_

_-"Claro, Sev, toma tú también si la necesitas."_

_-"Ya he tomado por la mañana, para poder tomar la del dolor sin que me diera sueño, pero aun así, estoy muy cansado."_

_-"Vaya… ¿Y el brazo, qué tal?"_

_-"Me duele, sólo de dar la mano a tanta gente. Cuando acabe con Albus iré a la enfermería a que Pomfrey me dé otra vez poción para el dolor, porque ya habrán pasado once horas desde que la tomé, y luego me echaré una buena siesta si me dejan los de casa."_

_-"Vaya fiestón vais a montar en Sly esta noche, seguro que llevan de todo, cerveza de mantequilla, comida, vino de elfo e incluso whisky de fuego. Celébralo por todo lo alto."_

_-"Buf… Quizá mañana entrenemos también."_

_-"Pues duermes con el giratiempo o tomas poción reparadora y en paz."_

_-"¿Ya tiene mi giratiempo?"_

_-"Eso nos ha dicho. A nosotros también nos ha dado uno."_

_-"Wooow… Pues vaya desfase esta noche."_

_-"Un día es un día."_

_-"Lauren se ha escapado."_

_-"No te preocupes, está bien, nos hemos estado proyectando durante el entrenamiento, estaba bajo el haya."_

_-"Ya la he visto. No dejaba de mirarme."_

_-"La has besado esta mañana, ¿verdad?"_

_-"Sí. ¿Te lo ha contado?"_

_-"No. Sólo me ha dicho que le has dado gasolina."_

_-"Vaya… Ella me ha escrito una carta en la que me confiesa todo lo que ha sentido por mí desde la noche de la Selección, y yo sin enterarme de nada."_

_-"Jo… Pobre. Sev, te quiere a ti mucho más que a Jack."_

_-"Ya lo sé, Lily. Le he pedido que me espere, pero se ha quedado callada, no puedo forzarla a hacer ese sacrificio, está muy sola."_

_-"Pues ofrécete de nuevo a estar con ella, no la hagas esperar."_

_-"Lily, ella no se sabría contener como nosotros."_

_-"Eso me dijo."_

_-"Pues las cosas deben seguir como están, ya te lo dije. Tú eres la primera."_

_-"No me meteré más, es cosa vuestra."_

_A continuación le contó sus preocupaciones sobre el Mapa._

_-"Vaya movida… Ella me dio permiso para que se lo contara a Albus, por eso se lo dije a Remus. A ver ahora cómo hago, si no, no va a poder estar ni con Jack. Aunque si nos desilusionamos de noche y con el Muffliato, podemos estar en mi dormitorio, no creo que Albus los incluya en el Mapa, sería inmiscuirse en la intimidad de la gente."_

_-"No te fíes un pelo de él, no paraba de leernos para hacernos guiños. Las abreviaturas de las casas, lo de "Vaya pregunta estúpida" y cosas así."_

_-"Ya, ya estoy bien advertido por Lauren. Qué bien que aprendimos a ocluir a tiempo. Seguimos en la cena y te cuento. Quiero hablar con Jack un poco, está agobiado por Lauren. Ya le he contado que nosotros también nos proyectamos."_

_-"Vale, Sev. Hablamos en la cena."_

_-"O mañana en el desayuno, quizá ya no me dejen salir de casa cuando despierte de la siesta, y mejor así, por si vienen los de El Profeta. Y vosotros tampoco deberíais hacerlo, pillad comida de las cocinas para cenar en casa."_

_-"Toda la razón. Te adoran."_

_-"Ya. Me parece increíble, ayer me odiaban."_

_-"Has vuelto a nacer."_

_-"Eso he pensado hace un rato. He saltado el abismo. Te dejo, voy a hablar con Jack."_

_-"Vale, mi amor, hasta mañana."_

_Se volvió hacia Jack y le habló._

_-Jack, anímate, es fuerte y está feliz, sólo está esperando que pase la vorágine. Si se presenta ahora, quizá la vuelvan a intentar echar._

_-¿Y cómo volverá a casa esta noche?_

_-Siempre puede dormir en la Sala._

_-Si no la usa alguien más._

_-Nadie lo ha hecho desde que la conocen, no explicamos que se trata de la Sala de Menesteres, sólo saben que la gente la usa para entrenar y no van a ponerse a entrenar de noche. No te preocupes por ella, es muy fuerte, y Lily ha pasado todo el entrenamiento proyectándole._

_-¿Se conocen? – sorprendido._

_-Pues claro. Son muy buenas amigas, como hermanas, desde Semana Santa. Conectaron enseguida, gracias a ella aprendimos a proyectar, leer y ocluir. Ella es la verdadera heroína, y no nosotros._

_("Que entienda que están dispuestas a compartirme.")_

_-Ya, y nunca se verá reconocida._

_-No pienses eso, algún día sí. Y por el momento lo que le importa es que lo hagamos nosotros. Debemos saber estar a su altura, Jack._

_("En primera del plural, para que se vaya enterando que no pienso renunciar a ella porque estén juntos.")_

_-No puedes hundirte así, necesita vernos bien – continuó Prince - Siempre me decía que hoy iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida. Y lo ha sido, te lo aseguro. Está disfrutando paseando por el Bosque y acordándose de todo. Sabe estar sola y bien. Que sea también uno de nuestros días más felices. Yo también la echo mucho de menos. Esta noche no estará presente, pero sí en nuestros corazones._

_("Que se entere de que la quiero.")_

_-Yo tampoco puedo estar con ella ni con Lily y estoy bien._

_("Que sepa que no nos hemos liado y que las quiero a las dos. La Magia de la Luna, ella también nos quiere a los dos, que se vaya haciendo a la idea de compartirla, como hacen ella y Lily conmigo.")_

_-Pero es que tú estás hecho de muy buena pasta, Prince, estás curtido. Yo siempre he vivido entre algodones._

_-Bueno, pues te toca aprender. Estamos al borde de una guerra, nos va a pillar de lleno. Ya estás demostrando paciencia y coraje esperándola tanto tiempo. Resiste un poco más y mientras tanto disfruta el momento, todos necesitamos gasolina. Hoy pienso ponerme como una cuba por primera vez en mi vida._

_Jack sonrió por fin._

_-Así que tú también. No me falles._

_-Claro que no, Prince. Tú no lo has hecho a pesar de lo que te pasó hace dos días._

_-Eso. A resistir lo que nos echen._

_("Es un blando. La va a tener quizá en una semana y yo la he de esperar durante meses, al igual que ella a mí. No está a la altura.")_


	25. 25 Demandas

**Demandas**

_Prince almorzaba con su nueva familia a la mesa Sly._

_"__Buf… La una y diez. El postre acaba de aparecer, se nos hace tarde, ya mucha gente de las otras mesas ha salido del Comedor y es un riesgo que nos vean ir hasta el despacho de Albus. Además, debemos evitar que los Sly nos sigan."_

_-¿Podéis prescindir del postre? – preguntó a su nueva familia - Es para salir antes de que nos vuelvan a seguir. Tengo cita con Dumbledore._

_-Claro, claro. Vamos – respondió Jack._

_-Los peques han de venir también._

_-Vale, que formen en el centro de los seis. _

_-Perfecto. Vamos allá._

_Se levantaron los ocho y recorrieron ambos lados de la mesa Sly. Al llegar al fondo formaron para salir del Comedor. Toda la mesa se percató del movimiento pero nadie les siguió, obedecieron a su nuevo jefe. Ya se olían dónde iba, el director había salido del Comedor hacía quince minutos._

_Subieron las escaleras cruzándose con algunos alumnos Gryff y Rave que ya habían pasado por casa y probablemente se dirigían a la Biblioteca a estudiar. "Pero ninguno de ellos es de los maléficos." Los que habían participado en el entrenamiento los saludaban sonriendo satisfechos._

_"__Ahora sí que sí, soy famoso en el colegio y se sienten libres para relacionarse conmigo. No importa tampoco que la gente se entere que estoy en contacto con Albus, ya todo el colegio se lo debe oler si ha mandado esta mañana a los elfos a que nos trajeran comida. Una manera sutil de mostrar que estamos bajo su protección."_

_Así que cuando llegaron al tercero se dirigieron por el corredor desierto hasta la gárgola, sin preocuparse por si alguien los veía. Al llegar frente a ella explicó a todos._

_-Ariel y Jack deben subir conmigo, seguramente bajarán en pocos minutos y yo lo haré poco después._

_-¿Tan poco tiempo? – preguntó Deborah._

_-Cinco horas. Giratiempo._

_-Claro._

_-Pero para vosotros será un cuarto de hora como mucho. Así que paciencia y muchas gracias._

_-Por supuesto, Prince. Lo que sea necesario._

_Se giraron y aproximaron los tres a la gárgola. Pronunció en voz alta._

_-Mermelada de naranja amarga._

_Mientras ésta comenzaba a moverse, Jack lo miró sorprendido. Le susurró._

_-El único "dulce" que me gusta. Me leyó en la enfermería para hacerme un guiño._

_-Es un cachondo._

_-No te fíes un pelo de él. Esta mañana lo ha hecho continuamente con los Gryff, según me ha contado Lily. Ocluye todo, en especial lo de ya sabes quién._

_-Por supuesto, ya lo hago siempre._

_-Bueno, pues ahora más todavía. Que se encuentre un muro si intenta penetrar cualquier cosa en tu mente. Que se entere de con quiénes se está viendo la cara, que no somos unos aficionados._

_-De acuerdo, Prince._

_Subieron los tres al primer peldaño y dejaron que la escalera los condujera hasta la puerta del despacho. Estaba abierta y pasaron. El director los esperaba sentado en una butaca. ("Está cansado, pobre.") Enseguida se levantó._

_-Buenas tardes, chicos. ¿Qué tal estáis?_

_("Wooow… Nos tutea a todos.")_

_-Muy bien, profesor – respondió Jack._

_-De maravilla, Albus - respondió Prince._

_-Os felicito por lo que habéis hecho hoy, una verdadera hazaña. Sólo han quedado en Slytherin los alumnos de tercero o menores que no tenían hermanos mayores en el colegio. No suponen ningún peligro, estáis a salvo en casa. Celebradlo por todo lo alto esta noche._

_("Con nosotros ya no ha abreviado el nombre de la casa, ya se ha dado cuenta que estamos ocluyendo todo.")_

_-Gracias, Albus. Así haremos._

_-Quizá vuestro Jefe de casa también se pase por allí._

_("Bueno, después de lo que te voy a contar de él, le vas a tener que quitar las ganas. Ni por asomo quiero ver a Slughorn esta noche por casa, no quiero que me la amargue.")_

_-Os he citado a los tres porque esta mañana la señorita Lily Evans me ha contado que vosotros conocéis la dirección del señor Prince. ¿Es así?_

_-Sí, profesor – respondió Jack._

_("Vaya… También se la dijo al peque y no la comprobamos con Lauren. Buf… Pero seguro que Jack le pidió que la ocluyera cuando lo avisé a él.")_

_-Muy bien, pasad vosotros dos a esta pequeña estancia. Prince, siéntate si te apetece, será sólo un momento._

_Prince se sentó en la butaca. "Voy a aprovechar para leer la carta del medimago, así puedo hablar también con él sobre eso." Sacó el sobre y extrajo la carta. Decía._

Estimado señor Snape:

Me pongo en contacto con usted porque mi colega la señorita Poppy Pomfrey me ha informado del asombroso descubrimiento que ha realizado.

Estoy muy interesado en conocerle y hablar sobre ello en persona, en vistas a desarrollarlo, quizá este mismo verano, si dispone de tiempo y sus obligaciones se lo permiten.

Le sugiero que hable con su Jefe de casa o el director del colegio para que le faciliten acudir a San Mungo por Red Flu y poder tener una entrevista conmigo cuanto antes, para acordar los detalles de su colaboración si está dispuesto a hacerla, pues necesito tiempo para llevar a cabo todo el papeleo necesario.

Le comunico la dirección de mi despacho en San Mungo para que se ponga en contacto directo conmigo, si decide hacerlo, en cuanto le sea posible. Envíeme la lechuza por la noche, para que la reciba cualquier día laborable por la mañana.

Con mi más sincero aprecio:

Victor Damocles

_Y a continuación venía la dirección._

_"__Wooow… Tengo trabajo en verano y no sólo eso. Por lo que me ha contado Pomfrey, este medimago debe ser experto en Pociones y tener acceso a ingredientes raros, como los que probablemente necesitemos para realizar la Unión de las Almas. Dos pájaros de un tiro._

_Y además le puedo dar a leer la carta a Albus cuando surja el tema, porque no pienso contar con Slughorn para nada." Guardó de nuevo la carta. Los otros salieron a los cinco minutos._

_-Muy bien, vosotros dos podéis marcharos – dijo Dumbledore - Esperad a Prince unos minutos._

_-Gracias, Albus – respondió Jack._

_("Vaya, ya le ha pedido a él también que le tutee. Muy bien.")_

_-Hasta dentro de unos minutos, Prince._

_-Hasta dentro de cinco horas, Jack._

_Rieron, y Jack y el peque salieron del despacho._

_-Vaya, Prince – le dijo Albus – Ya has adivinado todo._

_-Pues claro, Albus, era evidente que no íbamos a hablar un cuarto de hora. Y tenemos mucho, mucho que hablar, muchísimo. No creo que nos lleguen las cinco horas._

_-Bueno, en ese caso habrá que seguir otro día._

_-Vamos con el giratiempo – dijo levantándose - ¿Hay que pasar a otra sala?_

_-No, hablaremos aquí. Ya he estado en otra sala con los Gryff por la mañana._

_("Conmigo sí que abrevia, claro, ya lo ha hecho antes, se le vería el plumero, se le está viendo de todos modos.")_

_-Una y veinticinco minutos. ¿Tienes la misma hora?_

_-Sí._

_-Muy bien. Retrocederemos hasta las ocho y veinticinco._

_("Leyendo la carta de Lauren.")_

_-Nos podremos asomar a ver el entrenamiento por la ventana –dijo Albus._

_-¡Genial! – respondió Prince._

_Rieron._

_-Vamos allá._

_Prince se aproximó a él y Albus pasó la cadena en torno al cuello de ambos. Giró el mecanismo cinco vueltas y de nuevo la retiró._

_-Ya está. Dentro de un rato me verás salir del dormitorio y pulular por el despacho, no contaba con necesitar tanto tiempo. Sentémonos._

_Lo hicieron a ambos lados de la mesa._

_-No importa, Albus, va a ser gracioso. Antes de nada te voy a ofrecer un reconstituyente._

_-Ah, ¿sí?_

_-Sí, una poción que quita el cansancio. Es Medimagia, la descubrí en Navidad._

_-Vaya… Pues no me iría mal._

_Prince convocó con la mente un dosificador sobre la mesa._

_-Vaya, nivel de ÉXTASIS también en Transformaciones._

_-También lo conseguí en Navidad, fue muy fructífero quedarme en el castillo. Necesito saber tu peso – dijo sacando el frasco de la estimulante._

_-Unas 165 libras._

_-¿Para cinco horas?_

_-No creo que hoy debiera descansar._

_-Pues hazlo, Albus. Vuelves a usar el giratiempo o aprovechas la tarde. Lily estará en casa y yo también me echaré la siesta, estaremos bien. Quizá por la noche te toque lidiar con los del Profeta. Te daré otra poción con la que dormirás al instante y cada hora de sueño te valdrá por tres._

_-¿Y eso? Nunca lo oí – profundamente asombrado._

_-Después hablamos de ello, hay temas más urgentes. ¿Cinco horas entonces?_

_-Sí, gracias._

_Sev calculó aproximadamente la dosis para Albus y la sirvió en el dosificador. La tomó._

_-Muy bien. Como si acabara de despertar._

_-Las utilizo combinadas cuando necesito aprovechar la noche._

_("Que se vaya enterando de todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho, pero haciéndole creer que la mayoría de cosas las he hecho solo.")_

_-Ahora me explico cómo has podido trabajar tanto en tan poco tiempo._

_("Ya te digo.")_

_-Pues sí, vamos al tema. Quería memorizar la lista de cuestiones que debemos hablar, pero como pasé el día en la enfermería y no la llevaba conmigo no pude hacerlo, pero la dejé bien protegida en casa._

_Sacó los pergaminos doblados del bolsillo. Tomó el de encima, lo puso sobre la mesa y lo tocó con la varita pronunciando._

_-Cuestiones que tratar con Dumbledore._

_-El mismo hechizo que usa Lupin para el Mapa._

_-Sí. Él nos regaló el libro en que lo encontró, está en la Biblioteca._

_Hizo lo propio con el segundo pergamino._

_-Posibles preguntas de Dumbledore. Lo siento, no pensé que debería utilizar el hechizo ante ti._

_-No pasa nada, me parece normal. Pero no te preguntaré nada que no quieras contarme tú. Has demostrado mucha más astucia, iniciativa y coraje en unos meses que yo en toda mi vida._

_("Muy bien, pues la guardo por el momento, no vaya a ser que la lea sobre la mesa.") Prince volvió a doblar ese pergamino y a meterlo en el bolsillo._

_-No te minusvalores, Albus, has hecho muchas cosas bien._

_Prince convocó pluma y tintero._

_-Tengo dos listas, demandas e información. ¿Por cuál quieres comenzar?_

_-Demandas, por supuesto._

_-Bueno, cuando considere conveniente pasaré a la de información, es muy importante. La primera demanda la podemos tachar, se trataba de proporcionarnos seguridad a mí y a Stevens en el dormitorio pero ya no es necesario, nos hemos quedado solos._

_-Que sepas que eso ya estaba preparado. Hay una estancia oculta en vuestro dormitorio que se abre mediante un hechizo protector, no tan seguro como un Fidelius, pero parecido. Lo instalé desde que empezaste a entrenar con ellos._

_("Wooow… Un espacio oculto para estar con Lauren. He de averiguar si aparece en el mapa, seguramente no, porque los mapas del castillo que tiene él son fijos. Lily me ha dicho que los ha sacado de una carpeta.")_

_-Vaya Albus, muchas gracias. Entonces sí has estado preocupándote._

_-Sí, pero tarde y mal. Debí haberme puesto en contacto contigo en Navidad, cuando era seguro. Ya diste señales claras por entonces y no hubieras necesitado arriesgarte de este modo. Lo he hecho todo al revés._

_("Pues por suerte no lo hiciste, si no, me hubieras leído, hubieras descubierto a Lauren poco después y nunca hubiéramos estado al tanto de las Magias Ancestrales. Te hemos ganado por la mano, Albus.")_

_-Bueno, ahora ya está. Si no hubiera sido así, no hubiéramos eliminado el cáncer de Sly. Por cierto, ya que la estancia está preparada, ¿podemos usarla igualmente?_

_-Sí, por supuesto._

_("¡Toma! Cuando surja el tema del mapa, le preguntaré si aparece en él.")_

_-La segunda demanda era seguridad para Lily. La puedo tachar también, ya se la estás dando. _

_("El giratiempo. Aunque ya sé que me lo va a dar, se lo pido igualmente.")_

_-La tercera es un giratiempo para mí._

_-Por supuesto, Prince, el que hemos usado es para ti, y también los Gryff tienen uno._

_-Muchas gracias, Albus, supongo que no te habrá sido fácil conseguirlos a mitad de curso._

_-Aciertas._

_-¿Ves como sí has hecho muchas cosas y te has preocupado? Te prometo que va a ser el giratiempo mejor aprovechado de la historia, cuenta con ello._

_-No lo dudo._

_-Qué maravilla tratar contigo, no me lo esperaba así para nada. Siguiente demanda. Disposición de la Sala de Menesteres para entrenar._

_-He dispuesto otro espacio en el castillo para ello. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se corra la voz y la use cualquiera._

_-Albus, has hecho muchas cosas. No te preocupes por eso, sólo siete personas muy fiables sabemos que se trata de la Sala de Menesteres, los demás sólo han entrado a ella como sala de entrenamiento, no conocen su funcionamiento ni que puedan demandar otras cosas. Y cuando conozcan el nuevo espacio entenderán el cambio, pues la que apareció era para unas cincuenta personas, no cabemos los más de setenta que somos._

_-Perfecto, Prince. La que he preparado es para cien, y siempre podremos ampliarla si es necesario._

_-Wooow… Albus. Piensas a lo grande._

_-Claro, la gente está muy preocupada por la guerra inminente, y debemos prepararnos ya que el Ministerio apenas hace nada._

_-Veo que somos de la misma opinión. Nos estamos coordinando a la perfección, sin necesidad de haber hablado nunca. Ya formas parte del gran equipo que somos. Bueno, ya que con las demandas no está habiendo problema alguno, voy a seguir con ellas y así nos quitamos esto de encima y dejamos tiempo para lo realmente serio._

_-Claro, sigue._

_-Creación de cara al año próximo de una Cátedra de Duelo a cargo de un buen auror._

_-Claro… ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?_

_("La maldición del puesto de profesor de Defensa, la conoce.")_

_-Deberé pelearlo con el Ministerio, pero con la guerra en ciernes me resultará más fácil conseguirlo._

_("¿Voy a por todas?")_

_-Y en un futuro, cuando pasen los tres años desde que me gradúe me gustaría el puesto para mí, a poder ser sin necesidad de pasar por la Academia de Aurores. Te lo digo ya para que lo vayas pensando con calma._

_-Por supuesto que lo haré, Prince. Seguiremos hablando del tema._

_("¡Toma! Mi sueño. La de las Magias Ancestrales me la salto por el momento, cuando hablemos de lo serio, y también lo de la enseñanza de todos sus conocimientos.")_

_-Y relacionado con eso, poder cursar el ÉXTASIS de Defensa aunque no obtenga el Extraordinario en Transformaciones._

_-Bueno, por favor. Si tienes nivel de ÉXTASIS._

_-Ya, pero transformar no se me da tan bien como convocar._

_("Sólo objetos naturales, por la Magia Druida.")_

_-Es la asignatura que peor he llevado y he vuelto a retrasarme con todo el lío._

_-¿Has bajado alguna vez del Supera las Expectativas?_

_-No._

_-¿Y confías en alcanzarlo este año?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces no habrá problema alguno, hablaré con Minerva, ya mejorarás durante el ÉXTASIS. Pídele ayuda, es muy buena maestra._

_-Sí, me he dado cuenta últimamente. Si lo hubiera hecho desde un principio hubiera llevado siempre bien la asignatura. Gracias, Albus. Y ya que hablamos de Minerva, una cosa más. Lily y yo queremos convertirnos en animagos registrados para acompañar a Lupin en sus crisis y que no necesite ser ayudado por los otros tres._

_("Aunque ya sé que sí, se lo voy a preguntar.")_

_-¿Nos podemos registrar en cuanto seamos mayores de edad o hay que esperar a graduarse?_

_-No. Llega con tener los diecisiete, como para aparecerse._

_("Aunque ya sé que él mismo nos puede enseñar, le propongo que lo haga Minerva para descargarle de todo el trabajo que va a tener que hacer enseñándonos Magia Ancestral.")_

_-Perfecto. Entonces necesitaremos ayuda de Minerva para eso también. Es un favor personal, Remus es mi mejor amigo desde mucho antes que yo lo considerara así y quiero devolverle de alguna manera el gran favor que nos está haciendo._

_-Qué bonita amistad tenéis, no sabes cómo os envidio._

_("Pobre, él está solo, más de noventa años solo. Lily me ha contado que nunca ha llegado a poner en práctica la Magia del Amor a pesar de conocerla de memoria. ¿Cómo sería su vida de joven, a principios de siglo? Ojalá cojamos la suficiente confianza para que algún día me lo cuente, porque está claro que necesita un confidente. Voy a ir animándolo sutilmente.")_

_-Ahora también tú eres nuestro amigo, Albus._

_-Gracias, Prince, por considerarlo así. Si Minerva no puede hacerlo, lo haré yo mismo, yo la instruí._

_("Ya lo sabía.")_

_-El Patronus de Lily es una leona. ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – le preguntó el anciano._

_-El mismo, son gemelos._

_-Vaya, qué interesante. También los de Cecile y Remus. Nunca lo había visto hasta hoy._

_("Y también los de Lauren y Jack. Como decía él, parece una plaga. Pero todos lo son por razones diferentes.")_

_-Sí, es cierto que es muy raro. Supongo que el de Cecile es un lobo por su identificación con Remus, pero el de Lily y el mío lo son por una razón distinta. Nosotros compartíamos en un principio el mismo recuerdo feliz, de cuando éramos niños y soñábamos con venir a Hogwarts a estudiar juntos._

_("Comenzando con las confidencias.")_

_-Y el Sombrero os separó en casas enemigas._

_-Eso._

_-Debería abolirse el sistema de casas._

_-Eso mismo pienso yo._

_-Pero son mil años de tradición._

_-Los muggles evolucionan, no veo por qué los brujos no._

_-Toda la razón – suspiró – Pues que sepas que si os convertís en animagos, será más fácil que lo hagáis en el animal que es vuestro Patronus, y son muy apropiados para controlar a Remus en sus crisis._

_("Vaya que sí. Los otros son una rata, un ciervo y un perro. Buh… Y el de Cecile es un lobo, tres animales poderosos y feroces, perfecto. Aunque estaría bien que Lily y yo fuéramos macho y hembra, habrá que estudiar el tema.")_

_-Pues cuando lo creas conveniente comenzamos. Ambos cumplimos los diecisiete en enero del año próximo. Usamos giratiempo y ya está._

_-Por supuesto que lo haremos. Tanto Minerva como yo podríamos instruiros a los dos a un tiempo._

_-Muchas gracias, Albus. Le harás un gran favor a Remus._

_("Y a mí cuando me chive de que los otros tres son animagos no registrados. ¡Ja! La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío._

_La demanda de protección frente al terceto ya me la ofreció el otro día, está atado de pies y manos, así que la tacho también.")_

_-Me quedan un par de demandas, pero las dejo para cuando hablemos de los temas serios, pues están relacionadas con ellos. _

_-Muy bien._


	26. 26 Los Gaunt

**Los Gaunt**

Este capítulo contiene fragmentos del libro "Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo" de J.K. Rowling en la traducción de Gemma Rovira.

_En ese momento apareció un segundo Albus Dumbledore bajando las escaleras que conducían al siguiente piso del despacho._

_-Mira, ahí estás – dijo Prince riendo._

_-Ya. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado, me ha pasado muchas veces. Esta misma mañana me he cruzado aquí conmigo mismo, cuando he terminado con tus amigos para acudir al entrenamiento cuanto antes._

_-Vaya, gracias, Albus, por preocuparte así._

_-No lo he hecho sólo por proporcionaros protección. También he disfrutado lo mío viéndoos entrenar. Qué bien lo has hecho, Prince, te has ganado a todo el colegio. Me parece que se va a acabar eso de las casas enemigas._

_-Ojalá._

_El segundo Albus Dumbledore pululó por el despacho durante los siguientes cinco minutos, entrando y saliendo de varias puertas._

_("Está terminando de preparar todo para el día que se avecina.")_

_-Qué fácil, las ocho cuarenta y cinco – continuó Prince – Nos hemos ventilado una lista en veinte minutos, maravilloso. ¿A qué hora hemos salido del Comedor?_

_-Sobre las nueve y media._

_-Vale, lo digo por ver un rato el entrenamiento, nos queda casi una hora todavía. Empecemos con lo espinoso, así si nos ponemos tensos nos relajamos un rato. Son temas muy graves, Albus, te voy avisando – leyó – Información. La primera cuestión ya la puedo tachar, los cinco maléficos camuflados, ya te lo ha contado Remus, trabajo que nos ha quitado._

_("Toca hablar del mapa.")_

_-Gracias por la iniciativa de crear un mapa para ti también, me sentiré mucho más seguro con respecto a Lily cuando lo tengas. Por cierto, una pregunta, ¿aparecerá en él la Sala de Menesteres?_

_-No._

_-¿Y los dormitorios?_

_-Sólo los de los maléficos, no me gusta inmiscuirme en la privacidad de la gente._

_("Bueno, ha contestado con absoluta seguridad, puedo creerlo. El nuestro no aparecerá, pero quizá sí el de Lauren.")_

_-Por cierto, te aviso que ha quedado en Sly una chica de tu año, la señorita Parkinson – continuó Albus._

_("Buf… Lauren.")_

_-Ya._

_-Pero no creo que ella constituya un peligro, está sola contra toda la casa._

_("Ya te digo.")_

_-Entonces no la vigilarás._

_-Sólo si tú lo consideras necesario. Es tu compañera de año, la conoces mejor que yo y la tienes más a mano para leerla. ¿Lo haces a los ojos?_

_("Bien…")_

_-Sí, y también sin mirar y a cierta distancia._

_-¿A qué profundidad?_

_-Todo lo que no esté ocluido._

_-Y comenzaste en diciembre. Vaya trabajo, Prince._

_("Vaya trabajo de ella precisamente.")_

_-Yo me encargaré de ella, Albus, la veo todos los días en clase. Ya la he leído otras veces y es inofensiva. Pienso que se ha quedado simplemente porque quiere acabar sus estudios._

_-Está bien. Me parece muy poco ético inmiscuirme en el dormitorio de las chicas. Pero a la menor señal de peligro avísame, si piensa hacerte algo serán pensamientos inmediatos. Cuando pasemos a las enseñanzas para tu protección te explicaré cómo._

_("Uf…")_

_-No va a atreverse a hacer nada, yo voy a estar acompañado continuamente. Todos los buenos de quinto hemos entrenado a fondo, no puede contra cuatro. No te preocupes más por ella, Albus. Dejémosla tranquila, que bastante tiene ya._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Además, sus padres sólo son simpatizantes, ninguno de ellos está marcado._

_-Sí, lo sabía. La he leído._

_-Yo los conocí en el colegio. Eran del mismo año y partir de quinto se hicieron novios y andaban al margen del resto de sangre-puras. Me extrañó cuando supe que se habían unido a la causa de Voldemort._

_-Quizá lo hicieron por no ponerse en contra de sus familias y tú mismo lo has dicho, sólo son simpatizantes, no quieren meterse en problemas y menos todavía a su propia hija. Así que no te preocupes más por ella, yo me encargo de mantenerla a raya._

_-De acuerdo, Prince, menos trabajo para mí._

_("Vale, si no controla sus movimientos, tenemos tres sitios seguros para vernos de noche. Nuestro dormitorio, la Sala de Menesteres y otro Fidelius que pienso conjurar, que tampoco aparece en el mapa.")_

_-¿Para cuándo tendrás listo el mapa?_

_-Calculo que una semana y otra para confeccionar uno para ti, quizá menos._

_("Wooow… Uno para mí…")_

_-Además, haré destacar en colores los nombres de los cinco camuflados y de vosotros, para que sean más fáciles de localizar._

_("Bien… El de Lauren no.")_

_-Wow… Yo nunca he visto ese mapa._

_-Es una auténtica barbaridad, un trabajo ingente._

_-Ya lo imagino. Gracias a Remus de nuevo, es excepcional. Bueno, ahora pongámonos serios, allá voy con lo grave. Cambio de tema por completo, ya no se trata de nuestra seguridad inmediata, sino de la de todo el mundo mágico y probablemente también el muggle. Ya eras profesor en Hogwarts en la época de mi madre, los '40 - Prince miró fijamente al director - ¿Conociste a un alumno llamado Tom Riddle?_

_("Se ha quedado sin habla, es Voldemort")_

_-Puedes confiar en mí, Albus, sé muchas cosas que quizá tú no._

_Albus tragó saliva._

_-Por supuesto que lo conocí._

_-Es quien yo pienso, ¿verdad?_

_("No habla. Me está intentando leer pero no puede.")_

_-Vale, yo mismo lo diré. Es Voldemort._

_Albus bajó la vista._

_-Albus, debes confiar en mí. Debemos compartir la información que tenemos cada uno y colaborar en su destrucción, que va a ser muy, muy difícil._

_-Sí. Tom Riddle es Voldemort – dijo sin volver a mirarlo._

_-No me hubiera hecho falta que me lo confirmaras, pero gracias. Muy bien, seguiré. ¿Sabías que en esa época era un alumno brillante que pertenecía al Club de Eminencias de Slughorn?_

_-Sí – continuó sin mirarlo._

_-Que sepas que simplemente me estás confirmando cosas que ya sé, mi madre coincidió con él en el colegio. ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez leer a Slughorn en relación con Tom Riddle?_

_-No, no acostumbro leer a mis colegas._

_-Pues hace un momento lo has intentado hacer conmigo y ya deberías considerarme un colega. Te voy a revelar información esencial y te la diré de palabra, ocluyo a la perfección, no como Slughorn. Y mejor que no perdamos más tiempo con juegos. De igual a igual._

_-De acuerdo, Prince – lo volvió a mirar._

_-Muy bien, te cuento el proceso. El verano pasado descubrí en una librería de viejo de Diagon un libro sobre el calendario lunar druida, que incluye rituales a realizar en relación con los árboles sagrados. Lo consulté con mi madre, que me comentó que había un libro sobre el tema en la S.P. cuando ella estudiaba. Realicé un ritual en el equinoccio de otoño y se cumplió lo que demandé en el mismo._

_("Muy interesado. En el equinoccio de otoño toca el olivo, que no crece en el Bosque, no sabe que no importa el día del año que lo realices, como me ha contado Lily, que la magia está siempre presente. Pero ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento, ahora voy a lo que voy.")_

_-Acuciado por defender a Lily de los maléficos Sly, comencé en diciembre a aprender a leer por mí mismo y con su ayuda, robando un libro de la S.P – continuó Prince - Eso ya lo sabes, me lo acabas de comentar._

_-Sí._

_-Practiqué mucho desde entonces y seguí realizando rituales, en el solsticio de invierno y en mi cumpleaños, en enero. Todo lo que demandaba se iba cumpliendo. A la vuelta de los alumnos por vacaciones, me empleé a fondo en la lectura, también con ayuda de Lily. Pronto conseguí profundizar lo suficiente para buscar y localizar recuerdos profundos y tan interesado en la Magia Druida, decidí intentar leer a Slughorn, que fue profesor de mi madre en aquella época, para localizar dónde se encontraban los libros retirados de la S.P. ¿Me sigues?_

_-Sí, sí._

_-Muy bien, porque va a caer la bomba. Slughorn no conoce el lugar donde se encuentran, pero relacionado con eso, descubrí que había ocultado un libro por su cuenta y riesgo. El recuerdo estaba desdibujado, como si intentara olvidarlo por sí mismo. Se trataba de un libro de Magia Oscura. No aparecía el título, pero sí que lo había escondido en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén. Ya sabes cómo es la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén, ¿no?_

_-Por supuesto que lo sé._

_("Como que has estado allí hace poco, en cuanto te diste cuenta que ya no entrenábamos en el Bosque y la habíamos descubierto, para ver si nos habíamos hecho con los libros retirados de la S.P. Te tenemos pillado, Albus, más te vale colaborar.")_

_-Afortunadamente, sí aparecía el aspecto del armario donde lo ocultó. Enlacé con la motivación que lo había llevado a hacerlo y apareció un recuerdo también fragmentado en el que Tom Riddle le preguntaba tras una reunión de su maldito Club cómo hacerse inmortal y Slughorn le contestaba, el muy bocazas, pero no qué exactamente. ¿Me sigues?_

_-Por supuesto._

_("Expectante, lo tengo en el bolsillo.")_

_-Ya vas atando cabos, ¿no?_

_-Sí._

_-Pues sigue tú._

_-El libro de Magia Oscura que ocultó estaba relacionado con lo que le había respondido a Riddle._

_-En efecto._

_-Y buscaste el armario durante meses por la Sala._

_-Bueno, semanas, me bastó con recorrerla, tenía la imagen mental del mismo. ¿Y sabes lo que encontré?_

_-No. Por entonces no estudiaba libros de Magia Oscura._

_-Pues hay que conocer al enemigo, Albus, por aquella época venciste a Grindelwald. El libro contiene hechizos de todo tipo, crear monstruos, provocar desastres naturales, asesinar de maneras infames. Suerte que al parecer no llegó a tocarlo, increíble que algo así estuviera en la S.P. en los '40, una época oscura. Pero no es eso lo que nos interesa, sino cómo Voldemort se ha hecho inmortal. ¿Sabes lo que es un horrocrux?_

_-Sí, eso sí. Hubo un mago que dividió su alma en dos muy, muy antiguamente y guardó la mitad en su basilisco. Mientras el basilisco no fuera destruido él viviría._

_-Sí, así es. Herpo el loco, aparece también en el libro. Y cómo realizar ese hechizo, que puede hacerse también en objetos. ¿Sabes qué más preguntó Riddle a Slughorn?_

_("Temeroso. Albus sabe muchas cosas sobre Riddle.")_

_-No. Dímelo tú._

_-Cuántas veces se puede hacer. Y se puede hacer todas las veces que quieras. El alma sigue dividiéndose, en progresión geométrica. En el primer horrocrux, la mitad, en el segundo, la cuarta parte, y así sucesivamente._

_Albus dejó caer la cabeza, derrotado. ("Sabe que hay unos cuantos. Rayos… ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Voy a esperar que se recupere.")_

_Un minuto después Albus volvió a mirarlo, con profunda angustia en los ojos._

_-¿Hay alguien más que lo sepa aparte de ti?_

_("Sí. Lauren, justo de la que tanto desconfiabas hace un rato y que es tu mejor aliada, aunque no te enterarás de ello hasta dentro de más de dos años.")_

_-No, Albus, nadie más._

_-Nadie debe saberlo, podrían desmoralizarse._

_-Por supuesto, Albus, eso ya lo he deducido solo._

_-Dime, ¿se pueden destruir?_

_-Sí, se puede._

_Albus suspiró, aliviado en parte._

_-Vaya peso en el alma debes haber estado cargando._

_-Ya te digo. He pasado todo el entrenamiento pensando en ello. Aprovecho para pedirte que le saques a Slughorn de la cabeza lo de pasarse hoy por casa, me va a amargar la noche si lo hace. No sabemos cuántas vidas van a perderse por su culpa._

_-Desde luego que lo haré, en cuanto acabemos. Ya inventaré alguna buena excusa y aprovecharé para leerlo más a fondo, a ver si le reveló algo más._

_-Muy bien, Albus, eso es colaborar._

_("Y ahora que me cuente él, está del talante adecuado, sólo puede confiármelo a mí.")_

_-Me consta que si eras profesor en aquella época, debías tener calado a Riddle, pues según mi madre, era muy mala persona, muy popular entre los profesores, pero con amigos de los que era el líder, unos matones, y corrían muchos rumores sobre él. ¿Le seguiste la pista cuando salió de Hogwarts? Es por saber cuántos de esos malditos horrocruxes ha creado. Ha tenido treinta años para hacerlo, y a saber dónde están. Te toca, Albus._

_Albus suspiró profundamente._

_-Cuánta razón tenías al sospechar que nos iba a hacer falta mucho más de cinco horas para hablar. Por supuesto que le seguí la pista y no desde que salió de Hogwarts, si no desde que entró, en el año '38. Ya era profesor de Transformaciones por entonces y fui yo quien se encargó de ir a comunicar su ingreso en el colegio en el orfanato donde vivía._

_-Sí, que era huérfano también lo sabía. Se rumoreaba en la época de mi madre._

_-Te voy a ir contando todo lo que he averiguado hasta ahora sobre su vida desde el principio, en orden cronológico, comenzando por cómo fue engendrado. Nos va a llevar mucho tiempo._

_("Ya sabe que es heredero de Salazar.")_

_-El que sea necesario, Albus. Usamos el giratiempo durante las horas lectivas y en paz._

_-Pero estás a un mes de los TIMOS y te vas a hacer cargo también de los entrenamientos._

_-Llevo bien todas las asignaturas excepto Transformaciones. Resistiré. Ahora al menos me he visto descargado de estar pendiente de los maléficos Sly._

_-Vaya peso estás cargando sobre tus hombros, sin tener todavía la mayoría de edad._

_-Bueno, poco me falta ya. Pero sí, me he hecho adulto de golpe en menos de seis meses._

_-Ya lo veo. Tengo parte de la información guardada en forma de recuerdos que pueden visualizarse en el pensadero, así podrás verlos de primera mano – dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a un armario._

_Sacó el pensadero y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, entre ambos. Después se dirigió a una vitrina en la que había numerosos frasquitos de vidrio y cogió uno de ellos. _

_-El primer recuerdo que voy a mostrarte es de un tal Bob Ogden, que trabajaba para el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica del Ministerio. Falleció hace poco y justo antes de que lo hiciera conseguí que me confiara este recuerdo – dijo mientras sacaba el tapón de corcho del frasquito y vertía en el pensadero el contenido del mismo – Te acompañaré para poder traducirte lo que dicen algunas de las personas que aparecen en él, pues hablan en pársel, idioma que entiendo pero no puedo hablar._

_("Ya te digo que es heredero de Salazar, y se ha enterado hace poco. Cuando acabemos con este recuerdo le cuento lo del basilisco. Y si no lo puede hablar a ver cómo hacemos para abrir el cubil. Buaaah…")_

_-Tú primero – dijo Albus señalándole la vasija._

_Prince se puso en pie y se inclinó sobre el recipiente, hundiendo la cara en la sustancia plateada. Sintió sus pies separarse del suelo y empezó a caer por un oscuro torbellino, hasta que aterrizó de pie bajo un sol deslumbrante. Albus ya aterrizaba a su lado._

_("Nos encontramos en un camino bordeado de setos. Delante de nosotros hay un mago gordo y bajito, extrañamente vestido con levita y polainas y unas gafas muy gruesas, que está leyendo un poste indicador a la izquierda del camino._

_Inmediatamente, echa a andar a buen paso por el mismo.") Lo siguieron, y al pasar por delante del poste, Albus le dijo._

_-Fíjate en qué dirección ha tomado. _

_Prince lo hizo. ("El camino tomado por Ogden indica "Little Hangleton, 1,3 millas.") Siguieron a Ogden por el camino. ("Desciende por la ladera de una colina para desembocar en un amplio valle, en el que se divisa un pueblo. Al otro lado del valle, se distingue una hermosa casa solariega rodeada de césped.") Albus se la indicó._

_-La mansión de los Riddle._

_Debido a la pronunciada pendiente, Ogden casi trotaba y tuvieron que alargar el paso para seguirlo. Después de una curva a la derecha, vieron a Ogden desaparecer por un hueco en el seto que bordeaba el camino. Fueron tras él por un sendero tortuoso que seguía descendiendo hasta desembocar en un oscuro bosquecillo._

_("Ogden se ha detenido y sacado su varita, ante un edificio parcialmente oculto por los árboles, con las paredes recubiertas de musgo y al que faltan numerosas tejas, viéndose las vigas bajo ellas. La vivienda de los Gaunt, empobrecidos._

_Se abre una ventana, por la que sale un hilo de vapor o humo. Ogden avanza con cautela y se detiene mirando la puerta de la casa, donde hay clavada una serpiente muerta. Vaya tela. Éstos están muy mal de la cabeza.")_

_Entonces se oyó un chasquido. ("Un individuo cubierto de harapos ha saltado del árbol más cercano y caído de pie delante de Ogden, que brinca hacia atrás y tropieza al pisarse los faldones de la levita. El individuo sisea. Pársel.")_

_-Tu presencia no nos es grata – le dijo Albus._

_("El hombre lleva la densa mata de pelo muy sucia, faltándole varios dientes y tiene un aspecto aterrador. Ogden retrocede.")_

_-Buenos días. Me envía el Ministerio de Magia._

_("El individuo de nuevo sisea.")_

_-Tu presencia no nos es grata – repitió Albus._

_-Oiga… Lo siento, pero no le entiendo – le contestó Ogden, nervioso._

_("El harapiento blande una varita en una mano y un cuchillo manchado de sangre en la otra. Echa a andar hacia Ogden.")_

_-Mire… - comenzó a hablar, pero se oyó un golpe y cayó al suelo cubriéndose la nariz con las manos, entre sus dedos se escurría una sustancia pringosa y amarillenta._

_-¡Morfin! – gritó una voz desde dentro de la casa._

_("Un anciano sale de ella a toda prisa y cierra de un portazo, con lo que la serpiente oscila. Es más bajo que el otro y muy desproporcionado, hombros anchos y brazos muy largos y el rostro lleno de arrugas. Se para delante del otro, que ríe a carcajada limpia.")_

_-Del Ministerio, ¿eh? – dijo, ceñudo._

_-¡Correcto! –le replicó Ogden, iracundo, mientras se limpiaba la cara – Y usted es el señor Gaunt, ¿verdad?_

_("Buah… Lauren es un portento.")_

_-El mismo. Le ha dado en la cara, ¿no?_

_-¡Pues sí! – se quejó Ogden._

_-Debió advertirnos de su presencia, ¿no cree? – le replicó Gaunt – Esto es una propiedad privada. No puede entrar aquí como si tal cosa y esperar que mi hijo no se defienda._

_-¿Que se defienda de qué, si no le importa? – preguntó Ogden mientras se levantaba._

_-De entrometidos. De intrusos. De muggles e indeseables._

_Ogden interrumpió el flujo de pus que todavía salía de su nariz con un hechizo apuntándose a ella con la varita._

_("Gaunt sisea dirigiéndose a su hijo.")_

_-Entra en casa. No discutas – le dijo Albus._

_("Morfin iba a replicar, pero su padre lo amenaza con la mirada, se dirige a la puerta bamboleándose y de nuevo cierra de un portazo.")_

_-He venido a ver a su hijo, señor Gaunt – explicó Ogden mientras se limpiaba los restos de pus de la levita – Ése era Morfin, ¿verdad?_

_-Sí, es Morfin – corroboró el anciano, indiferente - ¿Es usted sangre limpia? – retadoramente._

_-Eso no viene al caso – repuso Ogden con frialdad._

_("Gaunt escudriña al otro y replica en tono ofensivo.")_

_-Ahora que lo pienso. He visto narices como la suya en el pueblo._

_-No lo dudo. Sobre todo si su hijo ha tenido algo que ver. ¿Qué le parece si continuamos esta discusión dentro?_

_-¿Dentro?_

_-Sí, señor Gaunt. Ya se lo he dicho. Estoy aquí para hablar de Morfin. Enviamos una lechuza…_

_-No me interesan las lechuzas. Yo no abro las cartas._

_-Entonces no se queje de que sus visitas no le adviertan de su llegada – ásperamente – He venido con motivo de una grave violación de la ley mágica cometida aquí a primera hora de la mañana…_

_-¡Está bien, está bien! – gritó Gaunt - ¡Entre en la maldita casa! ¡Para lo que le va a servir…!_

_Siguieron a ambos al interior de la casa. ("Consta de una habitación principal, que sirve de cocina y sala, y en la pared del fondo hay otras dos puertas. Morfin está sentado en un sillón mugriento junto a la chimenea humeante, jugando con una víbora viva, que hace mover entre sus dedos mientras le canturrea siseando.")_

_-Silba, silba, pequeño reptil, arrástrate por el suelo y pórtate bien con Morfin o te clavo en el alero – tradujo Albus._

_("Buf… Está como una cabra. He de hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no reír.")_

_Algo se movió en un rincón, junto a una de las ventanas, y Prince se volvió hacia allí. ("Hay una chica con un andrajoso vestido, de pie junto a una cocina mugrienta, sobre la que se encuentra una cazuela humeante, manipulando los enseres que hay sobre una estantería._

_La hija de los Gaunt, la madre de Voldemort. Tiene el cabello lacio y sin brillo, la cara pálida, feúcha y de facciones toscas y bizca como su hermano. Parece más aseada que los hombres, pero muy desgraciada.")_

_-Mi hija Mérope – masculló Gaunt a Ogden, que la estaba observando._

_-Buenos días – la saludó._

_("Ella no responde, se limita a mirar cohibida a su padre. La tienen amedrentada, pobre. Se vuelve de nuevo de espaldas y continúa con lo que estaba haciendo.")_

_-Bueno, señor Gaunt – dijo Ogden – iré directamente al grano. Tenemos motivos para creer que la pasada madrugada su hijo Morfin realizó magia delante de un muggle._

_Se oyó un golpe estrepitoso. Prince se giró hacia allí. ("A Mérope se la ha caído una olla. Gaunt grita siseando.")_

_-Recógela – dijo Albus._

_-Eso es, escarba en el suelo como una repugnante muggle. ¿Para qué tienes la varita, inútil saco de estiércol? – continuó Gaunt en inglés._

_-¡Por favor, señor Gaunt! – replicó Ogden, escandalizado._

_("Mérope ha recogido la olla, tiene la cara cubierta de manchitas rojas, y se le vuelve a caer. Se apresura a coger su varita, temblando. Apunta a la olla y farfulla un inaudible hechizo, que hace que ruede por el suelo, se golpee contra la pared y se rompa. Buf… Lo que faltaba. Ahora verás…")_

_Morfin se carcajeó salvajemente y Gaunt gritó._

_-¡Arréglala, pedazo de zopenca, arréglala!_

_("Mérope se apresura casi tropezando, pero antes de que pueda apuntar con su varita Ogden eleva la suya y grita.")_

_-¡Reparo!_

_("La olla se arregla al instante. Parece que Gaunt va a reñirlo, pero lo que hace es burlarse de su hija.")_

_-Tienes suerte de que está aquí este amable caballero del Ministerio, ¿no te parece? Quizá él no tenga nada contra las asquerosas squibs como tú y me libre de ti._

_("Sin mirar a nadie y visiblemente agitada, Mérope recoge la olla y la vuelve a colocar en el estante. A continuación se pega a la pared entre la ventana y la cocina, como deseando desaparecer. Vaya tela. No me extraña que escapara de este infierno.")_

_-Señor Gaunt – continuó Ogden – Como ya le he dicho, el motivo de mi visita…_

_-¡Ya le he oído! ¿Y qué? – lo cortó Gaunt – Morfin le dio su merecido a un muggle. ¿Qué pasa, eh?_

_-Morfin ha violado la ley mágica – severamente._

_-Morfin ha violado la ley mágica – replicó Gaunt, con retintín._

_("Su hijo vuelve a reír a carcajadas.")_

_-Le dio una lección a un sucio muggle. ¿Es eso ilegal?_

_-Sí. Me temo que sí – sacó un pequeño rollo de pergamino y lo extendió._

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Su sentencia? – gritó Gaunt alterado._

_-Es una citación del Ministerio para una vista…_

_-¿Una citación? ¡Una citación! ¿Y usted quién se ha creído que es para citar a mi hijo a ninguna parte?_

_-Soy el jefe del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales._

_-Y nos considera escoria, ¿verdad? – le espetó avanzando hacia él señalándole amenazante con el dedo – Una escoria que acudirá corriendo cuando el Ministerio se lo ordene, ¿no es así? ¿Sabe usted con quién está hablando, roñoso sangre sucia?_

_("Con los herederos de Salazar.")_

_-Tenía entendido que con el señor Gaunt – respondió Ogden, sin dejarse amedrentar._

_-¡Exacto! – rugió haciéndole aparentemente un gesto obsceno con la mano._

_("Pero está mostrándole un feo y voluminoso anillo que lleva en el dedo corazón, agitándoselo ante los ojos.")_

_-Acércate a mirarlo – le dijo Albus._

_Prince lo hizo mientras Gaunt continuaba gritando. ("Lleva una gran piedra grabada con un dibujo geométrico. Un círculo inscrito en un triángulo y en el centro una línea vertical.")_

_-¿Ve esto? ¿Lo ve? ¿Sabe qué es? ¿Sabe de dónde procede? ¡Hace siglos que pertenece a nuestra familia, pues nuestro linaje se remonta a épocas inmemoriales y siempre hemos sido de sangre limpia! ¿Sabe cuánto me han ofrecido por esta joya, con el escudo de armas de los Peverell grabado en esta piedra negra?_

_("¡Los Peverell! ¡Es la Piedra de la Resurrección! Buaaah…") Prince se apartó._

_-Pues no, no lo sé – admitió Ogden, mientras el anillo le pasaba a un centímetro de la nariz – Pero creo que eso no viene a cuento ahora, señor Gaunt. Su hijo ha cometido…_

_("Gaunt da un alarido de rabia, y volviéndose, se abalanza sobre su hija tirando la mano hacia el cuello de la chica. Qué loco está, la va a matar. No, lo que hace es tomarla por la cadena de oro que llevaba colgada del cuello.")_

_-¿Ve esto? – bramó agitando un grueso guardapelo, mientras Mérope intentaba respirar._

_-¡Sí, ya lo veo! – se apresuró a decir Ogden._

_-Fíjate bien en el guardapelo – le dijo Albus._

_("Octogonal y de oro. Lleva una ornamentada S.")_

_-¡Es de Slytherin! – chilló Gaunt - ¡Es de Salazar Slytherin! Somos sus últimos descendientes vivos. ¿Qué me dice ahora, eh?_

_("Buaaah… Lauren es un portento, lo que daría por estar viendo esto.")_

_-¡Su hija se ahoga! – gritó Ogden, alarmado._

_("Gaunt ya ha soltado a Mérope, que se dirige tambaleándose de nuevo a su rincón, frotándose el cuello y recuperando el resuello. Buf…")_

_-¡Muy bien! – replicó Gaunt satisfecho - ¡No vuelva a hablarnos como si fuéramos barro de sus zapatos! ¡Procedemos de generaciones y generaciones de sangre limpia, todos magos! ¡Más de lo que usted puede decir, estoy seguro!_

_("Escupe en el suelo, junto a los pies de Ogden. Morfin vuelve a reír, Mérope sigue callada, acurrucada junto a la ventana con la cara oculta por el pelo.")_

_-Señor Gaunt - continuó Ogden – Me temo que ni sus antepasados ni los míos tienen nada que ver con el asunto que nos ocupa. He venido a causa de Morfin, de él y del muggle al que agredió esta madrugada. Según nuestras informaciones – dijo leyendo el pergamino – su hijo realizó un embrujo o un maleficio contra el susodicho muggle provocándole una urticaria muy dolorosa._

_("Morfin ríe por lo bajo, Gaunt gruñe siseando.")_

_-Cállate, chico – dijo Albus._

_-¿Y qué pasa si lo hizo? – replicó a Ogden, desafiante – Supongo que ya le habrán limpiado la inmunda cara a ese muggle y de paso, la memoria._

_-No se trata de eso, señor Gaunt. Fue una agresión sin que mediara provocación contra un indefenso…._

_-¿Sabe? Nada más verlo me di cuenta que usted era partidario de los muggles – repuso Gaunt con desprecio y volvió a escupir._

_-Esta discusión no nos llevará a ninguna parte – replicó Ogden firmemente – Es evidente que su hijo no está arrepentido de sus actos, a juzgar por la actitud que mantiene – volvió a consultar el pergamino – Morfin acudirá a una vista el catorce de septiembre para responder por la acusación de utilizar magia delante de un muggle y provocarle daños físicos y psicológicos a ese mismo mu…_

_("Se oye un repiqueteo de cascabeles y cascos de caballo, y también risas y voces, procedentes del camino que lleva al pueblo. Gaunt aguza el oído con los ojos muy abiertos. Morfin silba y vuelve la cabeza hacia la ventana abierta y Mérope la levanta, está blanca como la cera.")_

_-¡Oh, qué monstruosidad! – se oyó una cantarina voz de mujer - ¿Cómo es que tu padre no ha hecho derribar esta casucha, Tom?_

_-Tom Riddle senior – dijo Albus._

_-No es nuestra – se oyó responder una voz masculina – Todo lo que hay al otro lado del valle nos pertenece, pero esta casa es de un viejo vagabundo llamado Gaunt y de sus hijos. El hijo está loco; tendrías que oír las historias que cuentan sobre él en el pueblo…_

_("Se escucha la risa de la mujer, el repiqueteo se aproxima más. Morfin hace ademán de levantarse del sillón, Gaunt sisea.")_

_-Quédate sentado – dijo Albus._

_-Tom – se oyó a la mujer, ya delante de la casa – Quizá me equivoque, pero creo que alguien ha clavado una serpiente en la puerta._

_-¡Vaya, tienes razón! – exclamó el hombre – Debe haber sido el hijo, ya te digo que no está bien de la cabeza. No la mires, Cecile, querida._

_("Buah… Cecile, como Cecile. Los sonidos se alejan poco a poco. Morfin susurra en pársel, mirando a su hermana.") Albus le tradujo._

_-Querida. La ha llamado "querida". Ya ves, de cualquier modo, no te habría querido a ti._

_("Mérope está tan pálida que parece a punto de desmayarse. Está enamorada de Riddle. Gaunt sisea ásperamente, mirando a su hijo y después a su hija.")_

_-¿Cómo? - dijo Albus - ¿Qué acabas de decir, Morfin?_

_("Morfin responde también en pársel, mirando malvadamente a su hermana, aterrorizada.")_

_-Le gusta mirar a ese muggle – le tradujo Albus – Siempre sale al jardín cuando él pasa y lo espía desde detrás del seto, ¿verdad? Y anoche…_

_("Mérope sacude la cabeza suplicante, pero Morfin continúa.")_

_-Anoche se asomó a la ventana para verlo cuando volvía a su casa, ¿verdad? – seguía Albus._

_-¿Que te asomaste a la ventana para ver a un muggle? – le preguntó Gaunt sin levantar la voz._

_("Ogden está desconcertado e irritado, pues no se está enterando de nada. Gaunt sisea cruelmente, acercándose a la chica aterrorizada.") Albus tradujo._

_-¿Es eso cierto? ¿Mi hija, una sangre limpia descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, coqueteando con un nauseabundo muggle de venas roñosas?_

_("Mérope niega vehemente y se aprieta más contra la pared, Morfin sisea riendo.")_

_-Pero le di, padre - dijo Albus – Le di cuando pasaba por el sendero y lleno de urticaria ya no estaba tan guapo, ¿verdad que no, Mérope?_

_("Gaunt ruge en pársel, abalanzándose sobre su hija y cerrando las manos en torno a su cuello.")_

_-¡Inepta! ¡Repugnante squib! ¡Traidora a la sangre! – le tradujo Albus._

_-¡No! – gritó Ogden, levantó su varita y chilló - ¡Relaxo!_

_("Gaunt sale despedido hacia atrás, tropieza con una silla y cae de espaldas. Morfin salta del sillón, amenazando a Ogden con su varita, lanzando maleficios y blandiendo el cuchillo, con lo que el funcionario huye.")_

_-Vamos tras él – dijo Albus a Prince._

_Ambos salieron corriendo de la casa, mientras oían los gritos de Mérope. ("Ogden se protege la cabeza con los brazos y sale al camino principal, donde choca contra un lustroso caballo castaño montado por un joven muy atractivo, junto a otro, gris, que monta una muchacha. Ambos se ríen a carcajadas, pues Ogden rebota y echa a correr atolondrado por el camino.")_

_-Ahí tienes a Riddle senior. Podemos salir._

_Sacaron la cara. Se elevaron como si fueran ingrávidos en medio de la oscuridad y poco después aterrizaron en el despacho. Quedaron frente a frente, a ambos lados del escritorio y del pensadero._

_-¿Qué te ha parecido? – le preguntó Albus gravemente._

_-Un auténtico infierno._

_-Has atado cabos, ¿no?_

_-Sí, algunos. Mérope huyó con Riddle, ellos son los padres de Voldemort._

_-Me falta esa información, pero sospecho que ella lo enamoró con Amortentia para que se casara con ella. Pudo escapar del infierno que era su casa porque poco después Ogden se apareció con funcionarios del Ministerio, a los que ambos Gaunt, padre e hijo, se enfrentaron. Los redujeron y los sacaron de la casa y más tarde el Wizengamot los condenó. Morfin, que ya tenía antecedentes por otras agresiones a muggles, fue sentenciado a tres años en Azkabán, y Marvolo, el padre, a seis meses._

_("¡Marvolo! El abuelo de Voldemort. Lauren es un portento.")_

_-Ellos eran los últimos descendientes de los Gaunt, una familia de magos muy antigua, célebres por ser sumamente inestables y violentos, rasgo que se fue agravando a lo largo de generaciones de casarse entre primos. La falta de sentido común combinada con una fuerte tendencia a los delirios de grandeza, hizo que la familia despilfarrara todo su oro varias generaciones antes del nacimiento de Marvolo. Transcurridos unos meses tras el episodio que acabamos de presenciar, hubo un gran escándalo en Little Hangleton, pues el hijo del señor del lugar se había fugado con la hija del pelagatos. Pero la conmoción de los vecinos no fue nada comparada con la de Marvolo. Salió de Azkabán y regresó a su casa, donde creía que Mérope estaría esperándolo con la comida preparada. En cambio, lo que encontró fue la vivienda abandonada y sucia y una nota de despedida en la que la muchacha explicaba lo que había hecho. El trastorno que le produjo su abandono, o quizá, simplemente, que no era capaz de alimentarse por sí mismo, produjo su muerte prematura, antes de que Morfin saliera a su vez de prisión._

_-¿Y Mérope? ¿También murió?_

_-Sí, así es. Pero en ese terreno tenemos que hacer algunas conjeturas. Unos meses después de la boda de los dos fugitivos, Riddle volvió a la casa solariega de Little Hungleton sin su esposa. Por el pueblo corrió el rumor de que el joven aseguraba que Mérope lo había seducido y embaucado. Está claro que con eso se refería a que había estado bajo el influjo de un hechizo del que ya se había librado, pero no se atrevió a decirlo con esas palabras porque lo hubieran tomado por loco. Con todo, lo que los vecinos supusieron que había sucedido según lo que Tom contaba era que Mérope le había mentido diciendo que iba a tener un hijo suyo y que él había consentido en casarse con ella por ese motivo._

_-Pero en efecto tuvo un hijo suyo._

_-Sí, pero no alumbró hasta un año después de casada. Tom Riddle la abandonó cuando ella estaba todavía embarazada. _

_-Dejó de administrarle Amortentia._

_-Es lo que supongo, siempre en el terreno de las conjeturas. Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de él y no fue capaz de seguir esclavizándolo mediante magia. Creyó que a esas alturas, Tom ya se habría enamorado de ella o que se quedaría a su lado por el bien del bebé. En ambos casos, se equivocaba. Él la abandonó y nunca volvió a verla ni se molestó en saber qué había sido de su hijo. Ella, sin medios de vida, alumbró en el orfanato y murió una hora después de hacerlo, en la noche de fin de año del '26._

_-Ahora me explico que Voldemort sea tan malvado. No fue fruto del amor, sino de un enamoramiento ficticio, y durante su infancia no tuvo nunca el amor de su madre ni de su padre._

_-Tú lo has dicho, es incapaz de amar. Las nueve treinta y cinco. Estoy a punto de cruzarme conmigo mismo en el despacho, dos Albus a la vez puede ser gracioso, pero tres ya me parece demasiado. Además, diez minutos después van a entrar tus amigos y a las diez saldrán. ¿Nos tomamos un respiro mirando el entrenamiento durante media hora? Así nos da tiempo también de asimilar la nueva información que ambos tenemos._

_-Por supuesto, Albus._

_-Voy a guardar el pensadero y subimos al piso alto. Ya recogeré el recuerdo después._

_Albus metió el pensadero en su armario y lo precedió por las escaleras, conduciéndolo hasta una amplia ventana con parteluz que se abría al frente del castillo, con una amplia vista de todo el prado._

_-No la abrimos - le dijo - Por si alguien se gira hacia aquí y nos ve._

_-Claro, claro._

_-Ahí estáis llegando con los de cuarto. Me parece muy bien que no hayas aceptado más pequeños. Muy bien hecho con los peques Sly._

_-Eran los amigos de Beamy._

_-Ya, ya sé. Pienso que si conseguimos lo de la Cátedra de Duelo que me has sugerido, la asignatura debería ser una optativa, a partir de tercero, como las demás, no vamos a poner a pelear a chavales de once años ni a aquellos que no deseen aprender. ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Muy adecuado, y más con lo que sabemos ahora. Que la guerra probablemente sea muy larga._

_-Sí. Y eso te dejaría más tiempo en un futuro para otras actividades._

_("Ayudarle a buscar y destruir los horrocruxes. Buf… ¿Quién me mandaría meterme en semejante fregado? Lauren…")_


	27. 27 La Varita

**La Varita**

_Prince y Albus miraron el entrenamiento desde la ventana. Prince se vio a sí mismo organizando junto a Lorenz a los chavales de cuarto, mientras pensaba en la información que acababa de recibir._

_("Vaya tela, Albus lleva cuarenta años siguiéndole la pista a Riddle. Si hubiera sabido mucho antes lo de los horrocruxes, probablemente ya los hubiera destruido hace mucho. Debe estar hecho polvo. A su edad, que tenga que enfrentarse a un problema así y no poder confiárselo a nadie más que a mí._

_Debo colaborar con él en todo lo que requiera, pero a cambio le voy a pedir algo esencial, que el máximo posible de guerreros sean instruidos adecuadamente en las Magias Ancestrales, para tener una ventaja determinante ante el ejército que está creando Voldemort y sólo mueran una mínima parte de ellos._

_Y por supuesto, también deben aprender maldiciones, aunque no sean las imperdonables, para poder eliminar a los mortífagos y que su número se vea mermado y el nuestro no._

_Albus me ha pedido en dos ocasiones en el pensadero que me fijara bien en los objetos. Ya sé por qué, sospecha que Voldemort los ha convertido en horrocruxes. Muy típico de él, orgulloso de las reliquias de su familia, símbolos de poder._

_Pero vaya… Anda por medio también la Piedra de la Resurrección. Albus lo sabe, y tiene la Varita y Potter la Capa, en el mismo colegio, demasiado a mano las tres. Qué peligro. Está claro que debo acompañarlo a buscar, no sería de extrañar que quisiera quedársela, debo disuadirlo a toda costa y hacerla desaparecer, incluso encontrarla yo mismo, por mi cuenta._

_Y si los objetos son significativos, los lugares donde están también deben serlo, lugares importantes en la vida de Voldemort. Quizá la propia casa de los Gaunt, por eso me ha indicado también el nombre del pueblo. Puede también que el orfanato donde se crio. _

_Y el propio Hogwarts, si intentó ser profesor de Defensa aquí, es porque le tiene apego al colegio. ¿Y dónde esconder algo en Hogwarts? Obviamente, en la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén._

_¿Más lugares posibles? Los dos horrocruxes que hemos visto eran joyas y se rodea de sangre-puras adinerados, con cámaras de seguridad en Gringotts. La propia Bellatrix o Lucius pueden estar en posesión de alguno de ellos, sin saberlo. Habrá que pedir a los padres de Lauren que lean a Bellatrix en ese aspecto, y a Lucius, ahora que también lee, que investigue entre el alto mando._

_Mira, ahí estoy con los de quinto. Hoy apenas le he hecho caso a Deborah, pero tampoco le hacía falta, tenía el grupo menos numeroso. Ahora voy por Jack. Qué majo es el Gryff, presiento que nos haremos buenos amigos. Ya se me ha vuelto a olvidar cómo se llama, soy un desastre para los nombres._

_Bueno, conclusiones. Enseñar Magias Ancestrales y maldiciones a los guerreros, y sobre los horrocruxes, dos objetos a buscar, el anillo y el guardapelo, y probablemente Albus sepa de más. Y cuatro lugares, la casa de los Gaunt, el orfanato, Hogwarts y las cámaras de seguridad de los mortífagos, pero esto último debo plantearlo como una sugerencia, pues no puedo descubrir ante Albus que tenemos espías en el otro bando, pondría en peligro a Lauren._

_Ahí voy con los de séptimo. Qué bien me cae Genevre, y me gusta además. Disfruto de estar con ella, es inteligente, amable, entregada, muy guapa y buena guerrera también. Pero hace pareja perfecta con Lorenz y a mí ya me llega con dos, aunque no pueda estar con ninguna de ellas por el momento.")_

_-Las diez y cinco – le dijo Albus - ¿Continuamos charlando un rato?_

_-Claro, Albus._

_-Volvamos al despacho entonces._

_Bajaron y volvieron a sentarse a ambos lados del amplio escritorio._

_-Calculo que necesitaremos una hora para darte las enseñanzas para tu protección. Hablaremos hasta las once y volveremos a mirar el descanso, te has perdido el momento más emocionante del entrenamiento._

_-Ya sé, cuando me he puesto a llorar delante de casi treinta personas._

_-¿Cuántos amigos de verdad tienes ya?_

_-Buf… He perdido la cuenta, ni siquiera sé los nombres de todos. Por cierto, ¿existe algún hechizo para memorizar? Tú sabes los apellidos de todos los alumnos del colegio._

_-Por supuesto que existe, y no sólo para los nombres de personas, sino todo aquello que te ocurre en la vida, incluso lo que te parece que ya has olvidado, rescatarlo de la profundidad de la mente._

_-Vaya… - asombrado._

_-Pertenece a uno de los libros de Magias Ancestrales desaparecidos de la S.P., el de Magia Druida. El poder se adquiere mediante un ritual en una cueva._

_("Vaya… No miramos los significados de las cuevas.")_

_-Por desgracia, no hay cuevas en Hogwarts, pero podemos escaparnos algún día apareciéndonos – continuó Albus._

_-Sería genial, porque me va a tocar tratar con más de cien personas. Todos los de casa más los guerreros, y me sabe mal que todos me conozcan, me traten familiarmente y no conocer siquiera sus nombres._

_-Muy bien, pues lo haremos sin falta la próxima semana._

_-Muchas gracias, Albus._

_("No me dice nada sobre los libros que hemos sustraído. No va a apretarme las tuercas en absoluto.")_

_-¿Sabes volar en escoba?_

_-No, desde primero que no lo hago. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de comprar una._

_-Vaya, qué pena. Pues te conviene aprender también, no sólo para desplazarte, sino para enseñar a combatir montando en ella. Los mortífagos las emplean en las escaramuzas._

_-Sí, lo sé._

_-Probablemente es en lo que te hubieran entrenado este verano, teniendo en cuenta que no puedes usar todavía la varita._

_-Claro… No había caído._

_-De buena nos hemos librado teniéndote de nuestro bando._

_-Gracias, Albus._

_-Gracias a ti, por elegir bien. No pasa nada, saldremos por un pasadizo del castillo hasta Hogsmeade. Bueno, ¿has llegado a alguna conclusión sobre lo que hemos visto?_

_-Sí, a varias._

_-Dime entonces._

_-La primera, que si has pasado cuarenta años siguiéndole la pista a Voldemort y en un solo recuerdo ya aparecen dos objetos significativos, debes saber de más de ellos._

_-Aciertas, pero eso lo iremos viendo poco a poco. Por hoy ya nos vale de malas noticias, sobre todo a ti._

_("Vale, dejo para otro día lo del basilisco.")_

_-Te lo agradezco, Albus. En relación con eso, contando con que la guerra va a ser larga y cruenta, pienso que es fundamental enseñar Magias Ancestrales a los guerreros, para tener una clara ventaja sobre el enemigo y que se pierda el menor número de vidas posible. Por descontado, a todos quienes las conozcan deberíamos enseñarles también a ocluir. A cambio de eso te ofrezco hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano por ayudarte con los horrocruxes._

_-Tienes toda la razón. No entiendo por qué el Ministerio no permite emplear las imperdonables ni siquiera a los aurores. No se puede luchar contra Avadas con Incarceres y Reflexos._

_-Vaya, pues me estás dando pie para la siguiente conclusión. Debemos también aprender maldiciones, aunque no sean las imperdonables, que no se trate sólo de defendernos, sino también de mermar las filas del enemigo._

_-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo. A los que se gradúen este año ya no les da tiempo de aprender todo lo que me estás proponiendo, les tocará pasar por la Academia de Aurores, pero a partir de la siguiente promoción deberíamos pensar en formar un pequeño ejército a base de comandos, grupos afines. Una de las Magias Ancestrales, la Magia Roja, se basa en eso._

_("La Magia del Amor. El arma más poderosa contra las Artes Oscuras.")_

_-Parte de las enseñanzas que he dado a tus amigos Gryff han sido sobre ella, nunca la había probado y ha resultado perfecta – continuó Albus._

_("Lo que Lily me ha contado del Vínculo.")_

_-Antes de fin de curso, Lily y tú también la practicaréis como Pareja, para que podáis protegeros en verano. Y en cuanto quieras, si tienes la suficiente confianza, podemos hacerlo también con tu escolta o parte de ella, para que corráis menos peligro en el colegio. No es necesario que sea con todos, en teoría protegeréis también a todo aquel que améis y se encuentre cerca._

_-Genial, podríamos hacerlo todos quienes ocluimos, que somos cinco._

_-¿Quién más, aparte de Steed y Beamy?_

_-Stevens y Fairbank._

_-Muy bien. Ampliaremos la cadena de tu giratiempo para que podáis usarla juntos y lo hacemos el lunes. Preferiría mañana mismo, pero no sé cómo tendré el día debido a El Profeta._

_-No importa, Albus, y muchas gracias._

_-¿Alguna otra conclusión?_

_-Sí. Ahora intentaré corresponder a lo que me estás concediendo, contándote las ideas que he tenido acerca de los horrocruxes._

_-Claro, dime._

_-Imagino que tanto el anillo como el guardapelo lo son._

_-Sí, estoy seguro de ello. En recuerdos sucesivos verás cómo Riddle se hizo con ellos y con alguno más._

_("Buf… Sólo tiene tres identificados.")_

_-También he estado pensando en qué lugares pueden encontrarse, lugares significativos para Voldemort. Se me han ocurrido cuatro posibilidades._

_-Vaya… - admirado._

_-La propia vivienda de los Gaunt._

_-Yo también lo pienso._

_("Por los recuerdos sucesivos.")_

_-El orfanato donde se crio._

_-Podría ser. O algún lugar relacionado con su infancia._

_("Él ya sabe dónde, lo conoció de niño.")_

_-Hogwarts, la Sala de Menesteres en su aspecto de almacén._

_-Vaya, eso no se me había ocurrido, y sí, tienes razón. Podría ser. _

_("Porque vino a solicitar el puesto de profesor de Defensa.")_

_-Y alguna cámara acorazada de Gringotts, de las familias pudientes que le apoyan, quizá la de la familia Black, por Lestrange._

_-Muy buena idea – admirado – Pero será muy difícil llegar a ella, Gringotts goza de la máxima seguridad. Tienen incluso un dragón para proteger esas cámaras._

_-Buf…_

_-Habrá que colarse de alguna manera, cuando tengamos la seguridad de en cuál está._

_("Para lo cual nos hacen falta espías, me he ido de la lengua. Me lo propondrá a mí cuando me gradúe.")_

_-¿Quieres seguir con la lista de información? – le preguntó Albus._

_("Lo del basilisco me lo voy a saltar, y lo siguiente es la Varita de Saúco y sí, deberíamos hablar del tema, porque él ya debe saber de sobra que la otra es la Piedra de la Resurrección, no le vaya a dar por ir a buscar el anillo solo. Pero no le puedo contar cómo lo dedujimos mi madre y yo, porque fue a través de la capa de Potter, a ver cómo lo hago sutilmente, porque con Lauren no hablé de esto.")_

_-Me voy a saltar el siguiente punto, porque es muy espinoso también y no es tan urgente, lo dejamos para la próxima sesión de charla._

_-Me parece bien, Prince, lo que tú consideres adecuado. A mí tampoco me ha parecido conveniente contarte de golpe todo lo que sé._

_-¿Serías tan amable de enseñarme tu varita?_

_-Por supuesto._

_("Está muy orgulloso de ella, como que se la arrebató al mago más oscuro de su época.")_

_Albus la sacó y la dejó sobre el escritorio entre los dos. Prince la tomó observándola atentamente y tocándola, apreciando la textura de su madera y sus nudos._

_-Es muy rara, nunca vi otra igual. ¿La compraste? ¿O la obtuviste en un duelo? – lo miró fijamente._

_("Ha quedado sin habla de nuevo, pero ya no intenta leerme, sabe que no puede.")_

_-Si la compraste sabrás de qué madera es y su núcleo – continuó Prince - La mía también es bastante especial, de pino negro y nervio de corazón de dragón. No he visto ninguna otra varita negra en todo el colegio._

_Le sonrió abiertamente, con la Varita de Saúco en la derecha y el brazo izquierdo apoyado en el respaldo de la butaca. ("Tengo en mi mano la Varita Letal, probablemente por primera y última vez en mi vida, porque después de esto no me la va a volver a dejar. Sigue sin hablar, no se lo esperaba. Es Gryff, no sabe mentir improvisando, sólo si lo planifica previamente.")_

_-Venga, Albus… - le dijo animosamente – Cuéntame, si lo estás deseando._

_-No creas que estoy tan orgulloso de aquello – le dijo triste._

_Prince se puso serio también y volvió a dejar la varita sobre la mesa. ("Me está confesando que la ganó a Grindelwald y se ha puesto nostálgico, algo ocurrió entre ellos.")_

_-Perdona por entrometerme pero no lo he hecho por divertirme, sino por advertirte, Albus. Sé que es la Varita de Saúco y en el recuerdo que me has mostrado aparece la Piedra de la Resurrección. Yo también conozco la historia de los Peverell, lo estuvimos comentando en Semana Santa con mi madre, me contó que en su época se rumoreaba que Grindelwald la poseía y dedujimos que si las Reliquias eran reales, tú eras el propietario de la Varita. Al ver la Piedra de la Resurrección en el recuerdo que me has mostrado he deducido que, en efecto, existen, sin más._

_-Eres Sly hasta la médula, chico. Me superas infinitamente en astucia._

_-No, simplemente te pillo por sorpresa. Tú llevas muchos años acostumbrado a meterte en la mente de la gente para averiguar lo que están pensando y adelantarte a ello, no estás habituado a tratar con seriedad a alguien que no se somete y a quien no puedes leer. Yo, en cambio, llevo toda la vida lidiando con enemigos, el primero, desde mi más tierna infancia, mi padre. Después los niños del colegio muggle, en Hogwarts el cuarteto y desde hace algo más de un año, los víboras, y llevo menos de seis meses leyendo, he debido desarrollar otras habilidades para protegerme._

_("Que se entere de lo dura que ha sido mi vida, como me dijo Lauren, y de paso lo animo para que él también confiese, lo necesita.") Albus asintió, gravemente._

_-Por algo eres excepcional a tan corta edad, mucho mejor que yo a mis noventa años._

_-No pienses eso, Albus, has hecho muchas cosas bien. Nos libraste de un grave peligro hace treinta años y llevas cuarenta intentando controlar a otro. El mundo mágico no sería lo que es sin ti._

_-Lo que hice hace treinta años no fue más que pagar una deuda que tenía pendiente desde que tenía veinte._

_("Allá por 1905, pasó cuarenta debiendo la deuda.")_

_-Te contaré. Mi familia es procedente del Valle de Godric y allí vivíamos mis padres y tres hermanos. Yo soy el mayor, después viene Aberforth, el propietario de Cabeza de Puerco._

_-¿Es tu hermano? – sorprendido._

_-Sí._

_-Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, os parecéis._

_-Me hace de espía, así tengo controlados los movimientos de los mortífagos cuando se acercan al colegio._

_-Vaya…_

_-Y teníamos una hermana menor, Ariana. Un día, cuando todavía era pequeña y hacía magia involuntaria, tres chicos muggles la vieron y la atacaron. Quedó muy afectada, ya no volvió a ser la misma, discapacitada._

_-Vaya, Albus. Lo siento mucho._

_-Pero ésa fue sólo la primera de una larga serie de desgracias. Mi padre atacó a su vez a los chicos que le habían hecho daño y acabó en Azkabán. Murió allí._

_-Buf…_

_-Como nosotros estábamos en el colegio, mi madre se quedó sola cuidando de ella, tuvo una vida muy difícil, enfermó y Ariana la mató accidentalmente poco después de que yo me graduara._

_-Buaaah…_

_-Así que los tres hermanos habíamos quedado solos. Yo era el mayor, quien debía hacerme cargo de ellos, pero no me resigné. Era un mago muy brillante y con delirios de grandeza, quería viajar, seguir instruyéndome y no quedarme encerrado en casa cuidando de mi hermana insana. Mi hermano, mucho más responsable que yo, me lo reprochaba y no terminó sus estudios por cuidar de ella. Yo vivía en la casa igualmente, pero no me hacía cargo de nada. Un año después de graduarme, en verano, vino al pueblo el sobrino de una amiga de la familia, Bathilda Bagsot._

_-¿La escritora del Tratado de Historia de la Magia?_

_-La misma. El caso es que ese chico y yo descubrimos que éramos tal para cual, los mejores amigos, ambos compartíamos ese deseo de fama y grandeza y desarrollamos toda una teoría según la cual los magos estábamos por encima de los muggles y debíamos gobernar el mundo. La llamamos "El Bien Mayor" y uno de nuestros objetivos era hacernos con las Reliquias de la Muerte, para ser infinitamente poderosos y poner en práctica nuestras ideas. Ese chico del que te hablo era Gellert Grindelwald._

_-Vaya… - asombrado y con profunda comprensión._

_-Pasamos dos meses conspirando y haciendo planes para viajar juntos a la búsqueda de nuestros objetivos. Yo descuidaba a mis hermanos y Aberforth siempre me lo reprochaba, hasta que un día, estando los cuatro en mi casa, Grindelwald, mis dos hermanos y yo, se originó una grave discusión, en la que los tres sacamos las varitas y Ariana resultó muerta._

_Prince bufó, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y dejando caer la frente sobre la mano._

_-Cuánto lo siento, Albus._

_Albus lloraba._

_-Nunca sabré si fue mi propio hechizo el que la alcanzó._

_Prince también._

_-Fue un accidente._

_-No, no lo fue porque yo por entonces lo que deseaba era librarme de la carga que suponía, sentía que me estaba cortando las alas y al final conseguí lo que buscaba, librarme de ella._

_-Albus, no puedes seguir sintiéndote culpable después de setenta años. No fue un crimen, fue un accidente._

_-Y todavía contribuí a crear el monstruo en que se convirtió mi mejor amigo._

_-Pero luego lo combatiste, tú mismo lo has dicho, pagaste tu deuda, y has dedicado toda tu vida a hacer el bien. Deben pesar más estos setenta años que aquellos dos meses de locura juvenil._

_-Mi hermano todavía no me lo ha perdonado._

_-Pues hace mal, no tengas en cuenta lo que piense él. Hay que saber perdonar._

_("Quizá soy la primera persona a quien se lo cuenta.")_

_-Yo te perdono – le dijo Prince._

_-Llevo resistiéndome desde que obtuve el recuerdo que te he mostrado hoy, a correr a Little Hungleton a casa de los Gaunt a buscar el anillo con la Piedra, ya que por recuerdos posteriores sé casi con total seguridad que se encuentra allí, porque quiero volver a ver a mi familia aunque sea una última vez. Lo ha evitado que no he querido ausentarme del colegio por si había una urgencia contigo._

_-Pues por suerte no lo has hecho, Albus, porque manipular un horrocrux es muy peligroso. No se te ocurra ir solo ni sin haber estudiado a fondo el libro, lo tengo a buen recaudo, lo estudiaremos juntos e iremos a buscarlo. Lo destruiremos, y si la Piedra se sigue pudiendo utilizar, lo haces, pero sólo para pedir perdón y despedirte, no puedes quedártela, te volverías loco y te necesitamos en el presente. Ahora nosotros somos tu familia y contamos contigo, no nos abandones, sin ti no vamos a lograr hacer nada._

_-Por supuesto, Prince, no os fallaré._

_-Valiente Gyff. Siento mucho haberte dado otro disgusto, no me esperaba para nada que hubiera una historia tan dura detrás de la maldita Varita de Saúco, sólo quería advertirte de que no te veas tentado por la Piedra, porque ya te digo que es muy peligroso manipular un horrocrux. Se puede incluir una maldición en el mismo para protegerlo, y en todo caso, te posee si pasas demasiado tiempo con él puesto o cerca de él, viene todo explicado en el libro. Así que cuando lo encontremos no se te ocurra ponerte el anillo, podrías morir._

_-Gracias Prince, porque era lo que pensaba hacer. Te debo la vida._

_("Vamos a aligerar un poco cambiando de tema y a darle una pequeña alegría.")_

_-¿Sabes que fue una suerte que los Gryff me atacaran la otra noche?_

_-¿Y eso?_

_-¿Recuerdas que antes te he ofrecido una poción con la que duermes al instante y cada hora de sueño vale por tres?_

_-Sí, claro, y ya te he dicho que nunca lo oí, es muy interesante. Conozco "Sueño reparador" y a veces la uso, pero esa sólo vale por dos._

_-Nunca la oíste porque es invención mía._

_-¿Qué me estás diciendo? – asombrado y admirado._

_-Lo que oyes. Lo conseguí también en Navidad, combinando "Sueño reparador" y "Sueño inmediato" y mejorando el efecto reparador mediante Aritmancia._

_-Pero eso es un trabajo de posgrado o incluso más avanzado._

_-Eso dice Pomfrey. El caso es que Remus, de nuevo Remus, cuando me vio en la cama frente a él se lo contó, porque él lleva usándola desde enero para recuperarse más rápidamente de sus crisis y así pierde sólo medio día y no el día entero._

_-Vaya…_

_-¿Y sabes qué hizo Pomfrey en cuanto lo supo?_

_-Ya lo imagino. Escribir a Victor Damocles. Fueron compañeros de ÉXTASIS._

_-Eso mismo. Y él le respondió en cuanto le llegó la lechuza, adjuntando un mensaje para mí – sacó la carta del bolsillo y se la tendió – Léelo. Me va a arreglar la vida._

_Albus leyó el mensaje._

_-Vaya Prince, Damocles es el mejor investigador en Pociones que existe en Reino Unido, probablemente en toda Europa. No puedes tener mejor mentor._

_-Qué bien. Voy a cursar el ÉXTASIS de Medimagia. Me basta con añadir Aritmancia a las asignaturas de Pociones, porque además también he creado hechizos, bastantes, y alguno sanador._

_-Vaya – asombrado – ¿Hay algo que se te dé mal?_

_-Sí, Transformaciones – le dijo riendo – Tu asignatura favorita._

_-Bueno, no bajar del Supera significa que no se te da tan mal._

_-Ya, pero yo estoy acostumbrado a los Extraordinarios, entonces considero que se me da mal._

_-Te entiendo, eres muy exigente contigo mismo. _

_-Eso. Pues te lo he contado porque quiero usar la Red Flu desde aquí y no desde el despacho del bocazas de Slughorn, pero también para que sepas que tengo otros intereses aparte de todo el follón en el que estamos metidos y no quiero morir joven, porque me parece que tengo mucho que ofrecer al mundo._

_("Que se vaya haciendo a la idea de que no me pienso dejar marcar cuando acabe de estudiar.")_

_-Por supuesto, Prince, te facilitaré que vayas a San Mungo siempre que lo necesites. Usa el giratiempo si quieres también para eso, porque los días laborables coinciden con los lectivos._

_("Y para tocar el piano, leer libros de Ciencia e Historia de Estudios Muggles, escaparme al Bosque solo o con Lauren cuando todos estén en clase… etcétera, etcétera.")_

_-Claro, Albus, ya pensaba hacerlo, por eso te he dicho antes que va a ser el mejor aprovechado de la historia._

_-Tampoco abuses, te puede alterar el ritmo de sueño y vigilia. _

_("Bah… Si mis días son de veintisiete o veintiocho horas en lugar de veinticuatro, duermo diez en lugar de ocho y en paz. Ya me acostumbraré.")_

_-No más de lo que me han alterado las pociones de sueño, y si no, lo uso también para echar la siesta._

_Albus puso los ojos en blanco._

_-Tú verás lo que haces._

_-Soy joven. Resistiré._

_-Vaya que sí. Quién pillara otra vez los dieciséis._

_-Mejor los diecisiete._

_-Con el giratiempo vas a tardar más en llegar a cumplirlos._

_-Pero va a ser tiempo bien aprovechado._

_Charlaron informalmente otro rato hasta las once, en que volvieron a subir a la ventana a mirar el descanso del entrenamiento y Prince pudo ver lo que se había perdido por la mañana por estar llorando. Cómo sus veintiocho amigos se habían acercado a él para consolarlo, y volvió a llorar._

_Después pasaron a la Sala de Duelo, que tenía una pared medio destrozada, de las maldiciones que habían lanzado Lily y Remus por la mañana y que a Albus no le había dado tiempo a reparar. Se lo explicó._

_-Han lanzado maleficios a través del escudo._

_-Wooow… Yo también quiero._

_-Bueno, pues como los Sly vais a venir el lunes, ya no la reparo, si no la vais a volver a destrozar._

_-Ya te digo, nosotros sobre todo – carcajeándose - Yo pienso lanzar hasta Avadas, para probar bien el escudo si alguna vez me toca usarlos._

_-No me parece mal – Albus también reía._

_A continuación le enseñó a realizar el Patronus parlante, que le salió en un cuarto de hora, la mitad de tiempo que les había costado a los Gryff. De nuevo se ausentó del despacho para que se lo mandara y también le salió. Aún no eran las doce._

_-Nos queda hora y media todavía. ¿Qué más vamos a hacer?_

_-Voy a comenzar a enseñarte a proyectar._

_-Ya sé proyectar, Albus – se carcajeó._

_-¿Qué dices? – asombrado._

_-Lo que oyes. Lily y yo practicábamos tanta lectura que un día nos salió sin más. Por eso a mediodía he hecho que mi escolta se cambiara de sitio en el Comedor, para alcanzaros a los dos._

_-¿Me alcanzas desde donde estás? – asombrado. _

_-Supongo que sí. Alcanzo a Lily y ella a mí, y estoy a la misma distancia de ambos._

_-Vaya…_

_-Trabajo que te quitamos. Además, así ya me ha contado todo lo que habíais hecho por la mañana – se carcajeó._

_("La cara de Albus es un poema.")_

_-Y me lo dices ahora. Ya sabías que tenía un giratiempo para ti, lo de la Magia Roja, lo del Vínculo…_

_-Todo, todo. Que sepas que mi característica principal en el horóscopo celta es…_

_-¿Cuándo los cumples?_

_-El nueve de enero._

_-El misterio._

_-Eso – se moría de la risa, y consiguió que Albus también lo hiciera._

_-Y hablando de eso también. Ya conoces la Magia Druida, eso sí me lo has contado. ¿Cómo realizaste los rituales en árboles?_

_-Correctamente, contacto con la tierra y el tronco. Lo descubrí de casualidad._

_-Entonces ya tienes el poder._

_-Por supuesto. Mira._

_Se apartó y realizó el Protego esférico._

_-¿Alguien más lo tiene?_

_-Sí. Los tres Gryff y cinco Sly que ocluimos. Precisamente aprendimos a hacerlo para que no nos pillaras – volvía a carcajearse._

_("Albus está desesperado, voy a contenerme un poco.")_

_-Y que sepas que no es necesario acudir al árbol que toca en el calendario, la magia está presente siempre – continuó Prince - Con todos excepto Beamy lo hice en un abeto centenario, en fechas que no tocaba. Lo hicimos coincidir con el novilunio por si acaso, pero pienso que eso tampoco importa._

_("Porque con Lauren lo hice en cuarto menguante, tampoco era su árbol y también le salió.")_

_-Y además, si realizas rituales conjuntos, entre varios brujos, con las manos en contacto, se transmiten los talentos naturales de uno a otro, así que en eso quizá sí nos podrías ayudar, transmitirnos tu talento para Transformaciones para convertirnos en animagos._

_("Y de paso todos los demás.")_

_-Vale, entonces iremos igualmente, yo nunca he hecho uno conjunto._

_-Genial, iremos a mi abeto cuando quieras, en dos horas y media vamos y volvemos y lo hacemos los tres, y también individuales, que no he realizado desde febrero y ya va siendo hora de renovar peticiones._

_-¿Has probado a hacer en otros espacios naturales?_

_-Sí, en la costa, en Semana Santa, en una playa y en los acantilados de Dover._

_-¿Y también te salió lo que demandaste?_

_-En la playa de dunas, que significa apertura de mente y predisposición a los cambios, y el contacto con el agua de mar, sanación de heridas del alma, nos salió todo al instante, y eso que no fue propiamente una meditación, sino una conversación entre Lily y yo. Y en los acantilados, que significan perspectivas amplias y elevadas estuve meditando mientras paseaba en todo lo que me gustaría hacer en la vida, así que eso llevará más tiempo que se vaya haciendo realidad. Me faltan los manantiales, arroyos y el Lago, que es lo que tenemos a mano aquí._

_-Pues los poderes que se adquieren en esos espacios también son muy interesantes._

_-Claro, ya lo sé. El libro de Magia Druida que había en la S.P. también lo encontramos en la misma librería de viejo, así fue como pudimos consultar los de las costas. Quiero realizar también esos rituales ahora que viene el mes de más calor, ya me escaparé con el giratiempo._

_-Prince, no andes solo por ahí – le reconvino._

_De nuevo le dio el ataque de risa._

_-Bah… Si todos están en clase, ¿qué importa? Soy un ser solitario, me sobrepasa estar rodeado de gente todo el tiempo._

_-Te entiendo, yo también lo soy – rio también – Además, si ya puedes hacer el escudo esférico ya puedes protegerte solo, y si tienes cuidado de que no te vea nadie no creo que te sigan hasta el Bosque. De cualquier modo, mejor espera a que tenga el Mapa listo para ti y así estás más seguro._

_-De acuerdo, Albus – le dijo seriamente._

_("Vamos a admitirlo, porque no me ha apretado las tuercas en cuanto a los libros, ya debe olerse que no soy el único que conoce dónde están. He de ir por el de Magia Oscura y llevármelo a casa, ahora que ya no están los maléficos, para tenerlo a mano cuando volvamos a quedar, porque deberíamos ir cuanto antes a Little Hungleton por el anillo, para que Albus no se vea tentado de ir solo.")_

_-¿Tenías preparado algo más para hoy?_

_-No._

_-Vale, entonces vamos a ultimar detalles hasta que volvamos a vernos. ¿Dónde entrenamos mañana?_

_-He instalado la Sala en la planta baja, pasando la Biblioteca, en el pasillo a la izquierda, para que los Sly la tengáis más mano, pues sois los más numerosos. No la he puesto en las mazmorras porque os hubiera faltado luz natural._

_-Genial._

_-Para entrar tenéis que hacer como a la Sala de Menesteres, demandar el espacio, pero basta con pararse frente a la pared "Sala de Entrenamiento en Duelo."_

_-Perfecto, así nadie sospechará del cambio._

_-Yo me encargaré de que si están aquí los de El Profeta no acudan a esa zona, con la excusa de la Biblioteca, un lugar de estudio que deben respetar._

_-Astuto Gryff. ¿Y el lunes, para las enseñanzas?_

_-Sois cinco._

_-Sí, incluido Beamy._

_-¿Sabes si cursan o han cursado Runas Antiguas?_

_-Stevens, no, Beamy sí, Steed y Fairbank no sé._

_-Vaya, entonces nos llevará más tiempo, pero calculo que nos llegará la mañana. ¿Preferís antes de clases o después?_

_-A mí me da igual. ¿Les pregunto y estamos comunicados proyectándonos mañana? Hoy ya no creo que aparezca a cenar._

_-Claro, hablamos mañana. No creo que pueda pasarme por el entrenamiento, ya sabes, El Profeta, pero me cuentas qué tal ha ido y quedamos para el lunes. Según lo que decidáis, te doy instrucciones sobre cómo debéis hacer._

_-Muy bien. Y también me gustaría quedar cuanto antes para estudiar juntos el libro de Magia Oscura y acudir a Little Hungleton, no quiero que vayas solo, Albus, te lo digo muy en serio._

_-Por supuesto que no lo haré, Prince, no voy a jugarme la vida en un momento así. Por eso te pido también a ti que tengas mucho cuidado, la esperanza de mucha gente depende de ti. Si te pasara algo, todo el mundo de desmoralizaría, ahora eres responsable de todos. Entonces quizá el mismo martes podamos tener otra sesión, más corta, vamos a tomárnoslo con paciencia. Nos proyectamos y quedamos._

_-Perfecto. Nos queda más de una hora todavía. ¿Estás cansado?_

_-No, tu poción funciona genial._

_-¿Pues sabes lo que me encantaría hacer?_

_-Dime._

_-Pelear un rato contra ti. Sería un honor para mí hacerlo contra el vencedor de Grindelwald, nada menos que contra la Varita Letal. Me vas a poder, hoy estoy al cincuenta por cien, por el brazo. ¿Te apetece?_

_-Por supuesto. ¿Cómo era? Sin desarmar, legales, no verbales y sin Protegos, ¿no?_

_-Leíste a los Gryff. Eres un cachondo._

_Ahora fue Albus quien rio. Pelearon un buen rato, Albus contra Prince. Y a pesar de su avanzada edad y de no estar acostumbrado a hacerlo a menudo, en efecto, le pudo. Cuando se cansaron, Albus convocó unas butacas, realizó un hechizo para alargar la cadena del giratiempo y se sentaron un rato más a charlar, sobre las Magias Ancestrales y cómo comunicarlas al resto de guerreros, pues se trataba de un trabajo ingente. Quitando a los de séptimo, iban a tener que instruir en Oclumancia y todas las enseñanzas al menos a cincuenta personas más._

_A la una y veinticinco salieron de la sala de Duelo al despacho. Prince convocó otro dosificador y le sirvió a Albus poción reparadora para dos horas que le valdrían por seis. El anciano ya llevaba dieciséis horas en pie y todavía tenía que lidiar con Slughorn para leerlo y convencerlo de que no pasara por su casa esa noche._

_Esa mañana de mayo, Albus y Prince sellaron un pacto de colaboración y apoyo mutuos que se mantendría hasta la muerte del director._


	28. 28 Calor

**Calor**

_Prince bajó del despacho quince minutos pero cinco horas después de haber subido._

_-Qué puntual – le dijo Deborah._

_-¿Has visto? ¿Se os ha hecho largo?_

_-¿Y tú lo preguntas? Debes estar reventado._

_-Bueno, no ha sido para tanto. Tomé estimulante por la mañana, ya se me está pasando el efecto. Y ha sido un gusto tratar con Albus. Vamos a pasarnos por la enfermería a que Pomfrey me dé poción contra el dolor. Me tocará otra dosis en una hora, pero lleva doliéndome casi todo el día._

_-Claro, pobre – dijo Valerie – De pelear y dar tanto la mano._

_-Eso, y aprovechando que me da sueño, luego directos a casa. Voy a echarme una buena siesta para estar en forma esta noche. Me da que va a ser una de las mejores de mi vida._

_-De la de todos, sin duda._

_-Eso. Fiestón en las mazmorras._

_"__Qué pena que nos va a faltar la música." Formaron y subieron al cuarto piso. Al comenzar a subir las escaleras, Prince vio a los maléficos Gryff bajando, que no les miraron siquiera. "Vaya ineptos, cómo se les ve el plumero, no hace falta ni leerlos." Susurró a Jack._

_-Fíjate bien en esos dos – y cuando pasaron de largo – Los dos maléficos camuflados Gryff, trabajo de ya sabes quién._

_-Ha leído a todo el colegio._

_-Por supuesto, lleva más de un año haciéndolo._

_("Que se entere de lo entregada que es y sepa corresponderle.") Llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Pomfrey les abrió a los pocos segundos._

_-Hola, chicos, ¿qué tal la mañana?_

_-Redonda, Pomfrey – le dijo Prince – Nos ha salido todo a pedir de boca._

_-Ya, ha venido Minerva a contarme hace un rato. Qué buenas noticias._

_("Está contenta porque se han marchado los malos de Sly, ya no está tan preocupada por mí, hasta que salga la noticia en El Profeta y sepa que Voldemort se ha enterado de todo.")_

_-Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis ahí._

_Pasaron los ocho._

_-He venido a que me examines y me des más poción contra el dolor._

_-Claro, debe estar doliéndote si has luchado, pero todavía no puedo dártela, cariño, sólo han pasado seis horas desde que la tomaste._

_-No, Pomfrey, para mí han sido once. He pasado cinco con Albus con el giratiempo, acabo de salir de su despacho._

_-Claro… Debí imaginarlo. Pasa, pasa – le dijo y a los demás - Esperadlo aquí, por favor._

_Pasaron ambos al cubículo de la enfermera. Prince sólo se quitó el impermeable, pues debajo sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga larga, holgada, que podía remangarse sin quitársela. Mientras lo hacía y Pomfrey le examinaba charlaron un poco._

_-¿Te ha dado tiempo de leer la carta de mi colega?_

_-Sí, y ya he hablado con Albus del tema también. Me permitirá acudir a San Mungo por Red Flu y usar el giratiempo para poder hacerlo en días laborables._

_-Estupendo. Él me contaba que estaba dispuesto a entrevistarte igualmente el fin de semana si no podías en otro momento._

_-Vaya… Pues no será necesario._

_-A él no le importa. Trabaja también muchos festivos, se pasa la vida prácticamente encerrado en el hospital, vive para ello._

_-Me va a encantar conocerlo. Me has hecho un gran favor, Pomfrey._

_-No ha sido nada comparado con todos los que nos vas a hacer tú, con tu entrega y tu talento. Entrevístate con él cuanto antes, para que tenga tiempo de solicitar tu beca._

_-Claro. _

_"__Vaya semanita agitada me espera."_

_-Lo tienes tan inflamado o más que por la mañana, no me extraña que te esté doliendo. Te voy a dar una poción antiinflamatoria aparte de la del dolor, para que esta noche se te haya pasado. Intenta descansar todo lo que puedas, no te conviene luchar mañana tampoco._

_"__Vaya, pues tenemos entrenamiento también. Nada, me dedicaré a supervisar." Le sirvió las pociones, se las dio y las tomó._

_-Te he dado para otras doce horas, porque no es conveniente tomar de una vez para más tiempo, pero te voy a dejar los frascos por si vuelves a necesitarlas de madrugada. Ya sabes, el giratiempo altera los ritmos circadianos, debes tener cuidado con eso. Todavía estás creciendo y debes llevar un ritmo regular de sueño y vigilia. Si no, puedes tener trastornos también por eso._

_"__Claro… Y yo pensando que era un gran chollazo, ya me iba avisando Albus. No quiero ni pensar en cómo hubiéramos debido hacer si los maléficos Sly no llegan a marcharse ni Albus nos hubiera preparado una habitación. Mes y medio de pociones de sueño y con los TIMOS a la vista."_

_-Bueno, pues estás listo – le dio los dos frascos de pociones y le apuntó las dosis para su peso y para seis y doce horas – Si te vuelve a doler pásate por aquí para que te examine de nuevo._

_"__Buaaah… Por suerte el impermeable tiene un montón de bolsillos. Llevo cuatro frascos de pociones, dos cartas, las listas, el apunte de las dosis, el giratiempo y la varita. Vaya caos."_

_-Claro, Pomfrey, lo haré. Y en cualquier caso, vendré a verte de cuando en cuando y te contaré mis progresos con Damocles._

_-Me encantará charlar un rato contigo._

_Se reunió con su guardia de nuevo y salieron de la enfermería. ("Estaría bien pasarnos por el libro de Magia Oscura, pero para eso debería llevar la mochila, no voy a andar con él por ahí a la vista de todos. Quizá el lunes, cuando usemos el giratiempo entre todos para ir a ver a Albus, así sólo iremos los cinco que sabemos ocluir, pero no se lo dejaré a él para que lo mire solo, si no, es capaz de marcharse él solo por el horrocrux.")_

_-Directos a las mazmorras._

_Esta vez no se cruzaron con nadie. ("Es hora de bajar y no de subir. Los Rave y Gryff han terminado de almorzar hace ya mucho rato y los que no están descansando en sus casas han bajado a la Biblioteca a estudiar.") Así que llegaron tranquilamente hasta las mazmorras, pero en cuanto las pisaron se acabó la tranquilidad. Numerosos Sly los esperaban al pie de las escaleras de caracol._

_-¿Qué, Prince? Giratiempo con el viejo, ¿no? – le dijo un chico de séptimo de los que no eran de Defensa, el que se había mostrado reticente a que lo entrenaran los Longbottom._

_("Rayos… Imposible disimular ante cincuenta astutos serpientes. Lauren las va a pasar canutas.")_

_-¿Nos lo dejas para escaparnos a Hogsmeade para preparar lo de esta noche?_

_("Slys que se saltan las normas, imposibles de controlar. Milagro lo bien que se han comportado en el entrenamiento de la mañana, pero ahora que saben que hemos echado a los maléficos ya no contienen su rebeldía. A ver cómo los mantengo a raya.") Se paró dos peldaños antes de llegar al final de la escalera._

_-No os puedo dejar algo que no tengo, hemos usado el suyo. Y aunque así fuera, no lo haría. Tenéis toda la tarde por delante, tiempo de sobra. Yo voy a echarme una buena siesta, me la tengo merecida. Así que cada uno a lo suyo y nos vemos cuando despierte._

_Tomó de la mano a su peque y se abrieron paso hasta la Sala, que también estaba medio llena._

_-Hey, Prince, ¿qué tal con el viejo? – ésta fue una chica de cuarto de las que se habían unido también esa mañana._

_("Los cincuenta Sly siguen aquí, esperándome, todos han adivinado lo del giratiempo. Rayos, esto de ser Jefe de Sly va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba. Por suerte puedo contar con catorce discretos, los que se han levantado en el Comedor desde el principio.")_

_-Genial, hemos estado viendo el entrenamiento desde la ventana y luego hemos peleado un rato._

_-¿Has luchado contra el viejo? – le dijo uno de sexto que tampoco era de Defensa – Le has podido, ¿no?_

_("Si ando contando que me ha podido él porque los Gryff me rompieron el brazo, son capaces de ir los más de diez mayores que no estaban en La Guardia a tomarse la revancha y eso sí que no. Qué intuición tuvo el terceto al no divulgar el rumor por el colegio. Deben estar amedrentados también, después de la que hemos liado en el almuerzo, temerosos de que me haya chivado de ellos a la gente de casa y vayan por ellos. Me juego lo que quieras a que no salen de la torre Gryff en todo lo que queda de fin de semana. A pasar hambre. Comienza mi venganza._

_Pero no nos conviene en absoluto un enfrentamiento abierto en este momento, podríamos volver a lo de las casas enemigas, ahora que parece que estamos venciendo el resquemor. También nos ha lanzado vítores casi toda la mesa Gryff en el almuerzo y ahora somos minoría frente a ellos. Ya nos tomaremos la revancha en su momento, cuando se calmen las cosas.")_

_-No te creas, está en muy buena forma para la edad que tiene._

_-¿No te quedas con nosotros? – le preguntó la chica._

_("Buf… A ésta le gusto… Cría fama y échate a dormir.")_

_-Qué va, necesito descansar, nos vemos en un rato. Aprovechad la tarde para hacer los deberes y estudiar, os quiero en forma esta noche y mañana por la mañana, que tenemos entrenamiento de nuevo._

_-Genial, Prince, luego nos vemos._

_("Muy ilusionada. Merlín, la que me espera. Ahora las voy a tener a puñados, sin poder tocar a las dos que quiero. A ver cómo hago para resistirme, porque ésta no está nada mal y es la que ya había practicado por su cuenta, una futura buena guerrera.")_

_Los cuatro chicos se abrieron paso hasta las escaleras y comenzaron a subir a los dormitorios. ("Qué raro se me hace hablar tan familiarmente con gente a la que nunca he tratado, que sólo conozco de vista, y esta noche voy a pasar horas y horas con ellos. Ahora que lo pienso… Ya que no vamos a necesitar las pociones de sueño para mí y Anthony, podría pasarme por ellas antes de la fiesta y ofrecer a todos reparadora, para que mañana estén en forma para entrenar aunque trasnochen. Es un poco lío, porque de nuevo tendremos que organizar la escolta para subir al quinto. Lo mejor será hacerlo a media tarde, cuando la gente esté más calmada, en Hogsmeade o estudiando. Y ya de paso vamos al séptimo también, por el libro de Magia Oscura.")_

_-Sev – le dijo Ariel -¿Voy a mi dormitorio por un libro y luego al tuyo, como me has dicho antes?_

_-Claro, cariño, te espero allí - le respondió y a Jack – Ven tú también un momento, hemos de hablar._

_-Claro, claro…_

_De nuevo entraron los tres y Jack y él se sentaron en la cama de Prince. Anthony fue hacia la suya._

_-Hey, Anthony, cámbiate de cama – le dijo – Píllate ésta de aquí – señalándole la que había sido de Avery, la segunda más cercana a la ventana – Ya te llega con casi cinco años de soportar los ruidos del cuarto de baño._

_-Claro, Prince, eso pensaba hacer, pero ya lo haré luego. Ahora voy a prepararme para ir a la Biblioteca a estudiar, así os dejo un rato tranquilos._

_-Genial, pásate por aquí sobre las seis, vamos a ir por las pociones para ofrecer reparadora a la gente que trasnoche y así puedan estar frescos mañana para entrenar._

_-Vaya, muy buena idea._

_-Claro, si no, se van a echar a perder. Es una pena, porque los ingredientes salieron muy caros, al menos que sirvan para algo._

_Mientras su compañero terminaba de prepararse, Prince convocó el Muffliato en torno a él y Jack._

_-A ver, varios temas, te lo digo en orden. Lo primero, ya lo has oído, organizar la escolta para las seis, un momento tranquilo de la tarde, hay que ir al quinto por las pociones y también al séptimo, a la Sala, porque he de llevar a Albus uno de los libros, pero vamos a ir sólo los cuatro mayores que ocluimos y conocemos su funcionamiento._

_-Claro, Prince._

_-Lo segundo, mañana tenemos entrenamiento en el corredor que hay a la izquierda pasando la Biblioteca. El espacio se abre como la Sala de Menesteres, pero no es necesario pasear, sólo pararse frente a la pared y demandar "Sala de Entrenamiento en Duelo." La ha preparado para cien personas._

_-Wooow…_

_-Ha hecho un montón de cosas estos meses, luego te cuento más. Siento que te vayas a perder parte de la fiesta por ir a avisar a los de las otras casas._

_-Bah, será un momento, no creo ni que me siente a cenar, la mesa va a estar vacía. Me pasaré por el Comedor, se lo diré y volveré aquí._

_-Claro, Jack, haz así. Recuerda que Paul ha de quedar con los Huffle de séptimo._

_-Sin problema. Estaba en la Sala y le he hecho un gesto para que me espere._

_-Magnífica coordinación. Estaría bien que mañana contactaras tú con los de sexto, y así los tienes a mano a diario y no hay que molestarlo más._

_-De acuerdo, Prince, lo haré._

_-Tercera cuestión. Lunes por la mañana, giratiempo para los cinco que ocluimos. Ya lo llevo encima, mira – lo sacó de uno de los bolsillos superiores, más pequeños – Para mí._

_-Buah… Vaya potra._

_-Me lo he ganado a pulso._

_-Vaya que sí._

_-Cuando lo necesites y yo no, te lo dejo, pero no digas a nadie más que lo tengo._

_-Claro que no, Prince. _

_-Bueno, a lo que iba. Que si preferimos antes o después de clases, para que nos explique cómo hemos de hacer. ¿Tú qué prefieres?_

_-A mí me da igual._

_-Ya, a mí también. Pues ahora hablo con el peque y luego a las seis lo hacemos los cuatro mayores y lo decidimos. Nos va a enseñar Magia Roja, a vincularnos como Comunidad._

_-Buah… ¿Sí?_

_-Sí, con los Gryff ya lo ha hecho. Lily me lo ha contado todo en el almuerzo, se pueden hacer cosas increíbles. ¿Cursaste Runas?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y Deborah?_

_-También._

_-Perfecto. Sólo nos falta Anthony, pero le ayudaremos entre todos. Yo pienso que sería mejor antes de clases para estar más frescos, pero lo que prefiráis._

_-Lo hablamos luego._

_-Sí, porque he de saberlo mañana, para comunicarme con él en el Comedor._

_-Claro._

_-Bueno, y hasta aquí las obligaciones, ahora las buenas noticias. Hay una estancia oculta en este dormitorio, el martes me va a enseñar a abrirla. Un sitio seguro y privado para que te veas con Lauren._

_-Vaya…_

_-Ya la había preparado para Anthony y para mí, pero ya no nos hace falta, así que a él no voy a decirle nada. Trasládate a vivir aquí si quieres como has dicho esta mañana y así lo tenéis más fácil para veros._

_-Gracias, Prince._

_-No me las des, Jack. Tú también te la has jugado por mí sin tener necesidad de hacerlo. Y ya te he dicho que cuando quieras puedes usar el giratiempo, también con ella, y así no necesitáis pociones para aprovechar las noches._

_-Gracias, Prince. Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente._

_("Sí que podrías. Dejándola estar conmigo cuando nos llegue el momento.")_

_-No te preocupes por eso, Jack, encontrarás la manera. Preocúpate sólo de hacerla feliz. Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos a las seis, voy a echarme la siesta._

_-De acuerdo, voy a hablar con las chicas, que se han quedado esperando abajo, y con Paul. Y ya le cuento a Deborah lo del lunes y así sabemos cuanto antes cómo hacemos. Hasta luego._

_No se habían dado cuenta de que el pequeño Ariel ya había entrado en la habitación hacía rato y se había mantenido esperando hasta que terminaran de hablar._

_-Hasta luego, Jack – dijo el chico - Hola, Sev._

_-Ven cariño, dame un abrazo – le dijo Sev - ¿Ves? Ya estamos juntos. Para siempre. Sólo nos vamos a separar para dormir y para clases._

_-Ahora todo el mundo te quiere, ¿has visto? Son unos interesados, antes no hacían más que hablar mal de ti._

_-Ya, ya lo sé, Ariel, pero era porque estaba con los malos. No son tan listos como tú, que adivinaste que no era como ellos._

_-Claro, yo siempre lo supe._

_-¿Qué libro has traído?_

_-Uno de Estudios Muggles, de la Biblioteca, va de la Historia de la Ciencia._

_-Vaya… Qué interesante. No sabía que tenías también Estudios Muggles, tienes un montón de optativas._

_-Sí. Cogí todas menos Adivinación._

_-Vaya… ¿Y te da tiempo a ir a clase?_

_-Tengo un giratiempo._

_-Nunca me lo habías contado._

_"__Con lo bien que nos hubiera venido."_

_-Claro, porque eso es un secreto, pero como ya he visto que a ti también te han dado uno, pues te lo puedo contar._

_"__Merlín… Es para comérselo."_

_-Vale, pero no le digas a nadie más que yo lo tengo._

_-Claro que no, Sev. Si no, te lo va a pedir todo el mundo. Lo mismo que hago con el mío, es sólo para mí._

_"__Toda la razón. Si llego a saber que lo tenía se lo hubiera pedido."_

_-Pues que sepas que quizá para el año próximo podrás coger otra optativa. Ya sabes que he estado hablando con el director._

_-Sí, Albus. Es muy simpático._

_"__Vaya, a él también le ha pedido que lo tutee. Qué bien, ya somos una gran familia."_

_-¿Y qué asignatura será? – le preguntó Ariel._

_-¿No lo imaginas? ¿Qué asignatura le pediría yo?_

_-Duelo._

_-Eso. Y también le he pedido que cuando pasen los tres años desde que me gradúe me deje ser el profesor._

_-Buaaah… Profesor en Hogwarts, eso sería genial. Llegarás a Jefe de Sly, porque no hay ningún otro profesor de la casa aparte de Slughorn, y ya es muy viejo._

_"__Lo que decía Lauren, y tiene toda la razón, no hay ningún otro Sly en el profesorado. Tengo una demanda más para Albus, que conceda el puesto de profesora de Pociones a Lily cuando Slughorn se jubile y que él aguante hasta que ella pueda serlo. Seríamos profesores los dos, en Hogwarts, protegidos de la contienda. Tres pájaros de un tiro, buenas profesiones para ambos, vivir juntos en el castillo y protección._

_Ella profesora de Pociones y yo, de Duelo y Jefe de Sly. Y cuando muera Albus y Minerva le suceda, ella Jefa de Gryff. ¡Toma ya! Los amantes de casas enemigas, Jefes de casa. Ya te digo que se acabó lo de las casas enemigas. Y pensar que siempre he considerado fatídica aquella noche del primero de septiembre del '71 y quizá fue el mayor golpe de suerte en mil años de historia del colegio. Y si llego a director haré Jefa de Sly a Lauren, que será profesora de Herbología, y profesor de Duelo a Ariel. Ya está. Mi familia, unida. Y ahí sí tendríamos influencia para cambiar las cosas."_

_-Puedes ponerte en esa cama – señalándole la más cercana – Ahora va a ser la de Anthony, pero él se ha ido a estudiar a la Biblioteca. Yo voy a echarme la siesta._

_-¿No puedo meterme en cama contigo, como me has dicho antes?_

_-Claro, si quieres._

_Sev se desvistió y se metió en cama._

_-¿Duermes sin pijama?_

_-Siempre. Es más cómodo._

_-¿Y no tienes frío?_

_-No, estoy acostumbrado._

_"__Si llegara a enterarse de las noches que pasaba en el molino, muchas en pleno invierno..."_

_-Mi cama también es la de junto a la ventana. Yo también me voy a desvestir, meterse en cama con el uniforme es muy incómodo._

_-Claro, hazlo._

_Sev ya se instalaba en su posición habitual, boca abajo, vuelto hacia la izquierda, con el brazo derecho bajo la almohada, la varita en la mano._

_-¿Duermes con la varita en la mano?_

_-Siempre. Me acostumbré a hacerlo por si los malos me atacaban._

_-Claro. Es que sólo erais dos contra cuatro y ni siquiera erais amigos._

_El peque se metió en cama con él, pero no para leer su libro, lo abrazó por la espalda, piel contra piel._

_-Qué bien, qué calorcito me das, me voy a quedar frito al instante. ¿Me llamas a las seis?_

_-Claro, Sev. Ya te aviso yo._


	29. 29 Escapada

**Escapada**

_-Sev, Sev… Son las seis menos diez – decía Ariel mientras lo sacudía levemente por el hombro._

_Sev despertó. "He de traer también el despertador mágico del Refugio, ahora que me va a tocar dormir a deshoras."_

_-Vaya… Gracias por avisarme con tiempo, porque he de vestirme y hablar un poco contigo._

_-¿Has descansado bien? ¿Te encuentras mejor?_

_-Sí, cariño, mucho mejor – le dio un beso y salió de cama._

_Comenzaron ambos a vestirse._

_-Antes has dicho que algo te dolía, por eso hemos ido a la enfermería, ¿no?_

_-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya se me ha pasado por completo. ¿Has leído tu libro?_

_-Sí, los dos primeros capítulos. Tratan de cómo surgió la ciencia en la antigüedad._

_-¿Y eso no es muy avanzado para tercero?_

_-Sí. Es temario de quinto, pero desde que me enseñaste las estrellas me interesa mucho el tema. La Astronomía fue la primera ciencia que se desarrolló._

_-Vaya, no lo sabía. A ver si ahora con el giratiempo tengo más tiempo de leer y aprender cosas que no tengan que ver con la magia, porque no sé casi nada, soy muy ignorante._

_-No digas eso, Sev, sabes muchas cosas. Si quieres, cuando acabe con él te lo dejo, así no tienes que sacarlo tú de la Biblioteca._

_-Vale, gracias._

_-Calculo que en una semana lo terminaré._

_-Genial. He de hacerte una consulta. El lunes he quedado con Albus para ir todos los que ocluimos a aprender una magia nueva que sabe él y nos quiere enseñar. Vamos a usar mi giratiempo los cinco juntos mientras estamos en clases._

_-¡Hala! ¿Eso se puede?_

_-Sí. Le ha ampliado la cadena._

_-Vaya…_

_-¿Tú qué prefieres? ¿Ir con Albus antes o después de clases?_

_-Si vamos antes de clases, ¿será de noche?_

_-No creo. Supongo que iremos tres horas. Si retrocedemos desde las nueve serán las seis, que ya es de día._

_-Claro, es verdad, ahora amanece muy temprano. Pues mejor antes de clases, para estar más frescos._

_-Genial, yo también lo prefiero. Se lo diré a los demás, a ver qué les parece. Cuando vengan Jack y Anthony nos vamos a ir un ratito, he de ir a buscar algo a mi sitio secreto._

_-Vaya… ¿Se lo vas a enseñar a ellos y a mí no?_

_-No, cariño, no se lo voy a enseñar, sólo van a acompañarme. A ti te llevaré más adelante, cuando sea seguro andar los dos solos por el castillo._

_-Vale, Sev. ¿Y con Lily cuándo vamos a estar?_

_-Todavía no podemos tampoco. Quedan algunos malos en el colegio, dos en su casa, y si se enteran que estamos juntos le pueden hacer daño._

_-Vaya… Qué pena. Yo pensaba que ya íbamos a poder estar todos juntos. La echo de menos, me cae muy bien, y también Cecile y Remus._

_-Y tú a ellos, Ariel, te quieren mucho, pero debemos tener un poco más de paciencia, quizá hasta el año próximo, cuando los malos de su casa se hayan ido._

_-Jo… Todavía hasta septiembre… - Ariel estaba realmente apenado – Falta mucho._

_-Quizá podamos vernos en verano. Lily y yo podemos ir por Red Flu desde mi casa a la de Jack a visitaros y seguro que Cecile y Remus también se apuntan. Ellos también tienen Red Flu en sus casas._

_-Claro… Sería genial._

_-Ya lo iremos hablando, no te preocupes por ahora._

_Llegaron sus dos amigos y Jack le preguntó._

_-¿Estás listo? Deborah está abajo esperándonos y ya no hay tanto follón en la Sala ni en las mazmorras._

_-Genial. Me las veo canutas para controlar a la gente, me están poniendo en aprietos._

_-Ya, lo típico. Ya sabes cómo somos los Sly._

_Prince cogió su mochila vacía._

_-Vamos entonces._

_-Sev, ¿puedo esperarte aquí hasta que vuelvas? - le preguntó Ariel - Así sigo con mi libro._

_-Claro. ¿No tienes que estudiar o hacer los deberes?_

_-Ya hice todo ayer._

_-Bueno, pues disfruta. Luego estamos otro ratito juntos y me cuentas de qué va._

_-Vale, hasta luego._

_Salieron del dormitorio y pasando por la Sala, ahora casi vacía, recorrieron las mazmorras hasta las escaleras, los cuatro. Fueron hasta el tercero para subir al séptimo por el pasadizo. Una vez estuvieron en él, Prince aprovechó para hablar sobre el tema del lunes. Decidieron que lo harían antes de clases. También les dijo._

_-Voy a entrar solo en la Sala, pues se trata de una demanda que sólo yo conozco y así debe seguir siendo por el momento, espero que lo entendáis._

_-Claro, Prince, sin problema – le dijo Deborah._

_-Os agradecería que os quedarais vigilando en dirección a la puerta Gryff, que es de donde nos puede llegar algún peligro._

_("Así Jack no ve cómo es la puerta del Aula de Espionaje, más pequeña que la de la Biblioteca de Clasificación.")_

_-Así haremos, no te preocupes – le respondió el propio Jack. _

_Así hicieron. Cuando llegaron hasta el retrato de Barnabás, su escolta se adelantó unos pasos en dirección a la casa Gryff, quedando de espaldas a él. Prince paseó y demandó el "Aula de Entrenamiento en Espionaje." Entró. Sorpresa. Lauren estaba allí, sentada a la mesa, estudiando el libro. Esperaron que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda._

_-Buaaah… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó él._

_-¿Y tú me lo preguntas? – riendo – Esconderme de todo el colegio y asegurarme de que nadie puede entrar en la Sala para poder dormir aquí esta noche y mañana._

_-Vaya… Dame un abrazo._

_Ella se levantó y se lo dio._

_-¿Y tú? ¿A qué has venido?_

_-Por el libro, debo estudiarlo con Albus urgentemente. Uno de los horrocruxes contiene la Piedra de la Resurrección y sabe dónde está. Se ha visto tentado de ir por él porque perdió a toda su familia de joven, en circunstancias muy desgraciadas, ya te contaré con más detalle, pero el caso es que debo evitar que lo haga solo a toda costa, es un anillo y pensaba ponérselo. Puede caerle una maldición y morir._

_-¿Él ya sabía que era un horrocrux?_

_-No. Y conoce la existencia de al menos otros dos objetos y un lugar más donde se pueden encontrar, y a mí se me han ocurrido otros dos. Ya lo hablaremos todo con más tranquilidad el lunes en clases, tengo mucho que contarte. Ahora están esperándome fuera Jack y los demás._

_-Claro, Severus, vete._

_-Espera un tiempo prudencial para volver a salir._

_-Sí, tranquilo, no lo haré hasta la hora de la cena. Mientras almorzabais me he surtido bien en las cocinas para todo el fin de semana y he almorzado en el estanque de la Sala. Mientras tanto seguiré estudiando los libros de Artes Mentales que hay aquí. Aparecen muchas otras que salen en la Magia Roja. Proyección, Vínculo, Rastreo… Es todo un filón._

_-Wooow… Yo no he llegado a fijarme. Cuando he venido ha sido sólo a estudiar a fondo lo de los horrocruxes._

_-Claro, normal, con todo el lío que has tenido._

_-Y ahora todavía más. Me ha dado un giratiempo para mí, y me parece que la próxima semana voy a tener que utilizarlo todos los días._

_-Buaaah… Cuánto lo siento._

_-Sí, Lauren, me has metido en un buen follón – rio – He pasado las cinco horas con Albus pensando en ti. _

_-Vaya, lo siento mucho – poniendo cara de pena._

_-No pasa nada. ¿Me das otro beso?_

_-Por supuesto._

_Volvieron a besarse durante medio minuto, sólo con los labios, como por la mañana._

_-Te amo._

_-Y yo._

_-Hasta el lunes, preciosa._

_Sev metió el libro en la mochila y salió de la Sala, la puerta desapareció a su espalda. Su guardia permanecía de espaldas._

_-Ya está. Al quinto, por la escalera principal. Nadie se va a atrever con los cuatro._

_Formaron, Prince al frente, Deborah y Anthony flanqueándolo y Jack en la retaguardia, los cuatro con las varitas en la mano. Pasaron por delante de la puerta Gryff para enfilar las escaleras. ("Ahí está mi otro amor y ella sí es inalcanzable en este momento.")_

_Bajando se encontraron con algunos Gryff y Rave que volvían a sus casas. Todos los saludaban, aunque fuera con leves gestos que ellos devolvían. Llegaron al quinto, que estaba desierto como de costumbre, y los condujo hasta el pasillo sin ventanas, para que no se les viera desde el principal._

_-Esperadme aquí, que no pase nadie. Es importante que nadie descubra este lugar._

_Fue solo hasta el Refugio. "Sólo he estado aquí una única vez desde Semana Santa, quince días atrás, cuando vine a preparar las pociones." Cuando entró le dio un vuelco el corazón. "¿Cuándo podré volver aquí con Lily? Ya estoy a punto de llorar."_

_Se sobrepuso mirando la vista medio minuto desde la ventana. Luego se dirigió al armario donde guardaba las pociones y cogió todos los frascos, tanto de estimulante como de reparadora, y también el despertador mágico. "Que me regaló Cecile cuando todavía no la conocía."_

_Salió y volvió sobre sus pasos, se dirigieron de nuevo a las mazmorras, la Sala volvía a estar medio llena. "Los que han ido a Hogsmeade ya han vuelto y sobre la mesa ante la cristalera hay de todo en abundante cantidad, como me ha vaticinado Lily. Está repleta de botellas y comida de las cocinas. Cómo nos vamos a poner. Buaaah…"_

_-Hey, Prince – éste fue el que le había pedido el giratiempo - Te has vuelto a escapar. Estábamos esperándote para comenzar._

_Le dio la risa. "Buf… Si empezamos a las seis y media de la tarde, a las diez ya voy a estar para el arrastre, con el efecto de la poción contra el dolor y la falta de costumbre de beber alcohol. Y además, no he tocado los deberes de esta semana, así que me voy a encerrar otra hora por lo menos, hasta que Jack vuelva de avisar a las otras casas, que quede todo atado. Haré los deberes al dictado en el dormitorio."_

_-Podéis comenzar sin mí, yo he de hacer cosas todavía, no he tocado los deberes de esta semana, así que todo vuestro. Prefiero sumarme cuando ya os hayáis puesto a tono._

_-Pero baja pronto, no nos hagas esperar mucho…_

_"__Buf… La chica de cuarto. Seguro que lleva esperándome aquí toda la tarde."_

_-¿Has hecho los deberes?_

_-Me quedan la mitad, pero ya los haré mañana._

_-Tienes que aplicarte, Defensa es el TIMO más difícil – le reconvino – Y entra el temario de los tres años._

_-Ya, ya sé._

_-Pues no te duermas en los laureles, hemos de estar preparados para lo que viene. No todo es luchar, también hay que sacar el resto de asignaturas._

_("Y aprender Oclumancia, Magias Ancestrales y maldiciones, buf…")_

_-Claro, Prince, lo haré – le dedicó una intensa mirada de sus preciosos ojos castaños, transmitiéndole profunda aceptación del reproche que le acababa de hacer, y un tanto triste por ello también._

_("Vaya… Le gusto mucho. Quizá ya se había fijado en mí antes de todo el lío, si quería ser buena guerrera. Y ella a mí también, es una preciosidad. Bueno, si esta noche caigo en sus redes, un día es un día, como dice Lily. No pasaré de los besos.")_

_-En poco más de una hora bajaré, a la hora de cenar._

_-Genial, Prince. Aprovecharé para estudiar un rato._

_"__Qué mona." Le sonrió._

_-Nos vemos luego._

_Subió con Jack y Anthony al dormitorio._

_-La tienes loca, ¿eh? – le dijo Jack._

_-Ya, vaya responsabilidad, y presiento que no va a ser la única._

_-Seguro que no. Bueno, yo subo a mi dormitorio._

_-Aprovecha este rato para trasladarte si quieres, yo voy a meterme en cama a hacer los deberes al dictado. Voy a tener que tomar estimulante para quitarme el sueño que me da la del dolor. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las pócimas que llevo en un solo día, y mañana no voy a poder luchar._

_-Malditos Gryff. ¿Para cuándo la revancha?_

_-Por el momento no, Jack. Esta vez el rumor no se ha corrido por el colegio y no conviene enemistarse de nuevo con los leones. Vamos a esperar un tiempo, a que nos hayamos ganado de verdad a los guerreros._

_-Claro, claro…_

_Anthony y Prince entraron al dormitorio. "Aquí está mi peque esperándome."_

_-¿Qué tal, cariño?_

_-Ya voy por la mitad del tercer capítulo, que habla de la civilización griega – respondió Ariel - Pitágoras, que hizo muchos progresos en geometría, y Aristarco, que midió el tamaño de la Tierra._

_-Vaya, qué interesante. Estoy deseando leer ese libro, pero ahora he de ponerme con los deberes un rato. ¿Te molestaré si los hago al dictado?_

_-No, Sev, no te preocupes. Me concentro bien._

_Anthony volvió ese rato a la Biblioteca. Jack trasladó su baúl y se instaló en una de las camas más alejadas de ellos dos, y Sev hizo los deberes de tres asignaturas. Cuando Jack se fue le dijo._

_-Pásate a avisarme cuando acabes con los mensajes y bajamos juntos a la fiesta._

_-Genial._


	30. 30 Fiestón en las mazmorras

**Fiestón en las mazmorras**

_Las ocho menos cuarto, Jack entró y dijo a Prince._

_-Todo en orden, la mesa Sly vacía y la Sala llena. Todo el mundo te espera._

_-Ya verás, va a pasar lo mismo que a mediodía._

_-Me temo que sí o peor, porque muchos ya han comenzado a beber._

_-Buf… He hecho mal en no quedarme abajo al llegar, voy a morir de vergüenza._

_-Vamos, déjate querer, hoy has hecho historia, mereces el reconocimiento. Por cierto, si nunca has bebido y quieres resistir durante horas, no le des al whisky, bebe cerveza o vino, pero tampoco los mezcles. Mejor cerveza, es más suave que la muggle, y no bebas con el estómago vacío._

_-Vaya, gracias por advertirme, Jack, porque no entiendo de esas cosas._

_-Bueno, ya irás aprendiendo, me da que no va a ser la única fiesta que vamos a montar de aquí a fin de curso, la gente está exaltada._

_-Bueno, pues vamos allá._

_Bajaron y, en efecto, volvieron a alzarlo en hombros, coreando._

_-¡Adiós para siempre, víboras!_

_"__Esta vez, como ya lo esperaba, lo estoy disfrutando más." Cuando se cansaron y lo bajaron, se abrió paso hasta la mesa frente a la cristalera, acompañado de Jack y Ariel. ("Hasta cierto punto me preservan de la aglomeración y de toda la gente que quiere hablar al mismo tiempo conmigo. Mi rincón, por fin invadido de botellas, voy a quedarme sin él.")_

_Cenaron relativamente tranquilos junto a la mesa y Prince tomó su primera cerveza de mantequilla en más de un año. ("A principio de curso no tenía ni una mínima reserva de dinero mágico y las dos veces que fui a Hogsmeade con los víboras antes de Navidad no se dignaron invitarme. Y ahora tengo de todo en abundancia, y ellos encantados de ofrecérmelo, cincuenta nuevos amigos. Lauren debe estar cambiándose de Sala. _

_Jo… Hay peques de primero y segundo bebiendo también, no deberían. Al menos están tomando sólo cerveza, menos mal.")_

_Cuando acabó de cenar se dedicó a hablar con la gente, en especial con los que no conocía todavía. Comenzó por los alumnos de sexto y séptimo que no cursaban Defensa y se habían unido igualmente al entrenamiento por la mañana._

_"__Todos se arrepienten de no haberla elegido en su momento y están ansiosos por combatir. A los de sexto nos dará tiempo de entrenarlos, pero los de séptimo ya no podrán. Bueno, si Albus está dispuesto a formar un ejército de comandos que no sean aurores, pueden seguir entrenando con nosotros el año próximo, los fines de semana, y en un año nos dará tiempo a instruirlos adecuadamente, son pocos."_

_-Podéis seguir viniendo a entrenar el año próximo, lo seguiremos haciendo los fines de semana._

_-Buah… Genial, Prince – dijo Brad, el que le había pedido el giratiempo – Y tenías razón con respecto a la pareja Gryff. Son magníficos._

_-Sí, a mí también me lo han parecido – ésta fue la chica de séptimo, Scarlett - Estupendos comandantes. ¿Ya los conocías?_

_-No. Lo he hecho esta misma mañana._

_-Pues vaya acierto has tenido. Ésos sí son valientes, y no como otros, nos hemos enterado de lo que te hicieron el jueves, hay que tomarse la revancha._

_"__Buf… Se ha corrido el rumor por casa, alguno de los catorce ha dicho algo. Debí advertirles también de eso esta mañana, pero quizá si Albus no me ha dicho que lo haga es porque espera que nos tomemos la justicia por nuestra mano, ya que él no puede hacer nada."_

_-No es conveniente en este momento. Debemos limar asperezas entre las casas y estar todos unidos, concentrarnos en entrenar y en los próximos exámenes. Esperemos a cuando menos se lo esperen, así el escarmiento será mayor._

_-Toda la razón. Esperaremos._

_"__Se muestran interesados también en cómo ha sido mi vida del lado de los maléficos y me piden información sobre ellos. Les respondo con absoluta sinceridad, deben conocer al enemigo, y quién mejor que yo para contarles. Un magnífico agente doble._

_Y a las tres chicas se las ve interesadas por mí por algo más que la simple información que les estoy dando, aprovechan para tocarme a la menor excusa, incluyendo la de séptimo, que me saca dos años. Lo que te decía, las voy a tener a puñados, a ver cómo hago para resistirme y no comenzar una relación hasta que todo el mundo se pueda enterar de que estoy con Lily."_

_Luego se dedicó a los peques. Ariel le presentó a sus tres amigos que habían intentado unirse al entrenamiento esa mañana y a dos chavales más. "Siete buenos en tercero, qué bien. Estarán protegidos si ha quedado algún primogénito en su año."_

_Pasó con ellos un buen rato, sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. "Todos están emocionados de conocerme por fin, Ariel ha pasado estos casi tres años hablándoles de mí, qué monos." Hizo buenas migas con Hipólita, la chica que se le había enfrentado por la mañana. "Nos entendemos a la perfección."_

_-Quiero ser guerrera desde que tenía nueve años y soy la mejor de mi año en Defensa, saco mejores notas en la teoría que Ariel. ¿Cuándo nos vas a enseñar maleficios?_

_Prince se partía de la risa._

_-Buf… Ten paciencia para eso. Ya lo haré cuando seas mayor y los necesites._

_-Que sepas que ya entreno por mi cuenta también con Roger y Oliver._

_"__Los dos chavales que la han acompañado por la mañana."_

_-¿Y cómo hacéis entre tres?_

_-Ellos dos contra mí y les puedo a los dos._

_"__Wooow… Ésta va a ser la bomba. Entre Ariel, Shelley y ella, menuda promoción de cuarto vamos a tener el año próximo. Podrán encargarse de enseñar a las otras casas."_

_Luego fue por los de cuarto, eran siete también. "Los seis que se han unido al entrenamiento esta mañana y otra chica que quiere venir mañana a entrenar. Que venga, pero les advierto a todos que la guerra va a ser larga, como he hecho con los Gryff, para que se echen atrás ahora que todavía están a tiempo. Mañana debería hacerlo también con los Rave y Huffle._

_Buf… Las cuatro chicas se me comen con los ojos. Se cortan porque están con sus compañeros, pero si me quedo a solas con cualquiera de ellas, menudo lío. De cualquier modo, la única que me gusta de verdad es la castaña de pelo rizado, la que ha pasado la tarde esperándome, y es la que menos habla. Pobre, la he amedrentado._

_Voy a dejar a éstos por el momento, no quiero dar alas a las mozas. Ya los seguiré viendo en los entrenamientos, en un ambiente más serio. Además, son las diez, voy a hacer una ronda entre los mayores para que manden a los de primero y segundo a la cama, a los de tercero los dejamos hasta las doce." Lo hizo. A todos les pareció bien y muy adecuado._

_Pasó otro rato largo conversando en pequeños grupos con sus catorce amigos que estaban en los secretos. "Comentándoles sutilmente, sin revelar nada esencial, que Albus me ha propuesto nuevas enseñanzas para los guerreros."_

_-A los de séptimo no os va a dar tiempo, pero si queréis seguir viniendo a entrenar los fines de semana del próximo año, haremos lo posible por enseñaros también._

_"__Objetivo, salvar el máximo de vidas." Y a sus dos compañeras de quinto._

_-Aunque no curséis Defensa, podéis ser guerreras igualmente si queréis, os advierto que la guerra va ser larga y dentro de poco no va a llegar con los aurores para combatir el ejército que está formando Voldemort._

_A las doce mandaron a la cama a los peques de tercero. Le dijo a Ariel._

_-Ve a la mía si quieres, cuando suba duermo contigo y así nos despertamos juntos. Lleva tu gatita a mi habitación._

_"__Así me evito la tentación de llegar demasiado lejos con esa chica, porque lleva más de cuatro horas mirándome, esperando que hable a solas con ella, antes la he amedrentado y ya no se atreve a entrarme."_

_-Genial, Sev._

_Cuando se fueron los peques la cosa comenzó a degenerar. "Muchos están muy borrachos, incluido Jack, yo sigo con mis cervezas, ya llevo cuatro o cinco, no parecen afectarme gran cosa. Mejor, no me emborracho, así aguanto lo que me echen, con retirarme a las cinco me llega._

_Empiezan con las canciones, a darse abrazos, abalanzarse unos sobre otros, y las parejas por los rincones dándose el lote delante de los demás. Aprovecho para subir por tres frascos de poción reparadora, los meto en los bolsillos." Lo hizo, y después una ronda avisando a todos que cuando se fueran a dormir se la pidieran._

_"__Necesito un rato de soledad. Ya he hablado con todo el mundo. ¿Me escapo a mi cuarto? No, no me voy. He de servir la poción y ésta es mi noche, voy a retirarme el último. Vaya, hay sitio en el sofá frente a la chimenea, que a estas alturas del año está apagada, una pena, donde están otros dos dándose el lote. Pues me siento a su lado un rato solo y tranquilo."_

_Poco le duró, a los pocos minutos sintió cómo alguien le acariciaba la cabeza. "Una chica de cuarto, de las que se han unido al entrenamiento esta mañana, se ha sentado en el brazo del sofá a mi lado. La que mejor luchaba sin haber entrenado nunca, otra prometedora."_

_-¿Qué tal? – le dijo ella mientras seguía acariciándolo – Vaya aguante tienes. Toda la mañana entrenando, luego con el viejo y ahora la fiesta, debes estar muy cansado._

_-Qué va, me he echado la siesta._

_-Vaya… Me la hubiera echado contigo si lo hubiera sabido._

_"__Sin saber siquiera su nombre. Las Huffle son picaronas, pero las Sly, rebeldes, toman lo que quieren y cuando quieren, no se cortan un pelo. Como se suele decir, las chicas buenas van al cielo, las malas a todas partes."_

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Lucy._

_-Yo soy Prince. Encantado de conocerte – le tendió la mano._

_Ella se la dio, pero también se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla._

_"__Ésta tampoco es fea, pero no es mi tipo. La típica rubia inglesa de ojos azules y nariz pequeña, una cara sin personalidad. No, por tan poco no caigo, soy un esteta. ¿Dónde se ha metido la otra? Pobre, antes la he amedrentado y ahora quizá está viendo a su amiga dándome mimos y ya no se anima._

_¡Ah! Mírala, ahí está. En el sillón de la derecha, y sigue sin quitarme ojo, debe estar poniéndose celosa de la otra. Voy a mirarla yo también, para que sepa que es ella quien me gusta." Mientras seguía hablando informalmente con la rubia, que continuaba acariciándolo, se dedicó a clavarle los pozos de ónix a la castaña. "Me corresponde con una mirada tan intensa como la mía. Wow…"_

_Algunos, parejas, se acercaban para pedirle que les sirviera la poción reparadora. "Quieren sólo para tres horas, van a continuar la fiesta en el dormitorio, ja, ja, haciendo de alcahuete."_

_Convocaba dosificadores para todos y lo hacía. Hacia la una se retiraron Deborah y sus compañeros de quinto, se despidieron de él, pero no quisieron tomar poción, les llegaba con dormir siete horas. Poco a poco también se fueron todos los de cuarto excepto las dos chicas, estaban muy borrachos. "La falta de costumbre."_

_Hacia las dos la pareja que estaba en el sofá le pidieron también la poción para tres horas y se levantaron, y la castaña fue rápida como el rayo, adelantándose al movimiento de la rubia aunque estaba mucho más lejos, sentándose a su lado. "¡Toma! A la caza de lo que deseas, como Lily cuando me persiguió hasta las mazmorras. Ya estoy como una moto." Dejó de hablar con la rubia._

_-¿Qué tal? ¿Has estudiado un rato? – le preguntó él._

_-Claro, Prince. Tenías razón, hay que aplicarse._

_-Por supuesto, no todo depende del talento, hay que trabajar para desarrollarlo. ¿Qué has estado estudiando?_

_-Transformaciones, es la que peor se me da._

_-Vaya, como a mí. Es en la única que nunca he obtenido Extraordinario._

_-Pero, ¿has bajado del Supera?_

_-No._

_-Yo llego a Aceptable justito._

_-Vaya, qué problema. Porque para cursar Defensa necesitas Extraordinario. Puedo echarte un cable si quieres._

_-Ya me he dado cuenta que convocas con la mente. Eso es de ÉXTASIS._

_-Sí, lo conseguí en Navidad, me quedé en el castillo._

_-Vaya, ya me percaté que no tomaste el Expreso._

_"__Lo que te decía, a esta chica ya le gustaba antes de todo el follón."_

_-Pues cualquier tarde que me veas por aquí pídeme ayuda y te explico cómo se hace. No te cortes en pedir también a McGonagall, aunque sea Gryff y estricta es muy buena maestra, seguro que con su ayuda avanzas un montón. ¿Hay alguna otra que se te dé mal?_

_-Sí, Pociones._

_-¿Qué nota sueles sacar?_

_-Aceptable también._

_-Vaya, y necesitas Supera._

_-Eso._

_-¿Tienes Aritmancia?_

_-No._

_-Pues te hubiera ido muy bien para Pociones. No entiendo por qué no es obligatoria, me parece la más importante de todas las asignaturas. Sirve para muchas cosas, entre ellas crear hechizos y mejorar las pócimas. La que estoy sirviendo a la gente es invención mía, también lo hice en Navidad. Combiné dos pociones de sueño y las mejoré, de modo que cada hora que duermes vale por tres._

_-Vaya… - asombrada._

_-Y todo con Aritmancia. Me van a dar una beca para trabajar en San Mungo este verano con el mejor investigador en Pociones, para patentar mi invento._

_-Buaaah… Pero si todavía no tienes los diecisiete._

_-Ya, pero de aquí a que esté lista para utilizarse ya los habré cumplido. Podrías intentar aprender Aritmancia por tu cuenta, dos amigas mías lo han hecho y en unos meses han alcanzado nivel de quinto._

_"__Hay que llevar a esta chica al abeto, pero antes debe aprender a ocluir. Va a ser de las primeras, si no, no sacará el TIMO."_

_-¿Y Encantamientos?_

_-Supera._

_-Y necesitas Extraordinario._

_-Claro._

_-¿Y Herbología?_

_-Esa sí la llevo bien, me gusta mucho. Nunca bajo del Supera._

_-Bueno, una que te quitas, porque en ésa es lo que necesitas. ¿Y Defensa?_

_-Siempre Extraordinarios._

_"__Claro, a esta chica le gusta la Defensa, en ésa sí se esfuerza. Nada, hay que echarle un cable, la voy a llevar con el giratiempo al aula de Artes Mentales a enseñarla a ocluir. Es Sly, seguro que se le da bien, y luego al abeto antes del verano, para que pueda estudiar Aritmancia por su cuenta durante el mismo."_

_-No me has dicho cómo te llamas._

_-Audrey._

_-Es un nombre muy bonito._

_-Me lo pusieron por una actriz muggle._

_"__Vaya, como Lauren."_

_-¿Eres mestiza?_

_-Sí._

_-Yo también._

_-Sí, ya lo sabía._

_-¿Fuiste al colegio de pequeña?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y qué tal llevabas lo de la magia en el colegio?_

_-Buah, fatal. A los nueve años mis padres me sacaron y siguieron educándome en casa._

_-Vaya que sí, los brujos tenemos un grave problema con eso. Apenas recibimos educación muggle, y es muy importante también._

_-Sí, yo tengo Estudios Muggles de optativa._

_-Pienso que también debería ser obligatoria. Yo no la tengo y me arrepiento mucho de no haberla cogido._

_-Vaya… ¿Quién lo diría de ti?_

_-Pues sí. Errores que se cometen en la vida, cuando todavía no te das cuenta de las consecuencias que pueden tener. He tenido mucha suerte de encontrar buenos amigos que me han ayudado a salir del hoyo._

_-Ya me he dado cuenta de cómo has llorado esta mañana._

_-Claro, emocionarse está bien, te hace sentir más cercano a los demás. No hay que esconder lo que se siente, y los Sly tendemos a eso, nos cuesta más expresarnos._

_-Sí, es cierto._

_-Por eso es bueno mezclarse con el resto de casas, porque así aprendemos unos de otros._

_-Claro, por eso nos habéis puesto por parejas mezcladas. La chica Rave contra la que he combatido es estupenda, sólo la conocía de vista de clases y hemos charlado un rato. Ella sí lleva bien las asignaturas y tiene Aritmancia._

_-Claro, los Rave son más brillantes académicamente, por eso muchos pueden cursar Defensa también. Los Sly nos esforzamos en hacerlo porque somos combativos y los Gryff porque son valerosos. Los únicos flojos son los Huffle._

_-Bueno, no todos los Gryff son valerosos. Me he enterado de lo que te hicieron el jueves._

_-Ya, lo de siempre. Pero tres imbéciles no deben desmerecer a los otros setenta._

_-Deberíamos tomarnos la revancha._

_-No, todavía no, ya llegará el momento. Esta mañana he hecho un gran esfuerzo por ganarme a todos los Gryff que se han unido al entrenamiento y no quiero fastidiarlo ahora, los Sly somos minoría en el colegio. Hay que afianzar las alianzas, que dejen de vernos como enemigos. Cuando estemos seguros de la lealtad del resto de Gryff ya les daremos un buen escarmiento._

_En ese momento, la rubia, que había dejado de atosigarlo desde que comenzó a hablar con Audrey, se marchó a la cama pidiéndole su dosis de poción. Siguieron conversando durante casi dos horas más, mientras el resto de los que quedaban se iban retirando también a descansar, y a todos dio sus dosis._

_Jack se fue de los últimos y le guiñó cuando lo hizo, rieron. A las cuatro de la madrugada quedaron solos en la Sala._

_-Se han ido todos a dormir – dijo Audrey - ¿No estás cansado?_

_-Un poco. Pero con la poción nos llega con dormir tres horas para estar en forma mañana. ¿Y tú?_

_-Yo sí lo estoy, pero estoy tan a gusto contigo… Nunca había hablado así con nadie. Ya me gustabas de antes, pero ahora mucho más._

_-Vaya… Tú también me gustas a mí._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-Claro. Si no, no hubiera pasado dos horas hablando sólo contigo, me ha encantado lo rápida que has sido para sentarte a mi lado._

_-Es que me estabas mirando de una manera…_

_-Y tú a mí. Me he dado cuenta que no me has quitado ojo en toda la noche._

_-Es que vaya sorpresa me has dado por la mañana, nunca lo hubiera esperado. He sido yo quien ha empezado a golpear la mesa en el Comedor._

_-Vaya… - admirado – Y has contagiado a todo el colegio, ha sido un triunfo tuyo también. Muchas gracias._

_-No me las des, gracias a ti por ser de los buenos._

_-Nadie es bueno ni malo del todo. Hay que darse cuenta de los defectos que uno tiene e intentar mejorar._

_-Jo… Es que cada cosa que dices es interesante._

_-Gracias, tú también me lo pareces a mí. Pero debo avisarte de algo, ya estoy enamorado de otra chica._

_-Ya sé de quién. De la Gryff._

_-Aciertas, pero no te chives a nadie. Es un secreto, con lo que ha pasado hoy, Voldemort va a ir por mí, y si se sabe que la quiero, la pueden matar. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?_

_-No había caído. Es cierto, va a ir por ti – dijo ella con intenso temor – Por supuesto que no diré nada._

_"__Vaya, ya nos habíamos puesto incitantes y ahora la he asustado, a ver cómo lo arreglo."_

_-Vamos, no te preocupes, estaré seguro – le dijo paciente - Y confío plenamente en ti. Y además, que esté enamorado de ella no me impide estar contigo este rato, si quieres._

_Volvió a clavarle la intensa mirada._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-De verdad, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie. Nuestro secreto._

_-Eres genial…_

_"__Vamos, lánzate. Lo estás deseando y yo también. Los dos con los labios entreabiertos y la respiración agitada." Audrey le acarició la cabeza y la nuca por debajo del pelo, mucho más intensamente que la otra. "Oh… sí…" Él hizo lo mismo con ella, mientras seguían mirándose a los ojos. "Vamos… Has de ser tú la que empiece…"_

_Por fin lo atrajo hacia sí y él a ella. Se fundieron en un beso ávido, que llevaban esperando durante horas. "Wooow… Besa muy bien, y estoy muy caliente, no me conformo con besos, quiero más." Se separó de ella, jadeante._

_-¿Nos desilusionamos…?_

_-Claro…_

_"__Como hacen Cecile y Remus en el sofá."_

_Sacó la varita, convocó el desilusionador y el Muffliato y se quitó la guerrera mientras ella se sacaba el jersey._

_-He hecho un hechizo también para que no nos oigan._

_-¿Eso se puede hacer?_

_-Es un invento mío, ya te lo enseñaré. Así que si te gusta, grita sin miedo._

_-Wooow… ¿Qué me vas a hacer…?_

_-Ah… Sorpresa. Ponte encima de mí._

_Ella se arrodilló en el sofá de frente a él, que quedó entre sus piernas abiertas, y esperó a que se desplazara y quedara justo debajo de ella para sentarse sobre él._

_-Buaaah… Estás como el hierro._

_-Para que veas cómo me pones – le dijo maléfico._

_-Bájate los pantalones para que te sienta más – le ordenó ella._

_-Vale, pero sólo los pantalones._

_-Claro, lo que tú quieras._

_-Aparta entonces._

_Ella se apartó y se los bajó._

_-Vuelve a subirte – le ordenó._

_Ella lo hizo. "Buaaah… Está tan mojada que ya me empapa a mí también, y eso que no hemos ni empezado."_

_-Quítate la camiseta – le ordenó ella._

_-Vale, eso sí._

_Se la quitó._

_-Wow… Qué bueno estás... Cómo se nota que entrenas un montón…_

_Ya se movía sobre él mientras le acariciaba el pecho intensamente. "Cómo se mueve, ésta sabe lo que hace."_

_-Yo también quiero ver… lo que hay debajo de esa camisa…_

_-Pues quítamela…_

_-Vale._

_Se la desabrochó y se la quitó. "Pechos grandes, como Lauren. Nunca los vi."_

_-¿Me dejas quitarte todo…?_

_-Por supuesto…_

_Le quitó también el sostén. "Wooow… Me encantan." Los sostuvo con las manos. "Cómo pesan, no me caben en las manos, y mira que las tengo grandes." Le pellizcó los dos botones con fuerza, a la vez. Ella gritó. "A ésta sí le va la marcha, Sly…" Siguió así un par de minutos. "Quiero comérselos."_

_-Si te hago daño me avisas…_

_-Claro…_

_Se aproximó a ella, siguió pellizcando uno y mordió el otro con fuerza, ella gritó más fuerte también. Siguió mordiendo y ella gritando y llevó las manos de sus pechos a sus muslos desnudos, recorriéndolos con intensidad. Por fin las deslizó hasta tomarla con todas sus fuerzas por las caderas, moviéndola al ritmo que ella había marcado._

_"__Más rápido que el de Lily. Espero que no le falte mucho para llegar, porque a mí me queda poco." Se separó sin dejar de moverla._

_-Pídeme lo que te guste..._

_-Nada… Lo estás haciendo… perfecto… Estoy casi a punto… Pero tú no te vayas… Quiero hacértelo… de otra manera… Sigue mordiendo…_

_-Vale… A ver si aguanto…_

_Siguió mordiendo y moviéndola. Ella llegó a los treinta segundos._

_-Wooow… El mejor… que he tenido… nunca... Ni haciendo el amor…_

_"__Vaya, he aprendido bien cómo dar placer a una mujer. Estupendo."_

_-Esto también es hacer el amor… pequeña…_

_-Te toca…_

_-No. Descansa un poco, hay tiempo. Abrázame._

_"__Así yo también me relajo y disfruto más rato de lo que me haga, porque ya imagino qué." Se dejó caer sobre él, abrazándolo. Él le acariciaba la espalda y besaba dulcemente su cabeza, enterrándose en sus rizos castaños._

_-Eres tan duro y tan tierno a un tiempo – le dijo ella - Me encantas._

_A los diez minutos se separó de él, se bajó de encima y se arrodilló en la alfombra, ante él._

_-Ahora sí me dejas quitarte todo, ¿verdad?_

_-Claro._

_Le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los tobillos. Le hizo abrir las piernas con un brusco movimiento y se puso entre ellas._

_-Buaaah… Vaya pedazo… Menuda suerte tiene la Gryff._

_"__Ya te digo. Aunque no la haya catado aún, pero ésta no lo sabe, claro."_

_-Allá voy. Vete dentro._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Por supuesto, quiero que no olvides nunca esta noche, es tu noche._

_"__Decidida a todo. Mejor para mí."_

_-De acuerdo, entonces. ¿Me dejas que te mueva yo?_

_-Claro, lo que quieras._

_-Empieza tú._

_"__A ver qué sabe hacer, porque me da que sabe bien." Ella se metió la punta en la boca y succionó con todas sus fuerzas varias veces._

_"__Buaaah… Ya te digo que sabe."_

_-No sigas así… si no… me voy enseguida…_

_-Vale, entonces dime cómo quieres._

_-Lo mismo pero con menos fuerza… y la rodeas con la lengua…_

_-Genial._

_"__Wooow… Me encanta verla así, le pone muchas ganas, lo disfruta también." La dejó hacerlo un par de minutos._

_-Para… Eres fantástica…_

_-Tú sí lo eres. No sabes lo que daría por echarte uno._

_-Algún día me lo harás… descuida… Ve al grano… Si no, me voy a ir antes de hora…_

_-Vale._

_Se la metió hasta el fondo de la garganta y comenzó a entrar y salir justo al ritmo que a él le gustaba, envolviéndolo con la lengua. "Buah… Me golpeo contra el fondo. Ya te digo que sabe, no hace falta moverla, lo hace todo ella sola." Se recostó en el sofá, mirándola hacer, ella también lo miraba a él._

_-Para…_

_-¿No me ibas a mover tú?_

_-No es necesario… Lo haces perfecto..._

_Le sonrió maléfica. "Sly… ¿Cómo será con Lauren?"_

_-Sigue._

_La hizo seguir y parar una docena de veces. "Le encanta, lo está disfrutando tanto como yo."_

_-A la próxima me voy… Cuando lo sientas… más lento… y como al principio…_

_-Tú mandas, Comandante._

_Rieron. "Orgullosa de ser la elegida en esta noche histórica." Esta vez ella se movió más frenética todavía. "Sabe, sabe…" Estalló contra su garganta y ella disminuyó el ritmo y lo succionó. Él gritó en cada embestida, sin dejar de mirarse. "Se siente poderosa también por haberme hecho gozar así. Nueve veces, mi número."_

_Cuando acabó él le dijo, recuperando el resuello._

_-Eres maravillosa… Tan bueno... como el mejor… que había tenido nunca… No te quedes ahí… Siéntate conmigo… y abrázame…_

_Ella lo hizo, quedando de frente a él con las piernas encogidas en el sofá. Al rato se separó para mirarlo tiernamente, lo acarició retirándole los mechones de la frente y siguió haciéndolo mientras hablaban. Le preguntó._

_-Eres virgen, ¿verdad? – muy dulce._

_-Sí. ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?_

_-Me he dado cuenta enseguida. Si ya lo hubieras probado, lo hubieras hecho también conmigo, y luego has seguido dándome pistas. Me has dicho que algún día lo haremos y después, que ha sido tan bueno como el mejor que nunca has tenido._

_"__Claro, hacerlo de verdad es lo más placentero para nosotros, por eso todos los chicos lo que quieren es eso, pero para ellas no, ellas no llegan si no estimulas el botón."_

_-Vaya…_

_-Vaya desperdicio digo yo._

_-Bueno, tengo mis razones para esperar._

_-Eres sorprendentemente único._

_"__Uno entre un millón, como dicen Lauren y Lily."_

_-He de contarte algo – continuó ella._

_-Dime._

_-Tengo novio – con una sonrisa encantadora._

_"__Slys que se saltan las normas y ponen cuernos, por eso no me ha entrado hasta que se han marchado los de cuarto." Rio y comenzó a acariciarle la cara también. "Qué bonita es, tiene unos rasgos perfectos."_

_-Ya lo imaginaba también, por lo bien que lo haces. ¿Quién es? ¿El chico Sly que también había entrenado? Entrenáis juntos, ¿no?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Y por qué no me lo has contado antes, cuando yo te he dicho lo de la mía?_

_-Por si te echabas atrás – rio y él también._

_-Qué mona._

_-Que sepas que si tú no tuvieras novia lo dejaría mañana mismo por ti._

_-Pues no lo hagas, porque quizá no vuelva a estar contigo de esta manera más que de cuando en cuando. Me gustas mucho, pero no estoy enamorado de ti._

_-Gracias por avisarme. Y que sepas que lo que te he hecho hoy hace mucho tiempo que no se lo hago a él, porque no quiere hacérmelo con la boca._

_-Vaya bobo, pues a mí me encanta hacerlo con la boca, las chicas sabéis muy bien. Podrías habérmelo pedido, a la próxima te lo hago, te la debo._

_-Lo que te digo, eres único, casi ningún chico lo hace._

_"__Toda la razón. Nunca tuve noticia de ello por las conversaciones de los otros, lo descubrí solo."_

_-Búscate otro para el que seas su primera novia y enséñale cómo te gusta, aunque no sea tan guapo como el que tienes. Eres preciosa y enamorarías a cualquier chico que te propusieras. Y empieza despacio con él, que te haga todo lo que tú quieras antes de la definitiva. Ahora, en los entrenamientos, vas a conocer a chicos de otras casas. Y siempre es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Mientras tanto, estás conmigo de cuando en cuando._

_-Gracias por el consejo, me lo voy a plantear seriamente. A pesar de ser virgen, sabes mucho más del tema que la gran mayoría de chicos. No se lo vas a contar a nadie, ¿verdad?_

_-Ya te he dicho antes que esto es un secreto entre los dos, por eso he esperado hasta que se ha ido todo el mundo. Nadie de casa se va a enterar, sólo mi novia._

_-¿Se lo vas a contar? – poniendo el grito en el cielo._

_-Por supuesto, entre nosotros no existen secretos de ese tipo, me parecería engañarla. Tengo su permiso para hacer lo que quiera, y ella el mío. Por eso no lo he hecho contigo, porque todavía no lo he hecho con ella y debe ser la primera para mí._

_-Buah, vaya tela, Prince. Desde luego, eres de lo que no hay, nunca oí teorías semejantes._

_"__Ya aprenderás Magia Roja y de la Luna, te voy a pasar mis copias en cuanto aprendas a ocluir."_

_-Pues ya ves. Si no fuera así entre nosotros, nunca hubiera hecho nada contigo, porque jamás se me ocurriría mentirle en algo así. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tenía nueve años y si no hubiera sido porque se enamoró de mí también, nunca hubiera salido del hoyo en que me había metido. Me salvó del abismo._

_"__Una indirecta muy directa que una serpiente captará al instante. Le estoy confesando que si no hubiera sido por ella me hubiera hecho mortífago."_

_-Entiendo todo lo que me estás diciendo._

_"__Lo cogió."_

_-Nos quedan veinte minutos hasta las cinco, que me voy a la cama. Dame besos, besas muy bien y casi no nos hemos dado, una pena._

_-No importa, lo hacemos ahora._

_Se besaron tiernamente durante un cuarto de hora y después se vistieron y se fueron los dos a la cama, cada uno a la suya, los últimos de la fiesta. "Mi noche. A hard day's nigth."_

Hasta aquí la cuarta parte del relato. La quinta se titula "El Año de la Revolución V. Enfrentando el peligro" y la tendréis en FF a partir de mañana.


End file.
